por que te resistes a mi
by alice.brando.cullen
Summary: los cullen necesitan una chica de servicio todos estan de acuerdos menos edward ya que el queria angela,que pasa si esme contrata a bella un chica humilde y tranquila que hace cuando se cruce con el caprichoso y posesivo edward cullen..todos humanos
1. Chapter 1

todos los personajes son propiedad de stephanie meyer yo solo juego con sus personalidades y vidas =)

espero que les guste esta nueva historia

* * *

Capitulo 1

EPOV

Era increíble que mi madre nos hiciera esto un día jueves tenernos sentados a todos en la sala solo porque hoy llegaría la nueva sirvienta, a mí la verdad me da igual me parecía una pérdida de tiempo ya que nunca había querido que botaran a Ángela era una excelente chica pero lo que más me importa una de mis mejores amantes.

- al menos saben de adonde viene – pregunte tomando mi celular para mandarle un mensaje a Jessica sobre adonde nos encontraríamos todos sonrieron menos Alice mi pequeña hermana que siempre me hacia estresar pero asi era ella no la podía cambiar.

- viene de Tennessee y tiene 17 – hablo la duende retocando su brillo labial aun que no éramos hermanos de sangre teníamos los mismos intereses y sobre todo compartíamos popularidad en el instituto de forks, no podíamos decir que nos caracterizábamos por maltratar a los notan agraciados pero si simplemente los ignorábamos.

- asi que es una granjera que horror por parte de esme hacernos esto – hable bufando no era justo esto como pretendía que compartiera el mismo piso con una chica que solo sabe caballos y de cerdos, si la verdad lo único que podía agradecer anteriormente es que la habitación de la servidumbre estaba frente a la mía de ahí venían mis mayores aventuras con Ángela y con las demás que llegaban a la casa.

- Edward el hecho de que no sea una top model de los Ángeles no significa que la vayas a maltratar – dijo rose gruñendo mientras se abrazaba al cuerpo de emmett si puede sonar extraño pero entre mis hermanos habían formado como parejas, mis padres no lo recriminaron ya que todos somos adoptados y no compartimos lazos sanguíneos solo rose y jasper por ser gemelos.

- si Eddie no vayas a maltratar a la pobre chica por ser de Tennessee – se burlo emmett para recibir un golpe en la cabeza por parte de rose todos reímos.

- bueno lo que si me dijo Carlisle es que tiene que ir al instituto con nosotros ya que aun no ha terminado sus estudios – dijo jasper sin ánimos aun que ninguno tuviera nada contra la chica o por lo menos ellos yo si tenía algo por el que estar molesto por su culpa se habían llevado Ángela, el caso es que a nadien le iba agradar que nuestra reputación acabara de la noche a mañana por ir al instituto con la servidumbre.

- vamos chicos nuestra popularidad no se va haber afectada por ir con una nueva chica además no puede ser tan malo – hablo Alice besando a jasper todos asentimos de mala gana por la alegría de la duende que parecía muy contenta por la llegada de la chica.

- al menos debe saber cómo se hacen los bebes – pregunte la verdad es que como era del campo de seguro pensaba que los bebes crecían en una mata o algo por el estilo.

- si no tu se lo vas a enseñar – pregunto rose subiendo una ceja divertida la verdad todos sabían de mis mil aventuras pero no pretendía que estuviera con una granjera primero caía ante los brazos de la profesora de matemática y después estaba con esa chica.

La puerta principal de la casa se abrió mostrando a mi padre con una de sus mejores sonrisas traía su maletín negro y su bata blanca – hola papa – dijimos a coro todos al mismo tiempo el rio.

- hola chicos porque me parece extraño que todos estén tan tranquilos – saludo sentándose junto a nosotros no si antes quitar su bata para colocarla en el perchero todos bufamos la verdad era que ni siquiera nosotros mismo lo entendíamos.

- bueno porque mama nos dijo que iría por la nueva sirvienta a port Ángeles y que la esperamos para conocerla – hable el asintió sonriendo.

- bueno creo que ya llego – dijo cuando sentimos como la puerta del gran garaje se abría a los pocos minutos apareció mi madre con una gran sonrisa y junto a ella una chica pero no era como las demás estaba vestida con pantalón azul de algodón, una camisa blanca, unos zapatos bajamos, su cara estaba perfectamente lava sin una gota de maquillaje tenía el rostro más angelical del mundo y sus ojos marrones tan profundos como el chocolate eran más que hermosos solo un pensamiento cruzo mi mente "_tiene que ser solo mía"._

BPOV

Ahí estaba yo una chica normal de Tennessee dentro de una gran mansión que no se compara con nada, vestida de manera sencilla pero lo peor estaba frente a los 7 seres más hermosos que había visto su piel era tan blanca como la mía pero sus rasgos eran perfectos.

- buenas tardes – murmure sin despegar mi vista de mis zapatos que hacían juego con mi pantalón sentí como unos ojos se clavan en mi pero no pretendía levantar la vista me sentía muy incómoda al estar ante estos desconocidos tan perfectos.

- bella cariño – dijo esme colocando una mano en mi hombro era una hermosa mujer la verdad con ella me sentía bastante cómoda su estatura era un poco más baja que la mía, sus ojos verdes no tenían comparación, su cabello color caramelo caía en ondas sobre sus hombros, su rostro angelical y su vestido se asentaba perfectamente a su cuerpo.

- buenas tardes Isabella es un placer conocerte – susurro un hombre tendiéndome su mano yo subí levemente la mirada para encontrarme con un ser más que perfecto era alto, su cabello dorado con pequeñas ondas, sus ojos azules era tan profundos con el azul del mar haciendo que cualquiera cayera hipnotizado ante ellos y su ropa se le veía bastante bien a pesar que era toda negra – soy Carlisle el esposo de esme – hablo para caminar hasta su esposa quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos para darle un casto beso en los labios.

- estos son nuestro hijos bella con los que iras a partir de mañana al instituto - dijo esme todos los chicos que estaban sentados pusieron cara de desagrado pero su madre los fulmino con la mirada haciéndolos sonreír.

- yo soy Alice – dijo una pequeña chica levantándose del regazo del rubio que se parecía a Carlisle no se podía decir que era de mi tamaño porque la verdad era muy baja, su cabello negro oscuro corto estaba despeinado pero se le veía bien, sus ojos grises eran perfectos, su rostro angelical como una manzana y su ropa le quedaba perfecta solo traía un vestido verde botella bastante corto si se puede decir pero nada indecente – seremos grandes amigas – susurro abrazándome yo me sonroje por completo ganándome un risita por su parte.

- yo soy jasper el novio de Alice un placer – hablo el rubio ahora levantándose para que decir que era perfecto si era la réplica exacta de Carlisle solo que un poco más bajo - espero que podamos ser buenos amigos – dijo para ir hasta los brazos de su novia quien abrazo para besar su frente.

- yo soy rosalie pero me puedes decir rose, gemela de jasper y también espero que podamos ser amigas – musito una rubia alta levantándose del mueble decir que tenía el cuerpo como una modelo era quedarse corto porque su cuerpo era perfecto en todo los sentidos la verdad no tenia comparación me dio un leve abrazo para sonreírle a Carlisle y esme quienes seguían en el lumbral de la sala sonriendo.

- emmett un placer conocerte bella y novio de rose – dijo un gran hombre levantándose que parecía un oso era alto mucho más alto que Carlisle, todo su cuerpo era musculoso pero no tan exagerados, sus ojos negros eran como una almendra se veían perfectos y su ropa de deportiva le quedaba excelente.

El se alejo para dejarme ver a la última persona que era un verdadero dios griego no podía existir tanta perfección junta el ser que tenia al frente era alto, su cabello color cobre despeinado le daba el aire más sexy que jamás había visto, sus ojos verdes me atraparon por completo su mirada era profunda pero llena de molestia y su ropa se veía más que perfecta.

- soy Edward – dijo con voz ronca que hizo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera por completo el sonrió para salir de la sala todos sonrieron la verdad que me había dejado un poco en blanco la actitud de Edward simplemente se había presentado para salir de la sala sin decir más nada.

- bueno chicos – hablo Carlisle sonriéndole a sus hijos a quienes les cambio la expresión por completo yo me volví a sentir incomoda la verdad que en estos momentos odiaba a mis padres por haberme abandonado con mi abuela la cual sin pensarlo dos veces me envió a este pueblo.

- papa emmett y yo no podemos pídele el favor a Edward - hablo la chica rubia como que si le leyera la mente a Carlisle para tomar su cartera sin más decir ambos salieron de la sala - lo mismo digo de nosotros padre – dijo jasper dirigiéndome una sonrisa antes de salir con Alice.

- Edward cullen detente – hablo esme haciéndome sobre saltar cuando volví mi vista a fuera de la sala me encontré con mi dios griego porque eso era no tenía otra comparación era perfecto pero sabía que no estaba a mi alcance yo simplemente era un granjera que tenía grandes aspiraciones en esta vida pero solo era eso.

- mama Jessica me espera – se quejo cuando su madre se acerco para jalar su oreja cosa que me hizo reír al parecer lo noto porque me fulmino con la mirada yo me encogí de hombros mientras me volvia a sonrojar.

- Edward cariño todos tus hermanos salieron y yo tengo que acompañar a tu padre al hospital asi que quedas a cargo de todo lo que tiene que saber Isabella para formar parte de la familia – dijo antes de besar su mejilla para desaparecer con Carlisle.

"_esto no me puede estar pasando_" pensé mientras me movía incomoda en la sala el me sonrió cosa que me hizo sentir cómoda y segura – bueno bella vamos donde se supone que será tu habitación a partir de ahora – musito tomando mi maleta yo asentí para seguirlo no podía negar que la casa era gigante cosa que me asusto al principio.

Cuando llegamos al tercer piso caminamos por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a un puerta el la abrió – esta es tu habitación - señalo era bastante linda todas las paredes eran de un rosado claro, una pequeña cama estaba en el centro con sabanas blancas perfectamente arreglada, la peinadora era blanca y tenía una serie de cosméticos todos nuevos cosa que me asombro, había dos puertas mas una tenía que ser la del baño y la otra el armario.

- bueno bella en el armario está tu informe que no es necesario que los uses solo cuando mi madre te lo ordene – suspiro – que eso nunca sucede por otro lado siente te libre de hacer lo que quieras – musito antes dejarme hay parada solo con la maleta porque se supone que se comportaba de esa manera conmigo.

Coloque la maleta en la cama para comenzar a desempacar cuando abrí el armario me sorprendí, era bastante grande más de lo necesario, después acomodar toda mi ropa cosa que no me llevo mucho tiempo decidí tomar una ducha para empezar a trabajar.

No podía negar la ducha estaba deliciosa la verdad que el agua me había hecho olvidar de todo por un buen rato pero tenía que volver a la realidad me vestí con uno de mis conjuntos favoritos, cuando Salí de mi habitación me pregunte para que los cullen necesitarían una persona de servicio si todo estaba tan ordenado.

- bella – dijo la voz de Edward cuando llegue a la sala me voltee para ver de adonde provenía la voz pero no la conseguí – Isabella por favor ven un momento – susurro Edward con voz ronca contra mi oído asentí tímidamente para seguir a Edward hasta un salón adonde había un piano.

- mañana en la noche mis hermanos y yo daremos una fiesta asi que no quiero que te aparezcas vestida de esta manera tan….- murmuro – poco femenina por eso hable con mi madre para que te pongas esto – concluyo levantando un conjunto que estaba en el banco del piano bella se sentía técnicamente humillada al escuchar que Edward la había llamado poco femenina pero no dejaría que eso la afectara.

- mi manera de vestir no está mal - dije molesta como se atrevía a tratarme esa manera no tenía ninguna confianza una cosa era que él fuera el hombre perfecto y otra que me humillara no tenía ningún derecho.

- no digo que este mal solo que a mí no me gusta – susurro acercándose para acariciar mi mejilla pero yo no permitía que ningún hombre me tocara de esa manera no después de lo que paso con Jacob.

- está bien me pondré el traje – murmuro tomando el traje en mis manos era negro nada indecente lo único malo era su pequeña falda que aun que no lo tuviera puesto sabía perfectamente que quedaría ajustado perfectamente en mis muslos.

- ¿Qué mas tengo que hacer?- pregunte sonrojada el me observo por un momento para después tomarme del brazo y sacarme de la habitación me estampo contra la pared del pasillo yo jadee por la sorpresa.

- solo vas a seguir mis órdenes - dijo con voz seductora para besar mi mejilla y desaparecer pero que le pasa a este hombre se estaba volviendo loco camine hasta la sala pero ya no estaba asi que subí a mi habitación ni siquiera sabía que hacia aquí simplemente me habían presentado y después todos desaparecen por arte de magia vi la hora me sorprendió ya eran casi las 7.

Me deje caer en la cama a los pocos minutos escuche que tocaban la puerta asi que me incorpore – pasen – murmure acomodando mi cabello.

- buenas noches bella lista para bajar a ayudarme a preparar la cena – dijo esme con una gran sonrisa que me recordó a mi madre yo asentí la verdad necesitaba hacer algo bajamos a la cocina que hasta este momento no sabía adónde se encontraba pero la verdad me sorprendí era inmensa.

- bueno bella cariño quiero que te consideres de la familia no eres nuestra sirviente simplemente te dicaras ayudarme con la comida y la limpieza como cualquier persona normal que ayuda en su casa además que iras en la mañana al instituto con los chicos – susurro me sentí tranquila al saber que no me consideraban una sirvienta que simplemente limpiaba si no que también podía pedir un consejo o ayuda.

Preparamos tostadas, jugo de naranja, sándwich y unas pocas frutas picadas después de servir en cada plato un poco de cada cosa los llevamos hasta la mesa esme me había dicho que estrictamente me tenía que sentir como alguien de la familia por que asi ella me consideraba y esperaba que yo también.

La primera entrar al comedor fue rose con un falda que dejaba ver casi sus muslo, la verdad yo no tengo nada encontrar de su manera de vestir pero debido que vengo de Tennessee y hay todas las mujeres se visten con pantalones utilizar las faldas lo consideran algo indebido.

Emmett, Alice y jasper entraron a los pocos minutos vestido bastante elegantes cada uno se sentó en su puesto para sonreírme yo me sonroje un poco.

- bella cariño toma asiento – me indico esme yo me senté Carlisle entro a los pocos minutos acompañado por Edward quienes al parecer estaban discutiendo yo me encogí en la silla después de que esme sentara todos comenzamos a comer en silencio.

- adonde se supone que van – pregunto esme en tono seria para llevarse un pedazo de patilla a la boca todos cruzaron miradas para luego posarla en mi.

- vamos a una fiesta madre no llegaremos después de las 12 lo prometemos – contesto emmett que al parecer era el mayor entre todos esme lo observo por un momento para ver a Carlisle quien asintió.

- abra licor en la dichosa fiesta – pregunto Carlisle para posar la mirada en su comida mientras que todos dirigían la mirada a Edward.

- si padre pero no vamos a beber más de lo debido jamás lo hemos hecho y no será la primera - hablo Edward tomando de su copa de jugo de naranja todo quedo en silencio de nuevo.

- Isabella – dijo la voz de Alice yo subí mi vista para encontrarme con Alice sonriéndome abiertamente - mande - murmure viendo la directamente a los ojos.

- bueno pensábamos que tal vez quisieras ir con nosotros – pregunto la duende mientras jasper besaba su mejilla toda la mesa se quedo en silencio no sabía que decir la verdad me sorprendía la invitación.

- yo…. No sé qué decir – musite sonrojada la verdad jamás había estado en una fiesta no me gustaban iba a mucha gente y mucho menos a esta no sabía quiera esa gente pero no pretendía arriesgarme.

- tomare eso como un sí – dijo la duende para voltearse a su madre – esme puede ir con nosotros la cuidaremos – pregunto la mujer asintió yo ni siquiera aun que decir terminamos yo comencé ayudar a esme a recoger la mesa mientras ella tatareaba una canción.

- bella cariño sé que es tu primera fiesta aquí asi que no tomes nada de lo que te de cualquier solo los chicos porque ellos no te lastimarían son mis hijos y por lo tanto los conozco – hablo esme antes de que bella saliera de la cocina ni siquiera sabía lo que se iba a poner por suerte sabia adonde quedaba la habitación de Alice.

Toco dos veces antes de que abrieran la puerta pero se sorprendió cuando abrió jasper con una toalla en su cintura – disculpa no es la habitación de Alice – susurro sonrojada por estar bien técnicamente el cuerpo semidesnudo de jasper.

- no bella si es solo que la compartimos si pasas....en 20 minutos ella te podrá ayudar en lo que necesites – a claro el rubio que se estaba comenzando sonrojar bella asintió y corrió hacia las escaleras para ir a su habitación esta era un familia bastante extraña sabía perfectamente que Alice solo tenía 17 y jasper 18 como era posible que ya durmieran juntos era un verdadero horror.

Cuando entre a mi habitación mi respiración era más que agitada por haber subido las escaleras tan rápido me senté en el piso para tratar de controlarla cosa que logre después de unos minutos sentí una pisadas acercarse asi que me levante en seguida.

Solo tocaron la puerta tres veces para después ser abierta ahí estaba Alice que tan solo traía un vestido que la verdad parecía un playera por lo corto que era su figura resaltaba y sus zapatos era bastante altos ella le sonrió traía un vestido en su mano junto con otras cosas.

- ya te duchaste – pregunto la duende dejando las cosas en la cama negué ella me fulmino con la mirada para empujarme dentro del baño me quite toda la ropa para ducharme lo más rápido posible cuando termine me seque lo mejor que pude y Salí.

Me sorprendí al encontrarme con rose aun que se había presentado amablemente era como que más distante ambas me sonrieron y me tendieron un vestido el cual no tomo – chicas lo siento pero no puedo utilizar eso – musite apenada pero no iría vestida de esa manera.

- bella no están corto sabemos que ves esta ropa como algo digamos atrevido pero aquí todo el mundo se viste asi que no tienes porque apenarte – hablo rose volviéndome a entregar el vestido yo lo tome para probármelo la verdad no tenía nada de malo ver como quedaba.

Entre al vestier que estaba junto al gran armario cuando me coloque el vestido quede asombrada no era posible quedara tan bien era cuatro dedos más arriba de la rodilla pero no llegaba a mis muslos creo que lo podría usar si quejarme.

- te queda perfecto – dijeron ambas chicas chocando las palmas sonreí después de sentarme me peinaron y me maquillaron en lo que les pedí que solo un poco de brillo ya que no me gustaba mucho el maquillaje por suerte las zapatillas eran bajas asi no tendría problema con mi equilibrio.

- gracia la verdad no sé que voy hacer para pagarles esto – susurre ellas me abrazaron yo me tense no estaba acostumbrada a recibir tanto cariño.

- no nada que agradecer sabemos que mis padres quieren que formes parte de esta familia asi que estamos encantadas a aceptarte bella – musito rose yo asentí para seguirlas ya eran más de las 9 bajamos las escaleras todo estaba en silencio con lo que no pensaba era que nos íbamos a encontrar con 3 hombres perfectamente vestido.

- nos vamos – susurro Alice tomando el brazo de jasper el asintió, emmett le ofreció su brazo a rose y ella lo tomo yo no sabía qué hacer ambas parejas había desaparecido pero yo seguí a para observando mis zapatos pero sabía perfectamente que mi dios griego estaba a hay frente a mí.

- bella nos vamos – murmuro contra mi odio haciendo mi piel estremecer de una manera que jamás había sentido yo me gire para caminar hacia el garaje pero él me tomo por la cintura pegándome a su cuerpo con fuerza para delinear con su nariz mi cuello haciéndome recordar todo lo que había pasado esa noche no quería volver a vivir eso.

- por favor – susurre mi cuerpo estaba lleno de miedo me sentía indefensa ante el aun que fuera mi dios griego aun que causara cierta emoción no quería volver a vivir lo mismo me aterraba sobre manera.

- shhh….no te are daño tranquila – dijo antes de tomar mi mano para guiarme al que supuse que era su auto me cuerpo se relajo cuando subí el me sonrió salimos del garaje estaba inquieta no sabía con lo que me iba a encontrar no puedo decir que el camino fue largo porque la verdad llegamos bastante rápido.

Edward detuvo el auto y me impresione con lo que tenia ante mis ojos una seria de autos muy lujos estaba frente a un gran mansión blanca me sombre salta al sentir el frio chocar con mi brazo eso solo indicaba que Edward había abierto la puerta me ofreció su mano yo la tome.

- tal vez no estés acostumbrada a este tipo de fiesta pero aquí son muy normales – musito dulcemente la verdad es que la actitud de Edward me gustaba sentir segura de una manera a otro caminamos entre los autos con cuidado tenía un poco de frio.

Cuando las puertas de la gran casa se abrieron me quede realmente asombrada en la sala había muebles blancos pero estaban ocupados por chicos quienes estaba bebiendo mientras que las chicas estaban en su regazo se besaban realmente descontrolados y la ropa de las chicas no era nada decente mi mayor sorpresa fue cuando vi Alice sentada en el regazo de jasper el besaba su cuello mientras acariciaba sus piernas.

- esta es la fiesta – hable asombrada el apretó mi mano para abrazarme con fuerza contra su cuerpo sentí como una corriente eléctrica recorría mi espalda pero no me aleje estaba nerviosa me recordaba a esa noche.

- nadien te va tocar lo prometo vamos al jardín hay es la verdadera fiesta – susurro yo asentí para seguirlo la verdad cuando salimos al jardín no me asombre tanto simplemente estaban unas chicas bailando mientras otros estaba dentro de la piscina sin embargo no me pude sentir nerviosa cuando sentía la mirada de uno de los chicos puesta en mi parecía que me comería con la mirada.

- hola Eddie – dijo una chica un poco más baja que yo con una gran sonrisa ella sí que traía un camisón pero todo mojado dejando ver su figura perfectamente - ¿Quién es tu nueva amiga?- pregunto ella observándome yo me sonroje.

- es Isabella se mudo de Tennessee va a trabajar en casa pero mi madre la considera como de la familia – hablo recorriendo a la chica con la mirada ella se inclino para apartarme cuidadosamente y pegar su cuerpo al de Edward quien capturo sus labios en un beso no tan decente yo me aleje lo mas que pude hasta que choque con alguien.

- yo lo siente – murmure pero cuando subí mi vista me encontré con emmett quien sonreía eso me tranquilizo el me tendió su mano – adonde se supone que esta Eddie – dijo levantado la vista para recorrer todo el jardín yo me encogí de hombros.

- bella ven conmigo – susurro yo lo seguí cuando entramos en la sala no había casi nadien pero pasamos de la largo hasta que llegamos a un salón más pequeño hay estaba sentada rose junto con Alice y jasper.

- Edward ya se fue con alguna de las… - hablo Alice quien fue fulminada por la mirada de rose ella se encogió de hombros el gran oso asintió para caminar hasta una mesita adonde había un botella al parecer de whisky – quieres una bella – pregunto extendiéndole una vaso a rose.

- no gracias no bebo – conteste sentándome junto a la rubia la verdad que era un ambiente bastante tranquilo – se supone que esto es una fiesta – pregunte observándolos a todos.

Ellos asintieron para reír luego – la verdad es que no adoramos esta clase de fiesta solo que somos los presidente del club más popular de todo el instituto por eso venimos – dijo rose sonriendo.

- pero cuando yo llegue Alice estaba con jasper bueno muy contenta – murmure recordando la imagen de Alice junto con jasper en la gran sala besándose de una manera muy decente.

- bella el hecho de que estuviéramos en la sala besándonos no significa que se amos feliz solo mantenemos nuestras aparecías – hablo Alice riendo me sentí algo estúpida por mi comentario pero me relaje un poco ellos seguían bebiendo pero controladamente mientras se hacían bromas observe la hora.

- chicos creo que es hora de irnos – murmure cuando rose se coló sobre emmett para besarlo ellos hicieron como que si no me escucharon por que se siguieron besando era la hora de buscar a Edward para decirle que casi iban hacer la una sus padres se molestarían.

Camine por un largo pasillo todas las puertas estaban cerradas cuando Salí al jardín había poco gente pero seguían bailando no sabía qué hacer entre de nuevo a la casa y me sobre salte al verlo salir de la sala él me observo para acercarse y envolverme en sus brazos.

- siento haberte deja sola vamos por mis hermanos – musito contra mi oído yo asentí no sabía cómo era posible que con una sola palabra Edward me hiciera ceder ante el pero esa era la verdad pero la imagen del con la chica del jardín llego a mi mente haciéndome alejar el me observo pero no dijo nada.

Cuando entramos al pequeño salón ya todos estaban de pie todos asintieron al ver a Edward salimos de la gran mansión estaba haciendo mucho frio Edward caballerosamente se quito su chaqueta para pasarla por mi hombros haciéndome entrar en calor.

- gracias – musite llegamos hasta el auto el me abrió la puerta yo lo observe por momento como un ser tan perfecto podía cambiar de actitud en fracciones de segundos esto no podía ser real suspire el subió con una sonrisa encendió la calefacción.

- tus padres nos mataran se supone que teníamos que estar antes de las 12 no quiero que se moleste mucho menos conmigo pensara que soy una irresponsable que solo vino a divertirse – dije algo asustada no quería que los padres de Edward pensara que era un cualquiera que se iba de fiesta en fiesta con sus hijos.

- nadien se molestara Isabella – hablo pero su tono de voz era molesto asi que decidí no hablar mas además no teníamos tanta confianza solo llevamos pocas horas conociéndonos por lo que no pretendía discutir con él.

Cuando llegamos ya los autos de rose y Alice estaban dentro del garaje por que debían estar en sus habitación durmiendo deje la chaqueta en el asiento para bajar del auto e ir a mi habitación necesitaba dormir si me iba a despertar a las 6 de la mañana solo tenía 4 horas de sueño.

Antes de que pudiera tocar las escaleras sentí como una mano se presionaba fuertemente en mi brazo haciéndome gemir de dolor me estampo contra la pared pero al ver los ojos de Edward me aterre sus mirada estaba llena de deseo pero de enojo al mismo tiempo.

Lo trate de apartar pero era más fuerte su agarre si hizo suave y de un momento a otro me encontraba envuelta en sus brazos mientras me guía por las escaleras como estaba de espalda no podía ver donde pisaba haciéndome sentir inquieta cuando vi que las escaleras se acabaron en seguida me aleje.

- buenas noches Isabella – fue lo último que dijo para entrar en la que era su habitación ahora sí que estaba mal la verdad Edward tenía un gran problema bipolaridad que no estaba dispuesta a soportar camine hasta mi habitación después de un relajante ducha entre a la cama, necesitaba descansar no había sido el mejor día de mi vida y pensar que mañana tendría que ir al instituto con 5 seres perfectos para en la noche una fiesta de quien sabe que estilo cerré mis ojos lentamente para sumergirme en mis sueños.

* * *

recuerden apretar el botoncito verde no cuesta nada y me hace muy feliz

besitos!!! =)


	2. Chapter 2

todos los personajes son propiedad de stephanie meyer yo solo juego con su personalidad y sus vidas =)

bueno chicas me alegro que a muchas les guste la historia la verdad para mi es un placer escribirla.

* * *

Capitulo 2

BPOV

Mi despertador comenzó a sonar haciendo mi cabeza doler por el ruido tan fuerte cerca de mi oído me incorpore un poco en la cama ya la claridad se hacía presente en la habitación, me levante para ducharme y poder bajar ayudar a esme con el de desayuno.

Después de mi ducha fui al armario no sabía que ponerme me decidí por un jean azul cielo con una playera negra cuando estuve lista baje a la cocina esme ya estaba ahí – buenos días esme – salude dirigiéndome a tomar mi delantal para comenzar pique suficiente fruta, prepare café, tostadas y jugo de naranja coloque cada una en un plato para llevarlos hasta el comedor.

Quite mi delantal para sentarme junto con esme quien tenía una taza de té en su mano - ¿Cómo dormiste bella?- pregunto llevándose la taza a sus labios yo le sonreí - bastante bien – respondí sirviéndome una taza de café.

A los pocos minutos entro Carlisle, Alice y jasper a la cocina – buenos días – dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo esme beso la mejilla de cada uno quienes se sentaron a desayunar yo comí algo de fruta picada la verdad no tenía mucha hambre cuando rose entro me sorprendí literalmente no tenía nada que cubriera sus piernas simplemente un short bastante corto a ninguno le pareció importar.

- buenos días mama – saludo Edward entrando detrás de su hermana para besar su mejilla ella le sonrió después de que todos los cullen terminaran de comer fueron por sus mochilas yo subí hasta mi habitación para escuchar el gripo de Edward.

- BELLA VEN EN ESTE MOMENTO- grito yo tome mi mochila para salir directo a la habitación cuando entre el estaba con rostro de horror no podía decir que su habitación estaba desordenada por qué no era asi.

- ¿Qué paso?- pregunte alarmada él se volteo hacia mi señalándome con cara odio yo retrocedí para pegar contra la pared - tú fuiste la que limpio mis CD y los ordeno – cuestiono tomándome por ambos brazos yo negué no era posible jamás había entrado y solo tenía un día de haber llegado.

- no entrado a ninguna de las habitaciones es imposible – conteste tratando de apartarme pero su agarre si hizo aun mucho mas fuerte haciendo que mis brazos dolieran – estás loco suéltame me estas lastimando - susurre la puerta se abrió dejando ver a esme.

- Edward suéltala no fue ella, fui yo a noche tus CD necesitaban un limpieza – hablo esme Edward dejo que mis pies tocaran el piso para voltearse a su madre quien lo observaba enojada el camino hasta ella – lo siento mama – susurro ella no dijo nada simplemente desapareció yo tome de nuevo mi mochila para salir.

Subí al auto de Alice quien tenía un gran sonrisa mientras escuchaba la nueva "katty Perry" jasper estaba riendo al ver a su novia yo saque mi libreta para ver cuál era la primera clase biología sonreí era una buena materia, a los pocos subió Edward estaba serio pero yo no hice ningún comentario.

Llegamos al gran instituto de forks habían auto de todos los tipos, Alice estaciono el auto junto al de rose que ya estaba esperándonos con una gran sonrisa emmett la estaba abrazando mientras besaba su cuello.

- bienvenida al gran instituto de forks – dijo la rubia cuando me vio bajar del auto yo me sonroje para sonriendo en seguida unas chicas se nos acercaron vestidas casi como para dormir - hola chicos – saludaron todos cambiaron sus expresiones de felicidad a disgusto.

- hola tanya – saludo Edward bufando la chica paso entre todos para ir hasta él y besarlo cerca de los labios yo gruñí internamente pero la verdad es que yo no podía competir con ella ni que lo quisiera.

-ella es solo una zorra – susurro la dulce voz de Alice contra mi oído para que yo solo escuchara una chica morena se nos acerco no se podía decir que tenia mal cuerpo pero su forma de vestir no era adecuaba solo traía un pequeño vestido que apenas cubría sus muslos.

- y tu quien se supones que eres – pregunto señalándome mientras me veía de arriba abajo yo me arrime entre el cuerpo de Alice y jasper quienes me sonrieron – ella zafrina es la nueva chica que trabaja en nuestra casa pero la consideramos como una hermana – hablo emmett por sus hermanos.

- asi que es su sirvienta – se burlo mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas pero no pretendía llorar delante de esa chicas Alice gruño junto con rose – no zafrina ella no es nuestra sirvienta es nuestra hermana – dijo rose fulminando a la chica con la mira.

- pero si mírala nada mas como se viste – hablo la chica que se llamaba tanya mi manera de vestir no tenía nada malo tal vez no era provocativa como la de ellas pero era decente.

- se acabo esta discusión todos se tranquilizan ahora mismo – hablo Edward junto con jasper no se por qué todos asintieron pero lo hicieron yo no sabía ni qué hacer Alice me tomo del brazo para llevarme dentro del instituto – no te preocupes bella nosotros te protegeremos pero recuerda que tenemos una posición social que no podemos sacrificar asi que no hagas caso de lo que te dicen – susurro empujándome dentro de un salón que supuse que era biología.

- buenos días profesor yo soy Isabella – hable acercándome hasta un hombre de cabello blanco quien sonrió – hola Isabella yo soy tu nuevo profesor de biología por favor toma asiento - me indico la segunda mesa yo me senté a esperar que llegaran los demás estudiantes a los pocos minutos sonó la campana de entrada.

No podía ser Edward entro al poco tiempo del brazo de tanya perfecto tengo que tener clase con él y tengo que soportar a esa chica mejor no se podía poner mi día el sentó a mi lado yo me aleje hasta el otro extremo de la mesa con tal de no estar cerca de él.

- bella siento lo de esta mañana – susurro tomando mi mano la cual quite no quería que me tocara – lo que paso esta mañana ya no importa Edward – hable abriendo mi libreta no nos dirigimos la palabra en toda la clase ya que el estabas más concentrado en tanya y sus piernas.

Cuando la clase termino me levante de mi asiento para ir hasta la siguiente clase que era literatura – bella espera – susurro Edward tomando del brazo con delicadeza yo suspire para tomar mi mochila - ahora que quieres Edward – pregunte viéndole a la cara.

- es que yo la verdad no quiero que estés molesta – hablo observando para todos lados como que si alguien lo pudiera observa, bufe – no estoy molesta solo déjame tranquila - susurre antes de salir del salón camine por lo largos pasillos hasta uno de los últimos salones cuando entre ya estaba todos los estudiantes estaban ahí me senté en el primer asiento.

La clase paso sin ningún problema por suerte para mí la verdad no quería tener problemas, nada mas de imaginarme que habría un fiesta en la noche asi que mi cuerpo se estremeciera la hora del almuerzo llego asi que camine hasta el cafetín.

- hola bella – saludo Alice entrando junto conmigo – ¿Cómo ha ido tu día?- pregunto tomando una bandeja yo me encogí de hombros para tomar mi bandeja.

- más o menos Alice digamos que no soy muy sociable - murmure ella me observo por un momento para suspirar – mira bella aquí en el instituto las cosas no son fáciles asi que por tu bien mantente alejada de todos dedícate a lo tuyo – musito yo la seguí hasta una mesa adonde ya estaban todos los cullen mas algunos chicos.

- hola a todos – dijo Alice sentándose en un silla junto a jasper uno de los chicos me observo pero técnicamente me estaba desnudando con la mirada cosa que me hizo sonrojar me senté junto a emmett quien tenía a rose abrazada.

- y quien es esta nueva chica – pregunto el rubio que hace un momento me estaba devorando con la mirada todos cruzaron mirada – ella es bella Mike llego ayer – hablo rose mientras le sonreía Edward quien al parecer estaba enojado.

- asi que bella bueno es un placer conocerte – hablo un moreno que tenia al parecer a su novia abraza la chica me sonrió para besar dulcemente al chico.

- bueno bella como sabes somos los más populares de todo el instituto pero nosotros también estamos algo divididos digamos que el grupo de las zorras está liderado por tanya – Alice suspiro para continuar – claro nosotras no somos santas ni mucho menos las mas buenas pero digamos que no, nos acostamos con todo el instituto como ellas el caso es que el presidente del grupo es Edward…- no pudo terminar de hablar porque en sé momento llegaron tanya junto con otros chicos.

- asi que ahora nos toca comer con la sirvienta – dijo la chica zafrina si mal no recordaba que se llamaba todos las fulminaron con la mirada para sonreírme - simplemente si no quieres sentarte con nosotros devuélvete por donde viniste – hablo rose.

- vamos rose tampoco hay que ponerse asi - dijo tanya sentándose junto a Edward quien la aparto con cuidado haciendo que la chica hiciera puchero pero el simplemente la ignoro.

- bueno chicos tienen todo listo para esta noche – pregunto uno de los chicos que había llegado con tanya jasper asintió sonriendo – pues claro nuestros padres se van a las 4 y no volverán hasta el domingo – dijo Alice.

- consiguieron la clave de la barra – pregunto tanya rose la miro para asentir – simplemente tenemos que reponer el licor para el sábado en la noche y nunca se enteraran – susurro yo no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando como podían pensar de esa manera sabía que no era santos pero como pretendía hacer un fiesta escondida de sus padres.

El almuerzo termino me levante para ir hasta mi última clase de matemática, la cual me tocaba con jasper asi que me senté a su lado – jasper me puedo sentar contigo – pregunte ya que no estaba muy segura si a él le agradaba la idea el asintió asi que me relaje un poco la clase paso sin mayor complicación.

Cuando el timbre sonó guarde todo en mi mochila para ir hasta mi casillero para tomar mi suéter me lo coloque y camine hasta el estacionamiento me asombre mucho cuando Salí ya que estaba solo pero una chica rubia estaba guindada al cuello de jasper mientras él la besa ,entre de nuevo al instituto rogando que no se hayan percatado de mi presencia tenía que saber quién era esa chica.

- bella que haces aquí pensé que ya estabas en el estacionamiento – dijo la voz de rose haciéndome sobre saltar ella rio para salir del instituto yo la seguí de nuevo pero ya no había nadien.

Después de unos minutos todo el mundo comenzó acercarse a su auto observe el reloj eran las 3 jasper se acerco a nosotros junto con Alice, lo fulmine con la mirada como podía ser tan sínico de engañar Alice en su cara pero la verdad no podía hacer nada si iba a le decía tal vez se molestaría conmigo.

Edward llego junto con emmett a los pocos minutos yo subí al auto de rose la verdad no quería ir junto con Edward – rose bebe crees que puedas utilizar esta noche el vestido rojo – pregunto emmett a su novia quien asintió para sonreírme por el espejo.

- bella tu que te vas a poner – me pregunto entonces me vino a la mente que el vestido que Edward me había dado no me quedaba de otra – un vestido que me dijo Edward que tenía que utilizar pero la verdad no creo que baje – susurre la verdad no era mi deber estar en la dichosa fiesta tal vez podía limpiar toda la casa si lo deseaban pero tener que bajar a reunirme con esas personas no me llama la atención.

Llegamos a la gran casa en pocos minutos me sorprendí cuando entre ya esme y Carlisle se había ido eso quería decir no iba hacer buen fin de semana y pensar que tan solo tenía dos días en estaba casa.

- mama y papa ya se fueron puedes abrir la barra amor – dijo Alice entrando a la cocina jasper asintió para acercarse a la barra adonde estaban los licores pero que les pasaba a estos chico como podían cambiar de actitud de un momento a otro a noche me había dicho que solo lo hacía para aparentar pero esta vez nadien los estaba obligando suspire para salir de directo a mi habitación.

Después de ducharme, me vestí con un conjunto de short 4 dedos más arriba de la rodilla y una camiseta, peine mi cabello para buscar mi ipod el cual coloque a todo volumen en mis oídos no pretendía salir de la habitación hasta que se acabara la dichosa fiesta.

Sentí como una música más fuerte se ligaba con la canción de kiss que estaba escuchando quite mis audífonos, si no me iba a producir un fuerte de dolor por ambas mezclas ya que la canción que sonaba era I Gotta feelingh de los Black eyes peas, coloque mis zapatillas para bajar a la cocina por un vaso de agua y algo de comer.

Cuando entre a la cocina me encontré con 5 botellas de vodka, 2 de whisky y una de tequila, tome un vaso para servir agua rose entro ya vestida para la "fiesta" con un corto vestido rojo su escote era más que pronunciado mientras que era mucho más corto si cubría la mitad de sus muslo era mucho, su maquillaje era todo negro y su cabello caía en ondas.

- bella por qué no estás lista – pregunto sirviendo en un vaso un poco de hielo para después verter whisky yo observe el reloj ya eran las 7 de la noche – bueno rose la verdad es que prefiero quedarme en mi habitación – musito cerrando el refrigerador ella me observo confundida.

- mira bella yo se que tal vez no te guste esta tipo de fiesta pero por lo que tengo entendido vivirás con nosotros hasta que tengas 20 asi que tienes que empezar acostumbrarte a nuestra vida porque aquí todo es asi – susurro sabía que estaba mal lo que le iba decir pero necesitaba expresar esto que estaba sintiendo.

- y cómo quieres que me comporte rose que beba licor al igual que ustedes mientras que sus padres no saben, que me ande besando por ahí en las fiesta o mejor que no me importa nada de la vida – dije calmada la rubia me estampo contra la puerta del refrigerador en seguida su aliento a licor choco contra mi rostro asiéndome sentir mareada.

- escúchame una cosa muchachita tal vez tu no bebes, te vistas como una monja, no desobedezcas a nadien y seas virgen pero estas en nuestra casa asi que se juega con nuestras reglas te guste o no – gruño soltándome yo estaba en blanco la mirada de rose no era normal emmett entro a la cocina con una gran sonrisa.

- bella por que estas tan pálida pareces un vampiro – se burlo el chico sacando una bandeja de la nevera yo le sonreí para salir de la cocina directo a mi habitación no me quería cruzar con ninguno de los cullen la verdad esta familia sí que era extraña y tan solo pensar que tendría que vivir 3 años con ellos era algo no muy emocionante.

Entre a mi habitación para dejarme caer en la cama solo quería dormir pero la música era muy fuerte asi que me senté en la cama para comenzar a leer el libro de muchas vidas muchos maestros ya me faltaba poco para terminarlo.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a Edward con una gran sonrisa - ¿Por qué no quieres bajar?- pregunto acercándose hasta la cama yo cerré el libro para observarlo directamente a la cara – no voy a bajar por el simple hecho de que no me gustan esa clase de fiesta y no es un obligación – conteste el rio.

- no te gusta la fiesta o el tipo de personas que está en ella – cuestiono levantando una ceja con una leve sonrisa en sus labios – ambas y no tengo por qué discutir – susurre tomando el libro de nuevo pero Edward me lo quito yo levante la vista para fulminarlo con la mirada haciéndole entender que deseaba mi libro.

Él lo dejo en la mesita de noche para empujarme con cuidado en la cama yo coloque mis manos a la altura de mi pecho para detenerlo pero ya su cuerpo estaba posicionado sobre el mío mientras delineaba mi cuello entonces todo los recuerdos vinieron a mi mente.

Flashback……..

- hola bella – dijo mi novio Jacob cuando abrí la puerta yo le sonreí para dejarlo pasar el beso mi mejilla – están tus padres – pregunto quitando su chaqueta yo negué mis padres se había ido a primera hora de la mañana.

-¿quieres algo de tomar?- pregunte desde la cocina adonde me encontraba sirviendo un poco de jugo de naranja – si por favor – tomo otro vaso de gabinete para servir jugo y llevarlo hasta la sala para entregárselo.

Tomo el control para encender el televisor y colocarlo en una canal de música Jacob comenzó a delinear mi cuello con su nariz haciéndome estremecer tenia meses pidiéndome que me entregara a él pero yo simplemente no podía, no estaba lista.

- para Jacob – pedí alejándome el me tomo del brazo impidiendo que me alejara – Jacob ya te dije que no estoy lista –susurre tomando su rostro entre mis manos en sus ojos se veía el enojo por mi rechazo.

El me empujo hasta que mi espalda chocara contra el mueble mientras presionaba mi cuerpo contra al suyo impidiéndome mover – me estas lastimando – grite empujándolo pero él era mucho más fuerte que yo.

- vas hacer mía por las buenas o las malas - gruño para comenzar a besarme sin ninguna delicadeza en mi pecho se comenzó a formar un gran nudo hasta que de mis ojos comenzaron a brotar pequeñas lagrimas con la poco fuerza que tenia lo empuje haciéndolo caer sobre la mesita de té, para correr hacia mi habitación Jacob trato de detenerme pero fui más rápida que él como para cerrar la puerta con seguro mis lagrimas se comenzaron hacer de nuevo presente estaba asustada.

Fin de flashback

Mis lagrimas comenzaron a brotar sin permiso de un momento a otro me encontraba acunada entre los brazos de Edward – tranquila bella no te voy hacer nada - musito haciéndome sentir segura pero no podía permitir que este sentimiento volviera hacerse presente yo no podía estar enamorada y mucho menos de Edward.

Me libere de sus brazos para secar mis lagrimas – vas a bajar a la fiesta – pregunto viéndome dudoso yo asentí el me sonrió para levantarse, cuando salió de la habitación suspire volví mi vista al gran espejo mientras acomodaba mi cabello esto no podía volver a pasarme no podía enamorarme la mayoría de los hombres querían lo mismo solo era simple sexo no podía juzgar a nadien en estos momentos porque tal vez todos no eran iguales pero tampoco desea a arriesgar nada.

Con Jacob todo era perfecto teníamos 7 meses de novios hasta que llego mi cumpleaños número 16, esa noche me pidió que estuviera con el yo lógicamente le dije que no estaba lista que me diera un poco más de tiempo pero él no pareció entender ya que cada vez que estábamos juntos saca el tema sin importar el lugar o qué situación estuviera, pero jamás pensé que pudiera llegar a tratar de obligarme a mantener relaciones claro que nunca acepte el día que me entregara alguien tenía que estar verdaderamente lista.

Tome el vestido que estaba en el banquito de la peinadora me duche rápido no quería bajar pero Edward me lo había pedido además solo serian un momento me vestí para colocarme una zapatillas bajas que combinaban con el vestido perfectamente, el maquillaje fue solo brillo en los labios y los ojos delineados con negro, mi cabello lo deje suelto para que callera en ondas sobre mis hombros.

Cuando Salí de la habitación la música retumbaba en mis oídos no sabía cómo podía escuchar esas canciones a tal volumen baje las escaleras para encontrarme con la sala de los cullen completamente modificada todos los muebles estaban formando un cuadro estaban tanya con su grupo más otros chicos que no sabían quieran, por supuesto todos estaban bebiendo sin ningún control y se tocaban entre sí.

Camine al jardín hay también había chicos sentados alrededor de la piscina los cullen estaban sentados con el chico Mike y otras personas que se sentaron con nosotros en el almuerzo, ellos también bebiendo y se besaban Alice se levanto cuando me vio yo le sonreí pero necesitaba salir de ahí esto no era fiesta normal la casa técnicamente estaba convertida en un bar.

- bellita qué bueno que llegas justo a tiempo para jugar a la botella va hacer muy divertido – hablo jalándome hasta donde se encontraban pero yo no quería jugar me dejo en la silla pero cuando me fui a levantar emmett me lo impidió en seguida comenzaron a llegar el grupo de tanya que estaban más que ebrios.

Todos se sentaron en círculos en el césped a mi obligaron a sentarme entre emmett y Alice quien ya tenía la botella en la mano para hacerla girar todo se quedo en silencio cuando la botella en peso a girar poco a poco se detuvo señalando a una chica rubia y a emmett el sonrió mientras la chica se acerca unieron sus labios en un beso salvaje el paso las manos por beso de la camisa de la chica, inmediatamente me voltee hacia rose que estaba sonriendo de los más normal.

Después de ese beso fueron pasando parejas que cada vez el descaro se hacía más grande se tocaban en frente de todos como que si estuvieran en la intimidad la botella se detuvo entre Edward y yo en seguida escuche como tanya comenzaba a maldecir por lo bajo pero la verdad yo quería besar a Edward aun que solo fuera un juego.

El se acerco para acariciar mi mejilla y unir nuestros labios pero nuestro beso no fue como el de los demás, cuando mis labios se unieron con los de Edward fue una sensación maravillosa mi cuerpo tembló bajo sus manos que ahora descansaban en mi cintura, el delineo mis labios con la punta de su lengua pidiendo permiso para entrar yo entre abrí mis labios para profundizar el beso después de unos segundos nos separamos.

Yo tenía una sonrisa que no podía borrar había sido mucho mejor de lo que pudiera imaginar el me sonrió para volver a sentarse el juego siguió hasta que la música comenzó sonar me levante para ir de nuevo a mi habitación había sido mucho por hoy – bella ven un momento – llamo un chica que la había visto en el almuerzo pero no sabía dude pero sin embargo camine hasta ella quien estaba en la piscina con el chico que debía ser su novio por la manera en que se trataban.

- si dime – hable cuando llegue ella me sonrió entonces todo paso muy rápido de un momento a otro tenia a tanya al frente quien sonría con malicia ella me empujo haciendo que mi equilibrio se acabara como para caer de golpe en el agua fría de la piscina era bastante onda.

- oh, el patito cayó al agua – se burlo junto con sus amigas que ahora traían solo un traje de baño los cullen no tardaron en acercarse Edward miraba con disgusto tanya quien solo sonreí él se acerco al borde para ayudarme a salir yo tome su mano ruborizándome cuando termine de salir ya que todo el vestido estaba pegado a mi cuerpo.

- lo siento –dijo zafrina riendo yo las fulmine con la mirada Alice y rose caminaron hasta ellas para comenzar a discutir yo no preste atención por que camine adentro de la casa con Edward a mi lado – no debiste ir hasta donde Heidi ella es aliada de tanya – susurro quitando su camisa para colocarla por encima de mis hombros.

- yo solo quería ser cortes - musite cuando entramos a mi habitación el suspiro para salir entre a la ducha de agua caliente ya eran las de las 12 de la noche asi que me coloque la pijama cuando termine tome la camisa de Edward para llevársela hasta su habitación de camino me di cuenta que la puerta estaba entre abierta y se escuchaban unas voces.

- entonces ya cayó en tu cama – pregunto la voz Mike me aleje para ver mejor Edward estaba sentado en su cama mientras el chico tenía su celular en la mano – no Mike además no la quiero hacer caer aun, la chica tiene algo que me hace pensar por un momento hoy estaba en su habitación y cuando comencé a besar su cuello en seguida empezó a llorar eso me hizo arrepentir – contesto la voz de Edward.

- vaya cullen es la primera chica que entra en tu casa que no te la llevas a la cama el mismo día – hablo el chico como que si estuviera felicitando a Edward yo no pretendía seguir escuchando esta conversación asi que toque la puerta.

- adelante – musito la dulce voz de Edward yo abrí la puerta con cuidado para entrar él en seguida se levanto de la cama acomodando su pantalón y la fina camisa que cubría su pecho - Edward dejaste esto en mi habitación asi que te lo traje – dije tendiéndole la camisa para salir de la habitación sin decir nada mas la música un estaba a tal volumen que apague las luces para cerrar las cortinas y tratar de dormir.

Me recosté de la cama no tenía nada de sueño pero tampoco pretendía bajar de nuevo a esa fiesta sentí como la puerta de la habitación se abría haciéndome sobre saltar en seguida me incorpore en la cama – lo siento si te desperté solo venia a desearte buenas noches – dijo la hermosa voz de Edward.

- no estaba dormida – dije antes de que cerrara la puerta el sonrió para entrar camino hasta mi para besar mi mejilla – buenas noches Isabella – susurro antes de salir de la habitación yo suspire esto no me podía volver a pasar de nuevo, no podía volver a estar enamorada me recosté de la cama para pensar en todo lo ocurrido hoy mis parpados se comenzaron hacer pesados hasta que me sumergí en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Gracias a todos por sus reviews saben lo feliz que me hacen me encanta saber lo que piensan y si les gustaria que acomodara algo para mi sera un placer hacerlo asi que solo dejenme saberlo para poder saber lo que piensan.

bueno como ya ven otra vez edward muestra su bipolaridad,pero no solo el tambien los cullen son algo bipolares y redeldes, pero esta bella no cae tan facil ustedes que dicen edward quiera a bella de verdad o solo quiere sexo como con toda las demas??

recuerden apretar el botoncito verde no cuesta nada y me hace muy feliz :)

besitos!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

todos los personajes son propiedad de stephanie meyer solo juego con sus personalidades y vidas =)

bueno chicas la verdad que me encanate que les guste mi historia la verdad es capitulo esta algo cortito por que en el proximo vendra un EPOV al fin sabremos que pasa por la mente de edward jijiijij!!

sorry si tengo algun error en la escritura, es que estoy de vacaciones asi que e sacado entre ratos para escribir por que no e tenido mucho tiempo entre salidas y cosas!!!

* * *

Capitulo 3

BPOV

Mis ojos se comenzaron abrir lentamente aun tenía un poco de sueño me removí entre las sabanas de nuevo pero no logre volver a dormir asi que me levante, abrí las cortinas haciendo que en la habitación entrara la luz de golpe para lastimar mis ojos que entre cerré en el jardín no había nadien claro todos debían estar dormidos si la fiesta termino casi al amanecer.

Tome una ducha rápida para vestirme con algo cómodo Salí de la habitación cuando llegue a la sala estaba hecho totalmente un desastre al igual que todo el primer piso de la casa seria un largo día sin duda observe el reloj eran las 11 de la mañana prepare un poco de café y una tostada.

Cuando termine con la comida comencé a limpiar la cocina después botar todas las bolsas de comida chátara y las botellas de licor termine con la cocina en dos horas exactamente había sido duro pero había quedado perfectamente como esme la había dejado, Salí para empezar con la sala que también me llevo bastante tiempo por suerte los muebles no estaban manchados.

- hola bella – dijo jasper entrando a la sala con un pantalón de dormir le sonreí para seguir con la limpieza después de jasper despertó rose quien tenía algunas ojeras pero nada que no se pudiera arreglar con maquillaje.

- buenos días bella – saludo la rubia antes de entrar a la cocina junto con sus hermano cuando termine con toda la limpieza me deje caer en el mueble no había sido lo mejor de todo eran casi las 5 de la tarde eso quería decir que me había llevado 6 horas exactamente limpiar todo.

- bella vamos a salir a port Ángeles – hablo la duende entrando a la sala sin saludar yo me levante para ir hasta la cocina no pretendía salir después de tal fiesta – Alice lo mejor es que nos quedemos en casa no ah dormido casi nada – dije entrando a la cocina ella se volteo hacia mí.

- bella tenemos que reponer el licor que gastamos además no te puedes quedar aquí sola – dijo rose tomando café yo suspire – bien – dije algo molesta para salir directo a mi habitación me duche para vestir me con algo de salir adecuado.

Tocaron la puerta – adelante – susurre colocando mis tennis Edward entro a la habitación ya vestido para salir yo me levante de la cama – bella Alice me dijo que no te gusta la idea de ir a port Ángeles – hablo acercándose.

- es que no es adecuado que salgamos sin el permiso de esme o Carlisle – conteste seria era verdad como pretendía tomar sus autos e ir hasta port Ángeles a comprar licor el cual habían gastado en una fiesta que no estaba permitida.

- bella no vamos a comprar licor solo vamos a un club a cenar para después regresar nada malo va pasar y nuestros padres si saben que vamos – susurro a mi oído haciéndome estremecer yo me aleje.

-¿seguro?- pregunte el asintió para regalarme un hermosa sonrisa me tendió su mano la cual tome salimos de la habitación era un sensación extraña estar tan cerca de Edward pero me sentí bien y sobre todo no me causaba miedo.

- ya estamos listo – hablo Edward cuando llegamos a la sala ya todos estaban listos con unas grandes sonrisas cada uno tenía un vaso de coca-cola en la mano ellos se levantaron rose y Alice traían pantalones con camisa con poco escote ambas tomaron sus carteras.

- vamos todos en la camioneta o cada uno en su autos – dijo emmett para tomar a rose de la cintura – creo que mejor ustedes se van en la camioneta y nosotros en mi auto – susurro Edward todos asintieron para caminar hasta el garaje.

El camino a port Ángeles fue totalmente en silencio cuando llegamos Edward se estaciono al frente de un club nocturno ya era de noche asi que baje el me tomo del brazo – cuando lleguemos a la puerta no hables- musito cuando los demás se acercaron en la entrada había dos hombres que parecían guardaespaldas ellos nos observaron por un momento para después dejarnos pasar.

Dentro del club las luces eran de diferentes colores había gente en la pista de baila y otras en la barra Edward me tomo de la cintura un hombre no mayor de 30 años se nos acerco completamente vestido de negro – buenas noches aro – saludaron todos los cullen sonriendo.

- vaya chicos tenía bastante tiempo que no los veía – hablo el hombre observándome de arriba abajo con si fuera un objeto el cual fuera a comprar – a que debo su visita- pregunto para ver Edward.

- venimos por lo mismo de siempre aro – dijo emmett el hombre sonrió para indicar que lo siguiéramos - ¿Qué se supone que esto?- pregunte alejándome de Edward quien de inmediato me tomo del brazo para pegarme a su pecho y obligarme a caminar.

- como ya te dije bella va hacer solo una cena de negocios nada mas – murmuro cuando las grandes puertas que estaban frente a nosotros se abrieron mostrando una elegante mesa todos entraron para en seguida tomar asiento yo me senté entre Edward y jasper.

- cuanto necesitan esta vez – pregunto el hombre sacan un libreto yo temblé en la silla a que se refería con cuanto necesitan que a casa iba a comprar drogas y me había traído a mi estaban locos me removió en la silla pero Edward coloco un mano en mi pierna haciéndome tensar.

- lo mismo de siempre ayer en la noche hicimos una fiesta asi que la barra quedo vacía por eso vinimos por el licor nuestros padres no se pueden enterar recuerda aro que nosotros somos los chicos perfectos – hablo Edward observando a todos quienes asintieron para volver la vista hacia el hombre que escribía en su libreta.

- bueno ya todo está listo tendrán el licor a primera hora de la mañana en la puerta de su casa y ahora los dejos que tengas buenas noches – musito antes de pararse de su asiento para despedirse con la mano y salir por la gran puerta.

- bella nada de lo que has escuchado en esta mesa saldrá de tu boca esto es secreto – hablo emmett mientras uno de los mesoneros se acercaba a nosotros.

- buenas noches señores en seguida traerán su orden – dijo el hombre mi mandíbula desencajo yo ni siquiera había ordena pero que pasaba en esta familia que las cosas pasaban ante mi ojos y yo ni cuanta me doy baje mi mirada hacia la mesa sonrojada al darme cuenta que la mano de Edward aun se encontraba en mi pierna.

A los pocos minutos llegaron con la comida y coca-cola para todos por suerte para mi pidieron pasta la carbonara porque la verdad lo que ellos comían no me llama mucho la tensión la cena paso sin mayor problema entre las miradas de Edward y las bromas de emmett.

Cuando la cena termino todos se levantaron Edward me tomo del brazo con la mayor de las delicadezas para llevarme hasta la otra parte del club yo suspire en seguida caminamos entre las personas para sentarnos en una de las mesas emmett, rose, Alice y jasper se fueron a bailar mientras Edward iba a la barra.

- bella quieres algo de tomar – pregunto el acercándose con un vaso que al parecer con tenia algún licor que no identifique yo negué - Edward piensas beber son pasada las 10 y tenemos que ir a casa de vuelta – susurre tomando mi pequeña cartera.

- bella no me voy a marear eso solo un poco asi que relájate no estás en el campo todo aquí es diferetente – hablo sentándose mientras reía yo lo fulmine con la mirada la verdad no comprendía a esta familia en lo mas mínimo.

- tengo sueño – dije cuando él se acerco a mí para tomar mi mano mientras dibujaba círculos en la palma yo suspire como podía ser posible que me sintiera también con alguien como Edward el jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo era ilógico pensar esto.

- hola Eddie – hablo la voz de una chica que de inmediato reconocí como tanya ella traía un pantalón ajustado al cuerpo y una camisa con bastante escote Edward subió su vista hacia ella quien no dejaba de sonreír.

- hola tanya que extraño verte aquí – musito poniéndose de pie para besar le mejilla de la chica quien paso sus brazos por la cintura de Edward para besar cerca de sus labios haciéndolo gruñir para apartarse enseguida.

- bueno zafrina estaba aquí y me dijo que te había visto asi que vine para estar un rato contigo – hablo el me observo por un segundo para volver la vista hacia la chica que no paraba de sonreír yo me encogí en la silla – ah y también traje un amigo – dijo yo me voltee hacia adonde ella tenía su vista fija no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, el paso no podía volver a mí, Jacob Black no podía volver a mi vida no en estos momentos.

- buenas noches – dijo el ofreciéndole la mano a Edward quien tenía su vista clavada en mi él le dio la mano Jacob en un cordial saludo pero sus mirada no se apartaba de mi yo no sabía qué hacer si levantarme e ir o simplemente quedarme ahí.

- hola bella tiempo sin verte – susurro acercándose yo lo observe por un momento para volver mi vista a tanya que estaba más que sonriente al ver mi expresión me levante para tomar mi cartera no sabía adónde iba ir pero algo era seguro no pensaba quedarme junto a Jacob.

Edward me tomo del brazo antes de que pudiera llegar a la pista – adonde crees que vas bella – pregunto subiendo una ceja yo me voltee hacia él con algo de miedo no quería ser obligada aquedarme y mucho menos con Jacob.

- Edward necesito ir a casa- musite mientras recordaba cómo había sido la última vez que había visto a Jacob porque después que lo rechace no paraba de perseguirme claro mi abuela pensaba que era buena persona por eso lo había dejado pasar a la casa sin ningún problema las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos.

- tranquila nos vamos a casa – susurro la voz de Edward mientras nos movíamos entre las personas que estaban en la pista él no le dijo nada a sus hermanos simplemente se dedico a sacarme de ese club dentro del auto mi respiración se pudo calmar un poco ya que estaba bastante nerviosa.

- bella que tiene que ver Jacob en esto – pregunto poniendo el auto en marcha para encender la calefacción su aliento a licor hizo mi estomago retorcerse a tal olor – Jacob no tiene nada en esto – mentí limpiando las lagrimas que se habían secado en mi mejilla.

- te dije que eres mala mentirosa – se burlo acariciando mi mejilla pero en ningún momento desvió la mirada de la carretera yo suspire la verdad no se me daba muy bien el mentir pero no me quedaba de otra simplemente era eso no le podía decir la verdad de todo.

De un momento a otro comenzó llover haciendo mi cuerpo temblar no le tenía nada miedo a lluvia era algo agradable pero estar dentro de un auto en una autopista oscura no era lo mejor que podía haber por suerte el camino fue rápido.

Cuando el auto entro al garaje baje toda las luces estaban completamente apagadas - Edward por que no le dicen a sus padres lo de la barra – pregunte era un gran intriga en lo poco que conocía a Carlisle y a esme podía decir que eran seres bastante compresivos.

- por qué no Isabella para ellos somos los chicos modelos asi seguirá siendo hasta que lo decidamos - hablo encendiendo la luz yo suspire él se acerco a mí para besar mi mejilla con dulzura – buenas noches – susurro para dirigirse a las escaleras.

- por favor no me dejes solo hazme compañía – musite estaba mal pedirle que se quedara pero junto a él me sentía segura de una manera a otra me hacía sentir bien el se voltio con un sonrisa pero en su cara estaba presente la confusión.

- me estas pidiendo que me quede a dormir contigo – dijo acercándose yo me mordí el labio inferior mientras me sonrojaba para asentir el me abrazo para besar su frente – no tienes nada de que a penarte simplemente dormiremos como amigos – susurro guiándome hasta las escaleras cuando entramos a mi habitación el encendió la luz.

- voy a darme un ducha para luego volver tu mientras has lo mismo – yo asentí rápidamente cuando él salió entre a la ducha me inmediato me coloque un pijama de mono largo con un camisa manga larga peine mi cabello para cércalo.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Edward solo con un pantalón de dormir y un camiseta el me sonrió yo me levante para caminar hasta la cama el apago a luz dejando la habitación solo con la luz de lamparita se dejo caer del otro lado de la pequeña cama que era bastante grande para los dos cuando sentí que sus brazos me envolvían mi cuerpo temblor bajo su tacto.

- solo duerme bella – susurro besando mi frente mientras acariciaba mi espalda cosa que al parecer me relajo porque mis parpados se comenzaron hacer pesados hasta que me quede profundamente dormida.

* * *

Gracias a todos por sus reviews no sabe lo feliz que me hace saber que piensan de la historia asi que como ya les dije antes simplemente dejenme saber que les parecio para mi es super importante!!!

recuerde apretar el botoncito verde no cuesta nada y me hace muy feliz :)

besitos!!! =)


	4. Chapter 4

todos los personajes son propiedad de stephanie meyer yo solo juego con sus personalidades y vidas =)

bueno chicas aqui esta el EPOV creo que sabremos mas o menos lo que piensa edward sobre bella =)

* * *

Capitulo 4

EPOV

Cuando bella me pidió que le hiciera compañía me sentí feliz ella era tan frágil e inocente ante mí, me voltee hacia ella con una gran sonrisa pero sin dejar de mostrar mi confusión después de preguntarle que si quería que me quedara a dormir con ella a lo cual ella asintió como muestra de un "si" no puedo negar que fue como que si todo se volviera en mi contra estaba feliz pero me asustaba el tenerla tan cerca y no poder poseerla.

La acompañe hasta a su habitación adonde la deje para ir a tomar una ducha fría que la necesitaba con urgencia ya que mi mente comenzó a fantasear de todas las maneras con bella, haciendo que mis pantalones se volvieran algo incómodos cuando Salí de la ducha tome el primer pantalón de dormir junto con una camiseta.

entre a su habitación ella ya traía su pijama, su cabello estaba completamente suelto cayendo en ondas sobre sus hombros, su rostro sin una gota de maquillaje se veía también como siempre no cavia duda de que era hermosas y sus grandes ojos marrones la hacían ver más que inocente reflejaban todo lo que era ella solo era un niña por mas cuerpo de mujer que pudiera tener por mas pensamiento que pudiera llegar a su mente en un momento determinado seguía siendo pequeña e indefensa ante el mundo lleno de crueldad.

Le sonreí cuando nuestras mirada se encontraron ella se levanto para ir hasta la cama asi que apague la luz dejando la habitación con la poco la luz de lamparita que se encontraba en la mesita de noche, la cama era bastante grande bella se dejo caer en su almohada, me coloque al otro extremo de la cama pero necesitaba abrazar quería tenerla en mis brazos.

Me acerque a ella para envolverla en mis brazos haciendo su cuerpo temblar algo que tome como una reacción de miedo no entendía porque cada vez que la tocaba o me acercaba más de lo debido ella reaccionaba de esa manera no la quería lastimar tal vez mi actitud no fuera la mejor hacia ella pero no pensaba lastimarla, tenía que haber un causante de su reacción hacia los hombres entonces vinieron a mi mente los recuerdos en el bar solo un persona podía ser y ese era "Jacob Black"

No lo podía juzgar pero tendría que ver de adonde se conocían y qué papel jugo en su vida si él era el problema tendría que llegar hasta el fondo de este para saber de qué manera podía ayudar a bella tal vez de esa manera ella no se resistiría mas a mi asi que la tendría, por qué solo quería un cosa ella tendría que ser mía y de nadien mas pero también la ayudaría de una manera a otra.

- solo duerme bella - susurre para comenzar a dibujar pequeños círculos en su espalda para relajarla, eso siempre funcionaba cuando Alice de pequeña tenia pesadillas mi madre la sentaba en sus piernas para dibujar círculos con la punta de sus dedos asiendo que mi pequeña hermana se durmiera, poco a poco fue surtiendo efecto en bella ya que cayó completamente dormida en mis brazos, bese su frente mientras hundía mi rostro en su cabello con ese delicioso olor que solo era de ella a los pocos minutos me quede dormido profundamente.

Los primeros rayos del sol lastimaron mis ojos haciendo que me despertara cuando observe la hora solo eran las 7 de la mañana bella seguía profundamente dormida en mis brazos a diferencia que ahora su cuerpo estaba pegado al mío mientras que su rostro estaba hundido en mi pecho sonreí al verla acaricie su cabello para besar su frente no podía negar había sido difícil estar toda la noche en la misma cama con ella simplemente abrazándola ninguna mujer se había negado a estar conmigo pero definitivamente ella era más que diferente.

- por favor suéltame – sollozo aun con sus ojos cerrados mientras se removía inquieta yo en seguida comencé a tatarear un canción de cuna haciéndola relajar su rostro se volvió a calmar pero se seguía removiendo inquieta por lo que la acune para mecerla a los pocos minutos de nuevo la habitación se quedo en silencio de nuevo.

Cuando el reloj marco las 8 bella se removió para lentamente abrir sus ojos yo le sonreí a lo que ella se sonroja para apartarse de inmediato – buenos días bella – musite incorporándome en la cama ella no dijo nada simplemente bajo su rostro hacia el edredón blanco acaricie su mejilla para acercarme a ella – bella porque te avergüenzas por todo sobre todo por esto tu y yo somos simplemente amigos que podemos compartir la cama sin nada mas – susurre contra su oído ella asintió para sonreírme.

Me levante de la cama para salir de la habitación ella aun seguía sonrojada yo sonreí para terminar de cerrar la puerta camine hasta mi habitación para tomar un ducha rápida de seguro ya mis hermanos me esperarían en la cocina me coloque un conjunto deportivo ya que iría a trotar con emmett y jasper.

- buenos días Eddie veo que no perdiste el tiempo a noche – hablo emmett cuando entre a la cocina todos tenían un taza de café en sus manos yo tome la mía mientras todos me observan con una gran sonrisa - no es lo que piensan no me lleve a bella a la cama aun que lo desee no pude ella están frágil – musite sentándome junto Alice quien estaba sentada en el regazo de jasper.

- entonces que hacías durmiendo en la misma cama – cuestiono Alice llevándose su tasa a los labios yo la fulmine con la mirada – simplemente ella me pidió que le hiciera compañía a lo que acepte pero no hice nada asi que por favor dejen sus mentes sucias a un lado – hable algo enojado porque no podían creer una cosa es que no fuera santo y otra que tuviera que acostarme con todas las mujeres que se me cruzaban.

- relájate Edward simplemente sabemos cómo eres después de todo somos hermanos – susurro rose riendo yo tome un tostada para llevármela a la boca – chicos vieron el chico que fue con tanya al bar ayer creo que puede entrar a nuestro grupo es bastante lindo – dijo Alice cuando bella estaba entrando a la cocina en seguida su cuerpo se tenso y su cuerpo se lleno de miedo definitivamente Jacob Black tenía que ver algo con el pasado de bella a lo que estaba dispuesto averiguar.

- buenos días – susurro todos se voltearon hacia ella para sonreírle bella se sentó a mi lado para después servir una taza con café la cual tomo con calma – aro vendrá a las 9 - hablo Alice viendo su reloj algo impaciente yo suspire para levantarme para ir por un poco mas de café.

- ¿a qué hora llegan nuestras padres?- pregunte sentándome de vuelta todos se voltearon hacia jasper quien tenía su celular en mano – a las 12 del medio día asi que apenas llegue aro colocamos el licor para cerrar la barra – dijo bajando Alice de su regazo.

- bueno chicas nos vamos a trotar –dijo emmett rose y Alice asintieron de inmediato pero bella se limito a ver el poco de café que estaba en su tasa subimos a mi auto maneje hasta el sendero que conducía hasta la Montaña bajamos para comenzar a trotar.

- entonces Eddie no te llevaste a bella a la cama – se burlo emmett junto con jasper mientras reían esto si me hizo enfadar por qué no podía entender que yo aun a bella no la quería tener, deseaba que ella confiara en mi y que no sintiera miedo cuando fuera completamente mía.

- ya pueden dejar de bromear con eso no me causa gracia – bufe colocando mi ipod para seguir trotando ellos rieron y también colocaron sus ipod pasamos una hora trotando hasta que el marco dio las 10 decidimos volver el camino a casa fue en silencio todos veníamos en nuestro propio mundo.

Cuando llegamos a la casa rose y Alice acomodaban el licor mientras bella preparaba el almuerzo yo me acerque a ella para quitar un pedazo de pan del plato adonde los estaba acomodando logrando que me fulminara con la mirada yo reí.

- tanya llamo para informar que Jacob Black formara parte de nuestro grupo ya que a partir de mañana comenzara en el instituto – hablo rose cerrando la barra de inmediato el cuerpo de bella se tenso a mi lado yo la observe por un momento pero ella no dijo nada.

- que diremos que hicimos el fin de semana – pregunto emmett entrando con otra ropa bella se encogió de hombros para seguir picando la carne que iba a colocar junto con la ensalada yo me voltee hacia los demás.

- lo mismo de siempre pasamos el fin de semana en casa – hablo rose seria todos asentimos normalmente nuestros padres no salían los fines de semana esta vez era porque Carlisle tenía un congreso en los Ángeles asi que mi madre había decidido acompañarlo por esa razón habías realizado la fiesta sin su consentimiento claro no era la primera vez que lo hacíamos pero siempre teníamos que aparentar ser los chicos perfectos.

- bella todo lo que paso este fin de semana es nuestro secreto asi que por el bien de todos sobre todo de ti nada sale de tu boca – dijo jasper caminando hacia ella para tomarla del brazo ella se estremeció cuando él la jalo para llevarla hasta la sala adonde le explicaría todo lo que tenía que decir pero su cuerpo no se movía yo observe a jasper quien entendió de inmediato para soltarla.

- bella ven vamos a la sala – susurre ella asintió para seguirme cuando entremos ella se sentó en uno de los muebles yo le sonreí – bella nosotros sabemos que a ti no te gustan este tipo de cosas asi que lo único que deseamos es que hagas silencio por el bien de todos – musite acariciando su mejilla ella cerros sus ojos por un momento pero inmediata los abrió.

- de mi boca no saldrá nada de lo que paso este fin de semana lo prometo – murmuro regalándome una sonrisa yo me incline para besar su mejilla mientras la abrazaba era increíble que la tuviera tan cerca pero cuando me acercaba más de lo debido ella temblaba o se asustaba bajo mi tacto.

Salí de la sala para irme acomodar ya que esme y Carlisle no tardaban en llegar tome un ducha que hizo mi cuerpo relajarse por completo, cuando termine envolví mi cintura en una toalla blanca para secarme mi celular comenzó a sonar asi que lo tome era un mensaje de jane _"hola bebe_ _nos podemos ver esta noche "arroje_ el celular junto a la almohada si bien deseaba ver a jane tampoco quería hacer que bella pensara que andaba con toda las mujeres pero a quien quería engañar eso era algo que no podía negar.

Tome el celular para responder el mensaje "_te paso buscando por tu casa a las 8 "_después de enviar el mensaje me vestid con un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa color azul marino baje a la sala ya todos estaban reunidos solo faltaban pocos minutos para que llegaran nuestros padres rose estaba jugando con emmett a darse fresas en la boca cosa que me parecía algo falta de moral ya que bella estaba en la sala y ese tipo de actitudes eran para la intimidad no para el público.

- se pueden comportar – gruñí mirándolos seriamente ellos simplemente rieron para separase suspire para sacar mi celular de mi bolsillo que acaba de comenzar a sonar abrí el mensaje de inmediato ya sabía perfectamente que era de Jane por la canción "_quieres que mi vestido sea rojo pasión o negro completamente" _ cerré el mensaje de inmediato aun que con jane fuera la persona con quien mantuviera un relación más a menudo no significaba que me gustara como se comportaba muchas veces.

- y bella has tenido novio – pregunto la imprudente de Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos bella asintió haciendo que mi cuerpo se tensara – si tuve novio pero termine con el por razones que preferirá no hablar – susurro ella sonrojándose se veía también cuando se sonrojaba.

- ¿Por qué nos puedes decir tan malo fue?- pregunto rose subiendo un ceja mientras me sonreía sabía perfectamente que yo moría por saber porque bella había terminado con su novio – la verdad no quiero hablar de eso – musito pero en sus voz se notaba su tono triste yo fulmine a rose con la mirada.

- bueno bella está bien si no quieres hablar es normal te entiendo – susurro Alice sonriendo bella también sonrió la sala se quedo en silencio de nuevo – llegaron – chillo Alice levantándose para correr hacia el garaje todos nos levantamos para seguirla esme estaba bajando del auto cuando Alice la envolvió en sus brazos.

Carlisle nos sonrió para acercase a cada uno y saludarnos bella se sonrojo cuando él la abrazo, esme como siempre nos envolvió en sus brazos maternal para guiarnos hasta la sala todos nos sentamos sabíamos perfectamente que vendría la preguntas sobre el fin de semana.

- bueno que hicieron en el fin de semana –pregunto nuestra madre con una gran sonrisa mientras se abrazaba a la cintura de Carlisle quien beso su frente – lo mismo de siempre mama nada nuevo – contesto emmett sin mucho ánimo el rostro de bella reflejaba lo muy sorprendida que estaba al ver lo bien que podía mentir mi gran hermano.

- y tu bella como la pasaste – pregunto Carlisle dirigiéndome una mirada acusadora ella observo a mi padre para sonreírle – bastante bien – contesto por suerte le había salido bien el mentir y sus voz no había temblado porque si no mi madre se habría dado cuenta.

- bueno su madre decidió comprarle algunas cosas asi que vamos al auto a buscarlas – hablo mi padre jasper, emmett y yo asentimos para seguirlo hasta el auto – Edward dime que no es lo que estoy pensando no me digas que estuviste con Isabella - susurro cuando llegamos al garaje yo en seguida negué.

- no padre he cambiado - dije sacando las bolsas de la maleta el me sonrió para volver a la sala cuando entramos las chicas estaba riendo mientras bella estaba sonrojada yo deje las bolsas en seguida mi madre comenzó a entregarle a cada uno lo que le había traído, bella se sorprendió cuando mi madre le entrego 4 de las tantas bolsas después de ver lo que había traído entre ellos ropa y dos perfumes la ayude a subir las a su habitación.

El día paso rápido la comida a bella le había quedado realmente bien a las 7 subí a mi habitación para cambiarme la camisa por una negra que combinara con el pantalón cuando baje esme estaba en la cocina con bella mientras preparaban la cena.

- adónde vas Edward – pregunto mi madre dejando el plato un lado para voltearse hacia mi yo tome las llaves para guardarlas en mi chaqueta – voy a salir con Jane – conteste abriendo la nevera para tomar un vaso de agua pero sin despegar la vista de bella que ahora se encontraba picando la fruta.

- vas a salir o a costarte con Jane- cuestiono mi madre enojada sabía perfectamente que a ella no le gustaba la vida que lleva con las mujeres decía que tenía que enseriarme en una relación yo me voltee hacia ella para fulminarla con la mirada – toma lo cómo quieres madre- bufe para ver a bella que ahora tenía un expresión su rostro que me era difícil descifrar.

Salí de la casa de bastante mal humor cuando llegue a la casa de jane ella me estaba esperando vestida con tan solo un vestido corto que estaba sobre sus muslos, pero también sus piernas estaba cubiertas por unas mallas negras que hacían completamente juego con sus zapatos, su maquillaje estaba más que sobre cargado eso hizo que recordara a bella ella se veía perfecta si maquillaje en cambio estas chicas tenía que utilizar.

- hola Eddie – dijo cuando estación el auto ella subió con una gran sonrisa pero no tardaron ni dos segundos en que subiera el vidrio de su puerta para que se pusiera sobre sus rodillas, para capturar mis labios en un beso salvaje yo la tome de la cintura para sentarla en mi regazo después de unos minutos nos separamos sus labios estaban hinchados ella se coloco el cinturón de seguridad maneje hasta port Ángeles donde tenía el departamento que me había regalado Carlisle cuando cumplí 16.

Le abrí la puerta del copiloto para que ella bajara entramos al edificio el apartamento quedaba en el último piso cuando abrí la puerta estaba tan ordenado como siempre - quieres comer algo – pregunte encendiéndolas luces.

- comida italiana está bien – hablo antes de entrar a la habitación yo tome el celular para ordenar la comida que tardo solo 10 minutos en llegar cuando sentí que tocaban el timbre abrí con el dinero en mano y con la propina que iba a entregar al señor quien lo acepto amable mente deje la comida en el mesón de la cocina para servir dos copas de vino tinto.

Coloque todo en un bandeja para llevarlo a la habitación cuando entre jane solo traía un pequeño camisón negro estaba sentada en la cama observando la luces de todo port Ángeles deje la bandeja en el centro de la cama para acercarme a ella quien tenía su mirada perdida en algún punto de la ciudad.

- ¿Qué sientes por mi Edward?- pregunto volteándose hacia mí con su mirada triste, porque me tenía que hacer las cosas más difíciles entre todas las mujeres que conocía jane había sido la única que podía decir que sentí un especie de cariño pero nadien era como Isabella ella se había ganado mi cariño con mi confianza desde que la vi entrar en la sala, aun que mi objetivo era hacerla mía también deseaba protegerla en todo los sentidos.

- jane bebe hemos tenido esta conversación mil veces siempre llegamos a lo mismo asi que no me hagas las cosas más difíciles - susurre tomando un copa para entregársela ella la bebió como que si fuera agua yo se la quite de la mano no quería que cayéramos en lo mismo.

- vamos a comer – musite acercando la bandeja ella comió completamente en silencio cuando terminamos lleve la bandeja hasta la cocina para regresar cuando volví a la habitación me encontré con un jane quien no deje de llorar yo la tome en mis brazos para tratar de tranquilizarla.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunte acariciando su rostro ella hundió su rostro en mi pecho yo bese su frente – mi madre me dijo que me va sacar del país pero yo no quiero Edward ayúdame por favor - sollozando suspire para limpiar las pequeñas lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

- te ayudare sabes que siempre vas a contar conmigo – musite depositándola en la cama para cubrirla con el edredón ella se abrazos mi pecho aun que necesitaba poseerla quería que se calmara, jane aparte de ser una de mis tantas amantes era mi amiga desde pequeña había ido a la guardería junto conmigo, asi que no la podía dejar sola, la imagen de bella vino a mi mente haciendo que mi cuerpo de relajarse por completo jane se quedo dormida.

Cuando el reloj marco las 2 ella comenzó a abrir sus ojos que estaban hinchados de tanto llorar, yo acaricie su mejilla para delinear sus labios con la punta de mi lengua ella gimió pero me separe – es hora de irnos – susurre levantándome ella me tomo del brazo.

- pero Edward nosotros…..- no la deje terminar de hablar por que coloque un dedo en sus labios para hacerla callar bese su mejilla – nosotros jane no vinimos solo por lo que está pasando por tu cabeza en estos momentos - susurre ella asintió para levantarse camine hasta el baño para colocar mi camisa de nuevo que la había quitado mientras jane dormida cuando estuve listo Salí ella ya estaba completamente vestida.

- nos vamos – dije tendiéndole mi brazo ella lo tomo salimos del apartamento dentro del auto encendí la calefacción ella estaba completamente en silencio – hablare con Carlisle tranquila encontraremos la solución – musite besando su mejilla para estacionar el auto al frente de su casa ella me sonrió para darme un casto beso en los labios.

- gracias Edward – fue lo último que dijo antes de salir del auto llegue a la casa todas las luces estaban apagadas por lo que trate de hacer el menor ruido antes de entrar a mi habitación camine hasta la de bella quien estaba completamente dormida no pude evitar el impulso asi que entre ella estaba en un profundo sueño yo me acerque a su piel se veía tan suave asi que acaricie su mejilla.

- descansa amor – susurre contra su oído para salir las palabras vinieron a mi mente le había dicho a bella amor no esto no podía ser yo solo quería bella en mi cama pero entonces por qué la quería proteger era posible que me estuviera enamorando sacudí mi cabeza para sacar eso pensamientos entre a mi habitación, me quite la ropa para colocarme un pantalón de dormir si necesitaba dormir eso sacaría cualquier pensamiento que pudiera tener hacia bella me deje caer en la cama para quedarme dormido.

El despertador comenzó a sonar por lo que maldije no había dormido casi nada me levante eran las 6 de la mañana, asi que entre a la ducha de inmediato para despejar mi mente me seque elegí un pantalón de salir azul marino con una camisa negra se botones, cuando estuve listo baje a la cocina, ya bella estaba ahí traía un lindo suéter amarillo con poco escote pero se le veía excelente, un pantalón blanco con detalles amarillos solo un palabra se me vino a la mente Alice había sido la obra de la ropa que traía puesta.

- buenos días – saludo entregándome una tasa con café yo le sonreí para acercarme a ella y poder besar su mejilla ella sonrió – buenos días Isabella – susurre sentándome en el comedor a los pocos minutos llegaron todos mi madre venia vestida con su traje de ejecutiva por lo que hoy iría a la empresa de decoración que era dueña.

- buenos días – nos saludo sentándose a mi lado al poco tiempo estábamos todos reunidos en el comedor mientras discutíamos sobre la celebración de mi cumpleaños número 18 - basta Edward haremos un fiesta quieras o no – grito Alice golpeando la mesa con su pequeño puño yo la fulmine con la mirada.

- se pueden calmar todos terminaremos esta conversación en la cena – hablo Carlisle levantándose de la mesa todos asentimos salimos de la casa a las 7 bella iba en silencio su cuerpo estaba tenso yo coloque un mano en su pierna ella trato alejarla pero no lo permití llegamos al colegio me estacione adonde siempre emmett no tardo en bajar abrí la puerta del copiloto para que bella bajara.

Su cuerpo se tenso cuando vio que las amigas de tanya se acervan junto a Jacob Black yo pase un brazo por sus hombros haciéndola tensarse – hola Edward – saludo tanya quien estaba vestida con una falda de cuadros y una camisa casi trasparente ella se acerco para besarme en los labios pero yo aparte mi rostro hundiéndolo en el cabello de bella quien estaba más que inquieta.

- vamos a clase – dije todos asintieron bella se aferro a mi cintura como que si no deseara que la dejara sola Jacob se acerco a mí para estrecharme la mano en forma de saludo ella técnicamente unió su cuerpo al mío por que no se despego ni un momento.

- bella – susurre cuando llegamos al salón de química ella me soltó de inmediato mientras se sonrojaba – lo siento Edward – musito yo le tome la mano para guiarla adentro del salón ya que veíamos la clase juntos.

- no tienes que disculparte solo quiero saber qué te pasa has estado muy tensa – susurre para que ella solo escuchara ella se encogió de hombros para sacar su cuaderno junto con su lapicero – no me pasa nada – contesto con su vista clava en el cuaderno los alumnos empezaron a llegar Jacob entro junto con tanya bella se acomodo en la silla yo tome su mano para comenzar dibujar círculos en su palma para tratar de relajarla.

Cuando la profesora entro comenzó con la clase bella levanto la mano para llamar la atención de la profesora quien la miro seriamente – profesora puede ir un momento al tocador – pregunto ella la observo para asentir bella se levanto para luego salir del salón después de unos minutos comencé a preocuparme tenía mucho rato voltee mi vista hacia tanya pero ya Jacob no estaba a su lado.

Me levante sin decir nada Salí del salón escuchando los gritos de la profesora pero no me importo cuando llegue al pasillo del baño me encontré con una bella encerrada entre la pared y el cuerpo de Jacob mientras el acariciaba su cuerpo, ella estaba llorando descontrolada mente mientras temblaba.

- Jacob déjame tranquila – sollozo mientras cerraba sus ojos yo camine lentamente para que no se dieran cuenta de mi presencia – suéltame – casi grito cuando él la tomo del cabello para tener acceso su cuello.

- te dijo que la soltaras – gruñí con los puños cerrados en seguida los hermosos ojos marrones de bella se encontraron con los míos pero el brillo no era el mismo estaban llenos de miedo, terror pero sobre todo dolor.

* * *

Gracias a todos por sus reviews saben lo feliz que me hace saber lo que piensas para mi es un placer escribir para ustedes :)

bueno chicas que creen que pase con edward y bella de verdad sera amor por parte de edward ustedes que creen que sea??? que pasara con jacob seguira haciendole la vida imposible a bella o edward lo pondra en su sitio??

recuerden apretar el botoncito verde no cuesta nada y me hace muy feliz

besitos!!!!:)


	5. Chapter 5

todos los personajes son propiedad de stephanie meyer yo solo juego con sus personalidades y vidas =)

* * *

Capitulo 5

BPOV

Después de la pequeña discusión entre esme y Edward en la cocina el salió suspire para seguir picando la fruta las coloque todas en un plato para llevarlas hasta la mesa, pero necesita hablar con esme preguntarle muchas cosas sobre sus hijos como podía confiar tanto ellos si la verdad es que ellos aparentaban ser algo que no eran delante de sus padres.

-bella hay algo que quieras decir – pregunto sirviendo los jugos yo negué para poner las tostadas en la mesa no le podía decir nada lo había prometido la cena paso en silencio después dejar la cocina perfectamente subí a mi habitación para colocarme la pijama y entre a la cama mañana no sería un buen día Jacob iría al instituto de seguro volvería hacerme la vida imposible es que no me podía dejar tranquila me quede dormida a los pocos minutos.

El despertador comenzó sonar gruñí para apagarlo aun no había salido el sol apenas eran las 5:30 me incorpore en la cama para encender la luz de la mesita de noche entre a la ducha después de una media hora salía para encontrarme con una Alice que estaba sonriendo mientras me entregaba un pantalón blanco con unos lindos detalles amarillos y un suéter amarillo que combinaba.

Después de vestirme baje a la cocina para preparar el desayuno comencé a picar la fruta cuando sentí como Edward entraba en la cocina de inmediato serví una taza de café para voltearme hacia el – buenos días – salude entregándole la tasa él me sonrió para acercase y besar mi mejilla – buenos días Isabella – susurro para sentarse en el comedor a los pocos minutos llego esme con un traje de ejecutiva después de que todo el desayuno estuviera servido pasamos a la mesa todos los cullen comenzaron a discutir de que manera iban a celebrar el cumpleaños número 18 de Edward Carlisle fue quien paró la discusión diciendo que lo terminarían en la cena.

Salimos de la casa no podía decir que no estaba inquieta por que la verdad tenía bastante miedo de ver a Jacob Edward estaciono el auto en el lugar de siempre para abrir mi puerta baje, mi cuerpo se tenso cuando observe que las amigas de tanya junto con Jacob se acercaban a nosotros Edward paso un brazos por mis hombros.

Tanya se acerco a nosotros – hola Eddie- saludo para inclinarse para besar sus labios pero el aparto su rostro para hundirlo en mi cabello aun que se sintiera bien estaba muy inquieta – vamos a clase – dijo Edward todos asentimos me aferre a la cintura de Edward porque me sentí protegida Jacob se acerco a él para estrecharle su mano yo casi que uno mi cuerpo al de Edward.

Llegamos al salón de clase – bella – susurro yo me separe pero como podía ser tanto tonta, de andar pegada a Edward todo el día – lo siento – musite el me tomo la mano para guiarme dentro del salón por que nos tocaba clase juntos.

- no tienes que disculparte solo quiero saber qué te pasa has estado muy tensa – susurro yo simplemente me encogí de hombros para sacar mi cuaderno con mi lapicero – no me pasa nada – mentí los alumnos comenzaron a llegar cuando Jacob entro junto con tanya me acomode en mi asiento porque mi pasado tenía que volver ya bastante tenía con todo lo que me había hecho la profesora llego y comenzó la clase pero simplemente no podía estar en el mismo salón levante mi mano ella se voltee hacia mí para fulminarme con la mirada le pregunte si podía ir al tocador por suerte me dio permiso.

Cuando entre al tocador en seguí abrí el lavamanos para mojar mi rostro necesitaba despejar mi mente después de unos minutos me observe al espejo por suerte mi maquillaje no se había daño en lo más mínimo Salí para volver al salón pero un mano me tomo del brazo para estamparme contra la pared en seguida me encontré con la mirada de Jacob.

- hermanita tanto tiempo – susurro encerrándome entre la pared y su cuerpo el cual tembló bajo su toque el comenzó a besar mi cuello sin el más mínimo de delicadeza – bella cariño si vine a forks es porque quiero terminar con lo que por desgracia tu abuela interrumpió, vas hacer mi bella por las buenas o por las malas – musito acariciando todo mi cuerpo me estaba lastimando las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar mis ojos.

- Jacob déjame tranquila – solloce cerrando mis ojos con fuerza el paso sus manos por mis caderas para llegar a mi entre piernas – suéltame – dije casi gritando cuando me tomo del cabello para besar mi cuello.

- te dijo que la soltaras – escuche como Edward gruñía mis ojos se abrieron de inmediato para encontrarme con sus hermosa mirada que hacía que mi mundo se paralizara pero en su rostro se refleja el odio pero no hacia mi si no Jacob quien ya no tenía las manos sobre mi cuerpo.

- y tu quien te crees que eres para meterte entre ella y yo – hablo Jacob caminando hasta el yo limpie mis ojos que ahora estaba llenos de lagrimas, Edward gruño molesto para comenzar a golpear Jacob que ahora se encontraba contra la pared mientras mi dios griego golpeaba su rostro sin ningún problema después de unos minutos Jacob no estaba casi consiente asi que Edward se separo de él.

- ¿estás bien?- pregunto acercándose yo negué para dejarme caer en el piso mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a brotar en seguida me vi envuelta en los brazos de Edward Jacob estaba en el piso no se podía mover - sácame de aquí – solloce contra su pecho en menos de 5 minutos estaba en el auto de Edward mientras el colocaba mi cinturón de seguridad.

- adonde vamos – pregunte cuando salimos del estacionamiento sabia que mis cuadernos junto con mis cosas estaban en el salón pero no me importaba en lo más mínimo el no contesto simplemente acaricio mi mejilla yo me encerré en mis pensamientos el camino fue totalmente en silencio cuando el auto se detuvo Edward abrió mi puerta para que bajara caminamos por unos minutos hasta que llegamos a un hermoso prado.

- bella tenemos que hablar – susurro jalándome hacia el centro del prado, suspire para sentarme junto a él – bella lo que paso con Jacob no fue normal yo se que él tiene algo que ver en tu pasado – musito yo asentí para hundir mi rostro entre mis rodillas no quería hablar, no quería contar que casi Jacob había llegado a violarme si no hubiese sido por mi abuela en este momento no fuera virgen.

_Flashback…._

_- hola bella – dijo la voz de Jacob cuando entre a la sala de mi casa el estaba sentado con una copa en la mano inmediatamente mi cuerpo se tenso el me sonrió - ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte nerviosa después de lo que había pasado hace 3 días había terminado con el asi que no lo quería ver. _

_- yo cariño vine a terminar lo del otro día – rio estampándome contra la pared para comenzar a tocar mis piernas en el instituto adonde estudiaba llevamos faldas 4 dedos mas debajo de la rodilla el desgarro mi camisa blanca sin ningún problema dejándome solo con mi brasier yo comencé a golpear su pecho pero era mucho más fuerte que yo. _

_- suéltame Jacob – grite el me tapo la boca para lanzarme contra el mueble mientras se posicionaba sobre mi – cállate zorra Charlie va pagar por no haberle creído a mi mama cuando le dijo que yo era su hijo, por eso mi madre se suicido todo por tu culpa claro tu siempre los ha tenido pero que hizo tu padre me negó a mí, para darte lo todo pero mira como es el destino caíste ante mí como mi novia asi que te voy hacer hacerte sufrir como a nadien como he sufrido yo todo estos años – susurro para comenzar a besar mis pechos esto no podía ser cierto Jacob no podía ser mi hermano era imposible mis padres jamás dijeron nada cuando se enteraron de nuestra relación. _

_- mientes – grite mientras las lagrimas me nublaban la vista él se rio para negar me sentí sucia, utilizaba y lo peor si Jacob decía la verdad entonces él era mi hermano como era posible que pudiera existir un ser tan malo cuando sentí como comenzaba a quitar mi falda me removí bajo su tacto no quería esto no podía ser cierto cerré mis ojos con fuerza – todo lo que te acabado decir es cierto hermanita – susurro pasando su lengua por todo mi cuello. _

_- suelta la Jacob – escuche como gritaba mi abuela en seguida Jacob me soltó pero no sin antes darme un cachetada mis lagrimas volvieron a nublar mi vista por qué me tenía que pasar esto a mi porque me merecía esto no le hacía mal a nadien jamás en mi vida me había metido con nadien, porque mi "hermano" si era verdad que lo era tenía que tratar de abusar de mi._

_Fin del flashback_

- bella cálmate – grito Edward tomándome por ambos hombros pero simplemente no podía necesitaba gritar todo el dolor que tenia acumulado en mi pecho era mucho el dolor que sentía después de casi 30 minutos llorando de mi pecho comenzaron a salir pequeños gemidos de dolor Edward me envolvió en sus brazos - por favor cálmate – musito besando mi mejilla yo hundí mi rostro en su pecho para dejar que mis pulmones se llenaran de ese exquisito olor que desprendía su piel.

- Jacob es mi hermano – solloce abrazándome fuertemente a su cintura el cuerpo de Edward se tenso de inmediato mientras levantaba mi mentó para observarme directamente a los ojos – ¿estás segura?- pregunto yo asentí claro que estaba segura después de eso había ido hasta el centro de para hacerme un prueba por suerte guardaba un pedazo de cabello de Jacob que había cortado hace mucho tiempo no sabía por qué lo había hecho pero él no le había molestado asi que lleve mi ADN para que lo comprobaran cuando observe los exámenes habían dado positivo mi mundo se derrumbo por completo bajo mis pies ya no me importaba nada después el abandono de mis padres para ultimo mi abuela mandarme a vivir junto con los cullen.

- bella Jacob llego abusar de ti – pregunto yo negué por más que Jacob lo había intentado jamás había llegado hasta ese límite algo que agradecía porque no quería perder mi virginidad siendo abusada – jamás lo logro – susurre.

- ya cálmate princesa yo voy a cuidar de ti nada malo te va pasar lo prometo – hablo sentándome en su regazo para mecerme como una bebe poco a poco comencé a relajarme mientras mis parpados se comenzaban hacer más pesados no sé en qué momento me sumergir en un profundo sueño.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando sentí como una puerta se cerraba me encontraba en un habitación con toda las paredes blancas, un pequeño tocador de madera, un puerta negra, un armario pequeño, pero la cama adonde me encontraba no tenia comparación era grande con sabanas blancas y con cojines negros pero mi mayor asombro fue al ver que no traía mi ropa de la mañana si no solo un pequeño camisón rosa me levante en la cama sin importar lo mal que me pudiera ver para salir corriendo de la habitación choque contra un cuerpo cuando levante mi vista me encontré con la mirada de Edward quien me sonreí.

- tu…- dije nerviosa al recordar que traía otra ropa él me tomo por los hombros para darme la vuelta y hacerme entrar a la habitación – si bella yo te saque del prado, te traje a mi departamento que me compro Carlisle y te cambie pero bajo las sabanas – hablo al ver mi nerviosismos yo me relaje para dejarme caer en la cama.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?-pregunte subiendo mis pies a la cama ya que no traía zapatos él se acerco para acariciar mi mejilla pero yo me aleje no quería que me tocara aun que me sintiera segura en sus brazos no sabía porque me había traído – no te voy a lastimar bella solo te traje aquí porque no se me ocurrió otro lugar – dijo tomándome en sus brazos yo suspire.

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunte el observo la mesita de noche para volver su vista hacia mi – son las 2 de la tarde – contesto besando mi frente yo me sonroje había dormida bastante tiempo – tenemos que regresar a casa – dijo levantándose de la cama pero yo no me quería ir me sentía cómoda.

- no me quiero – susurre el me observo para sonreír – está bien hagamos algo almorzamos después de todo quede en ver hoy jane ella vendrá y a las 7 nos vamos te parece – dijo yo asentí sonriendo.

-¿Qué quieres comer?- pregunto yo me levante de la cama para caminar hasta el – podemos preparar comida italiana – susurre el asintió para salir de la habitación por suerte Edward tenia todo preparar el único plato de comida italiana que sabia preparar después de comer tocaron el timbre.

- hola bebe – saludo un chica cuando Edward abrió la puerta el abrazo para susurrar algo a su odio que no llegue a escuchar ella sonrió para caminar hasta mi entonces la reconocí era la chica de la fiesta pero esta vez su maquillaje estaba algo sobre cargado ella me estrecho su mano – hola bella un gusto – musito yo le sonreí.

La tarde paso entre las charlas jane quien parecía ser un persona bastante agradable a comparación de tanya y zafrina a las 7 salimos del apartamento directo a la casa de los cullen – bella segura que estas bien – pregunto Edward.

- Edward gracias por preocuparte pero no quiero hablar del tema tal vez mañana – musite cuando el apago el auto baje cuando entre a la cocina todos los cullen estaban reunidos sonriendo – esme puedo hablar contigo – pregunte ella asintió para levantarse de la mesa.

- esme siento haberme ido toda la tarde prometo que no pasara mas – dijo ella me abrazo – tranquila bella Edward nos llamo y nos explico todo no tienes nada de qué preocuparte recuerda te quiero como un hija – susurro yo asentí para devolverle el abrazo le desee buenas noches a todos ya que solo quería llegar mi habitación para poder dejarme llevar por mis emociones.

Cuando entre quite toda mi ropa para entrar la ducha me sentía sucia comencé a frotar mi cuerpo con la pequeña esponja mi cuerpo no tardo enrojecerse a causa del la esponja Salí para colocarme una pijama y entrar a la cama donde me permití llorar libremente para luego sumergirme en mis sueñ

* * *

gracias a todos por sus reviews no saben lo feliz que me hacen dejenme saber que piensas que pase ??

recuerden apretar el botoncito verde no cuesta nada y me hace muy feliz

besitos!!!


	6. Chapter 6

todos los personajes son propiedad de stephanie meyer yo solo juego con sus personalidades y vidas =)

bueno chicas sorry por no subir el capitulo ayer pero la verdad no me sentia con nada de inspiracion para escribir por lo que no puede terminar de escribir el capitulo se preguntaran por que esta corto el capitulo por que le proximo sera un EPOV y BPOV.

sorry si tengo algun error en la escritura.

* * *

Capitulo 6

BPOV

La luz entro en la habitación lastimando mis ojos me incorpore en la cama para observar la hora eran las 6 de la mañana corría hasta la ducha tenía que estar lista a las 7 me vestid con lo primero que encontré para bajar a la cocina cuando entre me encontré con una esme sonriendo.

- hola bella que haces despierta tan temprano – hablo yo la mire confundida era lógico el instituto comenzaba a las 7 – bueno esme estamos entre semana hoy toca instituto – dije como si fuera lo más obvio para preparar algo de café ella rio.

- oh, bella cierto no te dijeron nada a noche cancelaron las clases en el instituto hasta el jueves – dijo mi tasa callo de golpe contra el mármol porque a noche no me dijeron nada me voltee hacia esme que no para de reír yo la fulmine con la mirada para tomar de nuevo mi tasa.

- vamos bella no te pongas asi – susurro yo me senté a su lado para tomar mi café preparamos desayuno solo para Carlisle ya que esme me aseguro que los chicos no despertarían hasta después del medio día – buenos días – saludo Carlisle entrando a la cocina para besar a su esposa y luego besar mi frente como que si fuera un niña pequeña.

Cuando Carlisle se fue esme y yo salimos al jardín acomodar las rosas después de unas dos horas esme decidió que fuéramos adentro de la casa – bella me gustaría que me ayudaras acomodar la barra – hablo mi cuerpo se tenso por completo ella me observo pero simplemente camino hacia la cocina la seguí para no levantar sospechas.

- bella no sabes si los chicos abrieron la barra el fin de semana – pregunto sacando unas botellas yo inmediatamente negué ella me observo para volver su vista hacia la barra yo Salí hacia la habitación de Edward era necesario despertar a Edward para que hablara con esme o algo por el estilo la tenía que distraer si la barra no estaba como la habían dejado podría sospechar de ellos y lo peor pensarían que yo fui la que había hablado.

Cuando entre a la habitación estaba completamente oscuro solo se escucha la leve respiración de Edward camine hasta la gran cama –Edward – susurre tocando su mejilla el enseguida se sobre salto tomando mi mano cuando su vista se encontró con la mía me jalo hacia su pecho haciéndome caer sobre su duro cuerpo.

- bella – murmuro con voz ronca yo me estremecía cuando sus brazos se colocaron en mi cintura – Edward suéltame – pedí removiendo entre sus brazos el beso mi cuello para tumbarme al otro lado de la cama mientras reía yo lo fulmine con la mirada.

- tenias que ver tu rostro Isabella – rio mas fuerte me trate de levantar pero él no me lo permitió porque me tomo de la muñeca – se puede saber a qué viniste - pregunto seductoramente subiendo una ceja.

-vine a decirte que tu mama abrió la barra y pregunto si ustedes la habían abierto – conteste en seguida sus ojos se oscurecieron mientras me arroja a la cama para presionar mi cuerpo contra el del sus mirada era de enojo – tu le dijiste algo Isabella – gruño tomando de la manos yo negué.

- no dije nada lo juro – musite temblando el agarre de Edward cedió para levantarse yo me levante de la cama con mi cuerpo aun temblando – lo siento bella por favor retírate –susurro entrando a su armario asentí para salir.

Cuando entre a la cocina me encontré con un esme que estaba más que sería – Isabella quiero que despiertes a todos mis hijos y que les digas que tienen 5 minutos para estar aquí – hablo yo asentí para subir a la habitación de Alice después de tocar un 10 veces ella me abrió solo traía un camisón diminuto rojo – Alice tu mama los quiere a todos en 5 minutos en la sala – susurre ella asintió bostezando.

Camine hasta la habitación de rose toque solo 2 veces para que la rubia me abriera la puerta sonriendo ella solo traía un short pequeño azul y una camiseta – rose tu mama los quiere a todos en 5 minutos en la sala – ella asintió para cerrar la puerta en mi cara subí a la habitación de Edward a informarle pero el ya venía saliendo para ir hasta la sala.

Esme estaba en la sala con la vista perdida en el jardín yo me senté cuando vio a Edward se limito a besar su frente el sentó a su lado cuando todos los demás entraron tomaron asiento esme se levanto.

- mama de que nos quieres hablar – pregunto emmett bostezando esme lo fulmino con la mirada él se encogió de hombros - se puede saber por qué abrieron la barra sin me permiso – pregunto todos se voltearon hacia mí para matarme con la mirada.

- mama no la abrimos – dijo rose calmada vaya que era buena mentirosa – claro que lo hicieron rose no mientas – hablo esme con voz dolida Alice se levanto para ir hasta su madre quien ahora se podía ver el dolor que le causaba que sus hijos le mintieran.

-mami – dijo para abrazarla pero esme lo impidió colocando las manos en los hombros de su hija quien bajo la mirada hacia sus zapatos suspire para moverme en mi asintió algo incomoda por la situación no me gustaba esto.

- mama está bien si abrimos la barra pero no hicimos nada malo – dijo Edward lo observe con asombro esme subió la mirada para observarlos a todos que tenían mirada de arrepentimiento o por lo menos eso aparentaban para salir del paso.

- perdónanos mama – susurro jasper levantándose para ir junto a su novia que ahora tenía unas pequeñas lagrimas en sus mejillas por el rechazo de sus madre esme los abrazo a todos sonreí era un escena muy bonita ver a todos los cullen abrazados.

- los perdono chicos pero eso no significa que no estén castigados – hablo riendo todos bufaron pero la volvieron abrazar – tengo que ir a la empresa asi que volveré en la tarde – susurro ellos se pararon de ella para sonreír todos salieron de la sala suspire por lo menos no la habían tomado conmigo.

Esme bajo a la los pocos minutos ya lista se despidió con la mano mientras sonreí - ISABELLA – desde la tercer planta se escucho como 5 voz gritaban mi nombre me levante lo más rápido para subir las escaleras con cuidado de no caer no había terminado de entrar en la habitación de Edward cuando ya rose me tenía tomada del cabello.

- rosalie suéltala – dijo Alice caminando hacia la rubia que cada vez hacia mas fuerte su agarre solté un gemido cuando jalo con fuerza mi cabello – cállate Alice por su culpa esme nos castigo – grito rose mientras su rostro se volvía rojo por la furia.

- yo no dije nada – susurre tratándome de soltar – todo esto es tu culpa Edward debiste dejar que jasper hablara con ella no tu – dijo emmett calmado yo baje mi vista hacia el piso todos tenían cara de enojo pero sobre todo Edward y rose.

- yo me encargare de ella – hablo Edward enojado todos lo observaron – mas te vale que hagas todo bien Edward porque juro que si no seré yo la que se encargue – dijo rose soltándome en seguida Edward me tomo de un brazo con fuerza haciendo que doliera.

- esto no es necesario – dijo Alice con voz triste haciendo que mi miedo creciera no sabía que me iba hacer Edward me aterraba pensar que me podía lastimar como Jacob sin decir más nada me saco a de su habitación sin decir un sola palabra tenía miedo me aterraba lo que pudiera hacer cuando llegamos a su auto subí para que las lagrimas comenzaran a brotar de mis ojos sin permiso llegamos al departamento en menos de 10 minutos de nuevo me tomo del brazo con fuerza para bajarme de el auto.

Cuando abrió la puerta del apartamento no pude más hacia que caí de rodillas a su lado mi cuerpo estaba temblando tenía mucho miedo para ser verdad – cálmate no te voy a lastimar – susurro tomándome en sus brazos para dejarme en uno de los muebles mientras cerraba la puerta.

- bella cariño cálmate no te voy a hacer nada, yo jamás podría lastimarte – musito limpiando mis lagrimas – si te saque de la casa era porque, no podía dejar que mis hermanos se encargaran de ti solo aparente – hablo acunándome en sus brazos mientras besaba mi frente.

- Edward yo te juro que no dije nada tu mama fue la que abrió la barra – dije más calmada el me sonrió – eso ya lo sé pero mis hermanos no te iban a creer los conozco se como son asi que lo mejor era sacarte de la casa - susurro yo asentí.

- ¿Ahora qué vamos hacer?- pregunte sonrojándome el rio para dejarme en el mueble – bueno podemos ir al centro comercial haber un película ya son más de las 12 – dijo pero no podía no traíamos suéter.

- pero no tenemos suéter - susurre el salió de la pequeña sala para regresar con dos suéter me tendió un blanco me lo coloque para después ir hasta el baño de la habitación acomodarme un poco Edward ya me esperaba en la puerta con una gran sonrisa.

Cuando llegamos al cine había un fila corta -¿Qué película quieres ver?- pregunto observe la cartelera había 2 terror las quedaban fuera de mi lista – todo menos terror – dije el sonrió después de comprar los boletos pasamos por la venta de dulces faltaba poco para la película por lo que decidimos entrar a la sala empezaron a pasar los cortes.

- ¿en qué piensas?- pregunto Edward tomando un poco de su coca-cola yo me voltee para verlo a la cara increíble que él se pudiera portar también el primer día me trato como que si nada pero de la noche a la mañana cambiaba como que si de verdad le pudiera importar.

- en que esto no puede ser posible – susurre yo no podía sentir amor hacia Edward, no lo podía querer el simplemente hacia todo esto por lástima que ilusa pensar que alguien como Edward cullen se pudiera de enamorar de mi era algo ilógico pensar eso.

- que no puede ser posible Isabella – pregunto acariciando mi mejilla yo negué no quería contestar ninguna pregunta - dime simplemente – susurro suspire nada gana con guardarme algo que me estaba torturando.

- te quiero – musite mas para mí que para el entonces sus manos se colocaron en mis mejillas para subir mi rostro y unir nuestros el beso era calmado nuestros labios se movían con calma el delineo mi labio inferior deje que profundizara el beso que se estaba volviendo más apasionado el paso un mano por mi cintura por lo que me aleje de inmediato.

- yo también te quiero Isabella – susurro a mi odio haciéndome estremecer me sonroje por completo el beso mi mejilla - ¿quieres ser mi novia?- pregunto acariciando mi mejilla lo que iba a decir era un decisión apresurada pero por que luchar con un sentimiento cuando es mutuo.

- si – conteste el me abrazo de manera tierna para besar mi frente comenzó la película asi que volvimos nuestra vista a la pantalla no sin dejar de entrelazar nuestros dedos cuando la película termino yo estaba abrazada a la cintura de Edward mientras el acariciaba mi espalda salimos del cine para pasar por comida italiana eran las 3 de la tarde.

- que les vas a decir a tus hermanos - pregunte sirviendo la comida en platos el dejo su celular a un lado para mirarme – cuando lleguemos le diremos a todos ninguno se va a poner – hablo yo asentí después de comer salimos del apartamento este era el mejor día de todos desde que había llegado.

Cuando llegamos a la casa ya estaban en el garaje el auto de Carlisle y de esme bajamos todos estaban en la sala con ropa cómoda mientras veían una película después de saludarlos Edward se levanto para llamar la atención de todos.

- habla hijo – dijo Carlisle algo impaciente el suspiro – bella y yo somos novios – dijo al fin la mirada de todos los cullen fue tranquilizadora menos las de esme quien fulmino a su hijo con la mirada pero el negó haciendo a su madre sonreír.

El día término sin mayor problema rosalie parecía estar más relajada hasta me ayudo a preparar la cena cosas que agradecí como siempre la cena paso entre las bromas de emmett y las peleas de Alice con Edward a las 9 me despedí de todos Edward me acompaño hasta la puerta.

- buenas noches amor – musito dándome un casto beso yo le sonreí para besar su mejilla y entrar a la habitación después de ducharme entre en la cama con un extraña en el estomago me removí en las sabanas luego de unos minutos logre sumergirme en un profundo sueño.

EPOV

- entonces hermanito cayó en tu plan - pregunto rose entrando con emmett a mi habitación, yo reí para asentir Alice entro junto con jasper ambos venían riendo.

- hay que eliminarla – dijo Alice observando sus uñas despreocupada jasper beso su mejilla para cerrar la puerta – no será problema simplemente Edward tienes que llevar a cabo tu plan – susurro jasper todos asentimos.

- llevármela a la cama no será problema quien se puede resistir a mi – dije rosalie se acerco para reír – yo por ejemplo cullen pero ese no es el caso – musito rose.

- chicos no creen que lastimarla este mal – pregunto Alice bajándola vista hacia sus zapatos – ahora sí que le pego la bipolaridad a la duende - dijo rose fulminándola con la mirada suspire para dejarme caer en la cama.

- todo está listo simplemente tenemos que hacer todo como está acordado – dijo emmett sentándose junto a rose – yo solo la quiero en mi cama después hagan lo que quieran – dije todos asintieron para salir de la habitación.

Después de ducharme tome mi celular para enviarle un mensaje a jane _"hola bebe mañana paso por ti a las 7" _ me coloque el pantalón de dormir para entrar a la cama la imagen de bella vino a mi cabeza haciendo que me hiciera dos preguntas de verdad quería lastimar o estaba enamorado.

* * *

Gracias a todos por sus reviews no saben lo feliz que me hace saber lo que piensan de la historia.

bueno que piensan que pasa apartir de ahora ven que los cullen no son tan buenos como parecen?? que creen que le hagan a bella....??

recuerden apretar el botoncito verded no cuesta nada y me hace muy feliz

besitos!!!:)


	7. Chapter 7

todos los personajes son propiedad de stephanie meyer yo solo juego con sus personalidades y vidas =)

bueno chicas si en el capitulo anterior odiaron a los cullen en este creo que aun mas pero todo tiene su causa y efecto asi que en esta historia no sera diferente, todo tiene un porque varias cosas iran saliendo a me dudo que pasa la historia.

sorry si tengo algun error en la escritura escribi el capitulo algo apresurada por que hoy no me movi de la cama asi que lo comenze a escribir tarde jajaja!!! xD

* * *

Capitulo 7

EPOV

- EDWARD DESPIERTA- grito Alice saltando en la cama de un lado a otro me levante para jalarla haciéndola caer ella gruño para comenzar a reír - ¿Qué te pasa duende?- pregunte dejándome caer en la cama.

- todos salieron asi que no tenía nada que hacer – susurro yo la fulmine con la mirada para abrazarla – y porque me tenias que despertar a mi precisamente – hable sabía perfectamente que bella estaba en casa porque no la podía ir a despertar a ella.

- porque bella le paso seguro a su puerta – rio levantándose – ahora vamos hay que preparar desayuno y llamar a aro para decirle que esta noche vamos al club – dijo jalándome del brazo me levante primero para ir a lavar mi dientes y después bajar con la duende que no deja de quejarse por qué jasper, emmett y rose se había ido haber autos clásicos.

-¿Qué vamos a desayunar?- pregunto observe la hora solo eran 10 de la mañana – cereal es lo mas practico - conteste sacando dos tazones de la despensa Alice tomo el cereal para servirlo nos sentamos en la mesa en silencio.

-¿de verdad la quieres lastimar Edward?- pregunto Alice sacándome de mis pensamiento yo la observe por un momento la verdad que nuestro cambio de personalidad no era de lo mejor pero eso era una verdadera pregunta de verdad quería lastimar a bella ella era tan inocente y dulce pero no tampoco podía tener a toda la familia en contra.

- duende yo no la voy a lastimar les dije que solo la quiero en mi cama nada mas ustedes son los que deciden después que hacen con ella – conteste volviendo mi vista hacia un revista que estaba al lado de mi tazón Alice tomo mi mano para jalar mi brazo haciendo que la volviera a ver – Edward ya sé que todos la queremos eliminar pero lastimarla no es la manera –susurro.

- mira Alice no me importa lo que pase yo a bella no la quiero esto un juego para mi si rose y tu quieren hacerla que se marche bien pero no pretendo meterme en eso – dijo molesto ella me fulmino con la mirada.

- cullen llevártela a la cama es lastimarla ella te va entregar su tesoro más preciado si lo logras y tú que vas hacer después la vas a dejar como un juguete viejo pero sabes que has lo que quieras no me importa lo que le pase a esa niñita – hablo molesta para llevarse una cucharada de cereal a la boca.

- Alice ambas tiene la misma edad – dije ella rio mientras servía jugo de naranja – tendremos la misma edad hermanito pero no la misma mente asi que me da igual – musito suspire no quería seguir discutiendo.

- buenos días – dijo bella entrando a la cocina con una gran sonrisa me levante para caminar hacia ella quien me sonrió tomo su rostro entre mis mano para dejar un casto beso ella acaricio mi mejilla – buenos días bella – hablo Alice riendo yo la fulmine con la mirada.

Bella sirvió un tazón con cereal para sentarse con nosotros – esta noche vamos a un club – susurro Alice bella asintió para seguir comiendo el desayuno termino en silencio a las 12 llegaron rose, emmett y jasper asi que subimos al ático.

- como les fue – pregunto Alice levantándose para besar a jasper quien sentó con ella en su regazo - bastante bien la verdad – susurro jasper besando el cuello de la duende quien rio.

- Edward esta es la noche perfecta – hablo emmett yo negué no pretendía tener a bella esta noche era muy pronto además había quedado en salir con jane claro que ella no estaba ni enterada – como que no cullen entre más pronto mejor – gruño rose.

- rose es muy pronto lo hare pero cálmate si - dije molesto por la actitud de mi hermana no podía ser tan impaciente – Edward te digo una sola cosa sino te encargas de lastimarla tu, lo hare yo pero será peor la mandare con el perro de Jacob para que se la lleve de forks – hablo molesta me levante de golpe para estampar a mi hermana contra la pared como se le ocurría eso.

- no lo harías – grite molesto ella rio para pasar su lengua por sus labios toda la habitación estaba tensa ninguno de decía nada – no me retes Edward por qué no sabes lo malo que puedo llegar hacer a ti te consta como elimine a María asi que con bella no será camino difícil – musito yo la solté.

- que es lo que te duele rosalie que a ella me la voy a llevar a la cama pero a ti no – dije furioso emmett gruño pero no me importo era verdad todos en la casa sabían perfectamente que rosalie había intentado tener algo conmigo cosa que fue divertida por algún tiempo pero después ella dejo las cosas a un lado para salir con emmett.

- Edward cálmate – pidió Alice quien ahora estaba a mi lado – pero como se te ocurre pensar ni siquiera eso Edward lo que sentía por ti fue solo un simple juego – dijo rosalie molesta para caminar junto a emmett quien la abrazo.

- esto se nos está hiendo de las manos – dijo jasper sentándose de nuevo junto Alice – habla por ti hermano yo sé lo que voy hacer – rio rose la fulmine con la mirada.

- ¿Qué Eddie te enamoraste de la campesina?- pregunto emmett riendo junto con los demás negué no podía estar enamorado de bella era ilógico no podía sentir esto jamás me había pasado – yo creo que sí lo está de lo contrario poco le importaría lo que hiciéramos – dijo jasper sirviéndose un vaso de whisky en estos momentos amaba el ático me aterraba que bella pudiera escuchar algo.

-¿Por qué somos malos?- pregunto Alice con voz de niña la verdad su bipolaridad era algo de tratar no podía cambiar tan a menudo – porque para que ser Ángeles cuando podemos ser los dioses – dijo rose besando a emmett aun que estuviera disgustaba en estos momentos con rose no podía negar que esto tiene razón.

- tenemos que bajar bella no tardara en darse cuenta de que no estamos en el jardín – dijo emmett todos asentimos para salir del ático cuando llegamos al jardín vimos que bella aun estaba en la cocina preparando el almuerzo.

Nos sentamos a donde siempre para seguir aparentando tomar sol - ¿Quieren limonada?- pregunto ella saliendo con un bandeja con 5 vasos todos asentimos para tomar casa un vaso ella sentó junto a rose quien le sonrió en estos momentos me preguntaba como podia ser mis hermanos de esa manera muchas veces era algo que no podía dejar de pensar porque simplemente no podían aceptar que no todos eran como nosotros en especial rose que siempre se encargaba de eliminar a las nuevas muchachas de servicio.

-bella que te vas poner esta noche para la fiesta – pregunto Alice observando un revista para poner sus lentes negros bella se encogió de hombros por lo que yo me acerque a ella para abrazar mientras pasaba mis piernas dejando su espalda recostada de mi pecho.

- con lo que te pongas te veras preciosa – susurre para comenzar a dejar besos húmedos en su cuello ella se estremeció – cálmate no te voy hacer nada - musite ella solo traía ahora un traje de baño color negro y un short blanco.

- no lo sé Alice – contesto ante la pregunta de la duende quien levanto su vista de la revista para fulminarla con la mirada a bella – claro que tienes que saber pero para hacerte todo más fácil ya yo elegí por ti - hablo mi hermana para entrar a la piscina bella rio mientras se sonrojaba se veía también de esa manera.

- tengo que volver a la cocina o al menos que quieres comer carne algo carbonizada – dijo yo reí para separarme de ella cuando bella desapareció me deje caer en la tumbona para cerrar mi ojos – vaya hermanito de verdad que te estás tomando en serio a la campesina – dijo jasper riendo.

- porque no me dejan tranquilo por un momento – gruñí molesto todos hicieron silencio me levante para entrar a la piscina el agua estaba fría asi que me sumergí de inmediato – necesito un favor – dije acercándome a mis hermanos que estaban en la orilla.

- dinos que es y te ayudaremos sin problema – dijo Alice yo le sonreí – necesito que estén con bella por lo menos tres horas dese que entremos al club – hable ellos asintieron.

- para que necesitas eso Eddie – pregunto rosalie subiendo una ceja me encogí de hombros - voy a ver a jane asi que no pretenderán que este con ella – conteste ellos rieron para decir te ayudaremos les agradecí para salir de la piscina mientras me secaba.

- ya pueden entrar almorzar – dijo bella desde la puerta del jardín asentí para caminar dentro de la casa ya la comida estaba completamente servida todos nos sentamos a comer en silencio – ya sabes lo que te dije Edward tienes 3 días – susurro rose tomando un poco de pan me levante de la mesa de golpee.

- pero que te pasa estás loca – grite sin importar que bella estuviera en la mesa a rosalie se le estaba escapando esto de las manos jamás había tenido esa obsesión – no me grites Edward o no tendré consideración mira que unirme con tanya no será nada bueno – dijo molesta mientras también se levantaba.

- estás loca de los celos dime rosalie que es lo que tanto de duele – grite saliendo de la cocina ella me siguió hasta la sala – te dije que no pretendo que nadien se interponga en mi camino…. – antes de que pudiera seguir le tape la boca con una mano estampándola contra la pared.

- si hablas todos perderemos asi que contrólate ya te dije que lo hare pero necesito tiempo – susurre ella asintió asi que la solté caminamos de nuevo a la cocina todos estaban en silencio cuando terminamos con el almuerzo todos nos levantamos para irnos a nuestras habitaciones.

- Edward – dijo bella entrando a la habitación me voltee hacia ella para sonreírle no sin antes cerrar la conversación que tenia con Jessica por Messenger ella cerró la puerta – Edward vine por quería saber por qué discutiste con rose – pregunto me levante para caminar hasta ella.

- fue un simple discusión entre hermanos nada que no se puede solucionar amor – musite contra su odio para pasar mis manos por su cintura y unir nuestros labios en un beso calmado poco a poco hice que sus pies se moviera hasta que llegamos a la cama adonde la deposite ella no parecía consciente de lo que estaba pasando se estaba de llevar al completo bese su cuello pero cuando iba comenzar a delinear su clavícula para llegar hasta sus senos me separo de inmediato con expresión de miedo.

- bella yo lo siento – susurre ella se incorporo en la cama para acomodar la camisa que ahora traía puesta - no paso nada Edward – dijo besando mi mejilla yo le sonreí para abrazarla en estos momentos me sentía un mostro al querer ayudar a mis hermanos a lastimar a un ser tan frágil e inocente pero de que servir arrepentirme si este era nuestro mundo del cual no podíamos salir no podíamos permitir que Carlisle y esme quisieran a otra persona eso nos afectaría a todos.

Ella se aparto de mi para salir de la habitación después de buscar la ropa que iba a utilizar para el club entre a ducharme ya eran las 5 de la tarde me vestid con un pantalón crema y una camisa negra de botones que se quedaba perfecta – Edward ya nos vamos - dijo rosalie entrando a la habitación yo asentí para bajar junto con ella a la sala adonde ya estaba todos.

Bella estaba vestida con un pantalón de vestir negro, una camisa con poco escote rosada y unos tacones altos negros – nos vamos – dije ofreciéndole me brazo ella asintió salimos de la casa el camino a port Ángeles.

- te quiero – murmure tomando su mano ella me sonrió cuando llegamos al port Ángeles eran las 6:30 ayude a bella a bajar del auto ella tomo mi brazo cuando entramos al club ya había gente en la pista de baile todos estaban bailando como siempre nuestra mesa estaba lista asi que nos sentamos mi celular comenzó sonar asi que lo tomo era un mensaje de jane _ "bebe estoy afuera del club _"deje mi teléfono de nuevo en el bolsillo.

- bella amor voy a ir hablar con aro sobre unos negocios te prometo que volveré pronto – susurre ella asintió que la bese con dulzura para salir del club jane estaba al lado de mi auto ella no dijo nada ya que yo quite la alarma y ella subió de inmediato subí también en el camino ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Cuando estacione el auto – ahora si te puedo saludar – musito para colocarse de rodillas y besarme con pasión la envolví mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello ella rio – vamos al apartamento – susurre ella asintió.

El apartamento estaba completamente oscuro encendí las luces para dejar entrar a jane quien tenía un gran sonrisa en su rostro – asi que estas de novio con bella – dijo con voz triste yo acaricie su mejilla ella gimió para detener mi mano.

- si estoy de novio con bella pero solo es para llevármela a la cama y para que el plan de mis hermanos se complete – musite cerrando la puerta ella abrió los ojos pero su expresión era de enfado - ¿Por qué la tienen que lastimar Edward?- pregunto aparatándose suspire.

- no la quiero lastimar – dije molestos era verdad lo que menos deseaba era lastimarla pero no podía luchar con algo que era más fuerte las cosas tenían que ser como siempre - Edward aun que bella tenga nuestra edad es solo un niña tú lo sabes asi que recapaciten tú y tus hermanos están cometiendo un error – susurro.

- eso ya lo sé jane pero si no hago mi parte rose la lastimara aun peor – dije sentándome ella me observo por un momento – sabes que si detienes esto ellos lo harán asi que hazlo Edward – hablo quitando su chaqueta para sentarse a mi lado me acerque hasta ella para rosar mis labios pero ella me aparto.

- hasta que no pares esto no haremos nada es tu decisión no la mía ahora vamos devuelta al club – dijo levantándose – no estás hablando en seria bebe - bufe frustrado ella rio para besar mi mejilla la tome de la cintura.

- claro que estoy hablando en serio ahora vamos- susurro bufe para apagar todas las luces subimos al auto – mañana de nuevo al instituto – dije encendiendo el auto ella asintió el camino al club fue rápido la deje una cuadra antes ya que no deseaba que nos vieran juntos.

Cuando estacione el auto baje pero me detuve en seco al ver como bella salía por la gran puerta corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos y su camisa manchada la detuve en seco tomándola por los hombros - ¿amor que te paso?- pregunte abrazándola ella no dijo nada solo se abrazo a un mas a mi cintura mientras sollozaba.

BPOV

Después de que Edward se fuera hablar con aro emmett insistió en que teníamos que bailar acepte pero solo baile 2 canciones me senté de nuevo en la mesa y le pedía a uno de los mesoneros que me trajera una coca-cola.

La puerta del club se abrió dejando ver a tan tanya y sus amigas por suerte no venia Jacob cosas que me relajo por completo – como la pasas bellita – chillo Alice quien traía un bebida en su mano mientras movías sus caderas al ritmo de la música.

- bastante bien solo que Edward tiene mucho tiempo que se fue - dije encogiéndome de hombros ella rio para sentarse a mi lado – ahí bella tienes tantos cosas que aprender pero tranquila Edward está bien – dijo casi gritando ya que la música la subieron yo le sonreí ella se fue de nuevo a seguir bailando con jasper.

Emmett tenía a rose junto a la barra mientras besaba su cuello ella parecía disfrutar por que también estaba moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de la música mi coca-cola se acabo antes de lo esperado por lo que decidí llamar de nuevo al mesonero quien me estaba realmente ignorando acomode mi ropa para ir hasta la barra por otra.

- me da un coca-cola por favor – le dije al hombre quien servía los tragos el asintió para voltearse a buscarla la destapo para entregármela cuando me di la vuelta tenia tanya junto con zafrina y Heidi – asi que eres la novia Edward mocosa – pregunto con voz de asco yo asentí.

- si soy la novia de Edward – afirme tratando de volver a la mesa pero ellas me lo imperio – asi pues déjame decirte la mona aun que la vistan de seda mona se queda cariño asi que hagas lo que hagas siempre vas hacer un campesina de Tennessee – dijo tanya riendo junto con sus amigas para arrancarme la coca-cola de la mano y arrojarla encima de mi camisa.

- asi que no lo inteste Isabella quítate de mi camino de una vez ya viste que no eres rival para mí solo mírate tu cabello es feo, tu cara no tiene la mayor gracia, tu cuerpo espantoso y qué decir de tus horribles ojos – rio no podía seguir escuchándola más las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos ellas se aparataron.

Corrí hacia la Salida del club escuchando los llamados de los cullen pero no me importaba nada en este momento un brazos me detuvieron cuando subí mi rostro me encontré con la mirada de Edward llena de preocupación - ¿amor que te paso?- pregunto pero no respondí el me abrazo yo me abrase a su cintura mientras comenzaba a sollozar.

Luego de unos minutos me tomo en sus brazos para llevarme hasta el auto coloco el cinturón de seguridad las lagrimas seguían presente nublando mi vista aun que normalmente las palabras de la gente no me lastimaban esto lo había hecho cuando llegamos a la casa que no fue en mucho tiempo.

Ya el auto de Carlisle estaba en el garaje pero el de esme no –amor tienes que calmarte – musito abriendo la puerta yo limpie mis lagrimas cuando entramos a la casa ni esme y Carlisle cosa que hizo que mi cuerpo se relajara no quería que me vieran en ese estado subimos hasta mi habitación.

- cielo dúchate – dijo Edward saliendo del baño yo asentí para entrar al baño quite toda mi ropa para entrar a la ducha el agua caliente relajo mi cuerpo por completo pero no duro mucho tiempo las palabras de tanya volvieron a mi mente _ ''_ _solo mírate tu cabello es feo, tu cara no tiene la mayor gracia, tu cuerpo espantoso y qué decir de tus horribles ojos"_ las lagrimas calientes que comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos se ligaron con el agua.

Cerré la ducha para envolverme en una toalla cuando Salí Edward ya no estaba en la habitación por lo que pase directo al armario adonde tome un camisón blanco me vestid la puerta la habitación se abrió no sin antes tocar dos veces envolví mi cabello en una toalla.

- bella amor Alice me conto todo lo que paso – dijo cerrando la puerta para caminar hasta mi y acariciar mi mejilla yo cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar por la sensación que producía las manos de Edward sobre mi piel – nada de lo dijo tanya amor eres hermosa y eres única – musito mientras me dirigía hacia la cama adonde me obligo a recostarme para hacerlo a mi lado me abrase a su pecho.

- te amo – fue todo lo que pude decir el se tenso ante mis palabras pero deposito un beso en mis labios para acariciar mi espalda suspire para cerrar mis ojos – descansa amor – musito besando mi mejilla yo sonreí para abrazarme a su pecho él siguió acariciando mi mejilla hasta que me quede profundamente dormida.

* * *

Gracias a todos por sus reviews saben que me encanta saber lo que piensan asi que no dejenme de hacerme saber lo que piensan :)

bueno ahora que creen que pase los cullen han desmostrado ser realmente malo pero sobre todo rosalie?? que creen que pase con bella edward de verdad la podra lastimar o estara enamorado de ella pero no lo desea aceptar ?? esme y carlisle se daran cuenta de quienes son sus hijos??

recuerden apretar el botoncito verde no cuerta nada y me hace muy feliz

besitos!!!:)


	8. Chapter 8

todos los personajes son propiedad de stephanie meyer yo solo juego con sus personalidades y vidas =)

bueno chicas aqui esta el capitulo 8 super cortito ya lo se pero estado super corta de tiempo y no me e podido sentar casi en la lapto el proximo capitulo prometo que sera muy largo este tenia que ser lo pero no e podido ademas al final veran por que tambien es corto.

sorry si tengo algun error en la escritura no me dio tiempo de acomodar casi nada

* * *

Capitulo 8

EPOV

Cuando bella se quedo profundamente dormida Salí de la habitación para bajar a la sala me senté en el piano para comenzar a tocar la melodía de claro de luna, todo estaba en silencio solo se escuchaba la música que inundaba el ambiente - buenas noches hijo – dijo la voz de esme a mis espalda pare la canción para voltearme hacia ella quien estaba abrazada a la cintura de mi padre.

- hola mama, papa – dije levantándome mi madre me envolvió en sus brazos de inmediato para besar mi mejilla yo la abrase como mis hermanos y yo le podíamos estar haciendo esto a ellos quienes nos amaban nosotros también a ellos pero no podíamos permitir que otra persona formara parte de nuestra familia - adonde esta bella – pregunto mi padre me encogí de hombros.

- está en su habitación durmiendo y mis hermanos ya vienen de port Ángeles – susurre separándome de mi madre quien acaricio mi mejilla para besar mi frente – eres mi mejor hijo cariño hasta mañana – musito para caminar a fuera de la sala suspire mi padre me sonrió.

- hasta mañana Edward – hablo antes de salir me deje caer en el mueble esto tenía que acabar no podíamos seguir con esto mis padres no cambiarían por que otra persona se integrara a la familia eso era algo que tenían que entender, la puerta de la casa se abrió dejando ver a mis hermanos los fulmine con la mirada ellos asintieron para seguirme hasta el ático.

Cuando todos entramos cerré la puerta para sentarme en mi silla - esto se acabo – dije ellos me observaron por un momento para después romper en risa los fulmine con la mirada para hacerle entender que no estaba bromeando hablaba en serio.

- no puedes hablar en serio Edward – dijo jasper quien tenía expresión de confusión suspire – hablo muy en serio chicos nosotros no éramos asi desde hace 2 años nos hemos dedicados a sacar a la chicas que mama contrata con Ángela no lo hicimos pero mama la despidió porque tenemos que lastimar a bella – susurre.

- porque querido hermano ella si tiene toda las intenciones de quedarse en esta casa – dijo Alice fulminándome con la mirada - se están dando cuenta de que la bipolaridad es algo que nos está afectando a todos – gruñí sacando de la pequeña nevera un lata de coca-cola.

- Eddie hermanito que te ha hecho pensar que podemos cambiar de parecer – dijo emmett riendo junto con Alice suspire para levantarme – hablo en serio que pasaría si Carlisle y esme se enteran de esto saben lo mucho que sufrirían – dije bebiendo de la lata todos suspiraron.

- mira Edward a todos nos molesta esta situación pero no pensamos dejar lo que estamos haciendo por que a ti te duele la campesina las cosas son como son por más que a ti y a todos nos duela no podemos permitir que bella entre en nuestra familia – dijo rose molesta para salir del ático.

- rosalie tiene razón – dijeron todos para salir suspire porque todo tenía que ser tan difícil solo tenían que comprender que bella no era un amenaza solo un simple chica que venía de un pueblo adonde había vacas y animales que ni conocía el nombre pero no era un amenaza no quería nuestro dinero y mucho menos el cariño de nuestros padres.

Salí del ático para irme a mi habitación tenía que dormir mañana de nuevo tenía que ir al instituto algo que no me agrada tener que verle la cara al perro de Jacob Black no era un buen tema baje las escaleras hacia la cocina para ir por un vaso de agua cuando entre bella estaba sentada en una de las sillas.

-¿amor que te pasa?- pregunte acercándome a ella para colocarme a su altura ella subió su mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con lo míos estaba asustada su mirada lo reflejaba tome su rostro entre mis manos para con ambos pulgares limpiar sus mejillas las cuales estaba bañadas en lagrimas ella jadeo para volver a colocar sus rostro entre sus manos – si me dices te puedo ayudar cielo pero asi no puedo – musite después de uno minutos se logro tranquilizar.

- es que yo estaba durmiendo entonces tuve pesadilla, muy fea todo fue tan real –susurro sonrojándose la abrase para tomarla en mis brazos y poder sentarla en mi regazo ella hundió su rostro en mi cuello sollozando acaricie su espalda para que se tranquilizara observe la hora eran las 12 de la noche – por favor bella tranquilízate – musite ella asintió para limpiar su rostro.

- ¿Qué fue lo que soñaste?- pregunte acariciando su mejilla ella suspiro pero su mirada se nublo de muchas emociones juntas las cuales eran difícil de identificar tomo mi rostro entre sus manos para acercar sus labios a los míos y depositar un casto beso el cual quería que fuera mucho más apasionado pero ella se separo - soñé que habías muerto Edward fue horrible – susurro.

- vamos arriba cielo tienes que dormir no me va pasar nada lo prometo – dije para dejarla en la silla mientras servía un vaso de agua la tome de nuevo en mis brazos cuando dando de no soltar el vaso cuando entramos a mi habitación su cuerpo se tenso por completo bese su mejilla – tranquila amor – susurre depositándola en la cama ella se removió incomoda por lo que bese su frente.

Entre a la ducha tarde menos de 10 minutos, me coloque un pantalón de dormir junto con una camiseta cuando Salí bella estaba sentada en la cama con su vista perdida en mis CD sonreí para apagar la luz, cerrar las cortinas solo prendí la luz de la mesita de noche que proporcionada claridad a la habitación me senté junto a bella para abrazarla.

- recuéstate amor – musite jalándola hacia mi pecho ella se abrazo a mi pecho mientras hundí su rostro en mi cuello apague la mesita de noche para que la habitación se quedara completamente oscura para besar su frente mientras tatareaba una canción de cuna para hacerla unirse en sus sueños más profundos a los pocos minutos lo logre bella se quedo profundamente dormida yo hice lo mismo después de unos segundos.

El despertador comenzó a sonar asi que me sobre salte apague el despertador bella aun estaba dormida en mis brazos cosa que me alegro de una manera a otra comencé a dejar beso en su rostro ella se removió cuando llegue a sus labios de inmediato sus ojos se abrieron – buenos días – susurre a un contra sus labios ella sonrió.

- buenos días – musito separándose de mí para pasar un mano por su cabello que estaba desordenado sonreí de inmediato se sonrojo para levantarse de la cama de un salto - no debimos haber dormido juntos tu papas pueden pensar otra cosa – dijo sonrojándose me levante de la cama para besar su mejilla.

- somos novios cielo pero mis padres no van a pensar mala solo dormimos es la verdad – murmure ella asintió para salir de la habitación me senté en la cama para dejarme caer ya eran las 6 de la mañana pero no me quería ni mover después de unos minutos me levante para irme a duchar la cual me relajo, me vestid con un pantalón negro y una camisa azul marino.

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió dejando ver a rosalie que solo traía un pequeño vestido color rojo ella camino moviendo sus caderas de manera bastante provocativa se detuvo a un distancia considerable para colocar un de sus manos en mi pecho mientras abotonaba los últimos 3 botones de mi camisa.

- Eddie tienes dos días asi que comienza hacer algo antes de que mi paciencia se agote y sabes que no dudare con un llamada tu querida campesina se irá directo adonde yo lo desee asi que has algo pero rápido – susurro contra mi odio mientras pegaba su cuerpo al mío la aleje de golpee pero que le pasaba a esta chica cada día se estaba volviendo más loca la tome por ambas muñecas.

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- dije casi gritando ella rio con fuerza para tratar de soltarse pero no se lo permití mi agarre era firme no pretendía soltarla hasta que me respondiera porque esa actitud de la noche a la mañana – hablo en serio rosalie quiero que respondas ahora mismo – susurre fulminándola con la mirada.

- cálmate hermanito no es nada malo ni siquiera me interesas solo quiero saber hasta cuanto puedo llegar tu bipolaridad – rio mientras su mirada se oscurecía la solté – te estás volviendo loca rosalie - grite antes de salir de la habitación emmett estaba saliendo de la del cuando llegue al segundo piso me observo por un momento para después bufar.

Baje a la cocina esme estaba junto con bella preparando le sonreí ambas, bella me entrego un taza de café por lo que bese su mejilla ella se sonrojo mi madre de inmediato rio para seguir con lo del desayuno a los pocos minutos todos estaba en la cocina mientras practicaban de diferentes cosa todos subimos por nuestras cosas para subir directo para poder irnos al instituto.

Cuando llegamos como siempre nuestros puesto estaba apartados estacione el auto para abrir le la puerta a bella quien estaba algo tensa Alice tenia un sonrisa que nadien se la quitaba cuando las amigas de tanya se acercaron junto con Jacob bella pego su cuerpo al mío la abrase para besar su frente rosalie junto con mis hermanos me dieron una mirada burlona.

- hola Edward - saludo tanya acercándose demasiado para mi sorpresa bella unió sus labios con los míos de inmediato correspondí el beso sin apuro pose mi mano en su cintura para delinear sus labios para de esa manera permitirnos profundizar el beso - bueno estamos en público – se rio emmett bella se separo sonrojada.

- pero mira asi que la campesina sabe lo que es un beso y yo que pensé que solo sabia ordeñar vacas – se burlo zafrina junto con sus amigas bella se removió yo bese su frente por más que quisiera ayudar a mi hermanos o por muy malo que pudiera ser con alguien no podía lastimar a bella la protegería sobre toda las cosas.

- tanya si no te molesta porque no te vas a pintar el cabello cariño, porque no es original eso se nota - dijo rose junto con Alice ambas chocaron las palmas para reír las fulmine con la mirada en seguida asintieron caminamos hasta el salón de biología que era la primera clase que teníamos cuando terminamos lleva a bella a sus otra clase quedando en verla a la hora del almuerzo

De camino a el salón de artística me encontré con Jessica - hola Edward –musito para besar mi mejilla la tome del brazo sin decir un sola palabra para jalar al primer pasillo estamparla contra la pared y luego unir nuestros labios en un beso salvaje lleno de deseo ella mordió levemente mi labio inferior para separarse.

- vaya Edward veo que bella no es lo suficiente para ti – susurro mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja gruñí para volver a la besarla después de unos minutos nos separamos ella rio para alejarse – nos vemos más tarde – fue lo último que dijo antes desaparecer del pasillo suspire para seguir caminando hacia el salón la clase fue la cosa más aburrida pero no tenia de otra antes de ir al cafetín pasaría hablando con james para decirle que mantuviera a Jacob a raya ya que el era el segundo después tanya en su pequeño círculo social.

- hola Edward – saludo el chico tocando mi hombro suspire para sentarme junto a él, en el salón - ¿Qué te trae por aquí – pregunto tomando su celular pero lo dejo a un lado cuando lo observe serio.

- james se que tu sabes que Jacob Black no es de mi agrado por lo que te pido que cuando hablas con el dile que se aleje de Isabella no lo quiero cerca de ella me enferma pensar que le puede hacer algo – susurre el asintió pero no me respondió suspire para caminar hasta la cafetería adonde se encontraba mi Ángel me detuve en seco ante este pensamiento no podía pensar eso de bella ella era simplemente mi novia por un plan por nada más.

Camine lo más lento posible a la cafetería adonde debía estar ya que le había pedido a Alice que la acompañara aun que la duende pudiera ser bipolar tenia su lado bueno una vez más que otra de eso no me podía quejar la adoraba era mi pequeña hermanita con la que siempre contaba, al entrar en la cafetería me sobre salte al no ver a bella tampoco a mis hermanos solo estaba jane con sus típicos audífonos.

- hola Edward – dijo ella cuando me vio para quitarse los audífonos sonreí para besar su frente ella beso mi mejilla para levantarse - ¿adónde están bella y mis hermanos?- pregunte sobre saltado ella se sentó de nuevo.

- fueron a dar un paseo ya que tienen la ultima hora libre pero tú no asi que se fueron – contesto tranquila mi cuerpo se tenso al momento jane me observo pero no dije nada camine directo a la salida tenía que encontrarla mis hermanos eran capaz de lo peor no quería ni pensar lo que podían hacer Subí al auto para salir del instituto comencé a llamar a todos mis hermanos pero ningunos contestaba eso solo significaba una cosa.

* * *

Gracias a todos por sus reviews no saben lo feliz que me hace saber que opinan de la historia =)

bueno que creen que le pase a bella podra edward detener lo que estan planeando sus hermanos o no llegara a tiempo para deternelos que dicen??

recuerde apretar el botoncito verde no cuesta nada y hace muy feliz

besitos!!=)


	9. Chapter 9

todos los personajes son propiedad de stephanie meyer yo solo juego con su personalidad y vidas

bueno chicas sorry por la demora pero esta semana fue horrible con todo los examenes finales pero sobre vivi aqui esta el capitulo =)

sorry su tengo algun error en la escritura es que esta noche tengo un pijamada por lo que estado super ocupada:)

* * *

Ca**p**itulo 9

BPOV

Cuando termine con la clase de química tome mi mochila para salir en la puerta estaba Alice con un gran sonrisa – hola bella ya nos vamos – dijo la mire por un momento para asentir la seguí hasta el estacionamiento esperándome encontrar a Edward pero él no estaba solo rose, emmett y jasper.

- adonde esta Edward – pregunte ellos me sonrieron para intercambiar mirada dude un poco cuando rose abrió la puerta para que subiera al auto – bella Edward aun tiene otra clase lo veremos cuando acaben las clases - asentí para subir al auto me coloque el cinturón de seguridad salimos del estacionamiento.

- adonde vamos – susurre rose cerro su celular para dejarlo en su bolso me observo – vamos a hacer unas compras a port Ángeles para luego volver nuestras padres nos dieron permiso – dije rose sonriendo junto con emmett quien beso su mejilla llegamos a port Ángeles en menos lo esperado.

En el centro comercial no había casi gente solo todas las tiendas estaban abiertas Alice no tardo en comenzar a pasar su tarjeta de crédito por todo punto de venta que consiguiera – bella Edward salió antes de lo esperado y quiere que te lleve hasta su departamento para que ambos regresen a casa – dijo jasper cuando Salí del probador asentí para entregarle la camisa Alice que me había hecho probar.

- claro jasper vamos – musite el me sonrió para despedirse se Alice con un casto beso en los labios caminamos afuera del centro comercial para subir al auto de rose el camino fue en silencio no podía negar la gran tensión que sentí al estar sola con jasper en el poco tiempo que llevaba viviendo con ellos era poco el trato.

- bella ya puedes bajar – hablo sacándome de mis pensamientos tome mi mochila para asentir y bajar camine hasta la entrada del edificio jasper saludo al vigilante para abrir la puerta con un juego de llaves que no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de adonde lo había sacado subimos al ascensor - adonde se supone que esta Edward – pregunte asustada no me gustaba mucho esta idea aun que la familia cullen no fuera del todo mala tampoco sabía que se podía pasar por su mente.

El ascensor se abrió dejando ver el apartamento jasper abrió la puerta asi que entre el cerro la puerta a lo que mi cuerpo se tenso de inmediato – jasper….adonde….esta…Edward - balbuce observando todo el apartamento pero mi novio no estaba por ningún parte.

- relájate bella debe estar por llegar – hablo entrando a la cocina suspire para ir hasta la habitación a dejar mi mochila y acomodar un poco mi cabello entre al tocador después de soltar mi cabello lo peine con mis manos para recogerlo de nuevo cuando Salí de vuelta a la habitación me encontré con un jasper sentado en la cama sin camisa mientras estaba fumando un cigarrillo.

- jasper – dije retrocediendo hasta chocar con la pared él se levanto para sonreír mi cuerpo se tenso cuando él me tomo el rostro entre sus manos.

EPOV

El celular de rose estaba completamente apagado no sabía en qué lugar se encontraba por lo tanto no podía dirigir a un lugar preciso marque el numero de Alice el celular repico hasta que escuche la voz de la duende – hola Edward – dijo la voz de mi hermana divertida.

-ADONDE TIENEN A BELLA – grite deteniendo el auto en seco cuando escuche la risa de rose quien ahora era quien tenía el celular de la duende quien había desaparecido de la línea – te puedes calmar – pidió con voz tranquila suspire.

- solo no le hagan daño – susurre ella no hablo por un momento para soltar un risa irónica – escúchame un cosa hermano bella esta con jasper en tu departamento pero todo depende de ti ve por ella eso si esta noche hasta tu parte o mañana no la vez mas – dijo cerré el teléfono sin escuchar mas nada maneje hacia mi departamento lo más rápido que me permitía mi auto.

Estacione el auto para bajar hacia dentro el ascensor tardo demasiado en llegar por lo que tome las escaleras llegue al último piso con la respiración entre cortada saque mi llaves para abrir la puerta el departamento estaba completamente en silencio corrí hacia la primera habitación pero tenía seguro adentro podia escuchar como bella sollozaba mientras que jasper reía.

Técnicamente tumbe la puerta para encontrarme con mi pequeña abaja del cuerpo de mi hermano quien besa su cuello – SUELTALA- grite jalándolo de la camisa para hacerlo caer hacia la peinadora golpee su rostro pero su mirada cambio de una llena de deseo a un de calma entonces comprendí lo que estaba pasando.

- Edward que está pasando – pregunto levantándose mientras tocaba su cabeza suspire – tanya – fue todo lo que pude decir todos los recuerdo de esa noche vinieron a mi mente.

_Flashback…… _

_- hola Edward – dijo maría cuando entre a la cocina camine hasta ella para dejar un casto beso en sus labios ella sonrió para entregarme una taza de café la tome por suerte estábamos de vacaciones en el instituto por lo que mi relación con maría había crecido ella era una buena chica no tenía problemas con nadien. _

_- buenos días chicos – saludo mi madre aun con su pijama mientras tomaba un tostada la nieve se veía claramente desde la cocina tapaba todo el jardín de una manera increíble pero a esme le encantaba por lo que no había permitido que nuestro padre hiciera de la piscina como un lugar techado. _

_Como todos estaban durmiendo mi madre no tuvo problema en desayunar solo con la compañía de María y la mía ya que Carlisle estaba aun en la clínica por que la mayoría de los médicos se iban de vacaciones por esta semana por lo que le tocaba más trabajo aun comimos en silencio. _

_- Edward cariño voy a ir a la empresa cuando tu hermanos despierten por favor informales que esta noche saldremos – dijo mi madre saliendo de la cocina para bajar a los pocos minutos con un traje negro beso mi mejilla para desaparecer en el garaje. _

_- que te parece si vemos un película – dijo María mordiéndose el labio asentí para seguirla hasta mi habitación después de elegir un clásico el tiranic nos dejamos caer ambos en la cama ella se abrazo a mi pecho mientras acariciaba su espalda las palabras de rose vinieron a mi mente "disfruta el ultimo día con ella porque no la veras mas "mi cuerpo se estremeció cosa que ella noto porque capturo mis labios en beso apasionado el cual correspondí. _

_Por las cosas tenían que ser asi todo por un fortuna que a la final no valía la pena solo eran 200 millones de dólares teníamos más que eso en la mala hora el vieja papa de Carlisle había decidido poner eso en el acuerdo de repartición de fortuna porque solo podía ser 5 hijos y no mas la vida no era justa pero tampoco acabar con la de otras personas técnicamente sacarlas del camino no era la mejor solución si esme quería tener 10 hijos adoptivos por que nos teníamos que interponer en eso. _

_- ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto María cuando se separo de mi le sonreí para besar su frente no era que amaba a María pero si la quería tanto que podía decir que estaba dispuesto a pasar un vida completa con ella no las llevamos muy bien era un gran persona de excelente de buenos sentimientos. _

_La película termino por lo que María se levanto para ir hasta su habitación a cambiarse por qué no podía estar todo el día en pijama me duche para ir hasta la habitación de rose quien ya estaba despierta mientras hablaba por teléfono ella me dirigió un sonrisa de burla asi que la fulmine con la mirada después de poner los términos de que María se iría pero no sería lastimada por nada ni por nadien. _

_El día paso con tranquilidad Carlisle llego a las 2 esme no iba regresar hasta las 8 todo estaba perfectamente planeado pero yo no podía dejar que se fuera la quería no se merecía esto subí hasta el ático para decirle a mis hermanos que no pretendía dejar que se fuera pero cuando llegue no estaban por lo que baje las escaleras corriendo pero no había nadien ni siquiera María. _

_Subí a mi auto mientras marcaba el numero de emmett pero ninguno contesto en el único lugar adonde podían estar en estos momentos era el departamento que Carlisle le había regalado a emmett maneje deprisa la iban a lastimar iban hacerlo que no me había atrevido hacer no podía ser todo estaban locos no todo podía ser el cochino dinero. _

_Llegue al departamento por suerte tenía un juego de llaves cuando entre me encontré con jasper y emmett quienes tenían un gran sonrisa María estaba en el mueble inconsciente camine hasta ella para tomarla en mis brazos pero rose me detuvo de manera brusca. _

_- ella está bien solo dormida – susurro pero el cuerpo de María tenían hematomas en los brazos, su cabello estaba despeinada, en sus mejillas había rastros de lagrimas, sus labios estaban entre abiertos pero enrojecidos. _

_- ESTAN TODOS LOCOS – fue lo último que grite antes de caer al piso para encontrarme con un bolsa blanca cuando la abrí me encontré con 2 pastillas – bravo Eddie descubriste que emmett y jasper no lo iban hacer si no le dábamos algo que los alterara por completo - dijo rose cuando me levante para estamparla contra la pared. _

_- ¿Quién te los dio?- pregunte gritando ella rio para rodar sus ojos mientras reía –tanya la zorra que tienes como novia – rio entonces todo encajo tanya era la prima de cayo el mayor traficante de drogas en todo el país. _

_Fin flashback_

Moví varias veces mi cabeza para volver la realidad me encontré con mi Ángel en la cama llorando me acerque a ella pero se alejo – bella cielo soy yo no te lastimare princesa – susurre tomándola delicadamente del brazo ella se lanzo a mi brazos para llorar contra mi pecho entonces observe como jasper se levantaba del piso para colocar su camisa.

- lo siento hermano no sabía lo que hacía – susurro yo asentí el salió dejándome solo con bella quien después de uno minutos se calmo limpie su mejilla para besar su frente la ayude a incorporarse en la cama para colocarle sus zapatillas.

- amor jasper no quería hacerte nada malo estaba alterado pero no te quería lastimar el no es malo – susurre ella asintió para abrazarme y dejar casto beso en sus labios salimos de la habitación para encontrarnos con jasper sentado en la sala bella a se acerco a él con miedo pero decidido.

- bella yo lo siento no te quería lastimar- musito avergonzado bella se inclino a su altura para acariciar su mejilla el tomo su rostro entre sus manos para dejar un beso en su frente - te perdono jasper se que no serias capaz de lastimarme – murmuro jasper le sonrió ella se levanto para caminar de nuevo hacia mí para abrazarme.

- creo que es hora de volver a casa – musite bella asintió para regresar con su mochila salió a los pocos minutos salimos del departamento a los pocos minutos rose había hablado con jasper por lo que le había gritado hasta más no poder ya que decía que tenía que acabar con lo que tenía en mente.

Llegamos a la casa esme estaba en el jardín acomodando las rosa la saludamos bella subió directo a su habitación a tomar un ducha a los minutos llegaron rose, emmett y Alice asi que subimos al ático todos nos sentamos para suspirar la mirada de rose era de odio.

- esto se acabo no pretendo lastimar a bella por un capricho solo es un herencia no es nuestra vida – dije serio todos asintieron menos rose quien se levanto para reír su mirada era de molestia suspire esto no iba hacer fácil.

-escúchame una cosa Edward a mi no me importa si a ti te gusta o no esa herencia es nuestra asi que no pretendo dejar que bella lleve el apellido cullen porque eso hará que nuestros padres no nos entregue ese dinero el cual nos pertenece por derecho – dijo rosalie molesta para fulminarme con la mirada.

- lo de hoy no estuvo bien – dije tomando un coca-cola Alice se levanto para caminar hasta rose quien daba vueltas por toda el ático – Edward ya todo está listo asi que no hay vuelta atrás tienes hasta el domingo en la noche para destruirla totalmente que jamás te quiera ver la cara de esa manera se ira asi mi padre nos entregara la herencia de una vez por todas – dijo Alice mi cuerpo se tenso pero no le iba a llevarla contraria con ellos no se podía discutir en este caso.

- está bien lo haré pero no quiero que nadien la toque - dije para salir del ático baje las escaleras para encontrarme con bella hablando con esme mientras ambas reían camine hasta mi madre para besar su mejilla ella me sonrió para besar mi frente.

Bella me beso para ir por agua -¿de verdad la quieres?- pregunto mi madre sacándome de mis pensamientos asentí era verdad quería a bella no lo podía negar necesita protegerla, cuidarla de cualquiera que la pudiera dañar no permitiría que mis hermanos la lastimaran esta vez no ya lo había hecho con María.

- la quiero más que otra cosa – musite bajando mi vista al suelo mi madre coloco sus manos en mis hombros – tú la amas Edward solo no la quieres aceptar la miras de la manera de que tu padre lo hace conmigo – susurro pero no eso no era verdad me levante bruscamente bella venia entrando a la sala pero no me importo subí las escaleras para ir hace mi habitación entre a la ducha para despejar mi mente.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar era un mensaje de jane "_hola bebe pasas por mi casa esta noche "_cerré el teléfono para arrojarlo al otro lado de la cama adonde me deje caer cerré mi ojos no la podía amar mi madre no podía tener razón o si.

* * *

gracias a todos por sus reviews todas saben lo mucho que me gusta saber que piensan y sus ideas

bueno yo creo que ahora edward si se dio cuenta de que ama a bella?? los cullen se saldran con la suya o edward los va a detener que creen??

recuerden apretar el botoncito verde no cuesta nada y me hace muy feliz

besitos!!!:)


	10. Chapter 10

todos los personajes son propiedad de stephanie meyer yo solo juego con sus personalidades y vidas

bueno chicas les tengo un excelente noticia se acabaron los examenes finales por lo que vuelvo actualizar todo los dias eso me tiene super emocionada por suerte los pase todo sin ningun problema =)

* * *

Capitulo 10

BPOV

Cuando Edward salió de la cocina de esa manera me sobre salte para observar a esme quien suspiro para después sonreír deje el vaso en la mesita para sentarme a su lado - ¿Qué le paso?- pregunte dejándome caer contra el respaldo del mueble ella me sonrió.

- nada que no le estuviera pasando antes – susurro para reír me sonroje violetamente para levantarme para salir de la sala subí las escaleras hacia la habitación de Edward toque la puerta 2 veces para escuchar un adelante abrí la puerta el estaba recostado de la gran cama con sus vista perdida en sus libros.

- acércate amor tenemos que hablar – musito asentí para cerrar la puerta camine hasta él quien ahora estaba sentado con un gran sonrisa me senté a su lado – sabes que te adoro verdad – susurro para abrazarme me estremecí bajo el calor que desprendía su cuerpo y sus olor que hacía que mi mundo desapareciera bajo mis pies.

Me separo con cuidado para besar mi frente – escúchame un cosas cielo te amo jamás te lastimare páselo que pasa de mía no tienes que temer siempre te protegeré nada de lo que te digan es cierto eres mi vida si algo te pasa me muero – susurro para dejar un casto beso en mis labios mientras que con sus pulgares limpiaba mis mejillas que ahora tenía rastros de pequeñas lagrimas.

- te amo – fue lo último que susurre para capturar sus labios en un beso apasionado el dejo sus manos descansar en mi cintura mientras que mis manos iban a su cabello poco a poco se fue desasiendo del beso para bajar hasta llegar a mi cuello adonde dejo besos húmedos pero no me importo lo ama.

Bajo la tira de mi camisa con cuidado pero me aleje para observar sus ojos que ahora se encontraban oscuros por algo que no pude descifrar le beso un casto beso en mis labios para sonreírme – no te obligare a nada cielo tu sola te entregaras a mí en cuerpo y alma cuando lo desee – murmuro mientras me jala contra su pecho para caer en la cama el comezón a acariciar mi espalda.

- te amo princesa no importa lo que pase – dijo asentí para relajar por completo en su pecho pasamos el resto del día en la cama a las 7 me levante para irme a mi habitación y luego bajar a preparar la cena.

- hola bella – saludo Alice cuando Salí del baño con tan solo una toalla en mi cuerpo ella estaba sonriendo camine directo al armario para buscar la ropa que iba utilizar elegí una pijama de mono con un camisa rosa cuando termine busque un peina para comenzar a peinar mi cabello el cual estaba algo despeinado.

- bella te traje algo que te va encantar – chillo la duende apenas me vio Salir del armario le sonreí ella se levanto para caminar hasta la cama adonde se encontraba un pequeño camisón blanco con un cinta rosada lo observe por un momento para después fulminar Alice con la mirada.

- vamos bellita es normal que uses esta ropa además tu estas con Edward y bueno el tu sabes cómo son los hombres – dijo riendo camine hasta el camisón que estaba tendido en la cama ella me sonrió pero tome la pequeña preñada en mis manos para entregársela no pretendí utilizar esa cosa para bajar a la cocina.

Ella me fulmino con la mirada para Salir, de la habitación suspire para colocar mis zapatillas para bajar a la cocina ya estaba esme sonriendo mientras preparaba un ensalada, Carlisle entro a la cocina aun con sus bata de medico el nos sonrió para caminar hacia su habitación coloque mi delantal para luego lavar mis manos para ayudar a esme.

- ¿bella cuando quieres a mi hijo?- pregunto esme sacando uno de los potecitos de los gabinetes mi cuerpo se tenso me voltee hacia ella – esme te puedo asegurar que yo no solo quiero a Edward yo lo amo – susurre sonrojándome ella sonrió para seguir con la cena dejamos todo en la mesa a los pocos minutos entraron todos con grandes sonrisas.

- chicos silencio – dijo esme alterada ya que todos estaban hablando más de lo normal en seguida todo se quedo en silencio para sonreír comenzaron a cenar sin decir nada la sonrisa que le regalo rose a Edward no pude dejar de notarla ella se estaba burlando pero no sabía exactamente de qué o que quien era.

- vamos haber un película – hablo la duende cuando termino todos asentimos después de recoger la cocina camine hasta la sala adonde ya estaban todos viendo Troya me senté en un mueble con Edward quien paso su brazo alrededor de mi vientre no podía negar que me sentí bien con él.

La película paso sin problemas rose lloro cuando mataron a Héctor cosas que nos hizo reír a todos cuando termino Edward me tendió su mano para ayudarme a levantar la tome para despedirme de todos subimos las escaleras en silencio – bella duerme conmigo esta noche amor juro que no pasara nada no quiero que te alejes de mi – susurro abrazándome lo pensé por un momento para asentir el beso mi frente.

Entramos a la habitación las luces estaba totalmente encendidas Edward me sonrió el ya traía su pantalón de dormir junto con una playera apago la luz para darme la mano caminamos a la cama adonde nos dejamos caer eran pasa las 11 de la noche me abrazo para besar mi frente.

- solo duerme – musito besando mi cuello haciéndome tensarme pero me relaje al sentir que acariciaba mi mejilla capture sus labios en un beso tierno pero demándate al mismo él me dejo sobre su cuerpo para colocar sus manos en mi cintura jade cuando sus manos entraron por debajo de mi camisa para recorrer mi espalda mi cuerpo se comenzó a sentir cómodo al saber que era Edward con él quien estaba el jamás me lastimaría.

- te amo- susurro dejando que sus manos tocaran el broche de mi brasear pero no lo detuve era ilógico que deseara Edward con menos de 1 semana conociéndolo pero lo ama más que a otra cosa las cosas con Jacob jamás iban a funcionar por que el simplemente era mi hermano aun que no lo supiera no me sentí preparada para estar con él a diferencia de Edward quien ahora tenía sus ojos más oscuro de lo normal.

Cuando sentí que desabrocho mi brasier presione mi pecho contra el del pero me sobre salte al ver que se aleja de golpee se dio la vuelta su respiración era agitaba – lo siento bella yo te dije que solo íbamos a dormir te prometo que asi será – susurro observándome de manera delicada mi rostro no valía precio yo no quería que para solo lo deseaba a él aun que me asustara entregarme a él en manera física.

- Edward….yo…bueno no se…- el me hizo callar colocando un dedo en mis labios para besar mi mejilla me tomo la mano para entrelazar nuestros dedos – no tienes que decir nada cielo solo vamos a dormir – susurro para obligarme a recostarme de vuelta en la cama me abrazo cuando iba a comenzar hablar el me lo impido colocando un dedo en mis labios para hacerme callar.

- duerme mañana hablaremos – musito me abrase a un mas a su cintura para hacer que nuestros cuerpo estuvieran junto el acaricio mi espalda haciendo que me sumergiera en el sueño más profundo adonde todo era un mundo en el cual solo estaba con Edward mientras éramos felices.

El despertador de Edward comenzó a sonar por lo que sobre salte lo apague de inmediato para voltearme hacia mi dios griego que aun estaba dormido su rostro se veía en calma y sus labios estaban entre abierto no pude contenerme por lo que lleve uno de mis dedos para delinear sus labios su celular comenzó a sonar asi que me levante quien podría ser a esta hora.

Cuando tome el celular era mensaje pero antes de que pudiera presionar el botón de abrir Edward me lo quito de las manos para observarme con enojo – amor no me gusta que revisen mi celular es algo privado – susurro para dejar un casto beso en mi labios mientras guardaba el celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

- no era mi intensión solo comenzó a sonar asi que lo tome - musite nerviosa mientras me sonrojaba – además tienes algo que ocultarme – pregunte subiendo un ceja el gruño para caminar hacia la cama a donde estaba su reloj lo tomo para ver la hora.

- no tengo nada que ocultarte ya es tarde – musito asentí para caminar afuera de la habitación con paso lento llegue a la ducha entre para dejar que el agua caliente relajara mi cuerpo después de asearme me envolví en un toalla blanca fui al armario para elegir algo con que vestirme elegí un pantalón de vestir negro con una camisa rosada.

Baje a la cocina esme estaba vestida con un traje de ejecutiva yo le sonreí para comenzar ayudarla con el desayuno después dejar todo en la mese me serví un taza de café la bebí mientras comía una tostada no paso mucho tiempo cuando ya todos estaban en la cocina Edward se me acerco para besarme dulcemente.

- nos vamos – murmuro contra mis labios asentí para tomar mi mochila nos despedimos de los demás que estaban aun discutiendo por algún partido él me abrió la puerta como siempre subí al auto para colocar mi cinturón el camino al instituto fue en silencia faltaban solo 10 minutos para que comenzaran las clases asi que bajamos.

- bella esta noche quieres ir a cenar conmigo – pregunto besando mi frente asentí tanya se nos acerco pero estaba sola cosa que me extraño traía un sonrisa de burla dibujada en su rostro - pero que linda pareja hacen – rio mirándome de manera despectiva me encogí de hombros para suspirar.

- tanya te puedes comportar si no te molesta tenemos clase – dijo Edward con voz dura para halarme hacia su pecho caminamos en silencio hasta que llegamos al salón de matemática dejo un casto beso mi labios – nos vemos después de clase amor – musito asentí para sonrojarme al ver que el profesor nos estaba viendo entre al salón para sentarme en silencio la clase paso con normalidad.

- señorita Isabella pase a resolver el problema – hablo el profesor asentí para levantarme resolví el problema volver a mi asiento cuando la clase termino tome mis cosas para ir hasta el salón de física camine despacio cuando sentí que alguien toco mi hombro me sobre salte pero al ver que era Edward me relaje el me sonrió.

- lo siento si te asuste – susurro le sonreí para caminar con él al entrar al salón de física observe que Jacob estaba sentado junto con tanya mi cuerpo se tenso – no entraras a la clase – gruño mi dios griego colocando su brazo en mi cintura me voltee hacia él.

- nada me pasara estamos en clase y tu vendrás por mi tranquilo – dije contra sus labios el asintió para morder mi labio inferior con delicadeza reír para entrar al salón ya la profesora estaba por lo que me senté para que comenzara la clase aun que le había dicho a Edward que todo iba a estar bien no me sentí segura con Jacob cerca el timbre sonó.

-hola amor – dijo la voz de Jacob mi cuerpo se tenso tome mi mochila la profesora se levanto para salir del salón la llame pero no me escucho camine hacia la puerta pero tanya me impidió salir suspire no sabía que iba hacer - dime bella ya estuviste con el estúpido de cullen – pregunto subiendo una ceja pero no pretendía contestar.

- tomare eso como un sí – rio junto con tanya la puerta del salón se abrió dejando ver a MI Edward con cara de pocos amigos el camino hacia mí para abrazarme tanya puso cara de inocente pero el la fulmino con la mirada salimos del salón.

- estas bien – pregunto deteniéndose para observar mi cuerpo asentí para abrazarlo el beso mi cabello para caminar hasta la cafetería adonde estaban todos reunidos jane estaba sentada en el regazo de un chico creo que se llamaba Mike ella me sonrió junto con los otros chicos.

Me senté ya mi bandeja estaba en la mesa emmett la había ido a buscarla por mi, cosa que agradecí el almuerzo paso entre bromas y chismes de todo el instituto en la ultima hora me tocaba ver clase con jasper asi que me despedí de Edward para irme con el rubio que se veía calmado entramos al salón de literatura ya la profesora había comenzado la clase saque mi cuaderno para comenzar a escribir lo que decía la profesora cuando la clase termino tome todo mis cuadernos para guárdalos en la mochila.

-hola amor – susurro Edward cuando Salí del salón sonreír para capturar sus labios en beso demandante nos separamos al escuchar la risa de rose a nuestro lado ella me observo para después abrazarme mientras sonreía caminamos hasta el estacionamiento.

El camino a la casa fue completamente en silencio, ni esme ni Carlisle estaban camine directo a mi habitación para buscar algo para utilizar esta noche ya que no sabía en lo más mínimos adonde Edward me llevaría.

Tocaron la puerta asi que la abrí para encontrarme con Alice y rose sonriendo las observe para dejarla pasar – bella te traemos todo lo que vas a utilizar esta noche – chillo Alice dando saltitos bufe pero también esta agradecida no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que usaría rosalie me empujo a la ducha cerré la puerta con seguro para quitar toda mi ropa entre a la ducha.

Después de unos 30 minutos Salí para envolverme en toalla blanca Alice y rose había convertido mi habitación en un salón de belleza técnicamente suspire rosalie me tendí un pequeño conjunto de encajes negros lo tome ruborizada para irme al armario a colocármelo cuando estaba lista toma un bata de ceda para cubrirme.

- bella siéntate –ordeno la duende señalando el banquito del a peinadora me senté para dejar que ellas trabajaran con mi cabello y mi maquillaje después de 2 horas lograron que estuviera lista Alice me entrego un vestido el cual le devolví de inmediato no pretendía colocarme eso.

- vamos bella no es indecente – chillo rose suspire para observar el vestido que de seguro apenas cubriría mi muslo pero solo saldría con Edward no había mucho problema lo tome para colocármelo cuando estuve lista ambas chicas chocaron las palmas para reír me observe al espejo pero no podía creer que fuera la persona que estaba frente a él me veía tan diferente.

Les agradecía ambas para observar el reloj eran las 6 de la tarde de seguro Edward ya me estaba esperando tome la pequeña cartera que me tendió rose para salir baje las escaleras por suerte estaba usando zapatillas ahí estaba el esperándome en el primer escalón de las escaleras dándome esa sonrisa torcida que tanto amaba.

- estas preciosa eres definitivamente mi princesa de eso no hay duda – susurro dándome su brazo para besar mi mejilla salimos de la casa Edward coloco músico clásica – adonde me llevaras – pregunte cuando entramos a port Ángeles el me sonrió pero no respondió.

- ye llegamos amor – musito deteniendo el auto cuando el auto se detuvo voltee me rostro asi el imponente restauran que estaba enfrente de nosotros era la bella Italia el me abrió la puerta para tenderme la mano en la puerta había un hombre vestido de negro quien hablo por un momento con Edward para dejarnos pasar.

Entramos para caminar hasta una mesa que estaba perfectamente decorada había comida italiana servida al igual que un buen vino tinto nos sentamos para brindar mientras cena le contaba cosas de mi vida y el de la suya cuando terminamos Edward pago la cuenta para salir del gran restauran.

De un momento a otro nos encontrábamos enfrente del departamento de Edward sonreír pero también me asuste bajamos el me tomo la mano para caminar dentro del gran edificio, cuando entramos a departamento solo estaba iluminado con pequeñas velas rojas que hacían un camino hasta la habitación junto con un camino de rosas.

- esto no es un obligación amor solo si es lo que desea, si no quieres nos iremos de inmediato porque…..- no termino de hablar por que capture sus labios en un beso apasionada haciéndolo entrar al apartamento para cerrar la puerta.

No me percate exactamente en el momento que llegamos a la habitación solo que Edward deposito mi cuerpo en la cama con la mayor de las delicadezas para comenzar a besar mi hombro bajo el primer tirante de mi vestido para moder levemente mi hombro a lo cual solté un gemido lleve mis manos a su espalda para tratar de quitar la camisa.

- te deseo bella pero no te voy a obligar a nada – susurro mordiéndome el lóbulo de mi oreja moví mis hasta sus camisa para comenzar a desabotonarla él se encargo de sacar mi vestido y yo su camisa para recorrer su pecho con mis pequeñas manos poco a poco fue bajando hasta llegar a mi brasier el cual desabrocho trate de taparlos me avergonzaba estar expuesta ante alguien por lo que lo jale hacia mi cuerpo para tapar con su pecho.

- eres perfecta no te avergüences de nada - musito alejándose para observar mi cuerpo y bajar hasta mis pechos los cuales comenzó acariciar de manera lenta se llevo el primer pecho a su boca para comenzar a jugar con el haciéndome gemir incontrolablemente cuando se dedico al otro pecho mi cuerpo estaba casi convulsionando por si solo la presión en mi estomago se hacía cada vez mayor.

- te necesito – gemí contra sus labios él se alejo para quitarse sus pantalones y con ellos su ropa interior se coloco entre mis piernas para comenzar a besar besos húmedos en mi vientre no aguantaba necesitaba que nuestros cuerpos fueran un solo el bajo por completo para besar mi centro dejando escapar un grito de placer subió hasta mi oreja para besar mi mejilla.

- amor esto te dolerá pero solo será un momento yo te hare sentir mucho mejor – susurro asentí el se coló en mi entrada para entrar en mi, cuando mi barrea se rompió mis lagrimas bañaron mis mejillas – shhh ya va pasar princesa – ronroneo para besarme con dulzura nuestros cuerpos se quedaron quietos por un momento para después comenzar a mover nuestras caderas en busca de un punto de liberación el orgasmo golpeo nuestros cuerpo al mismo tiempo haciéndonos gritar el nombre del otro.

- te amo – susurro Edward saliendo de mi para colocarse su ropa interior para cubrirme con el edredón se recostó a mi lado – jamás te dejare bella siempre te protegeré pase lo que pase – musito asentí para entregarme a un profundo sueño no sin antes susurrar te amo.

La luz invadió a la habitación asiéndome abrir los ojos cuando me voltee observe el cuerpo de Edward a mi lado entonces todo los recuerdos vinieron a mi mente había sido un noche maravillosa de eso no había duda en la peinadora se encontraba el celular de Edward pero la lucecita apaga y prendía sabía que estaba mal lo que me disponía hacer pero cuál era el problema me levante coloque mis bragas para caminar hasta la mesita tome el celular para apretar el botón que abría el mensaje pero mis ojos no podía creer lo que estaban leyendo no podía ser cierto……o si.

* * *

Gracias a todos reviews no saben lo feliz que me hace saber si les gusta la historia que piensas y si opinan que ahi algo que cambiar

bueno que creen que pasa ahora que dira el mensaje y de quien sera ???que haran los cullen se arrepentiran de todo o no?? que le dira edward a bella?? estara enamorado a todo lo hizo para estar con ella??

recuerden apretar el botoncito verde no cuesta nada y me hace muy feliz

besitos!!!


	11. Chapter 11

todos los personajes son propiedad de stephanie meyer yo solo juego con sus personalidades y vidas =)

bueno chicas no saben todo lo que e pasado a noche no pude subir el capitulo por que me quede sin linea justo cuando lo iba a subir fue horrible, pero por suerte ya hable con las personas que colocan el inter esperemos que no lo vuelvan a quitar esta noche posiblemente suba otro capitulo se que muchas tiene dudas asi que si desean hablar conmigo envien un PM si desean hablar conmigo mediante msn:)

* * *

Capitulo 11

BPOV

Mis ojos no podían creer lo que decía el mensaje_ "hola amor rose me conto que ayer tenias que terminar tu parte del plan y dime como te salió todo la muy estúpida se creyó tus palabras de amor"_ la lagrimas caían sin control por mis mejillas un gran nudo se estaba formando en mi pecho nada de lo que decía el mensaje podía ser cierto Edward nunca me lastimaría mi piernas perdieron el equilibrio pero antes de que pudiera caer al piso sentí como la fuertes manos de Edward me sostenían.

- bella amor – susurro trate de alejarme pero no me lo permitió solo quería salir de ahí todo había sido un cochina mentira me sentía sucia, humilla pero sobre todo traicionada le había entregado a Edward una de las cosas más importante en mi vida pero él me había engañado como podía ser tan estúpida para creer todo lo que me había dicho cuando me soltó estaba en la cama.

Tomo su celular cuando leyó lo que decía el mensaje gruño para arrojar el celular contra la pared acaricio mi mejilla pero me aleje no quería que me tocara solo llorar hasta que me quedara sin lagrimas no era posible que pudiera ser tan inocente como para caer como una estúpida ante todas las palabras de Edward.

- bella mírame princesa te prometí que no te lastimaría no lo hare cielo te amo pero me equivoque te contare todo lo que me pidas pero no me odies porque siento que muero – susurro – cada palabra que te dije a noche fue cierta nunca te mentiría – musito me aleje de él para acunarme a mi misma eran tanta cosas que estaban en mi mente que no sabía cuál era verdad y cual era mentira.

El se acerco a mí para envolverme en sus brazos aun que no quisiera estar cerca de igual manera no me podía alejar seguía sintiendo esa protección era ilógico pero entre los brazos de Edward jamás me sentiría insegura - cálmate – musito después de llorar hasta más no poder no sabía exactamente qué hora era o cuanto había llorado solo que Edward no me había soltado ni un minuto mi respiración se tranquilizo.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunte en susurro necesitaba saber toda la verdad porque me había llevado a la cama, porque me había dicho cada palabra de amor si todo era mentira y porque me había engañado sin razón el suspiro para besar mi frente algo decía que debía alejarme pero no podía alejarme de él me sentía protegida.

- primero que nada quiero que sepas que te amo, que todo lo que te dije a noche fue verdad jamás te lastimaría al principio si lo pensé pero después todo cambio – susurro – veras mis hermanos y yo tenemos una fortuna que cobrar pero solo podemos ser 5 cuando todos pasamos los 15 años mi madre comenzó a decir que deseaba a otra hija primero no importo hasta que rose se unió con tanya ellas comenzaron a hacer que mi madre despidiera a la muchas de servicio con las cuales mi madre tomaba cariño – musito para suspira su rostro cambio.

- entonces comenzamos a hacer que mi madre despidiera a las chicas primero me las llevaba a la cama para después decirle que no las amaba cosa que las destrozaba ahí venían mis hermanas las cuales las terminaban de sacar del camino no podía negar que me sentí mal pero emmett decía que todo era por el bien de la familia en el instituto se formaron 2 grupos un que pertenece a todos los populares y otro a los que no son aceptados en nuestro circulo social – musito – cuando llegaste estaba molesto porque se había ido Ángela pero de un momento a otro todo cambio cuando me dijeron que era hora de comenzar con el plan acepte pero estaba mal te pedí que fueras mi novia porque te deseaba en mi cama jamás nadie se ha resistido a mi – susurro para reír.

Acaricio mi mejilla – pero no te podía lastimar cielo cuando jasper te llevo que rose me dijo mi mundo se desvaneció te saque de ahí hable con ellos para decirles que se acabo sin embargo ellos no aceptaron porque decidí que no lo haría asi que cuando te traje aquí a noche no fue parte del plan que tienen mis hermanos porque te amo Isabella jamás voy hacer capaz de lastimarte – susurro para besar mi frente mis mejillas estaban de nuevo húmedas como tantas cosas podían pasar ante mis ojos pero no me daba cuenta.

- perdóname – pidió Edward alejándose no sabía qué hacer eran demasiadas cosas juntas, todo daba vueltas – jamás te he querido lastimar - musito no respondí no podía hablar necesitaba estar sola él me observo por un momento para levantarse y salir de la habitación me deje caer en la cama mientras comenzaba a llorar de vuelta.

Me levante de la cama para caminar hasta la ducha necesitaba relajarme cerré la puerta con seguro para quitar toda mi ropa entre a la ducha para dejar que el agua caliente relajara mi cuerpo mis piernas me fallaron por lo que me recosté de la pared para deslizarme hacia el piso pero siendo sostenida por la pared la lagrimas se mezclaron junto con el agua caliente después de unos minutos me levante para salir de la ducha tome un toalla que estaba en el tocador para envolverme en ella.

Cuando abrí la puerta de la ducha me encontré con una muda de ropa limpia en la cama era un mono largo, una camisa manga larga y unas zapatillas blancas que hacían juego con el conjunto tome primero la ropa interior que estaba junto al conjunto me vestí para después peinar mi cabello la puerta se abrió para dejar a ver a Edward con un bandeja de comida el traía un pantalón de dormir y una camisa.

- como te sientes – pregunto dejando la bandeja en la cama suspire como me sentí en estos momentos ni yo lo sabia no podía decir que odiaba Edward por qué no era asi lo seguí queriendo por eso me había entregado a él si me sentía traiciona pero más que todo dolida.

- no lo sé – susurre para sentarme en la cama el camino hacia mí para acariciar mi mejilla con dulzura gemía ante este acto que se sentía también pero no pude evitar que todo los recuerdos de hace unas hora regresaran a mi ese mensaje estaba presente no podía sacarlo de mis pensamientos me sentía más que tristes.

- tomate tu tiempo amor solo quiero que seas feliz – musito entregándome un jugo de naranja lo tome con calma para después comer un poco de fruta tome un fresa del plato para hundirla en el chocolate derretido me lo lleve a la boca el sabor era delicioso cerré mis ojos por un momento pero cuando los abrí el rostro de Edward estaba demasiado cerca del mío.

- estoy arrepentido de todo porque yo….- no deje que terminara capture sus labios en un tierno beso lo necesitaba deseaba a Edward más que otra cosa el si estaba arrepentido pero yo no podía vivir sin amarlo lo quería más que otra cosa además por qué no perdonarlo si él no me había lastimado después de todo se había repetido antes de tiempo.

- te perdono – susurre contra sus labios el dejo sus manos en mi cintura para separase mientras besaba mi frente el brillo en sus ojos volvía hacer el mismo un sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro el acaricio mi mejilla para darme un tostada.

- mas nunca te ocultare nada por muy malo que se te amo Isabella eres mi vida – susurro para besar mi cuello haciendo que me estremeciera el rio contra mi piel – jamás te separes de mi – hablo asentí terminamos de desayunar aun que había perdona a Edward me sentía algo inquieta no sabía qué pensarían sus hermanos o que harían.

- ¿y tu hermanos?- pregunte sonrojándome el me abrazo para besar mi frente aparto la bandeja para depositarme en la cama junto con el comenzó a besar mi cuello para dejar que sus manos tocaran la poco piel expuesta que no cubría la camisa paso sus manos por debajo de mi camisa para acariciar mi espalda.

- mis hermanos no te harán nada amor te protegeré de todo – musito asentí para hundir mi rostro en su cuello el rio ya que estaba sonrojada nos quedamos un rato en la cama cuando voltee mi vista hacia la mesita de noche eran las 3 de la tarde me levante sobre salta para colocar mis zapatillas.

- nos tenemos que ir que van a decir tus padres – hable horrorizada el asintió para levantarse y acomodar su ropa llevo la bandeja hasta la cocina salimos del apartamento el me tenia abrazada me sentía extraña al saber todo lo que había pasado pero no podía decir que me arrepentía de perdonarlo porque no era asi.

Llegamos a la casa Edward abrió la puerta para que bajara en la cocina estaba Carlisle sirviendo un vaso de whisky el nos sonrió, en la sala estaba esme acomodando unos adornos ninguno de los chicos estaba por la casa subimos directo a mi habitación la casa estaba en calma.

- bella amor vuelvo en 20 minutos no salgas de la habitación – susurro asentí el dejo casto beso en mis labios para salir de la habitación me senté en la cama para dejarme caer en la almohada y cerrar mis ojos.

EPOV

Apenas Salí de la habitación de bella tome mi celular sabía perfectamente adonde estaban mis hermanos subí directo al ático no sin antes asegurarme de que nadie me viera cuando abrí la puerta todos estaban en silencio la primera en pararse fue rose quien aplaudió en manera de burla.

- bravo Edward que bien que te salió enamorarte de la campesina – rio para después levantar su mano la cual fue directo a mi mejilla solo sentí como comenzaba arder voltee mi vista hacia ella que me observa con superioridad la tome de un brazo no me importo que estuviera todos la estampe contra la puerta.

- suelta la Edward – grito emmett me voltee hacia él para lazar a rose hacia los brazos de su novio quien la observo con enojo ella gimió ya que mi agarre había sido más fuerte de lo normal por lo cual le saldrían claramente un hematoma.

- se pueden calmar todos – grito Alice con lagrimas en sus ojos ella camino hasta mi para abrasarme la envolví en mis brazos aun que la duende pudiera ser mala era la más frágil de todos solo se dejaba llevar por rose quien era de gran influencia hacia ella bese sus cabellos.

- cálmate nena – susurre ella asintió para volver junto con jasper quien tenía su vista fija en la mía camine hasta mi asiento – escúchame una cosa Edward si tu no acabaste con bella yo si lo hare – grito rose tratando de zafarse de los brazos de emmett quien me fulmino con la mirada.

- escúchame un cosa rosalie bella no es culpable de tus frustraciones asi que déjala tranquila y basta con la estúpida herencia solo es dinero nada mas – grite enojado para levantarme ella no tocaría ni un cabello de mi Ángel que era un ser tan inocente.

- asi como le ordene a la zorra de tanya que mandara el mensaje en la mañana de la misma manera puedo acabar con bella y te puedo asegurar que lo hare – hablo enojada con su rostro rojo por la furia acumulada bufe no dejaría que tocara a bella.

- cálmate hermana – dijo jasper tomando a rose de un hombre emmett suspiro para caminar hasta su novia tomo el rostro entre sus manos para dejar un beso rose gruño para pasar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio su rostro se fue calmando.

Cuando se separaron el rostro de rose era calmado pero se podía observe aun su enfado se volvió hacia mi Alice estaba en su lugar mientras pequeñas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas aun que mi hermanita pudiera ser mala era un niña la cual sufría de una gran complejo de bipolaridad camine hasta ella para besar su frente.

- esto se acabo rosalie no quiero que toques a bella porque juro que se te acabara cada segundo de felicidad – dije más que enojado ella rio pero la fulmine con la mirada jasper suspiro abrasar a su novia que se veía inquietad por todo lo que estaba pasando no dije mas nada para salir directo a la habitación de bella.

Cuando entre me encontré con mi amor tendida en la cama pero estaba dormida su pecho subía y baja lentamente cerré la puerta con cuidado para recostarme a su lado ella se removió entre las sabanas cuando sintió mi peso al otro lado de la cama de un momento a otro me estaba abrazando bese su frente para contemplar su sueño a las 8 comenzó abrir sus ojos lentamente.

- Edward – susurro frotando sus ojos algo desconcertad reía para besar sus labios que ahora se encontraban algo secos por lo que profundice el beso haciendo la reír me posición sobre ella para comenzar acariciar sus piernas pero me aparto con ese brillo inocente en sus ojos que hacia mi mente aceptara todo lo que me pidiera.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto incorporándose en la cama para observarme por el espejo de la peinadora me incorpore en la cama para envolverla con mis piernas ella pego su cuerpo a mi espalda bese su cuello a lo que ella gimió.

- te amo cielo ya hable con mis hermanos ellos no tocaran ni un solo mechón de tu cabello – musite contra su odio ella me sonrió para dejar descansar su cabeza en mi hombro de un momento a otro se levanto deprisa para colocar sus zapatillas.

- tenemos que bajar tus padres deben estar esperándonos para cenar –dijo alterada acomodando su cabello me levante para ir hasta ella bese su frente – todos salieron a cenar solo estamos tu y yo – hable con voz ronca ella se tenso bajo mis brazos.

- bueno vamos a cenar solo tú y yo – susurro asentí salimos de la habitación para ir hasta la cocina bella me entrego un par de frutas las cual me ordeno cortar mientras ella preparaba unos emparedados los coloco en un plato para salir de la cocina la seguí hasta el comedor para sentarme a su lado.

- mañana voy a ir al hospital con Carlisle pero escúchame una cosa amor te quedaras con mi madre y no iras a ningún lado con mis hermanos al menos que yo este con ellos – susurre ella asintió para llevarse un pedazo de piña a la boca mientras sonreía.

Terminamos de cenar para llevarlos platos a la cocina y subir bella se quedo frente a mi habitación paralizada podía ver que en su mirada se reflejaba la duda si entrar o no en ella – quieres dormir conmigo esta noche - pregunte besando su mejilla ella se sonrojo violentamente para asentir fuimos a su habitación por una pijama para que se duchara para cambiarse.

-dúchate tu primero cielo – musite cuando entramos a la habitación ella asintió para entrar en el baño mi celular comenzó a sonar por lo que lo tome para ver quiera era un mensaje de jane_ "hola bebe, te necesito no quiero estar sola en estos momentos tenemos que hablar estoy muy triste"_ suspire para cerrar el mensaje no iba a responder no en estos momentos lo deje en la mesita de noche.

- ya termine – susurro la dulce voz de bella mientras abría la puerta del baño ya con sus pijama puesta le sonreí para dejar un casto beso mientras entraba a yo a la ducha después de unos minutos Salí para ponerme directo un pantalón de dormir sin playera y Salí bella estaba sentada en la gran cama observando sus manos me acerque a ella para colocarme a su altura me sonrió.

- te amo Edward – susurro para acariciar mi mejilla le sonreí para besarla apague la luz para hacerla recostar de la cama la abrase para acariciar sus senos por encima de su camisa cosa que hizo que gimiera reí era increíble como bella reaccionaba a mis caricias.

- duerme amor – susurre ella asintió asi que baje mis manos a la altura de su vientre para acariciarlo se quedo completamente dormida entre mis brazos yo me sumergí en un sueño a los pocos minutos.

El sol entro en la habitación abrí mis ojos con delicadeza ya que la luz me estaba lastimando me senté en la cama bella aun estaba durmiendo sonreí para caminar hasta la ducha me entre para dejar que el agua caliente relajara mi músculos cuando termine envolví mi cintura en toalla como iba al hospital elegí un jeans y una camisa negra me vestí para besar la frente de bella quien seguía dormida.

Cuando abrí la puerta lo hice con máximo cuidado para no despertarla – ya te vas – pregunto al voz de mi Ángel cosa que me hizo sobre saltar me voltee hacia ella quien ahora se mordía el labio inferior haciéndola ver realmente bien.

- si amor por favor no te separes de mi madre volveré lo más rápido que pueda – susurre para caminar hasta ella la bese tiernamente para acariciar su mejilla – te amo – musite para sonreír ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

- yo también te amo Edward ahora ve llegaras tarde – dijo contra mis labios asentí para salir de la habitación había sido una gran noche con el tan solo pensar que ya nada sería como antes de que llegaría y que mi bella estaría a esperándome con una gran sonrisa.

BPOV

Cuando Edward salió de la habitación me levante para ir hasta mi habitación, entre a la ducha no tarde más de 20 minutos me vestid con un conjunto de casa peine mi cabello para bajar a la cocina adonde estaba esme aun con su pijama me entrego un taza de café por lo que le sonreía para sentarme a su lado cuando termino me pidió el favor que la acompañara al jardín.

- mama puedes venir un momento – pregunto emmett desde la puerta para sonreír esme asintió para levantarse del césped y caminar hasta su hijo quien tenía un sonrisa dibujada en sus labios desparecieron de la vista asi que me dedique a las rosas.

- hola bella – dijo la voz de una mujer que no deseaba ver ni en pintura me voltee hacia ella para verla estaba de pie junto con Jacob y zafrina me levante de inmediato como era posible que entraran entonces solo vino un nombre a mi cabeza a rosalie ella me quería eliminar para cobrar esa herencia como Edward había dicho.

Jacob me tapo la boca cuando intente gritar entonces solo sentí como algo se clavaba en mi brazo cuando voltee observe una aguja el liquido entro en mi sistema haciendo a mi cuerpo arder para que después se volviera todo negro.

* * *

Gracias a todas por sus reviews no saben lo feliz que me hace saber que opinan, por suspuestos sus ideas son muy importantes me encanta saberlas asi que dejenme saberlas para ver que puedo hacer.

bueno que creen que pasa ahora??como se vera edward cuando llegue??que le haran a bella?? rosalie sera tan mala como para dejar que jacob la lastime?? bella pensara en que todo es culpa de edward ??alice ayudara a edward ??

ISA para ti que me preguntaste si te puedo ayudar pues claro que si chica pero me tienes que dar algo adonde me pueda comunicar por que me escribis sin tu direccion de perfil por lo que no puedo entrar en el si me mandas tu direccion de msn con gusto te agregare para explicarte lo que tienes que hacer de igual manera con toda la que necesiten ayuda :)

recuerden apretar el botoncito verde no cuesta nada y me hace muy feliz

besitos!!!


	12. Chapter 12

todos los personajes son propiedad de stephanie meyer yo solo juego con sus personalidades y vidas =)

bueno chicas en este capitulo creo que veran lo muy locos que pueden estar los cullen pero les puedo asegurar que tendran lo que se merecen o mucho mas quien sabe =)

sorry su tengo algun error en la escritura como es viernes tengo bastantes cosas que hacer asi que bueno sorry

* * *

Capitulo 12

EPOV

Cuando salimos de la casa tenía un gran sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro con tan solo pensar que bella me esperaba Carlisle se aclaro la garganta para sacarme de mis pensamientos me sobre salte en el asintió para girar mi vista hacia él.

- la amas verdad- pregunto frenando el auto de golpee por que nos encontramos con trafico cosa extraña en forks suspire para asentir la amaba más que otra cosas - entonces que piensas hacer – cuestiono mi padre sabía perfectamente que yo no era hombre de una sola mujer pero tendría que luchar contra eso ya que no engañaría a mi niña.

- no la engañare ella es mi niña es un ser inocente que la lastimen a ella sería como que lo hicieran conmigo – hable sacando mi celular Carlisle rio llegamos al hospital baje para ir directo a entregarle mi currículo a la secretaria de mi padre ya que entraría hacer servicio voluntario y de esa manera me comenzaría a preparar para mi carrera de doctor. 

-Edward hijo necesito que me ayudes con un caso que llego – hablo mi padre colocándose su bata para pasarme una a mi después de prepararme seguí a mi padre por emergencia cuando entramos a la sala me encontré con cayo tendido en una cama mientras las enfermeras lo atendida.

El de inmediato clavo su vista en mí no era la primera vez que ayudaba a mi padre tenía bastante practica – tómale la tensión – hablo mi padre alterado asentí para acercarme a cayo comencé a tomar la tensión cuando termine el tenia oxigeno que trato de quitarse se lo impedí pero fue tanto que logro sacárselo para decir el nombre de mi Ángel.

-¿Qué tiene que ver bella en esto?- pregunte confundido pero alterado el quito la mascarilla para toser por unos segundos – tanya la matara – susurro mi cuerpo se tenso no dije nada quite mi bata para tomar las llaves mi padre que estaban en un de las mesas salí corriendo hacia el estacionamiento los gritos de mi padre no se hicieron esperar maneje deprisa hacia la casa.

Estacione el auto para bajar cuando abrí la puerta no había nadie solo una persona podía saber adónde estaba mi Ángel abrí la puerta de golpee no me importo rosalie estaba sentada en su cama pintando sus uñas la tome de los brazos para gruñir.

-ADONDE ESTA BELLA – grite lanzándola contra la cama necesitaba saber que mi bella estaba bien otra vez no si estaba en los brazos de tanya la tenía que encontrar ella rio para negar jale su cabello con fuerza la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a una Alice derrotaba, acaba sin maquillaje mientras lloraba.

- RESPONDE DE UNA VEZ ZORRA – dije alterado ella observo sus brazos para después negar la solté de nada serviría me acerque a mi hermana quien estaba en el piso llorando adonde diablos se suponía que estaba mi madre en estos momentos cuando la necesitaba.

- Edward yo….no…se adonde… esta – sollozo la levante saque mi celular para marcar el numero de tanya pero estaba apagado lo lance en el piso sentí como mi cuerpo se comenzaba a tensar necesitaba saber cómo estaba bella.

- te dije que lo haría Edward – dijo la voz ronca de rose me voltee hacia ella quien ahora se mordí el labio en un intento de verse bien bufe para colocarme a su altura ella rio mientras observa sus uñas.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunte le daría lo que deseara solo con saber que mi bella estaría bien no me importaría nada ella acaricio mi mejilla pero me aparte.

- a ti Edward solo te quiero a ti - susurro contra mi oído le daría cualquier cosa pero no esa sería como traicionar a mi Ángel bufe para caminar hasta Alice mientras negaba rosalie negó como podía ser tan loca ella amaba a emmett no a mi solo era un capricho de su parte como niña mimada.

Necesitaba hacer algo camine hasta mi habitación en silencio me sentí totalmente destruido en ningún momento me debí separar de bella me senté en la cama para dejar mi rostro entre mis manos.

- Edward – dijo la voz de emmett desde la puerta suspire para volver mi vista hacia él quien también se veía mal – rosalie no se la entrego a tanya ella vino por si solo a buscarla cuando nos dimos cuenta era muy tarde – dijo cerrando la puerta pero que creía que era estúpido como para creer que ellos no tenían nada que ver en esto.

- no me mientas emmett – dije molesto el negó para suspirar – no te miento Edward es todo verdad tanya se llevo a bella no sé como entro a la casa pero lo hizo - hablo entonces recordé por supuesto tanya tenía la clave de seguridad me levante de la cama para correr hasta el ático encendí el sistema de cámaras entonces vi la hermosa imagen de mi Ángel para después ver como se la llevaban golpee el tablero.

- la encontraremos Edward no debe estar muy lejos – susurro mi hermano para salir del ático deje caer mi cabeza contra el respaldo del asiento como podía ser posible que todo esto estuviera pasando todo iba también sabía que rosalie tenía un amenaza pero jamás pensé que pudiera llegar a tanto.

- te ayudare Edward – hablo rose abriendo la puerta ahora sí que estaba sorprendió esta chica estaba más que loca pero no me podía negar a su ayuda ella podía ayudarme a encontrar a bella suspire de seguro que tenía un condición.

- cuál es tu condición - pregunte estresado por no saber nada ella tenso sus labios para subir un cera - no tengo condición solo deseo que seas feliz Edward lamento si me comporte como una idiota – musito acomodando su cabello la observe por un momento para sonreírle.

- tanya debe estar cerca recuerda cayo tiene un residencia a las afueras del pueblo está muy escondida en el bosque pero no será difícil encontrarla – dijo sonriendo apague el sistema de cámaras para levantarme

- vámonos ahora mismo – hable ella negó para reír acomodo su cabello suspire ahora que se la había ocurría a la loca – no podemos ir cálmate yo hable con tanya ella no le va tocar ni un pelo a bella o por lo menos aun todo depende de ti Edward que arias para salvar a tu Ángel – dijo riendo para humedecer sus labios.

- sabes que sería capaz de todo - susurre cerrando mis puños ella asintió para desabrochar el primer botón de su camisa dejando ver su gran escote rose no se calmaría hasta conseguir lo que deseaba pero no se lo iba a dar primera moría antes de estar con ella porque simplemente no podía entender que la veía solo como un hermana asi que no caería en su estúpido capricho.

- entonces Eddie tanya te espera esta noche en tu departamento de port Ángeles dice que no llegues tarde – dijo antes de salir me deje caer en la cama como era posible que me estuviera pasando esto justo a mi no era justo.

Necesitaba hablar con esme o Carlisle no me importaba si con ello me llevaba a toda la familia con esto pero tenía que saber que mi bella estaba bien que nada le pasaría que nadie la lastimaría Salí del ático directo hacia la habitación de mis padres ahí de seguro estaba esme.

Cuando entre ella estaba en la cama acostada pero sus ojos estaban cerrados camine hasta ella para tocar su frente pero no se movió – esta sedada Edward no despertara hasta dentro de unas 7 horas – susurro Alice desde la puerta llorando bese la frente de mi madre que tenía su rostro calmado.

- como caímos en esto Alice todo por dinero – musite dejándome caer en la alfombra no podía mas con esto rosalie estaba loca al igual que todos pero no era posible si algo le pasaba a bella moriría junto con ella.

- saldremos de esto rose acepto toda las condiciones de tanya mientras tu estas en port Ángeles con la zorra esa nosotros sacaremos a bella de adonde esta – musito con voz calma ahora sí que no entendía nada rosalie deseaba ayudarme pero me estaba torturando de igual manera porque me asi esto.

- TU NO ME PUEDES HACER ESTO EMMETT- se escucha la voz de rose desde la otra habitación mientras algo caía me levanta de inmediato al igual que Alice para ir hasta la otra habitación cuando entramos rose estaba en la cama llorando con todo su maquillaje corrido mientras emmett la fulminaba con la mirada.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Alice acercándose a rose quien se veía bastante mal emmett suspiro – que paso que me canse que no puedo más con esto – grito exaltado para levantarse del mueble con cara de odio. '

- emmett vuelve juro que no lo volveré hacer yo te amo – susurro rose cuando mi hermano salió de la habitación ella se abrazo al pequeño pecho de Alice para comenzar a sollozar observe a mi hermana por unos momentos para ir detrás de mi hermano que no se encontraba nada bien.

Cuando Salí de la habitación choque con alguien – Edward mira por donde caminas – gimió la voz de una persona muy conocida cuando baje la vista me encontré con Silvana quien me dirigía un mirada del mal como siempre aun que había crecido unos cuantos centímetros, su cabello caía ambos lado de sus hombros, sus ojos café me asustaban tenía ese brillo de que no te metas conmigo porque te va mal.

- lo siento duende no sabía que habías hecho un invasión del mas haya- dije para comenzar a reír ella se unió también a mi risa le extendí mi mano para ayudarla a levantar - ¿Cuándo llegaste? – pregunte ella coloco un dedo en su mentó pensativa.

- para ser exacta ase 5 minutos pero por lo que veo en esta familia las cosas no andan bien – hablo seria asentí para recordar de nuevo todo lo que estaba pasando mi bella estaba secuestrada, mi madre ceda y mi hermano emmett muy furioso definitivamente las cosas no iban bien en esta casa las cosas se tenían que solucionar pronto antes de que se salieran mas de control.

- tienes razón nada está bien pero se solucionara todo pronto -suspire ella me sonrió para abrazarme bese su frente Alice salió de la habitación de rose junto con ella ambas se veían calmadas hasta estaban sonriendo rose me observo por un momento para acercarse a abrazarme.

- DUENDE – grito Alice al ver que Silvana se volteaba hacia ella rose rio contra mi pecho no le podía negar un abraso era mi hermana solo que estaba mal – quien se dirigió a saludar a nuestra amiga que teníamos más de 5 meses que no la veíamos. Edward lo siento tanto – susurro pero no le podía creer no me lo había demostrado bese su frente para separarme de ella

- tenemos que ir por bella en este mismo momento – hablo todos asentimos Silvana saco de su cartera 3 pares de lente negros yo reí para caminar hasta mi habitación me coloque un par de zapatos deportivos junto con un suéter baje a la sala adonde ya estaba todos vestidos de negros incluso emmett que abrasaba a rose que se veía mucho mejor.

BPOV

Mis ojos se abrieron lentamente me encontraba en una habitación completamente blanca podía ver mi reflejo en el espejo estaba atada completamente a la cama un lagrima bajo por mi mejilla cuando observe solo traía un pequeño camisón negro trate de levantarme pero solo me lastime las muñecas con la soga que ahora me tenia sujetada ambas manos.

Cuando voltee mi vista hacia el gran ventanal había una pared de vidrio que entregaba la vista a un hermoso prado trate de formular palabra pero mi boca estaba tapada la puerta se abrió para dejar ver a Jacob con un gran sonrisa mi cuerpo se tenso.

- hola hermanita habías dormido bastante – susurro cerrando la puerta las lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por mis mejillas sin control no sabía que lo que me esperaba pero mucho menos si iba a salir de esto las cosas no se me estaba poniendo nada fácil.

El se acerco para quitar el pañuelo de mi boca solté todo el aire de golpee mientras me mareaba sentí un fuerte punzaba en mi estomago lo que me hizo retorcer levante mi vista para encontrarme con Jacob quien sonreía.

- bueno ya que todos se fueron tu y yo compartiremos tiempo de hermanos – hablo para reír lo fulmine con la mirada por más que trataba de hablar las palabras no salían de mi boca sentía un gran nudo en la garganta.

Comenzó a pasar sus manos por mis piernas mi respiración se agito no sabía que me iba hacer estaba sola con el pero lo peor atada – quieres comer algo antes de comenzar a divertirnos – pregunto no le respondí pero salió de la habitación para regresar con un tazón de sopa tomo un cucharilla me levanto para quedar sentada.

- te lo vas a comer todo como buena niña que eres – dijo para levantar un cucharilla deje mis labios en un línea tensa no pensaba comer nada que viniera de el – ABRE LA BOCA – grito negué no iba a comer el me tomo del cabello con fuerza haciéndome gemir por lo que mi labios se abrieron levemente de esa manera introdujo la cuchara casi hasta mi garganta mi estomago se revolvió haciéndome devolver todo la comida.

Jacob rio para buscar un toalla con la cual me limpio bufe el tomo el plato – te morirás de hambre mocosa por no hacer caso – grito antes de salir a los pocos minutos entro con una jarra de agua junto con un esponja la cual mojo para comenzar a pasarla por mi cuerpo el cual estaba temblando por el frio después de mojar todo mi cuerpo salió.

Necesitaba escapar de este lugar no podía estar aqui me aterraba lo que Jacob pudiera hacerme mis piernas ya no estaban tan sujetas al igual que mis manos comencé a moverme hasta que logre sacar mi mano derecha la cual dirigía la izquierda para soltarme quite la de mis pies para levantarme de la cama mis zapatillas estaban en el piso las coloque ahora tenía que pensar cómo iba a salir.

Observe el gran ventanal de vidrio para luego ver la mesita de noche tal haría ruido pero si daba vista a un prado podría correr hasta llegar al bosque adonde seguro podría salir a la carretera en busca de ayuda camine hasta la puerta de la habitación para pasarle seguro eso me daría más tiempo tome la mesita que para mi suerte no era tan pesada.

La lleve hasta el gran vidrio que cuando lo golpee cedió de inmediato Salí a fuera de la casa dejando un gran desastre ya que la pared había cedido por completo ante el golpee dejando grandes pedazos en el piso corrí sin dirección escuchando los gritos de Jacob pero no pensaba parar por mi rostro caían gruesas gotas de sudor.

Me detuve por un momento detrás de un árbol no podía correr sin rumbo observe tenía dos caminos pensé por 2 segundos para elegir el primero corrí para tropezar cuando voltee observe como Jacob venia hacia mi asi que comencé de nuevo a correr ya se estaba haciendo de noche logre Salí de los árboles para encontrarme con una carretera por donde comencé a correr pero tropecé cayendo de rodillas para sentir como era tomada del cabello.

EPOV

Salimos de la casa íbamos en la gran camioneta iba como copiloto mientras jasper manejaba estaba inquieto ya la noche caía rose le iba indicando a su gemelo todo lo que tenía que hacer era un ambiente desagradable no sabía qué hacer o que decir me sentí mal como para pensar el solo saber que mi Ángel en estos momentos debía estar derramando lagrimas me enfurecía.

Jasper encendió las luces ya que entramos en la carretera – DENTETE – grite la camioneta freno de golpee mis ojos no podía creer lo que estaban viendo mi Ángel estaba de rodillas a un lado de la carretera mientras Jacob tocaba su cuerpo con desesperación abrí la puerta del auto de golpee.

- suéltala – grite jalando al perro para lanzarlo hacia el otro lado y comenzar a golpearlo después de unos minutos su cuerpo estaba bañado en sangre no se podía ni mover pero no me cansaría lo quería ver 10 metros bajo tierra por haber hecho sufrir asi sea un poco a mi pequeña.

- detente Edward – me grito Silvana tomándome por un hombro me separe de Jacob ya que él se moriría en la cárcel por dañar a mi bella cuando me voltee hacia ella estaba llorando con sus rostro entre manos limpie mis manos un poco para caminar hasta ella.

- bella cielo ya todo paso deja de llorar ya estoy aquí – susurre abrazándola ella me abrazo para dejar que sus lagrimas bañaran mi camisa acaricie su cabello para relajarla jasper saco su celular para llamar a la policía Silvana observo a bella para luego verme a mí solo asentí.

- Edward hermano sube al auto con bella – hablo rose tome a mi pequeña en mis brazos para notar que solo traía un camisón entre de la camioneta de inmediato para tomar el suéter con el cual la cubrí para que Alice encendiera la calefacción.

- no….te… va….yas- balbuceo por el frio claro su camisón estaba húmedo, su cabello despeinado, sus mejillas rojas y en sus ojos se podía apreciar el dolor que sentía en estos momentos – jamás te dejare amor – musite ella se dejo caer en su sueño mientras acariciaba su cabello.

- ya llegaron – hablo Silvana bajando de la camioneta los policías se dirigieron a Jacob después de todo el procedimiento lo subieron a la patrulla declaramos bella seguía totalmente dormida luego de unas 2 horas nos pusimos de vuelta a la casa mañana temprano comenzarían la búsqueda tanya y zafrina para comenzar el juicio ya que había sido un secuestro.

Cuando estacionamos la camioneta nos encontramos con que ya el auto de nuestro padre estaba en el garaje cubrí a bella para bajar cuando entramos a la sala nos encontramos con esme y Carlisle sentados en el mueble ellos no dijeron nada solo indicaron los muebles asentimos.

- como esta – pregunto mi madre acercándose a bella quien descansaba en mis brazos acaricio su mejilla para volver su vista hacia la cual estaba más que llena de dolor era un gran preocupación la que reflejaba baje mi mirada hacia bella.

- esto llego hasta aquí chicos el juego se acabo – hablo Carlisle rose levanto su vista para observarnos a todos mis padres estaban serios – hablamos con la policía sobre lo sucedido con Isabella, como también lo hicimos con aro y cayo ellos nos contaron todo no podemos creer de lo que han sido capaces pero no los odiamos por que son nuestros hijos solo queremos que entienda que lo que hicieron estuvo más que mal – dijo Carlisle abrazando esme para besar su mejilla.

- se irán por 15 días fuera de forks para que piensen y vuelvan hacer los de antes en caso tal de que no se asi se irán directo Alaska directo con sus tíos – hablo esme seria todos asentimos no estábamos para llevarla contraria era nuestros padres pero lo peor los habíamos traicionado.

-adonde iremos – pregunto Alice triste observando a esme quien le devolvió una sonrisa cosa que no me gusto no sabía adónde pretendían mandarlos pero me asustaba sobre manera ella se sentó junto a mi padre.

- se irán a Tennessee a primera hora de la mañana sin protestar, estarán al cuidado de la abuela y prima de bella las respetaran y harán todo lo que les ordenen sin protestar solo contaran con una tarjeta de crédito cada uno, que tiene un límite de dinero al menos que sea necesario por ultimo no mantendrán contacto físico entre parejas mucho menos compartirán habitación – hablo mi madre la quijada de todos estaba por el suelo mi Ángel me saco de mis pensamientos removiéndose entre mis brazos bese su frente.

- qué bueno que yo no iré – hablo Silvana sonriendo todos la fulminamos con la mirada por lo que se encogió de hombros – te equivocas cariño tus padres me dieron permiso tu también iras – dijo mi madre cruzando la piernas ella bufo.

- en cuanto a lo demás todos entraran en terapia psicología, queremos que entiendan que no lo estamos recriminando ni juzgan sabemos que son adolecentes que nos quieren como nosotros a ustedes pero necesitamos saber que están bien – hablo mi padre todos asentimos para sonreírles.

- ahora todos a sus habitación el vuelo sale a las 11 – dijo mi madre sonriendo volví a tomar a bella de nuevo en mis brazos para salir de la sala entre a mi habitación cuando la deje en la cama se sobre salto abriendo sus ojos pero su mirada se relajo al ver que estaba con ella.

- no pasa nada amor estoy contigo – musite para besar su frente busque un camisón en su habitación la ayude a quitar toda su ropa para dejarla en la ducha me preocupaba su actitud estaba distante cuando salió ya tenía su camisón.

- ¿bella amor como te sientes?- pregunte acariciando su mejilla ella se recostó de mi pecho para capturar mis labios en un beso cargado de amor la amaba más que otra cosa pase mis manos por sus brazos para trasmitirle mi calor ella gimió con sus labios aun unidos a los míos.

- te amo – susurro para separarse le sonreí para acariciar su mejilla yo también la amaba mas nunca la dejaría solo ella era mi todo mi vida – yo también te amo cielo ahora duerme – musite ella asintió para abrazarme bese su frente mientras acariciaba su espalda logrando que se sumergiera en un profundo sueño y yo junto con ella.

* * *

Gracias a todos por sus reviews de verdad no saben lo feliz que me hacen bueno al fin se acabo un poco de drama sobre todo de dolor para todos =)

bueno que creen que pasase??como estaran los cullen 15 dias solo con la familia de bella??podran superar sus rivalidades??rose podra salir de ese mundo que ella sola a creado?? que creen que pase con tanya,jacob y zafrina ??

recuerden apretar el botoncito verded me hace muy feliz y no cuesta nada =)

besitos!!!


	13. Chapter 13

todos los personajes son propiedad de stephanie meyer yo solo juego con sus personalidades y vidas =)

bueno chicas sorry por no subir el capitulo ayer pero estaba algo corta de inspiracion y no podia escribir de esa manera espero que no me odien por hacer sufrir a los cullen recuerden que ellos cometieron muchos errores por lo que tienen que pensar en lo que hicieron :)

sorry si tengo algun error en la escritura pero mi inspiracion llego hace como 5 horas asi que no e tenido tiempo de acomodar nada

* * *

Capitulo 13

BPOV

La luz entro en la habitación me removí entre los brazos de Edward, el se encontraba profundamente dormido subí mi mano lentamente para tocar su nariz a lo que de inmediato abrió sus ojos sonriendo tomo mi mano para depositar un beso.

- buenos días amor – susurro contra mi oído me estremecía bajo sus brazos se sentía también estar cerca de Edward siempre estaría seguro - hoy será un gran día asi que hora de ducharse –hablo asentí para levantarme Salí de la habitación para encontrarme con rosalie.

- buenos días bella – hablo sonriendo le devolví la sonrisa rose no era mala tal vez si sufría de un problema de bipolaridad o estaba algo loca pero no la podía juzgar ya bastante tiempo tendrían ella en Tennessee para reflexionar sobre todo lo que había hecho.

- buenos días rose – susurre para seguir caminando entre a mi habitación tome maleta para empacar algunas cosas ya que en mi casa en Tennessee esta todo lo necesario después de tener la maleta lista, entre a la ducha para después vestir con un ropa bastante fresca Salí de la habitación cuando entre a la cocina ya todos estaban ahí desayunando solo faltaba Silvana y Edward.

- buenos días – salude sentándome para tomar un poco de café y algunas tostadas a los pocos minutos entraron Edward y Silvana ambos sonriendo sentaron para ellos también desayunar cuando terminamos cada quien fue por sus maletas esme nos llevaría hasta el aeropuerto.

Después despedirnos de Carlisle subimos a la camioneta me sentía nerviosa ante la idea de ir de vuelta a mi casa no sabía cómo estarían todos llegamos al aeropuerto en menos de una hora esme lloro mientras se despedía de cada uno de sus hijos sabia que se sentía mal por dejarlos y pero era lo mejor para todos.

- los quiero a todos por favor no cometan ninguna locura – dijo agitando su mano dejamos el equipaje para abordar el avión después de que nos indicaran las reglas el avión despego Edward beso mi frente para volver su vista a la revista.

- todo saldrá bien amor no olvides que te amo – susurro contra mi odio asentí para tomar un revista comencé a leer el vuelo se paso con bastante rapidez cosa que a ninguno de los cullen les parecía agradar sabía perfectamente que aun que no lo demostraran asi era.

EPOV

Cuando el avión aterrizo mi cuerpo se tenso estaba oficialmente en Tennessee cosa que no me agradaba bajamos del avión bella tomo mi mano a lo que mirada me dio un mirada de reproche suspire para ir hasta adonde se suponía estar las maletas tomamos los carritos adonde se colocaba el equipaje para no cargar maletas que pesaban mas 8 kilos gracias a la mente de mis hermanas.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron la gente comenzó a salir en el centro había un chica un poco más alta que bella, su cabello caí en ondas sobre sus hombros, su rostro solo contaba con brillo labial, su piel era color canela, sus ojos café, estaba vestida con un camisa blanca que se ajustaba a su cuerpo y un pantalón morado con bolsillos de varios tamaños.

- prima – grito bella soltando mi mano para correr hacia la chica quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos para saltar ambas como locas en medio del aeropuerto rosalie sonrió cosa extraña en ella tal vez podía cambiar tendría que ver para creer cuando bella se separo de a chica ya todo estábamos mucho más cerca de ella.

- chicos ella es Amanda mi prima – sonrió señalando a la chica quien estaba sonriendo después de hacer las presentaciones salimos del aeropuerto para caminar hasta el estacionamiento Amanda saco unas llaves todos tomamos las maletas para caminar hasta la camioneta negra de la cual había sonado la alarma.

- disculpen pero nos vamos en esta camioneta – hablo cuando me voltee ella estaba señalando un minivans de color azul desgastado la mirada de todo fue al piso Silvana bufe mientras bella nos veía con un gran sonrisa dejamos la maleta en la parte trasera de la pequeña camioneta que parecía que se iba a caer en pocos minutos íbamos realmente apretados bella iba de copiloto pero mis hermanos, Silvana y yo subimos al asiento trasero que era bastante corto de espacio.

El camino se nos hizo realmente eterno a por lo menos a nosotros porque bella platico todo el tiempo con su prima la cual no dejaba de sonreír cada vez que nos observaba por el retrovisor entramos en un especia de capo adonde solo se podían observar siembras al parecer de maíz pero no sabía exactamente.

- llegamos – grito bella emocionada abriendo la puerta de la camioneta para bajar en el gran garaje que ahora nos encontrábamos un chico se volteo hacia ella para abrazar era mucho más alto que ella, su cabello era marrón, su piel blanca pero lo que me hizo gruñir al bajar de la camioneta fue al ver que no tenia camisa y ella estaba pegada casi a su pecho.

Cuando se separo del chico quien ahora nos observa con cara de pocos amigos – chicos el es alec mi primo - hablo todos dimos sonrisas forzadas no nos agradaba el chico quien nos veía como que si no nos odiara Amanda bajo de la camioneta.

- chicos busquen sus maletas para indicarle sus habitación – hablo la chica abriendo la maleta de la camioneta suspiramos para caminar pero mi mirada de fue directo a un lindo mercedes negro que no era muy nuevo pero mucho mejor que la camioneta eso era seguro parpadee dos veces mis hermanos parecían tan asombrado como yo ya que habían 3 mercedes ante nosotros.

Escuchamos la suave risa de bella a nuestras espaldas por lo que nos volteamos de inmediato ella nos veía con un ceja levantada – veo que están asombrados si lamento no haberles informado pero mis primos y yo cada uno contamos con un mercedes solo que sus padres pidieron nada de lujos - hablo ella acercándose a mí para rosar sus labios con los míos a lo que respondí tomándola de la cintura para pegar su cuerpo al mío.

- sepárense en este mismo momento - hablo la voz de Amanda haciéndome sobre saltar de inmediato bella se alejo sacamos las maletas para caminar hasta la gran casa aun que estaba junto a la garaje cuando bella abrió la puerta fue atacada por un gran perro que se lanzo encima de ella haciéndola caer para comenzar a reír.

Todos estábamos observando cómo bella gritaba en manera de juego para tratar de alejarse – ya basta bloom – hablo un mujer mayor en la puerta de la casa la perra ladro para apartarse bella todos subimos nuestras miradas para encontrar con un sonrisa la mujer tenía el cabello completamente blanco, sus ojos eran azules iguales a los de el chico alec el primo de bella y estaba vestida con un vestido de flores que llegaba hasta los tobillos.

- buenas tardes chicos – hablo sonriendo ayude a levantar a bella quien fue hacia los brazos de quien al parecer era su abuela ambas estaban feliz de verse por que la sonrisa en sus rostro no se podía quitar la perra que ahora sabia su nombre salió corriendo al ver Amanda subir las escaleras para llegar a la entrada.

- adelante – dijo la señora apartándose para dejarnos entrar la casa era bastante linda toda en un color melón claro le daba un aspecto familiar los muebles eran blancos todo estaba perfectamente decorado caminamos hasta la sala adonde nos sentamos ya que según bella nos darían las instrucciones lo que haríamos en estos 15 días.

- bueno chicos primero que nada aquí todo se despiertan a las 5 asi que ustedes también, desayunan antes de la 7 para ir a hacer las tareas que se le indique de eso están encargado Amanda junto con alec les enseñaran que hacer, el almuerzo a las 12 para después seguir con las tareas a las 6 todo volverán dentro de la casa para cenar se irán a la cama a las 9 – suspiro – sus padres me informaron que mantienen relaciones entre ustedes pero por estos días está totalmente prohibido, quienes desee comprar cosas importantes con gusto Amanda los llevara si es necesario – concluyo la mujer con un sonrisa en sus labios todos nos vimos las cara pero cuando Alice iba hablar la fulmine con la mirada.

- Amanda por favor muéstrale su habitación - dijo la señora antes desaparecer la chica sonrió para levantarse la casa contaba con 3 pisos en el ultimo estaban nuestras habitaciones por suerte me toco compartir habitación con jasper las chicas estaban Alice y Silvana en la otra rose junto con Amanda, emmett había tocado con alec y por supuesto mi Ángel en su habitación.

Luego desempacar todo nos dieron órdenes de bajar al comedor almorzar pero simplemente no podía necesitaba estar con mi Ángel tocar esos suaves labios que tanto me enloquecían sabía perfectamente adonde estaba la habitación jasper me cubriría las espaldas coloque mis zapatos y Salí para mi suerte su puerta estaba entre abierta.

Cuando entre ella se sobre salto observe por un momento su habitación todo era rosa pase seguro a la puerta para caminar hasta ella quien ahora solo traía una bata de ceda junto con un conjunto de ropa interior observe que su ropa descansaba sobre el banquito de la peinadora pero no me importo la empuje levemente hacia la cama.

- tenemos que bajar – gimió cuando roce mi nariz con su cuello paso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello para presionar mis labios con los de ella profundice el beso en segundos la necesitaba conmigo baje hasta su clavícula mientras que con mi manos quitaba el nudo de la bata recorrí todo su vientre era tan perfecta de eso no había duda.

- Edward – gimió cuando desabroche su brasier para llevarme uno de sus pechos a la boca su manos comenzaron a bajar por mi espalda mi cuerpo comenzaba a sentir su calor el cual se unía al mío que estaba casi quemándome vivo jadee contra su oído cuando me separe de ella la necesitaba mi excitación se estaba comenzando hacer dolorosa.

- te amo – musite para de nuevo bajar hasta sus pechos el toque de la puerta nos hizo tensarnos por completo bella coló un dedo en mis labios para calmar mi respiración volteo su vista hacia el baño a lo que asentí me levante ella acomodo su bata para susurrar un adelante.

- bella no sabes adonde esta Edward – pregunto una voz que reconocí como Amanda bella no hablo por un momento – si vino para decirme que iba a bajar de seguro se perdió por qué no lo buscas mientras me termino de vestir – dijo con voz seria y seguro odios le estaba saliendo bien mentir un sonrisa de dibujo en mis labios.

- ya puedes salir – hablo cerrando la puerta de inmediato Salí del baño ella tenía una gran sonrisa mientras quitaba la cinta de su bata sonreí tenía ese brillo inocente pero atrevido al mismo tiempo la observe por un momento seguía teniendo ese aire de niña dulce que la hacía ver a un mejor.

- ¿Quieres jugar?- pregunto mordiéndose el labio inferior ahora si estaba en blanco que se había apoderado de mi chica fuera lo que fuera no lo de tendría camine hasta ella para llevarla hasta la cama adonde comencé de nuevo con mi tarea de recorrer su cuerpo.

- bella abre la puerta – grito la voz del chico alec bella dejo escapar un grito ahoga ahora si estábamos en problemas me aparte de inmediato para acomodar mi ropa ella se coló la suya en tan solo segundos acomodo me tomo de la mano para abrir su armario adonde me ordeno que entrara sin más lo cerro.

- ya estaba por bajar vamos – hablo para salir junto con su primo suspire para salir del armario observe por otro momento la habitación para salir y bajar al comedor lo que me asombro fue ver como rose charla con la abuela de bella mientras ella le explicaba algo de la comida que era algo extraña pero deliciosa.

- chicos después de que terminen vamos ir hasta los establos adonde están los caballos – hablo Amanda levantándose de la mesa el almuerzo paso en silencio Silvana me dirigió ciertas miradas que las comprendía a la perfección cada quien llevo su plato para lavarlo seguimos a Amanda hasta los establos Alice no estaba muy conforme de que sus botas no contaran con tacón.

- chicos los caballos no les harán nada solo los observaran ya que tendrán que cuidar de ellos el resto de los días que este aquí – hablo la chica antes abrir la gran puerta bella sonrió para ir hasta adonde se encontraba uno de los caballos el cual se agito al verla.

- princesa – hablo pasando la mano por toda la cara del caballo para tomar un zanahoria la cual se la dio me acerque a ella para obsérvala más de cerca – Edward ella es princesa mi mejor amiga – susurro para sonreírme acerque pero el caballo se alejo cosa que me hizo sobre saltar por lo que bella rio.

- quieres dar un paseo – pregunto a lo que negué ella rio para buscar su silla de montar inglesa mis hermanos al parecer estaban que morían por el olor del establo observaban a los caballos como sus peores enemigos reí bella se subió al caballo para sonreírme.

- vuelvo en unos 20 minutos – fue lo último que dijo antes de salir del establo después de escuchar toda las clase y reglas que teníamos que cumplir Amanda nos dejo descansar un momento estábamos más que agotados como deseaba mi habitación en estos momentos.

- regrese – dijo bella entrando caminando con el caballo a su lado lo dejo en su lugar cuando observe el reloj eran las 6 de la tarde como el tiempo podía pasar tan lento salimos del establo que estaba a una distancia considerable de la casa.

Cuando entramos todo estaba en silencio rose observo emmett por un momento para después tomar su mano pero la soltó de inmediato cuando Amanda entro a la casa - bueno chicos ya la cena esta lista – hablo la abuela de bella desde la puerta todos asentimos para pasar al comedor después de dar las gracias por la comida comenzamos a comer no podía negar que la abuela de bella era un cocinera.

Cuando la cena termino le deseamos buenas noches a la abuela de bella quien nos sonrió Amanda junto con alec se encargo que cada uno estuviera en su habitación – estos 15 días no van hacer para nada divertido - hablo jasper antes de entrar a la ducha suspire para sacar mi celular que estaba sonando era jane.

- "hola cielo por qué no me has llamado"- hablo apenas abrí el celular sonreí -"estoy en Tennessee asi que no tengo la mejor señal pero claro que me acordado de ti "– conteste ella rio para suspirar.

- "bueno si estas en Tennessee te dejo te quiero te mando un beso"- fue lo último que dijo para trancar deje el celular en la mesita de noche camine hasta el armario para tomar un muda de ropa limpia.

- suéltame – escuche el grito de Silvana por lo que Salí directo al pasillo para encontrarme a la duende pegada a la pared mientras que el chico alec devoraba su boca ella estaba roja de la rabia trataba de alejarse pero no podía asi que tome al chico de la camisa para separarlo de ella quien enseguida dejo escapar un gran cantidad de aire retenido.

- pero quien te crees que eres campesino para besarme a mi – grito acomodando su cabello el chico tenía sus manos en puños – mas nunca entiende nosotros no estamos a tu altura somos superiores yo jamás estaré con alguien como tú solo mírate en un espejo tu solo sabes tratar a animales no a mas nadie – dijo el chico estaba encogido de hombro mientras observaba el piso.

- Silvana ya para por favor – hable en tono serio ella asintió para fulminarme con la mirada solté alec quien no dijo nada solo bajo entro a su habitación Silvana limpio sus labios por lo que la tome del brazo – no lo tenias que tratar asi – susurre ella rio para soltarse de mi agarre.

- lo trate como se merece – contesto para entrar también a su habitación algo me decía que tendríamos muchos problemas cuando entre de vuelta a mi habitación jasper no estaba en la ducha por lo que lo hice yo pero el agua estaba completamente fría asi que me ducha en menos de 10 minutos.

Me vestid con un pantalón de dormir azul marino y una camiseta blanca – se puede saber adónde vas – le pregunte a jasper quien traía un suéter el me sonrió para colocar su reloj – querido hermano la chica Amanda es muy bonita tiene un gran cuerpo y si no puedo tener Alice la tendré a ella - hablo antes de salir.

El pequeño reloj que estaba en la mesita de noche marcaba exactamente las 9 por lo que apague toda las luces pero no para dormir si no para poder irme a la habitación de mi ángel antes de salir al pasillo observe 2 veces para ver si no había ninguna puerta abierta camine lo más rápido posible cuando entre ella no estaba en la habitación pero de escuchaba claramente el sonido de la ducha cerré la puerta con seguro para sentarme en su cama.

Después de unos minutos el sonido de la ducha se termino para dejar ver como bella salía envuelta en una diminuta toalla ella de inmediato se sonrojo de manera violenta por lo que le sonreí camino directo a lo que era su armario para vestirse con un pantalón que no cubría sus tobillos y una camisa que dejaba al descubiertos sus perfectos hombros.

- te vas a quedar – pregunto colocando un poco de crema en sus manos para pasarla por sus brazos el olor era excelente después coloco un poco en sus piernas para voltearse hacia el espejo y comenzar a peinar su cabello.

- te importa si me quedo – cuestione subiendo un ceja ella negó para reír cuando termino con su cabello apago la luz para caminar hasta la cama adonde se dejo caer y yo a su lado – sabes que mis primos nos están vigilando y que estamos rompiendo las reglas – susurro abrazándome para dejar un casto beso en mis labios.

- vamos amor tu y yo sabemos perfectamente que ninguno se va a resistir a estar lejos del otro y mis hermanos mucho menos estoy de acuerdo con todo menos con esa regla – musite ella rio comencé acariciar su espalda para dejar pequeños besos en su frente ella cerro sus ojos para sumergirse en un sueño profundo tome mi celular para colocarla la alarma a las 4:30 ya que no podía levantarme junto con ella en la misma habitación sus primos nos estaban vigilando eso la sabia perfectamente a los pocos minutos también me dormí junto con ella.

El despertador sonó por lo que me levante de inmediato para apagarlo bella se aferro a mi camisa cuando trate de levantarme – amor me tengo que ir – susurre ella negó para abrazarme a un mas suspire para tratar de apartar pero fue tarea imposible.

- mis primos de despertaran a las 5:30 los conozco – musito para volver a cerrar sus ojos asentí para observar el reloj solo faltaban 10 minutos para las 5 tenía que irme tome a bella de ambas muñecas para colocarla sobre la almohada ella se abrazo a esta me levante para salir cuando entre a la habitación me con un encontré con jasper profundamente dormida busque un muda de ropa limpia para entrar a la ducha odiaba el agua fría pero no me quedaba de otra.

Un especia de alarma comenzó a sonar haciéndome sobre saltar en seguida Salí de la ducha me vestid cuando Salí coloque mis zapatos deportivos - DESPIERTEN – grito Amanda abriendo la puerta de golpe en seguida jasper se incorporo en la cama mientras frotaba sus ojos reí para secar mi cabello.

Jasper se levanto arrastrando sus pies hacia la ducha encendí la luz eran las 5:20 a las 6 ya jasper estaba listo pero con cara de sueño – como te fue en con tu cita a noche – pregunte al verlo bufar.

- la chica no cayó como lo pensaba pero sé que lo hará es que dime tiene 18 no puede ser tan amargada – hablo mientras salíamos de la habitación para bajar al comedor Alice salió de su habitación para caminar hasta jasper mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

- que es lo que te traes con la prima de bella – pregunto colocando sus manos ambos lado del pecho de jasper para detenerlo el la observo con sus ojos abiertos - no soy estúpida cielo se lo que haces te tengo totalmente vigilado pero siente libre de hacer lo que quieras después veremos cuando lleguemos a forks quien sale mejor en esto – susurro para darse media vuelta y bajar las escaleras el rostro de jasper no tenia.

- vamos hermano nos esperan – hable colocando un mano en su hombro el asintió aun asombrado cuando entramos al comedor estaba Alice, Silvana, emmett, rosalie y mi Ángel quien le estaba diciendo algo a rosalie me senté a su lado para besar su cuello ya que no había nadie en el comedor que fuera a decir nada.

- buenos días – hablo la abuela de bella con su cabello recogido y una bata blanca comenzó s servirnos el desayuno bella coloco un mano en mi pierna para acercarse un poco hasta mi todos estaban concentrados en la comida – no me gusto que me dejaras sola – susurro para volver hasta su comida.

Cuando terminamos nos levantamos para ir hasta la sala que era adonde se encontraban Amanda y alec cada uno con un tabla de apoyo y un hoja blanca ambos estaban sonriendo – buenos días chicos – hablaron todos nos sentamos en los muebles. 

- primero que nada les diremos de quien están a cargo alec estará con Silvana, Alice y emmett yo estaré con rosalie, Edward y jasper – hablo Amanda a notando unas cosas en su hoja - estarán todo el día trabajando a las 6 podrán descansar en cuanto a ti prima puedes hacerlo que quieras – dijo todos asentimos para seguir ambos chicos el sol estaba comenzaba a iluminar todo pero aun había un gran oscuridad.

- chicos por favor síganme – hablo Amanda sonriendo caminamos por un largo rato ya los otros se había ido con alec cuando abrió la puerta el olor fue horrible bella camino hasta una mesa para entregarnos unos trajes menos guantes y mascaras no lo colamos.

- hoy estarán a cargo de los cerdos no quiero quejas ni nada por el estilo – hablo la prima de bella riendo entramos en seguida las luces se encendieron esto no podía ser posible había suciedad por todos lados cerdos que hacia un ruido asqueroso no era para nada ingenio bella se acerco a un cerdo que era muy grande para limpiar su cara ahora sí que estaba horrorizado que le pasaba a estas chicas no sabían que eso animales eran un asco.

- lo primeros que haremos será limpiar el piso para después lavarlos – hablo bella quien me sonría Amanda asintió en pocos minutos estábamos limpiando un piso rose estaba que moría su cabello estaba húmedo pero no lo podía recoger ya que sus manos estaban sucias después de unas 3 horas terminamos con el piso estábamos completamente sucios.

- ahora hay que lavarlos – hablo Amanda tomando un balde a agua nos indico tomar uno para tomar un esponja y jabón liquido después lavarlos a los cerdos trabajo que no fue tan asqueroso como limpiar el piso con toda su suciedad los cerdos no dejaban de hacer ruidos pero no teníamos de otro a las 11:30 terminamos.

-ahora les daremos la comida para ir de nuevo a la casa se acerca la hora del almuerzo – dijo Amanda para sacar unas grandes bolsas de alimentos el cual lo colocamos en los grandes platos que estaban cuando salimos nos quitamos los trajes junto con las botas bella soltó un risita tonta cuando me vio fulminarla con la mirada ya que a ella le parecía normal que estuviéramos sucios.

Caminamos de vuelta a la casa ya Alice, Silvana y emmett estaban sentados en el comedor con caras de frustración suspiramos para sentarnos a su lado bella se fue junto con Amanda –esto es lo más frustrante – hablo rose tratando de recoger su cabello ya que sus manos estaban de nuevo limpias la abuela de bella comenzó a servir pero esto de verdad no tenía ni la menor idea de que era.

Ninguno dijo nada pero nos asustaba comer – abuela hiciste carne sorpresa – hablo bella entrando al comedor sonriendo para sentarse para dirigirnos una gran sonrisa no nos quedo otro que comenzar a comer realmente sabía muy bien cuando terminamos nos levantamos para ir de nuevo a la sala salimos de la casa de nuevo para dividirnos en dos grupos.

Seguimos de nuevo a bella y Amanda quienes iban riendo cuando llegamos a un especie de gallinero nos entregaron una canasta para indicarnos que recogiéramos los huevos que habían puesto las gallinas después de un momento los dejamos afuera del gallinero.

- ahora vamos a soltar a las gallinas rosalie y Edward se encargaran de buscarlas mientras que jasper se encarga de limpiar todo el desastre que han dejado estas pequeñas – hablo Amanda antes de soltar a las gallinas rose me vio a la cara para comenzar a correr detrás de las gallinas.

Esto era peor que los cerdos ninguna gallina se quedaba tranquila – NO-grito rose pero ya era muy tarde estaba completamente llena de lodo de pies a cabeza le tendí mi mano para ayudarla a levantar pero un de las gallinas comenzó a halarle el cabello haciendo la gritar después de unos segundo se logro soltar asi que la ayude a levantarse ella estaba que echaba chispas.

-¿Qué te paso?- pregunto Amanda riendo mientras se acercaba a nosotros con un gran sonrisa en sus labios rose volteo hacia ella – tu eres un estúpida campesina jamás me darás ordenes me canse - grito rose la chica la observo para comenzar a reír.

- escúchame un cosa rubia a mi me respetas yo si seré campesina pero no loca como tú solo mírate estás loca y frustrada – hablo para darse media vuelta me voltee hacia mi hermana que ahora tenía sus puños cerrados sabía perfectamente que deseaba llorar pero no iba a ceder.

Ella limpio su rostro para seguir buscando a las gallinas después de tenerlas a todas las llevamos al gallinero jasper estaba también molesto bella lo ayudaba a limpiar dejamos las gallinas en su lugar ya estaba cayendo la tarde por lo que comenzamos a caminar de vuelta a la casa rose tenía su mirada perdida.

Cuando emmett la vio no dijo nada solo acaricio su mejilla a lo que ella se alejo para entrar a la casa y desaparecer en las escaleras todos suspiramos después de lavar nuestras manos caminamos hacia el comedor a donde nos sentamos emmett estaba hablando con jasper.

- quiero un cambio de habitación – hablo rosalie entrando al comedor con un pequeño vestido y su cabello suelto en ondas no podía negar que se veía bien Amanda se levanto para fulminarla con la mirada – no pueden cambiar las habitaciones ya todo está acomodado de esa manera - dijo para volverse a sentar.

- pero quien te crees que eres idiota – grito golpean la mesa emmett se levanto para tomarla de la cintura pero ella se alejo – a mí nadie me da órdenes es mi vida y quiero otra habitación – hablo molesta Amanda estaba riendo.

- mira loca vas a pasar 15 días aquí asi que compórtate - dijo relajada Alice se levanto para golpear la mesa con su pequeño – mira loca estas tu asi que no le hables de esa manera a mi hermana – grito molesta en ese momento entro la abuela de bella quien nos fulmino con la mirada de inmediato las chicas se sentaron.

Cuando la cena termino deseamos buenas noches para dirigirnos a nuestras habitación rosalie estaba furioso pero como Amanda ni alec no siguieron emmett la beso cosa que al parecer la calmo de un manera u otra.

- buenas noches Edward – dijo Silvana para besar mi mejilla le sonreí para besar su frente como lo hice con rose y Alice ellas entraron a sus habitaciones bella me sonrió para besar mi mejilla entre a mi habitación para buscar una muda de ropa limpia.

- esto no será nada fácil Edward tenemos que hablar con las chicas no pueden estar peleando con la prima de bella las cosas se pondrán mas difícil para todos – hablo jasper saliendo de la ducha asentí para entrar yo a la ducha necesitaba sacar toda la suciedad que tenía el agua aun que estuviera fría logro relajarme.

Me vestid con un pantalón de dormir y una camiseta ya eran las 9 – no vas a salir esta noche – le pregunte a jasper arrojándole una almohada a la cara el rio para negar – Alice esta algo amargada quedamos en hablar por mensaje – susurro para volver su vista al celular asentí para salir de la habitación no sin antes asegurarme de que nadie estuviera en el pasillo.

- buenas noches amor – susurre abriendo la puerta de la habitación de bella ella estaba sentada en su cama con un camisón cerré la puerta para acercarme y para depositar un beso en su cuello ella se volteo hacia a mí para abrazarme bese sus labios que estaban entre abiertos.

- te amo cielo – susurre para apagar a luz ella se acostó y yo a su lado para abrazarme – te la pasaste bien hoy viendome sufrir – pregunte acariciando su vientre mientras ella reía.

- si me la pase muy bien pero prometo no hacerte sufrir mucho mañana – susurro bese su cuello para acariciar su espalda haciéndola dormirse en pocos minutos algo me decía que me esperaba un largo dia mañana pero no me importaba mientras estuviera junto a mi Ángel que ahora descansaba en mis brazos a los pocos minutos cerre mis ojos para sumergir en un sueño al igual que ella.

* * *

Gracias a todos por su reviews la verdad que con el ultimo capitulo resivi bastantes no sabn cuanto me encanta leerlos y saber lo que piensan por que para mi siempre sera un placer escribir para ustedes =)

bueno que creen que pase con los cullen podran sobre vivir a este gran reto??rosalie podra cambiar su forma de ser?? que pasara cuando vuelvan a forks seran los mimso de siempre ??

recuerden apretar el botoncito verde no cuesta nada y me hace muy feliz

besitos!!!:)


	14. Chapter 14

todos los personajes son propiedad de stephanie meyer yo solo juego con sus personalidades y vidas

bueno chicas la verdad que este fin de semana estado super corta de inspiracion pero por suerte no tarda mucho en llegar espero que no se vuelva a ir porque la verdad que no me gusta dejar de actualizar.

sorry si tengp algun error pero hoy comenze de nuevo las clase asi que estaba haciendo tarea y me sente hace poco a escribir de verdad sorry

* * *

Capitulo 14

EPOV

El despertador comenzó a sonar lo apague de inmediato bella no estaba a mi lado por lo que me sobre salte la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a bella aun con su pijama y un vaso de agua en la mano ella me sonrió para colocarlo en la mesita de noche observe el reloj faltaban 20 minutos para las 5.

- vamos a dormir 10 minutos mas – susurre cuando ella me abrazo para hundir su rostro en mi pecho acaricie su cabello para que se relajara cuando el reloj marco las 5 me levante dejando a mi bella dormida profundamente me duche mientras jasper seguida dormida para vestirme a las 5:10 Amanda abrió la puerta ordenando que nos despertáramos a lo que jasper gruño.

Salí de la habitación para encontrarme con bella quien venía saliendo de la ella con una gran sonrisa tome su mano para bajar al comedor - buenos días – saludamos a rose, Alice, Silvana y emmett que ya estaban sentados en el comedor cada uno con una taza de café.

Nos sentamos junto con ellos –buenos días, esta noche ustedes harán la cena porque nuestra abuela va a salir no volverá hasta dentro de dos días necesita ir a vender unas cosas – hablo alec entrando a la cocina asentimos luego de unos minutos ya estábamos todos desayunando.

Cuando terminamos fuimos a la sala para seguir Amanda rose no estaba de muy buen humor lo primero de todo fue ir al gallinero adonde recogimos los huevos para llevarlos a la casa después caminamos más de 1 hora hasta llegar a un especie de sembradío de algo que no sabía ni que era.

- limpiaran toda la tierra para después recoger las cosechas las cuales las llevaran hasta la casa las lavaran y limpiaran para entregarla a nuestra abuela – hablo Amanda entregándonos un arada a cada uno ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo se utilizaba solo fui consciente de eso cuando observe como Amanda demostraba como se hacía.

Después de unas 5 horas nos ordeno que paráramos comenzamos a sacar el cultivo del piso que al parecer era como papa debo decir que nos costó rose tenía el cabello lleno de tierra junto con sus uñas que debían tener menos de 5 días de hechas eso la hizo enfadar, jasper estaba que mataba alguien ya que se había puesto su camisa blanca favorita y yo por mi parte mis tennis blancos bella estaba sentada en un banco mientras se mordía el labio inferior la fulmine con la mirada pero ella simplemente rio.

Cuando terminamos dejamos todo en la cestas que las teníamos que cargar hasta la casa cuando llegamos Amanda nos indico que pasáramos a un especia de lavado ahí estaban Alice, Silvana y emmett también quejándose pero ellos estaban lavando otras cosas nosotros comenzamos a lavar lo que nos tocaba para después llevarlo hasta la cocina.

Limpiamos nuestras ropas para ir hasta el comedor adonde ya estaba la comida servía el almuerzo paso en silencio claro que ningún momento nuestras miradas de frustrados se quitaron lo que nos sorprendió cuando terminamos fue que Amanda y alec se dirigían al mismo lugar cuando llegamos había pasto por todos lados y vacas también.

Nos entregaron una cubeta de metal a cada uno – ordeñaran a las vacas para después ir a hervir la leche eso quitara cualquier virus existente – hablo alec asentimos pero no teníamos ni la más mínima idea Amanda señalo a una vaca para tomar un banquito adonde se sentó tomo un ubre la cual comenzó a halar mientras salía un pequeño chorro de liquido que era leche después fue con la otra para seguir asi cuando se separo nos mostro la cubeta que tenía casi 3 cuartos de leche.

- ahora lo harán ustedes - hablo todos dimos un paso hacia atrás yo no pretendía hacer eso –lo hacen o tendrán todo el día con los cerdos mañana – dijo alec riendo todos bufamos para soltar maldiciones por lo bajo la tarea de ordeñar a las vacas no fue tan difícil bueno por lo menos no para nosotros porque las chicas gritaban cada vez que la vaca hacia ese ruido extraño que inundaba todo el ambiente.

Caminamos hasta la casa para dejarlas cubetas al lado de un gran olla para verter toda la leche dentro de ella después de esperar casi una hora la leche estuvo lista Amanda la tapo para que se asentara ya que no la podíamos ni llevar a la nevera ni embasar de esa manera.

Salimos de nuevo de la casa ahora nos tocaba ir hasta los establos para limpiar a los caballos esta vez íbamos todos soltamos a los caballos para comenzar a limpiar rose se cayó junto con Alice sobre el alimento de los caballos ambas comenzaron a gritar mientras emmett reía pero a Silvana le toco la peor parte tuvo que ir de detrás de un caballo cayendo en lodo pero solo se ensucio su pantalón por supuesto le comenzó a gritar alec que todo era su culpa por que el la había enviado.

Dejamos a los caballos de nuevo en el establo Silvana no dejaba de pelear con alec todos íbamos observándolo hasta rose se estaba divirtiendo el gritaba mientras ella bufa me acerque a bella para rosar mis labios con los de ella que se sentían también llegamos a la casa.

- pero quien te crees – grito alec cuando todos entramos a la casa la abuela de bella ya no estaba Silvana gruño para acomodar su cabello – ni siquiera sabes cómo tratar a una vaca- rio Silvana se acerco a el de manera retadora.

- ya me canse de ti campesino y de que creas que lo sabes todo – grito ella cuando él la encerró entre la pared y su cuerpo – asi y que piensas hacer – pregunto alec subiendo un ceja para acercarse a Silvana quien no respondió solo estampo sus labios contra los de él se fundieron en un beso apasionado sus labios técnicamente se estaban demorando el paso sus manos alrededor de su cintura para presionar su cuerpo a un mas.

El rostro de toda valías oro cuando se separaron Silvana estaba roja pero no de la rabia si no de la vergüenza producida, alec tenía sus ojos aun en los de ella que ahora volvía a echar chispas de la rabia que se había vuelto hacer presente – ni siquiera sabes besar – grito ella para subir las escaleras alec bufo para salir de la casa todos nos miramos las caras pero no dijimos nada.

- tienen 30 minutos para ducharse y bajar a comenzar con la cena – hablo Amanda a desapareciendo por la puerta Alice se acerco a jasper para besarlo lo mismo hizo rose con emmett bella rio para tomar mi mano subimos directo hasta su habitación.

- crees que a Silvana le gusta alec – pregunto bella quitando sus aretes para buscar una muda de ropa limpia – no lo sé – conteste bella me sonrió para entrar a la ducha Salí de su habitación para irme a duchar ya jasper estaba listo por lo que entre el agua fría no era de mi agrado pero no me quedaba de otra me vestid para bajar al comedor.

Ya estaban todos sentamos por lo que me coloque al lado de bella – bueno chicos cada uno se encargara de algo entre rose y bella ustedes pelaran las papas para el puré, emmett y Silvana prepararan la ensalada, Alice jasper y Edward prepararan la carne antes de las 7 la cena tiene que estar lista – hablo Amanda asentimos para comenzar ya todo estaba en orden solo nos tocaba prepararlo.

Después de media hora la carne estaba lista la servimos al igual que los demás había sido un día bastante fácil comparado con el de ayer - chicos debo felicitarlos excelente trabajo pero mañana iremos a la laguna caminando y después les toca ir a limpiar de nuevo los cerdos otra cosa mañana se podrán despertar a las 8– hablo Amanda levantándose todos bufaron para terminar de comer y dirigirnos a nuestras habitaciones.

BPOV

Cuando la cena termino subimos a nuestras habitaciones había sido un día fácil comparado con el que no esperaba mañana ir hasta la laguna que estaba a unas 2 horas de la casa solo para poner a los cullen a limpiar todo alrededor de esta, después alec tenía la idea de ir hasta los cerdos pero no iban entrar con traje si no solo con su ropa y para ultimo hacerlos lavar toda su ropa.

Tome un ducha para relajarme para después colocarme un pequeño camisón que me había regalado esme me senté en la cama para peinar mi cabello ya eran las 9 como la abuela no estaba nos podíamos despertar a las 8 la puerta se abrió dejando ver a mi dios griego solo con un pantalón de dormir el cerro la puerta para sonreírme apago la luz dejando solo la mesita de noche.

- por fin podremos dormir 2 horas mas – susurro para comenzar a besar mi cuello mientras me depositaba en la cama gemí cuando comenzó a sacar mi camisón y dejar besos en mi vientre a los pocos minutos la ropa se nos izo fastidiosa por lo que comenzamos a deshacernos de ella.

- te necesito – gemía cuando el capturo uno de mis pechos en su boca para comenzar a succionarlo pase mis manos por su espalda mientras él se encargaba de mis pechos bajo hasta mi vientre para encargarse de sacar mi última prenda y yo la suya ambos dejamos escapar un grito ahogado cuando nuestros sexos se rozaron.

- te amo – ronroneo contra mi odio para colocar un preservativo y luego entrar en mi lentamente a los pocos minutos ambos comenzamos a mover nuestras caderas buscando ese punto de liberación que tanto necesitábamos el orgasmo golpeo nuestros cuerpos produciendo que dejáramos escapar un grito que ningún de los dos pudo callar.

- eso fue maravilloso – susurre dejándome caer en su pecho el acaricio mi espalda por unos minutos para luego salir y buscar su ropa interior se la coloco para dejarse caer en la cama a mi lado yo me coloque mi camisón para acomodarme a su lado.

La luz de lamparita se apago de golpee al igual que la del baño – se fue la luz – susurre Edward se incorporo en la cama para tomar su celular para poder un poco coloco su pantalón de dormir yo me coloque las zapatillas y mi ropa interior ya que solo traía el camisón.

- vayamos a la sala – musite para tomar su mano salimos de la habitación de inmediato un luz nos cegó haciendo nos cubrir nuestros ojos – Edward que haces en la habitación de bella – pregunto la voz de Alice para dejar escapar una risita.

- el solo me vino a buscar por que se fue la luz duende – conteste nerviosa para abrazarme a la cintura de Edward el calor se comenzaba hacer presente bajamos a la sala adonde ya estaban todos sentados con sus celulares en manos.

- muero de calor – susurro rosalie recogiendo su cabello en una coleta Edward suspiro para sentarme en su regazo pero ni alec ni Amanda dijeron nada ellos estaban concentrados encendiendo las velas para poder iluminar un poco la sala recosté mi cabeza de su hombro mientras el acariciaba mi espalda.

- duérmete amor – musito pero no podía hacia demasiado calor como para dormir Amanda abrió las ventanas principales para que se refrescara un poco el ambiente todo estaba en silencio pasaron unas 3 horas en las cuales el calor nos estaba matando hasta que se volvieron a encender las luces de golpee todos suspiramos para caminar de nuevo a las habitaciones.

Ya eran las 2 de la madrugada Edward entro conmigo a mi habitación sin que nadie se diera se diera cuenta apagamos las luces para recostarnos de la cama el comenzó acariciar mi espalda haciéndome sumergirme en un profundo sueño.

EPOV

Cuando bella se quedo dormida deje un casto beso en sus labios para sumergirme de nuevo en un sueño adonde solo estábamos ella y yo adonde nadie nos digiera que hacer con nuestras vidas.

El despertador comenzó a sonar ya eran las 7 lo apague para incorporarme en la cama bella se removió para acomodarse junto a la almohada – Edward – hablo pero sus ojos se mantenían cerrados estaba hablando dormida bese su frente para salir de la habitación cuando entre a mi habitación jasper aun seguía dormido.

Tome una muda de ropa del armario para ducharme tarde más de lo normal ya que el agua estaba caliente cosa que me sorprendió de seguro había calentador pero alguien había olvidado encenderlo me vestid para revisar desde el celular si tenía algún mensaje importante pero no solo de algunos amigos pero nada importante.

La puerta se abrió de golpee haciéndome sobre saltar dejando ver Amanda quien ordenaba que nos despertáramos baje a la sala para encontrarme con bella y rose haciendo el desayuno esto sí que era un gran sorpresa ambas me sonrieron al poco tiempo se le unieron Silvana junto con Alice cuando terminaron comenzaron a dejar los platos en el comedor bella se acerco a mí para rozar sus labios con los míos levemente.

- buenos días – susurro para tomar su vaso con jugo de naranja para sentarse a mi lado a los pocos minutos ya todos estábamos en el comedor lo que eran Amanda y alec parecía relajado pero sabía perfectamente que no se traían algo bueno entre manos.

- podemos llevar traje de baño ya que si vamos a ir a la laguna de seguro nos podemos sentar a tomar sol – pregunto Alice recogiendo los platos alec asintió asi que las chicas desaparecieron por la puerta para llegar vestidas como que si fueran a la playa Amanda las observo de arriba a abajo pero no dijo nada bella estaba igual aun que sabía perfectamente que de seguro la había hecho colocarse un traje de baño de bajo de toda esa ropa.

Salimos de la casa cargando varias cosas que no sabía exactamente para que eran pero tardamos dos horas en llegar habían un cantidad de patos sueltos por todos lados dejamos las cosas junto a un árbol las chicas no tardaron en sacarse las camisas el sol estaba fuerte.

- recogerán toda la basuras que encuentre para colocarla en bolsas – hablo alec asentimos para comenzar con nuestra tarea de limpiar escuche el grito ahogado de rose mientras se alejaba todos nos volteamos hacia ella quien señalaba el piso - ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Alice pero también comenzó a gritar.

Alec se acerco hasta ella para sonreír - solo es un saltamontes no las matara – rio el junto con Amanda ellas bufaron para seguir con lo que tenían que hacer había bastantes incesto lo que causo gritos tras grito después de unas 4 horas el sol no estaba matando llevamos las bolsas ecológicas hasta el lado del árbol para ir por agua bella estaba preparando unos emparedados ella me sonrió para mientras pasaba sus manos por mi cuello para capturar mis labios.

En seguida Amanda nos hizo separarnos bella la fulmino con la mirada – podemos descansar – pregunto rose caminando hacia nosotros alec asintió para sonreírle a Silvana quien saco sus lentes negros para colocárselos bella se coloco de puntillas para acercarse a mi – definitivamente estos dos se aman – susurro riendo asentí para tomarla de la cintura para besar su frente.

- aléjense si nosotras podemos tocar a nuestros chicos tu mucho menos bella puedes tocar a mi hermanito – dijo Alice haciendo puchero para colocar sus lentes negros despeine su cabello por lo que me saco la lengua nos sentamos en circulo para descansar un rato Silvana se levanto para sentarse en el pequeño puentecito que estaba en la laguna con la escusa de que necesitaba estar sola un rato.

Bella recostó su cabeza de mi hombro para besar mi mano todos estábamos en silencio hasta que escuchamos como Silvana gritaba – eres un estúpido – cuando volteamos nuestras vistas Silvana estaba en el agua al igual que alec por supuesto la laguna no era tan honda pero para ella si se sumergió en el agua para después golpear el agua con sus pequeñas manos en seguida todos se comenzaron a reír.

Alec tratado de tomarla por la cintura para ayudarla mantenerse en el agua pero ella se alejo para nadar hasta la pequeña escalera que colgaba del puente salió toda mojada mientras pegaba gritos alec salió a los pocos minutos por suerte rosalie había llevado una toalla para no sentarse en el piso se la entrego a Silvana quien estaba que mataba alguien.

Rosalie fue por sus lentes que estaban en el puente ya que era hora de regresar pero la paz se acabo cuando ella cayó también al agua y justo estaba al lado de Amanda por lo que salió dispuesto matarla mientras pegaba gritos que se podían o ir hasta en la china.

- pero quien te crees que eres para empujarme al agua campesina frustrada esta me las pagaras – grito acercándose a Amanda quien estaba calmada mientras sonreí estoy iba a terminar muy mal – yo no tengo la culpa de tus problemas – concluyo para levantar su mano la cual dejo estampada en la mejilla Amanda que solo toco su mejilla para hacer lo mismo con rose pero para luego volver a empujarla.

- contrólate rubia o te ira muy mal – dijo para caminar hacia nosotros pero rose no la dejo llegar muy lejos la tomo del cabello para hacerla caer mientras le gritaba un vocabulario nada bonito alec camino hasta ellas al igual que todas cuando por fin las logramos separarlas ambas estaban que morían.

- esto se acabo quiero irme a casa no soporto esto – grito rose junto con Alice ambas tenían sus mejillas bañadas en lagrimas sabía perfectamente que se sentían mal pero no podíamos hacer nada este era nuestro castigo por todo lo que cometimos.

- chicas cálmense pidió –hablo bella caminando hacia ellas para abrazarlas después de unos minutos se separaron bella le dirigió un mirada a su primos de reproche estaban siendo duros con las chicas que aun que hacían lo mismo que nosotros ellas tenían sentimientos débiles.

- volveremos tenemos que pasar a donde están los cerdos – hablo alec tomando del brazo a Silvana para abrazarla pero ella no lo rechazo simplemente comenzó a caminar, emmett también abrazo a rose para comenzar a decirle lo mucho que a la amaba, Alice subió a la espalda de jasper al igual que bella a la mía Amanda no dijo nada solo comenzó a caminar.

- te amo – susurro bella para dejar un beso en mi cuello en todo el camino no dejo de decirme lo mucho que me amaba y yo a ella llegamos hasta donde estaban los cerdos asi que la baje –no tendrán traje solo la ropa que traen puesta harán lo mismo que hicieron el otro día no quiero quejas tienen 4 horas - hablo Amanda seria asentimos para entrar el olor como siempre era tan desagradable.

Comenzamos a hacer todo con rapidez en más de una ocasión las chicas se cayeron ya que ella solo traían pequeñas sandalias sin tacón estaban completamente sucia ninguna dejo de maldecir en todo nuestras ropa también estaba sucia pero no tanto como la ellas.

- odio esto porque nos tenían que mandar aquí – grito Alice histérica todos suspiramos sabíamos perfectamente la razón pero simplemente no deseamos reconocerla después de limpiar todo salimos bella estaba afuera con su vista perdida caminamos de nuevo a la casa Amanda estaba en la sala leyendo.

- por favor dúchense para que luego pongan a lavar esa ropa - hablo alec asentimos para subir hasta las habitación – quieres una ducha conmigo – susurro bella acercándose sonreí para negar una cosa era dormir juntos pero un ducha era muy peligroso negué ella hizo puchero pero no iba a ceder.

Ella no dijo nada se limito a entrar a su habitación suspire para entrar a la mía jasper aun estaba en la ducha por lo que tome mi celular para salir a un pequeña terraza que tenia la habitación marque el numero de jane aun que no pretendía tener nada con ella me preocupaba que la fueran a sacar del país.

Pero fue caso perdido su celular Salí apagado llame a su casa pero nadie contesto deje el celular en la mesita de noche ya jasper estaba listo por lo que entre tarde más de 20 minutos cuando Salí me sobre salte al ver a Alice sentada en el regazo de jasper mientras él la besaba ellos se separaron para disculparse y después comenzar a reír.

Me vestid Alice salió de la habitación a los pocos minutos tome la ropa sucia para bajar hasta adonde se suponía la iban a lavar me encontré con emmett, rose, Silvana y Alice quejándose estaban lavando ellos mismo su ropa pero a mano esto era como que mucho.

- que se supone que esto – pregunte ellos me fulminaron con la mirada para bufar – esto querido hermanito es que tenemos que lavar nuestra ropa y a mano – grito rose algo estresada suspire para unirme a ellos a los pocos minutos llego jasper Silvana fue la primera en terminar por lo que se fue a la cocina adonde se suponía que estaba bella.

Cuando entre mis ojos salieron de lugar mi mejor amiga estaba besando alec el campesino como ella le decía me aclare la garganta ellos se separaron ambos rojos como un tomate reí pero Silvana me fulmino con la mirada definitivamente bella tenia razón ambos se amaban pero no estaban dispuestos a doblegarse ante el otro.

Bella entro a la cocina sonriendo alec camino hasta ella para besar su mejilla mientras sonreía, Silvana salió – el sábado ahí un fiesta a la cual tenemos que ir es a beneficio de la comunidad – dijo Amanda sonriendo se veía realmente bien cuando sonreía.

Los demás entraron a los pocos minutos bella junto con Amanda prepararon emparedados los cuales estaba deliciosos deseamos buenas noches para subir a nuestras habitación bella me sonrió para entrar a su habitación esta chica me estaba matando definitivamente entre a la habitación para tomar una pequeña ducha, me vestid con un pantalón de dormir y una camiseta.

- buenas noches amor – susurre entrando a la habitación de bella ella me sonrió cerré la puerta para caminar hasta ella que ya tenía un pequeño camisón que le queda perfecto la bese dulcemente para acariciar su mejilla.

Apagamos las luz para entrar a la cama había sido un día duro sobre todo para las chicas no lo había pasado muy bien – mañana será mejor – musito bella besando mi cuello asentí para sonreírle ella se abrazo a mi cintura para dejar su cabeza en mi pecho.

- duérmete amor – murmure para comenzar a hacer círculos en su espalda quien iba imaginar que podía llegar a tener algo con bella pero aquí estaba amándola como a nadie en este mundo protegiéndola de todo lo que la pudiera lastimar asi iba seguir siendo hasta que ella lo deseara mi Ángel se quedo dormida suspirando bese su frente para acomodar el despertador a la hora y después dejarme yo llevar por mi sueño.

* * *

Gracias a todos por sus reviews cada vez que resivo uno me pongo super feliz de verdad me encanta saber lo que piensan =)

bueno yo creo que los cullen no pueden con mas ??que dicen que pasara en esa fiesta?? podra seguir rose con la peleas con amanda por que no se llevan muy bien?? silvana estara enamorada de alec ??cambiaran algun dia o seguiran pensado que no se merecen el castigo ??

recuerden apretar el bontoncito verded no cuesta nada y me hace muy feliz

besitos!!!!


	15. Chapter 15

todos los personajes son propiedad de stephanie meyer yo solo juego con sus personalidades y vidas

bueno chicas la verdad que siento que e perdido todo la inspiracion espero que vuelva por eso el capitulo estan corto debo reconocer que me costo escribir este capitulo por otra parte ayer surgio una gran idea sobre otra historia ya tengo el primer capitulo listo les dejare el sumary para que lo lean abajo como tambien prometo que antes del otro sabado tendran el epilogo 2 de te adoro pero te odio ya que no e tenia mucho tiempo para escribir.

sorry si tengo algun error en la escritura

* * *

Capitulo 15

EPOV

La semana termino había sido un total infierno por suerte hoy era la fiesta las chicas no estaban de buen humor eso era seguro por otro lado Amanda estaba que desbordaba alegría porque según lo que me había contado bella iba a poder ver su novio Amir eso parecía alegrarle.

- chicos iremos en los mercedes - hablo alec que a pesar de todo cada día se la lleva mejor con Silvana no exactamente de maravilla pero se podían ver a la cara eso era seguro, la abuela de bella había llegado cosa muy buena no teníamos que cocinar.

- hola amor – saludo bella entrando a la habitación para cerrar la puerta como era la fiesta nos había dado un día de descanso era justo y necesario le sonreí para sentarla en mi regazo para besar su cuello era comenzó a reír.

- hola princesas ¿Por qué no te estás acomodando?- susurre ella me fulmino con la mirada la observe ella me saco la lengua – porque aun son las 2 de la tarde – musito para besarme la puerta se abrió para dejar ver a Alice quien no estaba sonriendo.

- no soporto a tu prima no quiere que me pongan mi hermoso vestido – grito bella se bajo de mi regazo para caminar hacia ella – duende cálmate no puedes usar vestido por que no es una fiestas como la que estas acostumbrada a ir – hablo bella tratando de calmar mi hermana quien simplemente la fulmino con la mirada para salir.

- como crees que salga la fiesta – pregunto volteándose hacia mí me encogí de hombros la verdad no sabía exactamente como eran ese tipo de fiesta asi que no podía opinar ella me sonrió para volver a cerrarla puerta.

- todo saldrá bien además estarás conmigo – susurro asentía para volverla asentar en mi regazo nos dejamos caer en la cama ella coloco cabeza en mi pecho mientras acariciaba su espalda a las 4 Silvana entro gritando que era hora de acomodarnos asentí bella se fue con ella.

Después de ducharme me vestid con unos jeans y una camisa negra de botones baje a la sala ya todos los chicos estaban hay incluso el novio de Amanda era alto su cabello negro y sus ojos verdes él se levanto para tenderme la mano mientras se presentaba le sonreí para sentar las chicas bajaron bella se veía realmente excelente traía un pantalón de cuero bastante ajustado junto con un camisa que no tenía mucho escote pero en ella se veía excelente.

Rosalíe traía un pantalón ajustado al igual que todas las chicas solo que su camisa si tenía bastante escote era de color negra, Alice tenía un suéter verde botella, Silvana una camisa con poco escote y Amanda un suéter con también poco escote.

- nos vamos – hablo alec levantándose asentimos bajamos al garaje en el auto de bella estábamos ella junto conmigo por supuesta me entrego las llaves para que manejara jasper y Alice nos pidieron venir con nosotros a lo que nos podíamos negar.

- solo falta un semana – dijo Alice divertida bella rio junto con ella solo faltaba una semana eso era más que perfecto los días se estaban haciendo un infierno entre cada día que pasaba la ultima discusión había sido horrible rose junto con Alice casi asesinan Amanda ya que sus camisas favoritas estaban manchadas.

El camino a la fiesta fue realmente rápido llegamos a un especia de salón pero era al aire libre bajamos del auto en la entrada estaba un mujer con unos boletos después de que cada uno comprar el suyo ese dinero iba a beneficio de la comunidad.

- bienvenidos su mesa es la número 6 adelante – hablo una chica asentimos para ir hasta la mesa en seguida un chica se nos acerco para preguntarnos que deseábamos beber cada quien pidió su bebida todas con alcohol menos alec me sorprendió al ver que bella pedía algo con alcohol pero luego me explico que la habían enseñado que solo podía beber cuando estaba junto a su familia.

Las bebidas llegaron a los pocos minutos la señorita nos pregunto quién se iba a inscribir en el concurso a lo que todos aceptaron menos bella asi que yo tampoco iba a ir el concurso comenzó era bastante gracioso ver como las chicas se estaban divirtiendo tal vez después de todo podía cambiar y ya no todo se enfrascaría en lo material como era lo normal en ellas.

- en que piensas – pregunto bella tomando un poco de su copa me voltee hacia ella para sonreírle tome su rostro entre mis manos para dejar un casto beso – en que tal vez si todos podamos cambiar nuestra manera de ser – susurre ella rio.

- claro que pueden cambiar solo necesitan tiempo – musito rose llego hasta la mesa sin previo aviso todo la bebida de bella para tomarla por completo bella hizo puchero pero ella le sonrió para irse de nuevo a la pista.

- bella cariño – grito un chico acercándose hacia nosotros ella sonrió para caminar hasta él quien la abrazo para besar su mejilla mi cuerpo se tenso mientras los celos me invadían cuando la soltó me levante para ir hasta ella mientras pasaba un mano por su cintura para colocarla contra mi pecho.

- paúl que bueno verte de nuevo tanto tiempo - hablo ella con voz agitada para subir su vista hasta mi rostro la fulmine con la mirada – el es Edward cullen mi novio – musito sonrojándose el chico por fin me observo por supuesta era un poco más alto que el su piel era como la Jacob y sus ojos negros traía puesto unos pantalones junto con un camisa blanca.

- tu novio – hablo en manera de burla bella asintió asi que el chico me recorrió con la mirada como tratando de hacer algún comentario – vaya pero mira que sorpresa- dijo para reír bella estaba roja acaricie su vientre delicada mente para hacerla relajar pero eso no pareció lograrlo.

- si soy su novio – afirme de nuevo matando al chico con la mirada él se acerco a nosotros para tomar la mano de bella quien en estos momentos nos sabia de seguro que hacer – bueno bella yo pensé que jamás te ibas a enamorar de un chico de ciudad digo que te puede dar este niño mimado de ciudad – susurro contra su oído pero lo escuche completamente.

- cuidado con lo que dices – hablo para gruñir pero quien se creía este campesino tal vez podía ser un niño mimado pero amaba a bella y ella a mí en cierto caso sabía perfectamente lo que deseaba asi que no me podía venir a ofender de esa manera.

- bueno paúl tenemos que volver a nuestra mesa nos vemos después – hablo bella tratando de quitar la tensión del ambiente el chico asintió ella le sonrió para tomar mi mano caminamos de nuevo hasta la mesa ella se sentó en mi regazo para dejar pequeño besos en mi cuello.

- cálmate amor el eso solo un amigo – susurro asentí pero no me dejaba de sentir celosa la chica de las bebidas se acerco por lo que bella ordeno de nuevo otra bebida ella recostó su cabeza de mi hombro.

La chica llego con la bebida que inmediato bella tomo – GANAMOS – escucha la voz de Alice gritando mientras se acercaba a la mesa dando saltitos junto a jasper nos volteamos hacia ellos quien estaban sonriendo.

- felicidades – sonreímos ellos ordenaron también bebidas al poco tiempo todos estábamos en gran mesa para ver que íbamos a ordenar en la cena después hacerlo nos trajeron la comida junto con mas bebidas algo me decía que teníamos que dejar de beber o esto terminaría muy mal.

- bueno y que se supone que piensan hacer cuando vuelvan a forks – pregunto Amanda en tono normal la verdad no lo sabíamos en lo más mínimo si bien estábamos aquí era para cambiar no todo iba hacer tan rápido reconozco que por mi parte había aprendido a valorar mucho mi habitación ninguna como ella y sobre todo a saber que solo amaba a bella que nunca en mi vida la engañaría.

- no lo sabemos aun pero aun que da un semana – contesto rose tomando un poco de su vaso me asombro cómo le respondió todos sabían que no se llevaban para nada bien la cena termino las chicas estaban algo pasadas de copa sobre todo bella y Silvana ambas se reían por todo.

Las donaciones a beneficio de la comunidad comenzaron asi que colocamos cuando deseábamos donar era increíble era la primera vez que hacíamos algo a beneficio o por lo menos nosotros mismos normalmente nuestros padres hacia eso asi que nos daba completamente igual.

- bueno chicos hora de bailar – dijo rose levantándose junto con bella quien me halo al centro de la pista pero la música era calmada asi que tome su cintura con delicadeza para acercarla a mi pecho yo tampoco estaba muy claro de todo también había tomado más de la cuenta bella apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro para comenzar a bailar.

- te amo- susurre contra su odio después de unas canciones salimos de la pista de baila ella no tardo en tomar otro vaso al igual que yo tampoco nos sentamos para volver nuestra vista a la pista de baile – chicos haremos competencia de quien bebe mas tequila – hablo un la chica de las bebidas colocando un mesa botella en la mesa junto con 8 pequeño vasitos.

Los chicos llegaron a los pocos minutos en toda las mesas todos estaban preparados pero alec había decidido no participar el juego comenzó todo estábamos bebiendo sin control a las 2 el juego termino mi mirada estaba borrosa terminamos de apagar todo para salir del lugar.

El camino a la casa fue despacio todos íbamos en silencio toda las luces de la casa estaban apagadas asi que bajamos en silencio Amanda había dicho que se iba a ir a casa de su novio pero después decidieron que el se podía quedar en una de las habitaciones aun que todo cambio cuando rose se paso a la habitación de emmett de un momento a otro cada pareja estaba en un habitación esto sí que era asombroso.

- adonde se supone que vas – pregunto bella tomando de un brazo para no perder el equilibrio me voltee hacia ella para tomarla en mis brazos entramos en su habitación la comencé a desvestir necesitaba un ducha ella estaba riendo abrí la llave del agua haciendo a bella entrar ella grito por el frio del agua.

-¡oye! Tengo frio – se quejo puse mis ojos en blanco para tomar el jabón con el cual lave su cuerpo para después hacerlo con su cabello mientras ella comenzó a cantar un canción de kiss estaba bastante por lo que reí cerré el agua para envolverla en un toalla para secar todo su cuerpo y volver la habitación.

- Eddie por que la habitación da vueltas – pregunto moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro sonreí para sostenerla por que había perdido el equilibrio la deje en la cama para caminar hasta su armario tome un camisón junto con su ropa interior se la coloque para peinar su cabello ella se quedo dormida a los pocos minutos por lo que entre yo a la ducha por suerte en la tarde había llevado un pantalón de dormir a la habitación de bella.

Me coloque el pantalón de dormir para apagar las luces y acostarme al lado de bella quien estaba totalmente sonriendo la abrase para besar su frente mientras me sumergía en un profundo sueño a las 9 comenzó a sonar mi celular por lo que me desperté de inmediato bella aun seguía dormida me levante para bajar a la cocina de seguro todo seguían durmiendo.

Cuando entre a la cocina mis ojos no pidan creer lo que estaban viendo Amanda y rose cocinaban mientras charlaban de manera alegre – buenos días – salude ellas se voltearon mientras me sonreían ambas traían un delantal puesto.

- buenos días hermano la señora rosa salió asi que nos toco hacer el desayuno – halo rose entregándome un taza de café ahora sí que no podía creer lo que estaba viendo pero me agradaba que ya no se estuvieran peleando.

- bueno desean que las ayude – pregunte tomando un poco de café ellas se observaron las caras para reír – no te ofendas Edward pero los hombres no son muy buenos en la cocina – dijo Amanda para volver su vista a lo que estaba preparando asentí.

- hermano crees que le puedas poner esto a los perros – pregunto rose entregándome un bolsa de comida para perros la tome para ir hasta donde estaban los perros coloque la comida en los platos para volver a la cocina me senté de vuelta en una de las sillas.

- buenos días – saludo bella entrando a la cocina aun con su pijama se acerco hasta mi para rosar sus labios con los míos saludo a las chicas para recoger su cabello lavar sus manos y comenzar ayudar a las chicas a los pocos minutos entro Alice también.

- pero quien te crees – se escucho el fuerte grito de Silvana desde el piso de arriba todos nos volteamos - tu eres un abusador me obligaste a estar contigo – volvió a gritar todos caminamos hacia el tercer piso pero que estaba pasando.

- no mientas tu solita te entregaste a mi – se escucho la voz de alec cuando entramos a la habitación al parecer no notaron nuestra presencia – pero por favor yo jamás estaría contigo eres un simple campesino – hablo Silvana con ironía mientras acomoda su cabello.

- vamos deja de ser como eres porque tienes que mostrar ante el mundo algo que no eres cuando ayer fuiste completamente tu - suspiro – no me importa como seas yo te amo tal y como eres – concluyo alec el rostro de Silvana no tenia precio.

- pues yo no te amo jamás me podría enamorarme de alguien como tu – grito para salir de la habitación alec bufo para golpear la pared todos salimos era lo mejor bajamos de nuevo a la cocina a los pocos minutos entro Silvana no de muy buen humor.

- Edward podemos hablar – pregunto tomando una taza de café asentí para salir junto con ella caminamos hasta la pequeña salita – de que quieres hablar – pregunte acariciando su mejilla ella suspiro para bajar su rostro.

- es que a noche no me equivoque con alec si me entregue a él todo fue tan lindo todo fue muy delicado pero después comencé a pensar si de verdad me estaba enamorando – musito para observas sus manos – pero tú y yo sabemos que jamás me volveré a enamorar muchos menos de alec el es campesino somos de dos mundos muy diferentes dentro de una semana todo acabara mas nunca lo veré asi que no me puedo permitirme sentir esto – suspiro me levante para abrazarla Silvana no era una chica que se entregaba a cualquiera por muy mal que estuviera.

- si sientes eso por él no lo dejes pasar – musite ella escondió su rostro en mi pecho mientras comenzaba a llorar acaricie su espalda bella entro a la sala para sentarse en el otro sillón ella asintió me separe un poco de Silvana quien limpio sus lagrimas.

- Silvana podemos hablar – pregunto bella ella negó para salir de la sala rápidamente mi Ángel se acerco a mí para sentarse en mi regazo – te amo cielo ya Silvana se dará cuenta de lo que tiene que hacer – murmuro para besar.

Volvimos a la cocina adonde ya estaban todos desayunando nos sentamos para comenzar a desayunar – sus padres llamaran a las 12 – hablo Amanda sonriendo era increíble como podía cambiar de actitud todos se la estaban llevando completamente bien hasta podía pensar que la otra semana que no esperaba no sería tan mala con la anterior terminamos de desayunar Amanda nos dijo que íbamos a ir a dar una vuelta asi que subimos a de nuevo a las habitación.

Cuando estábamos saliendo de la cocina estaba paúl entrando a la casa el nos sonrió para acercarse bella se quedo en su lugar asi que el beso su mejilla pero mas fue casi sus labios que su mejilla las cosas no se podrían nada bonitas si este chico seguía asi.

* * *

Gracias a todos por sus reviews ayudan mucho a mi inspiracion me encantan leerlos

bueno chicas como tomara a edward el que paul este serca de bella ??creen que los cullen estan cambiando??que piensan que pasara ahora??

sumary : bella es gemela con su hermana marie pero ambas son de mundos muy diferentes saben que la otra esta hay pero bella fue llevada con su madre renne una mujer pobre que criara a su hija de manera justa, marie fue llevada con su padre un gran empresario con mucho dinero mas del necesario ambas jamas se an visto pero saben que son muy diferente en cuanto a sus sentimientos que pasa cuando renne muera e Isabella se tiene que ir a vivir con su padre junto con su familia pero que pasara cuando conosca a Edward cullen el chico de quien esta enamorado su hermana marie.

bueno chicas si desean que suba el primer capitulo de la nuevo historia solo dejenme lo saber y lo subire apenas pueda ya que esta listo solo tengo que acomodar algunas cosas:)

recuerden apretar el botoncito verde no cuesta nada y me hace muy feliz

besitos!!!=)


	16. Chapter 16

todos los personajes son propiedad de stephanie meyer yo solo juego con sus personalidades y vidas

bueno chicas sorry por que se que me tarde varios dias pero es que el viernes me cai asi que todo el fin de semana estuve en cama sin poder escribir hoy fui al medico para que me hicieran unas placas por que la cai fue bastente fuerte aun me duele el cuerpo =(

bueno chicas algunas me preguntaron si iba a terminar la historia ya que puse un sumary en el otro capitulo y pues claro que la voy terminar solo que surgio la otra idea que ya tengo dos capitulos listo solo necesito saber si quieren que la suban dejare de nuevo el sumary.

sorry si tengo algun error escribi el capitulo lo mas rapido que pude

* * *

Capitulo 16

EPOV

- hola paúl – saludo bella alejándose para tomar mi mano observe el chico por un momento pero quien se creía – Edward vamos – susurro mi Ángel halándome hacia las escaleras camine lentamente ella me sonrió.

- nos vemos más tarde – dijo el chico agitando su mano bufe para seguirla cuando entramos a su habitación ella cerró la puerta para estamparme contra la puerta y capturar mis labios en un beso apasionado la tome de la cintura para depositarla en la cama mientras baja hacia su cuello ella era solo mía de nadie más.

- eres mía solo mía – gruñí para comenzar a quitar su camisa ella tomo mis manos para alejarme la observe ella rio – si amor soy solo tuya pero tenemos que salir lo dejaremos para la noche – susurro para acomodar su camisa asentí algo molesto pero no dije nada.

Salí de su habitación bufando cuando entre a la mía jasper estaba sonriendo ya estaba listo asi que yo entre a la ducha me vestid con un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca – estas celoso de paúl – preguntó jasper riendo negué para colocar mi reloj.

Salimos de la habitación cuando entremos a la sala ya todos estaban sentados pero me enfurecía al ver que paúl estaba sentado al lado de bella quien hablaba muy animada con el camine hasta ella para tomar uno de sus brazos asiéndola poner de pie.

- nos vamos – pregunto la duende asentí íbamos a ir en los mercedes para mi desgracia eterna paúl iba con nosotros el chico no dejaba de hablar bella solo asentí mientras sonreí coloco una mano en mi pierna para sonreírme pero voltee mi vista hacia la vía.

Llegamos a un pequeño centro comercial había muy pocas tiendas pero para Alice era una gloria comenzamos a caminar las chicas entraron en varias tienda de ropas lo que más me sorprendió fue ver como Amanda compartía un gran gusto por la moda y las compras.

- bella te tienes que probarte esto – chillo Alice mostrando una camisa casi trasparente bella la tomo para entrar la probador cuando salió se veía excelente ella me sonrió mientras se mordía el labio inferior creando que mi pantalón se convirtiera en mi mayor enemigo.

Entro de nuevo al probador para salir con su camisa negra ella se acerco a mí para abrazarme mientras mis manos bajaban hasta su cintura – me estas torturando – susurre mientras mordí el lóbulo de su oreja ella se pego mas a mi cuerpo.

- chicos vamos – hablo Silvana asentimos para comenzar a caminar después entrar a unas 3 tiendas en las cuales hicieron probar a bella ropa que se le veía más que excelente eran las 2 de la tarde cuando caminamos hasta la pequeña feria de comida adonde ordenamos una pizza.

- entonces Amanda te irás a forks – pregunto Alice Amanda asintió para sonreírle observe a bella quien tenía la misma cara de confusión – eso es bueno asi terminaras el instituto y después te vas a estudiar diseño en Canadá – hablo rose para tomar un poco de su coca-cola.

- te extrañare amor pero iré todo los fines de semana – hablo Amir para rozar sus labios con los de ella todos reímos Silvana se encogió de hombros para comer un poco de pizza sabía perfectamente que ella deseaba estar con alec pero por qué no podía ir y decirle cuanto lo amaba si después de todo no era nada malo.

- y tu alec te irás a los Ángeles – dijo bella el chico asintió para observar Silvana quien había subido su mirada de manera rápida para observarlo todo hicimos silencio después de unos minutos nos levantamos para salir del centro comercial.

- bella te gustaría ir a dar un vuelta en caballo – pregunto paúl cuando subimos apreté las manos entorno al volante para observar a bella quien tenía cara de duda ella se volteo hacia él para negar sonreí pero observe como se encogía de hombros no la quería limitar si ella era feliz hiendo no me iba a poner.

- cielo por qué no vas – pregunte ella se volteo hacia mi sonriendo asentí llegamos a la casa enseguida me dio un corto beso para irse con paúl no me encantaba la idea pero tampoco la iba hacer sufrir.

- Edward necesito que me ayudes con Silvana – hablo alec bajando de su auto asentí llevamos las bolsas a las habitación mientras tanto le iba dando ideas al chico quien solo asentía para tomar nota después de unas 2 horas bella llego sonriendo con paúl por mi mente pasaron muchas cosas pero ella se acerco a mí para besarme eso hizo que me olvidara de todo y de cualquier duda que pude llegar a tener hace solo segundos.

- te amo – susurro antes de separarse acaricio mi mejilla entramos a la casa Silvana estaba sentada leyendo una de sus tantos libros me sonrió para volver a su lectura si el plan de alec funcionaba mi amiga podría ser feliz cosa que me alegraba.

El día termino normal a las 7 llego la abuela de bella quien preparo la cena por lo que pasamos al comedor la comida estaba deliciosa pero alec no comió casa – Silvana te importaría a acompañarme un momento – hablo cuando todos estábamos saliendo del comedor ella asintió para seguirlo.

APOV

Cuando Silvana acepto acompañarme sonreí Edward me sonrió le debía mucho su ayuda había sido grande la verdad que no conocía mucho los gustos de la duende como el le decía pero el hecho de que aceptara era bueno le indique que me siguiera.

- adonde vamos – pregunto ella acomodando su cabello sonreí pero no respondí cuando me voltee hacia ella me observa de manera acusadora mientras movía su pie derecho de un lado a otro - si no me dices adonde me llevas no me muevo de aquí – cuestiono alzando un ceja suspire por que la chica tenía que ser tan amargada tan joven.

- será un sorpresa nada malo pasara – conteste ella lo pensó por un momento para caminar hasta mi caminamos en silencio el camino no era tanto llegamos a la pequeña casita que estaba más que alejada de la gran casa ella se sonrojo mientras se mordía el labio inferior cosa que me asombro.

- vamos a entrar – pregunto nerviosa asentí para abrir la puerta debía agradecerle Alice aun que le había hecho la vida imposible en toda la cena la pequeña no se había negado ayudarme cuando le pedí ayuda por supuesto que le tuve que decir que se trataba de Silvana me asombra el hecho de que estos chicos aun que pudieran ser locos o como los llamara siempre se preocupaban por el otro.

Bueno caso diferente para rose ella sí que era de cuidado pero con el tiempo cambiaria en la pequeña casa había un mesa para dos perfectamente decorada con un botella de vino tinto en el centro todo se veía realmente bien agradecía el hecho de que Silvana no hubiera tocado casi su comida.

- quieres cenar – pregunte con voz tonca contra su oído ella asintió nos sentamos ella estaba nerviosa normalmente estuviera pegando gritos de que pretendía hacer pero estaba relajada mientras comía hasta se había reído con alguno de mis comentarios.

- ¿Por qué haces esto por mi?- pregunto tomando un poco de vino la observe para sonreírle porque lo hacía bueno la respuesta era rápida la quería en todo los sentidos necesitaba descubrir que era lo que había detrás de esa chica que no se dejaba ver ante el mundo tal y como era.

- te quiero – musite tomando su mano ella me observa abrió su boca pero la cerro para negar rápidamente mientras acomodaba su cabello como tratando de sacar algún pensamiento de su cabeza – solo dímelo nada malo pasara – hable ella hizo silencio por un momento.

- yo también te quiero alec pero tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar – susurro mas para sí misma que para mí me levante no tenia por que sentir miedo de nada yo la queria tal y como era solo eso la tome en mis brazos mientras ella se apretaba a mi pecho la veía tan vulnerable a diferencia de cuando estábamos todos juntos que demostraba ser esa chica dura que solo le importaba ella.

Entre a la habitación para sentarme en la cama junto con ella quien ahora estaba temblando bese su frente pero ella capturo mis labios en un beso demándate lleno de pasión comenzó a desabonar mi camisa mientras yo la depositaba en la cama.

Después de unos minutos había quitado completamente su camisa al igual que ella la mía comencé a besar su cuello mientras baja hasta sus pechos los cuales comencé a besar ella era tan perfecta pero no se mostraba al mundo tal y como era algo que no entendía.

Ella volvió a unir sus labios con los míos mientras encargaba de sacar su pantalón ella se encargo del mío junto con mi ropa – te amo – susurre contra su odio era rápido para decirte amo pero la necesitaba quite su ultima prenda mientras besaba su vientre ella me sonrió mientras entra en ella de manera delicada.

- yo también te amo alec – musito mientras comenzábamos a mover nuestras caderas en punto de liberación que tanto necesitábamos en la habitación solo se podían escuchar gemidos el orgasmo llego a nuestros cuerpo hacíamos gritar de manera como que si nos fuera el alma ella se dejo caer en mi pecho mientras yo la besaba.

- estamos juntos – pregunte sonriendo ella me sonrió para asentir mientras uní sus labios de nuevo conmigo.

EPOV

- como crees que le está yendo a mi primo – pregunto bella ya eran las 11 de la noche pero mañana iríamos de nuevo al pueblo hacer unas ventas asi que nos levantaríamos a las 8 ella solo tenía un camisón rosado casi trasparente está colocando crema en su piernas cosa que la hacía ver más que bien.

- si todo sale como lo planeo creo que ya la duende le abra dicho lo que siente por el – susurre cuando se acostó a mi lado ella me sonrió para abrazarse a mi pecho comencé a acariciar su espalda hoy me había comportado realmente celoso pero es que ese chico paúl no me agradaba en lo más mínimo.

- estas celoso – pregunto subiendo un ceja mientras reía la verdad si estaba celoso pero después de pensarlo por un momento tenía que entender que bella era mi nada lo cambiara ella me amaba tanto como yo a ella.

- no puede estar celoso porque tú eres solo mía - dije para delinear su clavícula ella rio para separarse – yo que tu no estaría tan seguro – susurro mi cuerpo se tenso pero ella comenzó a reír haciéndome relajar.

- vamos a dormir amor o mañana no despertamos – musite ella asintió para caer en un profundo sueño mientras yo la seguía.

El despertador sonó dos veces para despertarme me incorpore en la cama mientras bella seguida dormida a pague el despertador para salir de la habitación cuando entre a la mía jasper seguía dormido por lo que tome un muda de ropa para entrar a ducharme el agua estaba bastante fría pero la soporte me vestid con un camisa de algodón y unos jeans azul.

- buenos días hermano – saludo jasper levantándose mientras tomaba una muda de ropa para entrar a ducharse coloque mi reloj para acomodar mis zapatos ya eran las 7:30 por lo que Salí directo al comedor cuando entre me encontré con Silvana sonriendo mientras dejaba un casto beso en los labios de alec la abuela de bella no estaba ahí.

- Edward cuando regresemos en la tarde comenzaran el entrenamiento para aprender a montar caballo – hablo Amanda entrando con amir quien se iba hoy asentí para tomar un taza de café a los pocos minutos llego la abuela de bella quien nos sirvió el desayuno cuando rose entro junto con Alice ambas tenían tacones bastante altos Amanda rio pero no les dijo nada.

- buenos días – hablo bella entrando a la cocina algo dormida se sentó a mi lado para comenzar a desayunar como era lunes comenzábamos de nuevo con toda las cosas que teníamos que hacer el celular de la casa comenzó a sonar alec lo atendió para ponerlo en alta voz era mi madre.

- hola mama – saludamos Alice, rose, jasper, emmett y yo escuchamos la risa de esme al otro lado de la línea – hola mis niños como están – hablo todos nos miramos las caras estábamos bien no lo podíamos negar.

- bien mama - respondió emmett para tomar un poco de café de taza – me alegro ya solo les queda hasta el viernes espero que hayan aprendido algo en esta última semana – dijo con esa voz alegre que tanto nos gustaba escuchar.

- te lo puedo asegurar esme si lo han hecho – hablo Amanda sonriendo por un momento rose la fulmino con la mirada pero luego volvió a sonreír – y tu querida Silvana has aprendido algo – pregunto mi madre todos nos volteamos hacia Silvana que estaba sonriendo.

- te lo puedo asegurar he aprendido muchas cosas en este viaje y aun quedan muchas por aprender – hablo ella abrazándose al cuerpo de alec todos le sonreímos me alegraba verla hacia ella había pasado por muchas cosas solo por amor hasta podía decir que era culpable de algunas pero ahora estaba feliz eso se notaba en su mirada.

- bueno chicos su vuelo debería ser el viernes pero su padre y yo hablamos a noche y decidimos que será el jueves en la noche – hablo todos sonreímos sería bueno volver a casa tal vez no sería lo mismo pero si será excelente.

- Amanda querida será un placer tenerte en casa al igual que a ti alec – dijo cuando nombro alec todos levantamos nuestras mirada alec tan bien ira el solo se encogió de hombros pero Silvana estaba más que contenta después de todo ella estaría en casa por un tiempo.

- gracias esme – hablaron ambos al mismo tiempo mi madre rio – de nada chicos nos vemos el jueves – fue lo último que dijo para trancar todos suspiramos alec llevo de nuevo el teléfono hasta su lugar mientras terminábamos de desayunar.

- bueno hoy será un largo día asi que vamos al garaje hay esta lo que llevaremos al pueblo – hablo Amanda levantándose asentimos para seguirla cuando llegamos había como unos 15 sacos de lo que al parecer eran verduras las chicas bufaron.

- las llevaran hasta la camioneta – dijo alec Silvana lo fulmino con la mirada pero él se encogió de hombros para nosotros fue trabajo fácil llevar los sacos pero para las chicas fue todo un trabajo ya que ella tenían tacones por lo que fue bastante difícil.

- yo que pensé que todo iba a mejorar – bufo rose maldiciendo mientras dejaba su ultimo saco en la camioneta subimos a la pequeña camioneta que nos había traído desde el aeropuerto estaba vez el viaje no fue tan desagradable como la primera vez.

- chicos llevaran esto al único súper mercado que esta a unas 3 cuadras pero no podemos llegar hasta hay – hablo alec asentimos para comenzar a bajar los sacos para llevarlos hasta el pequeño supermercado rose comenzó a caminar se veía bastante cómica con toda la ropa de marca que llevaba puesta cargando un sucio saco de papas.

- maldición – grito Alice cuando me voltee hacia ella tenía su tacón roto jasper se acerco a ella pero Amanda le ordeno que retrocediera – chicos está prohibido recibir ayuda del otro – hablo ella llegamos al supermercado un hombre alto nos estaba esperando en la puerta con una gran sonrisa dejamos los sacos en la puerta.

- gracias chicos – dijo el hombre para entregarle un sobre a alec caminamos de vuelta hacia la camioneta Alice no paraba de maldecir por lo de su tacón subimos a la camioneta – ahora tendré que comprar unos nuevos tacones – se quejo.

El camino a la casa fue en silencio cuando llegamos Amanda nos ordeno ir hasta nuestras habitaciones para que nos cambiáramos y comenzar con las clases para montar caballo bajamos hasta la sala adonde ya estaban Amanda, bella, alec y paúl que se suponía que hacia el aquí gruñí para fulminarlo con la mirada.

- bueno chicos vamos a fuera a cada uno s eles entregara un equipo para montar caballo – hablo alec llegamos hasta a donde estaban los caballos nos entregaron lo necesario - que se supone que hace el aquí – gruñí colocándome el casco jasper negó para reír.

Colocamos las sillas de montar después de que nos explicaran los que teníamos que hacer montamos los caballos bella se acerco a mi junto con su caballo princesa mientras sonreía – todo saldrá bien será fácil – susurro contra mi oído después de unos minutos estábamos dando vueltas en círculo era fácil montar caballo después de todo.

Escuchamos un fuerte golpe seguido por un grito de dolor cuando nos volteamos rose estaba tendida en el piso mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos de inmediato bella se bajo del caballo al igual que todos para correr hasta rose.

- estas bien – pregunto emmett tomándola en sus brazos rose se aferro su cuerpo mientras lloraba observamos Amanda quien asintió alec nos indico que lleváramos los caballos de vuelta hasta su sitio mientras que Amanda se iba con rose y emmett.

- estará bien – pregunto Alice preocupada mientras se quitaba su casco jasper se acerco a ella para abrazarla mientras besaba su frente – no le pasara nada amor vamos a la casa – susurro mi hermano para salir paúl se le acerco a bella para abrazarla bufe para acercarme hasta MI novia quien se alejo del chico.

- vamos amor tenemos que ver como esta rose – susurre tomándola por la cintura ella asintió caminamos hasta la casa cuando entramos rose estaba en la sala con un taza en su mano mientras la abuela de bella colocaba un crema en su rodilla.

- estas bien – pregunte ella asintió mientras me sonreí nos sentamos ya eran las 6 asi que pasamos directo al comedor la abuela de bella sirvió rose comió pero su rodilla le dolía asi que emmett se la llevo hacia la habitación cuando terminamos de cenar paúl se despidió cosa que me alegro.

Salimos del comedor para despedirnos cuando entre a mi habitación de me duche de inmediato para colocarme un pantalón de dormir junto con un camiseta jasper entro a los pocos minutos el también se fue a duchar tome mi celular para revisar pero no tenia ninguno importante por lo que Salí hacia la habitación de bella.

Cuando entre ella estaba sentada frente a su peinadora mientras peinada su cabello me sonrió atreves del espejo mientras se mordía el labio inferior cerré la puerta bella recogió su cabello en una cola alta para quitar su aretes se levanto paraca caminar hasta.

- te amo – susurro antes de capturar mis labios en un tierno beso el cual fue devuelto nos separamos luego de un rato para apagar las luces mientras nos recostábamos de la cama bella se recostó de mi pecho mientras se sumergía en un profundo sueño al igual que yo luego de un rato.

* * *

Gracias a todos por sus reviews saben que me hace super feliz saber lo que piensan para mi es un placer escribir para ustedes

bueno que creen que pasa con edward sus celos hacia paul?? que pasara con las chicas?? que pasara cuando vuelvan a casa?? como sera la vida de los chicos cuando regresen al instituto?? que pasara entre silvana y alec seguiran juntos??......

aqui esta el sumary de la nueva historia que subire luego de esta o antes si lo desean.

sumary : bella es gemela con su hermana marie pero ambas son de mundos muy diferentes saben que la otra esta hay pero bella fue llevada con su madre renne una mujer pobre que criara a su hija de manera justa, marie fue llevada con su padre un gran empresario con mucho dinero mas del necesario ambas jamas se an visto pero saben que son muy diferente en cuanto a sus sentimientos que pasa cuando renne muera e Isabella se tiene que ir a vivir con su padre junto con su familia pero que pasara cuando conosca a Edward cullen el chico de quien esta enamorado su hermana marie.

recuerden apretar el botoncito verde no cuesta nada y me hace muy feliz

besitos!!!:)


	17. Chapter 17

todos los personajes son propiedad de stephanie meyer yo solo juego con sus personalidades y vidas

bueno chicas ya comenzaron las clases por suerte solo quedan 5 semanas para terminar pero subire un dia si y un dia no, este capitulo es corto por que es el regreso de los cullen forks el otro si sera un poco mas largo por que van a pasar muchas cosas

sorry si tengo algun error ortografico

* * *

Capitulo 17

EPOV

Después dos días aprendiendo a montar caballo en los cuales fueron más las veces en la que nos caímos que pudimos dar un vuelta alrededor de todo la finca sin embargo el jueves había llegado como tanto lo esperábamos nos alegraba la idea de irnos pero después de todo no había sido tan malo aprender cosas nuevas era importante sobre todo después de todo lo que habíamos hecho.

- hola amor – saludo bella saliendo de la casa para caminar hasta mi me levante de inmediato para caminar hasta ella que ya estaba lista para irnos solo falta 1 hora ella se acerco a mí para dejar un casto beso en mis labios mientras me sonreía.

- será extraño no estar aquí – susurre contra su oído mientras la tomaba por la cintura para dejar que mi mentó descasar en su hombro ella subió su mano para tocar su rostro ya estaba cayendo la tarde no faltaba nada para irnos lo único que no me agradaba era el hecho de que el chico paúl también viniera con nosotros.

- seremos muchos en casa – musito separándose asentí pero después de todo no íbamos hacer tantos paúl se quedaría junto con alec en una de las casa que tenia Carlisle en forks era pequeña de dos pisos pero estaría bastante bien mientras se iban la verdad iba hacer difícil todos en el instituto pero paúl también estudiaría ingeniera por lo que si estudiaba en el instituto de forks sería más fácil entrar en la universidad.

- vamos a dentro – murmure entramos a la casa ya todas las maletas estaban en la sala bella me sonrió para ir hasta el jardín donde estaba su abuela me senté en la sala era increíble como el tiempo pasaba de rápido había sido bastantes experiencias desde tener que limpiar a los cerdos algo que aun no me agrada ni nunca lo a hará hasta que tener cargar sacos de papas.

- nos vamos – hablo rose con voz triste mientras entraba a la sala asentí mientras le sonreí pero a ella simplemente suspiro para dejarse caer en el mueble – sabes Edward después de todo no fue tan malo venir aquí aprendí muchas cosas si no fue fácil al principio pero todo con el tiempo pasa y la gente se une mas antes no me importaba como se sentía emmett o cualquiera de ustedes solo era yo – dijo mientras acomodaba su camisa.

- estoy de acuerdo contigo hermana esto nos sirvió de mucho – dije Alice entro a la sala junto con jasper y emmett los tres venían riendo nos observaron para comenzar a reír mientras se dejaban caer en el mueble que estaba rose.

- cuando lleguemos tenemos que ir a un centro comercial – chillo Alice emocionada eso si era seguro si algo no iba a cambiar eran las compras compulsivas de la duende tocaron el timbre me levante cuando abrí la puerta hay estaba Paul con su mejor sonrisa lo fulmine con la mirada para dejarlo pasar por qué nuestros padres tenían que ser tan buenos ahora el chico estaría detrás de bella todo el día.

El entro para dejarla la maleta al lado de las otras volví a mi puesto Silvana entro a la sala con unos tacones que ella consideraba bajo pero eran como de 10 centímetros la hacían ver casi de mi tamaño pero no tanto ella sentó a mi lado mientras sacaba su celular alec entro para sentarse a su lado solo faltaba bella y Amanda.

- nos vamos - hablaron bella y Amanda al mismo tiempo mientras sonreí asentimos después despedirnos de la abuela de bella bajamos hasta el garaje como todos nos podíamos entrar en la pequeña camioneta el abuelo de paúl había decidido llevarnos en su camioneta que era el doble de grande llegamos al aeropuerto en poco minutos.

Luego de confirmar el vuelo dejamos el equipaje para ir por algo de tomar ya que faltaban 15 minutos para subir al avión los cuales pasaron rápidos por que nos llamaron para abordar cuando subimos al avión todos suspiramos para sentarnos bella me sonrió mientras se coloca el cinturón.

BPOV

Cuando subimos al avión fue una sensación extraña volvíamos a forks no sabía exactamente si los cullen volverían hacer los mismo aun que había demostrado cambio no precisamente estaba segura si todo era un teatro para no estar más tiempo era extraño esto pero no estaba segura de nada.

Nos sentamos coloque mi cinturón para sonreírle a Edward quien capturo mis labios en un tierno beso – te amo – susurro el capitán hablo para decir que ya íbamos a despegar cuando el avión despego me relaje por completo no me tenía que preocupar estaba con Edward nada malo me pasaría el me amaba y yo a él.

- en que piensas – pregunto Edward después de que la aeromoza nos entregara dos coca-cola me voltee hacia el estaba pensando muchas cosas la verdad no sabía si los cullen había cambiado por completo estaba segura que Edward me amaba pero después de todo casi nunca nada es lo que parece la gente cambia si pero también hay gente que son un teatro solo montan una escena la cual muestra la realidad cuando más le conviene.

-en que te amo – mentí encogiéndome de hombros para sentir como mis mejillas se calentaba de seguro estaba más que sonrojada el rio – bella amor no te sale bien mentir solo dímelo no me molestare – musito acariciando mi mejilla me mordí el labio inferior para bajar mi vista hacia mi bebida.

- es que si las cosas vuelven hacer como antes Edward que voy hacer – murmure lo más bajo posible el tomo mi rostro entre sus manos para sonreírme – deja de pensar en eso yo estoy contigo y no dejare que nadie te haga nada – susurro asentí.

El avión aterrizo por lo que fuimos directo por nuestro equipaje cuando las puertas del gran aeropuerto se abrieron dejaron ver a esme y Carlisle sonriendo ambos levantaron sus manos no pasaron ni dos segundos cuando sus hijos caminaran hasta ellos deprisa para abrazarlos camine para ser envuelta en los brazos de esme quien ahora estaba llorando.

- mama no llores – hablo rose abrazando a su madre quien seguida aferrada e ella después de presentarles a paúl, alec y Amanda caminamos de hasta el auto de Carlisle pero esme también traía su auto por lo que nos dividimos para subir en diferentes autos.

El camino a la casa estuvo lleno de charlas por parte de Alice y esme ambas no paraban de sonreír se les veía contenta cosa que me alegraba después de todo era madre e hija llegamos primero a la pequeña casa adonde se quedarían alec y paúl quienes se despidieron.

- porque alec no puede estar en la casa con nosotros – se quejo Silvana cuando volvió a entrar al auto esme rio – porque cariño somos demasiados en la casa además solo están 10 minutos de la casa nada les pasara – explico ella bufo.

Llegamos a la gran casa que se guía completamente igual comenzamos a bajar las maletas esme nos había dado la orden de que subiéramos nuestro equipaje para luego bajar a la sala Edward tomo mi maleta por lo que le sonreí esme se encargaría decirle a Amanda cual era su habitación.

- nos vemos en la sala – susurro Edward para salir de mi habitación abrí mi maleta para dejar todo mi ropa sucia en el esto solté mi cabello eran las 10 de la noche quite mis aretes para bajar en la sala ya estaban todos sentamos sonriendo.

- bueno que aprendieron – pregunto Carlisle cuando me senté en el regazo de Edward rose levanto su mano como que si fuera un colegio pidiendo permiso para hablar Carlisle le sonrió – bueno yo aprendí muchas cosas sobre todo que no soy solo yo – susurro esme le sonrió para besar su frente mientras la abrazaba.

- la verdad que no fue fácil para ninguno pero no somos los mismos – dijo Edward sonriéndole a su padre esme se levanto para también abrazarlo mientras me sonreía – para mí fue un gran reto pero lo supero eso si mañana todos nos vamos de compras – hablo Alice abrazando su a jasper todos reímos ganándonos unas miradas asesinas.

- puedes la verdad que fueron bastantes cosas pero ahora valoramos mas lo que tenemos o por lo menos yo si lo hago – hablo jasper mientras sonreía – por mi parte pienso igual que jasper todos aprendimos a pensar en los demás y no solo en nosotros – susurro emmett rose beso su mejilla.

- aun que técnicamente no hice nada el que me enviaran hay sirvió para muchas cosas asi que lo agradezco – dijo Silvana le sonreímos esme se levanto para hacia Carlisle quien la abrazo para besar su frente.

- bueno chicos deben estar cansados asi que vayan a dormir a partir del lunes van al instituto como siempre y en las tardes comenzaran con las citas con el psicólogo además que mañana bella tiene que ir al tribunal por que juzgaran a Jacob – hablo esme asentimos para levantarnos mientras deseábamos buenas noches.

- duerme conmigo esta noche – susurro Edward cuando llegamos al tercer piso me estremecí para voltearme hacia él quien me estaba sonriendo asentí para ir hasta mi habitación por un camisón tome el camisón para ir hasta la habitación de Edward.

- hola – musite el estaba sentado en su lapto me sonrió para levantarse camino hasta mi para posar sus brazos en mi cintura mientras besaba mi frente para bajar hasta mis labios los cuales capturo en un beso apasionado mis pies se movieron hasta que choque contra la cama.

Cuando sentí como Edward me depositaba en la cama gemí el me sonrió para bajar hasta mi cuello adonde dejo besos húmedos para luego separarse – es mejor que te vayas a duchar cielo si seguimos no parare – musito con su respiración agitaba aun.

- no te estoy pidiendo que pares – susurre contra su oído el rio mientras se volteaba hacia mi - eso ya lo sé pero tenemos que dormir asido un día largo y mañana lo será mucho más – musito asentí para levantarme abrí la ducha para quitar toda mi ropa mientras entraba el agua me relajo completamente.

Después de unos 20 minutos Salí pero Edward no estaba en la habitación me coloque el camisón para peinar mi cabello mientras observa por el gran ventanal que da hacia el bosque la puerta se abrió dejando ver Edward quien traía un vaso de agua me sonrió para colocar el vaso en el escritorio mientras entraba al baño a ducharse me deje caer en la cama para cubrirme con el edredón.

A los pocos minutos sentí como Edward pasaba sus manos por mi cintura mientras besaba mi cuello reí para voltearme hasta él quien de inmediato capturo mis labios de manera de delicada paso sus manos por debajo de mi camisón tocando mi piel que estaba caliente ante su tacto gemí contra sus labios mientras el mordí mi labio inferior.

- Edward – gemía al sentir como se separaba no me podía hacer esto el rio para abrazarme mientras besaba mi frente mi cuerpo tembló bajo sus brazos mientras me abrazaba a su cintura mañana tendría que ver a Jacob en el tribunal eso me asustaba pero nada me pasaría si Edward estaba conmigo el acaricio mi espalda logran que me sumergiera en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Gracias a todos por sus reviews saben lo mucho que me gusta leerlos.

bueno chicas a esta historia no le quedan muchos capitulos solo que da ver que pasara los cullen volveran hacer los mismo??que pasara con jacob??

en cuanto a la otra historia la subire para la otra semana

recuerden apretar el botoncito verde no cuesta nada y me hace muy feliz

besitos!!!=)


	18. Chapter 18

todos los personajes son propiedad de stephanie meyer yo solo juego con sus personalidades y vidas

bueno chicas se que me tarde un semana exactamente pero no tenia ni la mas minima inspiracion asi que no podia escribir asi, aparte anda con dos examanes de quimica y uno de fisica por suerte los pase =)

sorry si tengo algun error pero todo el capitulo lo escribi hoy asi que no e tenido tiempo de acomodarlo sorry =)

* * *

Capitulo 18

BPOV

El sol entro en la habitación por lo que me pegue mas al cuerpo de Edward quien se removió para abrazarme un mas sus aroma lleno mis pulmones haciéndome suspira trate de dormir pero no podía hoy era un día importante por lo que me incorpore en la cama escuchando a Edward gruñir para halarme de nuevo contra su pecho reí para besar su cuello.

Observe el reloj de la mesita de noche eran las 9 de la mañana teníamos que estar en el tribunal a la 1 deje un casto beso en sus labios – nos tenemos que ir a las 12 levante – musite me levante para salir de la habitación cuando entre a mi habitación busque un muda de ropa elegí un jeans azul marino, una camisa negra manga larga y unas zapatillas bajas.

- bella nos tenemos que ir – dijo Silvana entrando a la habitación asentí para tomar la pequeña cartera cuando llegamos a la cocina todos estaban hay esme me entrego un taza de café con un tostada no tenia ganadas de comer pero me obligaron prácticamente.

Salimos de la casa estaba muy nerviosa en el tribunal estaba Jacob por suerte a tanya la habían enviado a un psiquiatra ya que lo de ella trastorno mental a diferencia de Jacob que se trata de venganza pero no al punto de locura.

Llegamos a port Ángeles Edward tomo mi mano para ayudarme a bajar mientras me estrechaba contra su pecho – tranquila amor estoy contigo nada te pasara – musito contra mi oído asentí para caminar a su lado.

- bella prima si no te relajas será peor – dijo Amanda no dije nada solo coloque mi vista en el piso para entrar al gran tribunal cuando entramos a la sala tomamos nuestros puestos estaba nerviosa no lo podía negar si Jacob lo nombraban inocente no me dejaría tranquila mas nunca.

- comenzaremos con el juicio – dijo un hombre vestido de negro levantándose asentimos para hacer silencio el juicio comenzó para que Jacob entrara mi cuerpo se estremeció por lo que me pegue mas al cuerpo de Edward.

- todo está bien bella- susurro esme asentí después de varios testigos me toco a mi estaba nerviosa pero eso no permitiría que no digiera todo después decir cada cosa que me había hecho llore por un momento pero logre tranquilizarme volví a mi asiento.

- bueno este juicio a decidido que el señor Jacob Black es totalmente culpable de todo los cargos los cuales se le acusa y esta sentencio a 7 años de prisión mas 2 años de servicio social – hablo el juez sentí como mi cuerpo se relajaba por completo pero eso no basto Jacob comenzó a maldecir mientras gritaba.

- esto no es justo ella es un mentirosa yo no hice nada – grito para zafarse de los brazos de los guardias mientras caminaba hasta Edward junto con todo los cullen se levantaron - me las pagaras zorra desearas no haber nacido – gruño mientras los guardas lo tomaban para sacarlo del tribunal.

Trate de moverme pero no podía sentí como algo me lo impedía Edward me abrazo mientras me hacia caminar lentamente cuando salimos a la calle eran las 5 de la tarde ya la tarde estaba cayendo dando paso a la noche subí al auto no desea hablar solo quería llegar a la habitación de Edward para estar con él y solo con él.

- bella cielo ya cálmate Jacob está en prisión y no saldrá de ahí en mucho tiempo – susurro a mi oído llegamos a la casa no queda rastro de luz solo estaba presente la oscuridad Amanda junto con esme prepararon la cena subí hasta mi habitación adonde entre directo a la ducha necesitaba relajarme.

Me vestid con mi pijama mientras peinaba mi cabello camine hasta la habitación de Edward pero él no estaba asi que me deje caer en la cama mientras tomaba su almohada la puerta se abrió Edward traía una bandeja en la mano la cual coloco en la pequeña mesita mientras tomaba el vaso con jugo de naranja para entregármelo.

- toma amor – musito tome un poco de jugo para comer un tostada Edward entro al baño para después de unos minutos salir con un pantalón de dormir apago la luz mientras se recostaba a mi lado y comenzaba a besar mi cuello lo necesitaba no me iba a oponer a nada solo deseaba estar con el.

- te amo – susurro para comenzar a bajar los tirantes de mi pijama dejo besos húmedos por todo mi cuello mientras me susurraba cuanto me amaba cuando termino de bajar los tirantes de mi camisa cerré mis ojos pero cuando se llevo el primer pecho a la boca la imagen de Jacob vino a mi mente haciéndome pegar un grito mientras me separaba.

El me observo confundido pero solo pude acurrucarme al otro extremo de la cama tenía miedo no sabía exactamente porque pero la imagen de Jacob no se aleja de mi mente – bella cielo – susurro acercándose pero me sobre salte.

- no me toques – pedí mientras sollozaba contra la almohada mi cuerpo temblaba mientras gruesas lagrimas bajando por mis mejillas el suspiro – soy yo amor no te lastimare cálmate te amo eres mi princesa – musito para envolverme en sus brazos me tense pero no me aleje.

- cálmate – susurro para acariciar mi cabello mientras acomodaba mi camisa nadie te lastimaría, nadie tocara tu cuerpo si tu no lo deseas solo tú decides eso siempre te protegeré – dijo para besar mi frente subí mi mirada para encontrarme con sus ojos verdes que llenaban de paz.

- perdóname – musite nerviosa el me sonrió mientras cuerpo se estremecía sabía perfectamente que me había comportado como una niña pequeña pero la imagen de Jacob me asusto sobre manera pero nada me pasaría Edward estaba conmigo el jamás me lastimaría.

- no tengo nada que perdonarte amor ahora por favor duerme – susurro asentí para dejarme caer en la cama mientras Edward me abrazaba me sumergí en un profundo sueño luego de unos minutos.

El sol entro en la habitación me removí incomoda al sentirme presionada por los fuertes brazos de Edward abrí los ojos lentamente para encontrarme con esos ojos verde que tanto amaba y que me hacia estremecer.

- buenos días amor – susurro para besar mi frente mientras me liberaba de sus brazos para que me pudiera incorporar un poco en la cama acomode mi cabello mientras observaba Edward por el gran espejo el me sonrió.

- me voy ir a duchar – hable para levantarme me coloque mis zapatillas pero antes de salir de la habitación la mano de Edward se precio entorno a mi brazo para halarme levemente.

- ¿quieres que te acompañe?- pregunto para besar mi cuello negué sonriendo mientras lo apartaba para ir hasta mi habitación tome un muda de ropa cómoda para entrar a ducharme el agua me relajo no había sido fácil lo que había pasado a noche ya que había a rechazado a Edward.

Salí de la ducha me vestid peine mi cabello en un coleta alta mientras colocaba un poco de maquillaje la puerta se abrió para dejar ver a rosalie y mandy ambas estaban sonriendo.

- hola bella buenos días vamos a pasar el día en la piscina te nos unes – dijo rose asentí para buscar un bikini negro de dos partes entre al baño me coloque me quedaba bastante bien asi que busque un vestido que me combinara.

- buenos días – salude cuando entre a la cocina mi desayuno estaba servido cosa que le tenía que agradecer a esme me senté todos estaban conversando mientras yo solo jugaba con mi cereal tome un poco para llevármelo a la boca.

- porque no me esperaste – hablo la perfecta voz de Edward contra mi oído haciéndome soltar el cereal que me iba a llevar a la boca todo se voltearon hacia mí para reír me sonroje a tal punto que sentí mis mejillas más calientes de lo normal.

- Edward vas a hacer que a mi prima le de algo – dijo la voz de alec quien estaba entrando a la cocina de inmediato Silvana se levanto para guindarse a su cuello mientras unían sus labios todos reímos haciéndolos sonrojar ambos.

- bueno chicos saldré a la empresa su padre me acompañara volvemos en 2 horas – hablo esme para besarla mejilla de cada uno nos despedimos para irnos hacia la piscina.

EPOV

Después de reacción de bella me preocupe un poco pero el ver la de esa manera me mataba no la obligaría a nada ella era mi Ángel jamás la lastimaría por mucho que lo deseara cuando se calmo se durmió profundamente sabía perfectamente que no estaba bien pero la tenía que dejar descansar me quede dormido a los pocos minutos.

El sol entro en la habitación me desperté para observar como bella seguía en mis brazos profundamente dormida acaricie su cabello para delinear con mis labios desde su oreja hasta la curva de su cuello adonde deposite pequeño besos ella se removió entre mis brazos la apreté un poco mas contra mi cuerpo no dejaría que se alejara abro los ojos lentamente mientras deja que me perdieron en sus ojos que eran como el chocolate.

- buenos días amor – susurre para besar su frente la libere un poco de mis brazos para dejarla incorporar en la cama ella me observo por el gran espejo le sonreí.

- me voy a duchar – hablo para levantarse de la cama antes de que llegara a la puerta la tome por el brazo con la mayor de las delicadezas para voltearla hacia mí.

- ¿quieres que te acompañe?- pregunte para besar su cuello ella negó para salir de la habitación suspire para tomar mi celular observe la hora eran las de la 10 mañana por lo que me duche después de unos 15 minutos Salí me coloque un mono y una camiseta blanca.

- buenos días hermano – hablo mi pequeña hermanita entrando a mi habitación con tan solo un bikini verde botella y una falda blanca le sonreí mientras acomodaba un poco mi cabello.

- buenos días duende - salude ella se sentó en mi cama para sonreírme – todos vamos a la piscina incluso bella asi que muévete – ordeno con su voz de que no acepto un no como respuesta busque un short de piscina para cambiarme ella salió de la habitación mientras me decía que tenía 5 minutos para bajar.

Salí de la habitación hacia la de bella pero ella no estaba por lo que baje cuando entre a la cocina todo estaban hablando menos bella que al parecer estaba más concentrada en sus pensamientos cosa que me preocupaba el hecho de que Jacob pudiera volver afectar su vida me aterraba.

-por qué no me esperaste – hable contra su oído haciendo que soltara el cereal que se iba a llevar a la boca todos se voltearon hacia nosotros haciendo que mi dulce novia se sonrojara

- Edward vas a hacer que a mi prima le de algo – dijo la voz de alec quien estaba entrando a la cocina enseguida la pequeña duende de Silvana guindo a su cuello mientras unían sus labios.

A los pocos minutos mi madre nos dijo que tenía que ir a la oficina junto con mi padre ambos se despidieron para salir terminamos de desayunar para ir hasta la piscina había poco sol pero podíamos estar afuera por lo menos no iba a llover.

- en que piensas amor – pregunte cuando nos sentamos en una de las tumbona ella se encogió de hombros para pegar su cuerpo de pecho que ahora estaba entre mis piernas tocaron el timbre de la casa la primera en corre hacia la puerta fue mandy.

- en nada – musito algo distraída para observar como todos estaban dentro de la piscina baje mis manos hasta su vientre para acariciarlo y dejar pequeño besos húmedos en todo su cuello ella jadeo cuando baje hasta su hombro.

La voz de mandy nos hizo separarnos cuando nos volteamos ella estaba entrando al jardín con amir su novio que había prometido venirla haber los fines de semana el nos sonrió claro que el chico se iba a quedar en con alec y paul en la pequeña casa.

- hola chicos – saludo todos le sonreímos pero mandy no se separaba de su cuello cosa que nos hizo reír el se sentó al lado de nuestra tumbona para quitar su camiseta ya que antes de llegar aquí había pasado por la casa adonde se iba a quedar.

- como fue tu vuelo – pregunto bella separándose un poco de mi pecho – todo bastante bien el avión se retraso pero llegamos solo 20 minutos tarde – contesto le sonreímos el entro a la piscina junto con mandy por lo que volví a centrar mi atención en bella.

- cielo lo que paso a noche no tiene que preocuparte yo te amo y te comprendo lo mas que puedo pero no lo de a noche no tiene ni la más mínima importancia - susurre ella dejo otra vez su cuerpo contra el mío mientras su respiración era calmada.

- lo sé – susurro – pero me asuste se que fue ilógico ya que estamos juntos pero el imaginarme que era el por un momento me hizo sentir el mayor de los temores – acaricie su cabello mientras sentía como sollozaba pero sin rastro de lagrimas.

- ya paso amor Jacob no se te acercara está en prisión, tanya en un psiquiatra y zafrina junto con Jacob en la prisión no tienes por qué tener miedo mas nunca ninguno se te acercara – susurre ella asintió mientras me permitía capturar sus labios en un beso calmado.

- vamos a la piscina – musito cuando me separe de ella entramos a la piscina bella subió a mi espalda ya que no tocaba el piso.

- podemos ir al cine esta noche - pregunto Silvana besando la mejilla de alec quien ahora la tenía tomada por la cintura todos asentimos por lo que ella aplaudió emocionada.

- adonde esta paul – pregunto bella por que se tenía que hacer esa pregunta simplemente el chico había decidido no venir por que tenia preguntar eso gruñí.

- viene en la tarde tenía que ir haber unas cosas en port Ángeles – contesto alec por lo que le fulmine con la mirada después de unos minutos salimos de la piscina bella se seco para colocar el vestido que se le ajustaba perfectamente al cuerpo ya que el bikini estaba húmedo ella seco su cabello para caminar dentro de la casa moviendo su caderas aun que estaba seguro que lo estaba haciendo inconscientemente estaba creando un problema en mi short.

Camine dentro de la casa lo más rápido posible ya que todos estaban dentro de la piscina cosa que agradecí por que mi problema era algo notable comencé a subir las escaleras cuando llegue al tercer piso bella estaba saliendo de su habitación cuando me vio me sonrió pero su vista se fue directo a mi entre piernas.

Camino hasta mi moviendo su caderas definitivamente esta chica me quería matar eso era seguro – tienes un problemita – susurro mordiéndose el labio inferior al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se teñían de un hermoso color rojo.

- si uno que tu cada vez lo haces más evidente – ronronee contra su oído ella dejo que su mano se encontrara contra el borde mi short empuje su cuerpo contra la puerta de mi habitación para abrirla mientras la hacía entrar.

- quieres que te ayude a solucionarlo – pregunto a lo que asentí quite su vestido de manera rápida dejándola solo con el pequeño bikini que se le veía perfecto bese su hombro como cada parte de su cuerpo que no estaba cubierta solté la parte de arriba del bikini para besar entre sus pechos ella gimió mientras empujaba su caderas contra las mías.

- te amo – susurre antes de llevarme uno de sus pechos a la boca ella se retorció bajo mis brazos sus manos fueron hasta mi cabello me separe para depositarla en la cama volví a bajar hasta su pechos haciendo que mordiera el labio inferior para callar sus gritos ella gimió mi excitación se estaba haciendo cada vez mas grande.

Bella llevo sus manos hasta mis short para deshacerse del junto con mi ropa interior gruñí cuando sentí como su mano baja hasta llegar a mi excitación tome sus muñecas para dejarlas encima de su cabeza baje hasta su vientre adonde deje pequeños besos húmedos quite la ultima parte de su bikini para besar su centro por lo que grito pero coloque un dedo en su labios haciéndola callar.

- Edwaaaaard – lloriqueo cuando pase mis manos por entre piernas lentamente para llegar hasta su centro que estaba más que húmedo la bese tiernamente para entrar en ella de la manera más delicada posible comenzó a mover nuestras caderas lentamente hasta conseguir la fricción que necesitábamos ambos.

- EDWARD – grito hundiendo su rostro en mi cuello al igual que yo en el de ella cuando el orgasmo golpeo nuestros cuerpos haciéndonos estremecer ambos me deja caer a su lado para halarla hacia mi pecho su cuerpo estaba cubierto con una fina capa de sudor aparte su cabello de su precioso rostro.

- te amo – musito cuando su respiración se calmo bese su clavícula para recorrer con mis dedos su espalda después de unos minutos nos levantamos bella tomo un camisa de mi vestier para colocársela mientras yo tomaba un mono ella me sonrió.

- creo que se deben estar preguntando adonde estamos – hablo ella recogiendo su cabello en una coleta alta bese su cuello para bajar hasta el nacimiento de sus senos pero me detuvo para sonreírme de manera macabra.

- vamos a la piscina – musito para moder el lóbulo de mi oreja la tome por la cintura para bajar mi rostro hasta su cuello el cual mordí levemente haciéndola gemir ella tomo su vestido para colocárselo e ir hasta su habitación por otro bikini ya que el suyo no estaba en muy buen estado.

Tome otro short para bajar cuando llegue a la piscina todos estaban sentados hablando cuando me vieron entrar hicieron silencio por un momento para después comenzar a reír - ¿Qué?- pregunte dejando mi toalla en la tumbona.

- bueno hermano es que tus gritos y los de bella se escucharon en todo forks – se burlo emmett cuando le voltee bella estaba llegando pero estaba más que sonrojada ella bajo la vista para caminar hasta de inmediato la abrase para besar su cabello.

- no exageres emmett – hable para sentarme junto con bella que no despaga su rostro de mi pecho podía sentir su mejillas calientes contra mi piel.

- no exagera Edward está diciendo toda la verdad - dijo jasper por lo que lo fulmine con la mirada después de unos minutos bella se separo un poco pero el lindo color rojo nos se quitaba de sus mejillas.

La tarde paso entre las bromas de emmett y los sonrojos de bella que cada vez se veía mejor a las 9 nos iríamos al cine Carlisle y esme había aceptado ir con nosotros pero Amanda no iba a ir al igual que amir por lo que me había contado bella hoy cumplían su aniversario asi que el chico que le había pedido ayuda para organizar algo especial claro en secreto y la mejor escusa era que el tenia unos tíos en la reservación que le gustaría ir a visitar.

- que película veremos – pregunto bella cuando llegamos al tercer piso me encogí de hombros – no lo sé – conteste ella beso mi mejilla para irse hasta su habitación entre a la mía busque unos jeans, una camisa de botones vino tinto y unos zapatos negros entre a ducharme mientras pensaba en mi perfecta tarde con bella.

Cuando Salí bella estaba sentada en la cama con un vestido que cubría perfectamente sus muslos pero dejaba al descubierto esa hermosas piernas que tanto deseaba coloque mi camisa para caminar hasta ella.

- ya mandy se fue espero que le guste la sorpresa – susurro para dejar un casto beso en mis labios salimos de la habitación – vamos a buscar a Silvana – dije mientras la tomaba por la cintura.

- bueno parejita ya salgan de ahí – hable tocando la puerta bella me sonrió mientras se mordía el labio inferior a los pocos minutos Silvana abrió la puerta algo despeinada mientras acomodaba su vestido alec por otra parte acomodaba su camisa.

- después hablan de nosotros – murmuro bella ganándose un mirada del mal por parte de Silvana quien tomo el brazo de Alec para sacarlo de la habitación junto con ella bajamos hasta la sala adonde ya estaban todos sonriendo.

- nos vamos – chillo Alice emocionada bajamos hasta los autos cada pareja iría en el suyo aun que casi me da algo cuando emmett me dijo que tenía que pasar buscando a paúl no me quedaba de otra el chico subió al auto sonriendo bufe.

- hola bella – saludo a mi novia quien le sonrió para tomar mi mano cosa que me hizo sonreír con superioridad llegamos a port Ángeles había elegido ver secreto de sangre una película de terror compramos los boletos para entrar mientras Alice, rose, emmett y jasper compraban los dulces y gaseosas.

- hola chicos – saludo mi madre acercándosenos con mi padre quien estaba sonriendo le entregamos sus boletos para entrar la sala de cine bella se sentó a mi lado comenzaron los cortes de las otras películas.

- tengo miedo – susurro bella cuando toda la sala de cine se quedo oscura reí para pasar un brazo por sus hombros mientras le da un pedazo de chocolate el cual ella comió le película comenzó por lo que la sala de cine se ilumino de nuevo bella dejo que su cabeza descansara en mi hombro.

-chicos compórtense – musito esme al ver que emmett comenzaba sus jueguitos con rose ellos se encogieron de hombros mientras reían bella en varias a ocasiones ocultaba su rostro en mi cuello por lo que reía.

-me quiero ir – susurro aferrándose a mi cintura ni siquiera entendía por qué sentía tanto miedo si era un simple película tome su rostro entre mis manos para besarla a lo que ella respondí de manera calmada.

La película termino todas las chicas estaban asustadas bella no se despagaba de mi brazo bajamos hasta el estacionamiento – Edward – musito bella cuando entramos al auto.

- dime amor – pregunte cuando paúl subió sabía perfectamente lo que me iba a decir pero prefería que me lo digiera con el chico presente para que supiera de quien era bella se acerco a mi oído como cuando vas a contar un secreto.

- esta noche dormiré contigo – susurro le sonreí cuando escuche como paúl golpeaba el asiento del auto asentí llegamos a la casa después de dejar a paúl bella bajo para subir directo a mi habitación no sin antes desearle buenas noches a todos.

- voy a buscar tu pijama – hable cuando bella entro a ducharse camine hasta su habitación para buscar todo lo que necesitaba cuando entre a mi habitación ella estaba envuelta en pequeña toalla blanca con su cabello suelto.

- ten amor viste – musite para entregarle lo que tenía en la mano entre a ducharme fue rápido me coloque un pantalón de dormir cuando Salí bella esta sentaba apague la luz para dejarme caer en la cama ella se acostó en mi pecho tocaron la puerta de la habitación bella se levanto.

- que paso prima – pregunto me incorpore para ver Amanda llorando contra el hombro de bella quien la tenia abrazada después de unos minutos ambas se separaron.

- es que amir y yo peleamos – susurro con voz triste bella se volteo hacia mí por lo que asentí enseguida ambas salieron de la habitación después de unas 2 horas bella entro a la habitación con sus parpados pesados ella se dejo caer a mi lado.

- que paso amor – pregunte besando su hombro ella suspiro para acurrarse contra mi cuerpo deje que mis manos viajaran por debajo de su pijama después de unos minutos ella subió su vista para que se encontrara con la mía.

- terminaron – musito con voz triste mientras dejaba caer su rostro de nuevo en mi pecho – porque – pregunte por que habían termino se iban a celebrar su aniversario.

- no lo sé estaba muy mal - murmuro bese su frente para comenzar acariciar su cabello ella suspiro para quedarse dormida lentamente después de unos minutos me sumergí yo también en mis sueños.

* * *

Gracias a todos por sus reviews,alertas y favoritos =)

bueno chicas a esta historia le quedan pocos capitulos pero apenas la termine comenzare con la otra que ya tengo los primeros capitulos listos!!!

bueno que creen que pase?? como sera para bella volver al instituto??que pasara cuando los cullen vuelvan al instituto?? adonde estare jane??que pasara con amanda y su novio??

recuerden apretar el botoncito verde no cuerta nada y me hace muy feliz

besitos!!!=)


	19. Chapter 19

todos los personajes son propiedad de stephanie meyer yo solo juego con sus personalidades y vidas=)

bueno chicas se que esta capitulo lo veran bastante extraño pero tiene que ser asi.

sorry si tengo algun error ortografico=)

* * *

Capitulo 19

BPOV

Habían pasado exactamente dos meses la relación con Edward cada vez iba mejor de hecho con todo los cullen pero sobre todo con rose que aun que había cambiado no lo había hecho del todo por suerte las terapias en el psicólogo la había mejorado completamente, por otra parte la relación de Amanda y amir iba bien sin embargo las peleas se mantenía por eso esta noche amir nos había pedido ayuda para organizar algo que pudiera mejorar las cosas los que si eran un caso perdido eran Silvana y alec no se separaba por nada del mundo se amaban si pero muchas veces tenían sus peleas.

- se puede saber en qué piensas – pregunto Edward para besar mi cuello mientras cerraba mi diario lo coloque a un lado de la mesita para voltearme hacia él quien estaba sonriendo solo tenía un pantalón de dormir.

- en lo mismo que piensas tu ahora vamos a dormir – susurre apagando la luz para acostarme el me sonrió para acostarse a mi lado dejo su brazo en mi vientre para halarme contra su pecho adonde deje mi rostro.

- buenas noches – musito para besar mi frente cerré mis ojos para dejarme llevar por mi sueño mientras sentía como Edward acariciaba mi espalda.

El despertador comenzó a sonar por lo que gruñí pero no me moví solo me pegue mas al cuerpo de Edward quien se removió en un intento de alejarme para apagar el despertador pero no se lo permití después de unos 5 minutos se logro liberar de mis brazos para apagarlo levante mi vista levemente para ver que eran solo las 5:30.

- por favor vamos a dormir 30 minutos mas – susurre el rio pero levanto mi rostro para dejar besos en mi frente, mejillas, parpados para llegar hasta mi boca adonde delineo mi labio inferior cerré mis labios para solo dejar un casto beso.

- vamos amor hoy es el ultimo en el instituto despierta – musito para mover mi cuerpo levemente suspire para levantarme encendí la luz la cual lastimo mis ojos haciendo que los cerrara si me encontraba compartiendo habitación con Edward cosa que no me molestaba ya que si las cosas seguían como iban nos iríamos juntos a la universidad adonde compraríamos un departamento para quedarnos hasta terminar.

- me ducho yo primero – hable para entrar al baño abrí la llave del agua caliente para entrar mi cuerpo se estremeció bajo el agua lave mi cuerpo para después envolverme en un gruesa toalla cuando Salí tome un pantalón de vestir negro, una camisa blanca de botones y unas sandalias altas blancas también deje mi cabello suelto y coloque solo un poco de maquillaje.

- voy a la cocina – hable para salir de la habitación ya que Edward aun estaba en la ducha cuando entre esme, rose y Silvana estaban sentadas cada una con un taza de café les sonreí para servirme una y sentarme a su lado.

- al fin de vacaciones ahora la universidad – hablo Silvana para tomar un poco de café esme le sonrió la universidad nos separaría bueno no a todos en el caso de Edward había elegido medicina al igual que yo asi que estaríamos en la misma universidad tal vez si nos iríamos por diferentes especialidades pero estudiaremos juntos.

- buenos días – saludo Amanda para sentarse a nuestro lado no sin antes tomar un taza de café después entraron Carlisle, jasper y emmett ellos también tomaron una taza de café a las 6 esme y yo comenzamos a preparar el desayuno ya que todos estaban en la cocina.

- mama podemos ir a la casa de la playa – pregunto emmett esme asintió para tomar una tostada terminamos de desayunar para salir de la casa aun que fuera el ultimo de clase eso no significaba que no me pusiera nerviosa.

- amor por que estas nerviosa – pregunto Edward cuando bajamos le sonreí para besar su mejilla entramos al instituto aun que solo íbamos a ver como estaba la decoración de el salón para le fiesta pero también íbamos por unas notas.

- voy a buscar la nota de literatura nos vemos en un rato – musite para caminar hasta el salón de literatura la profesora estaba sentada anotando algo en su libreta cuando me vio entrarme sonrió para entregarme mi examen una sonrisa se formo en mis labios al ver que lo había pasado me despedid ella para caminar hasta adonde estaban todos los chicos.

- como te fue – pregunto Alice mientras acomodaba las mesas sonreí para levantarla la hoja ella me abrazo para susurrar un te felicito le agradecí para sentarme en una de las sillas la mañana paso rápido era increíble el pensar que había llegado hace solo 5 meses en los cuales habían paso mil cosas.

- nos vamos – pregunto Edward besando mi frente asentí la verdad no me sentí muy bien nos despedimos de todos para salir del instituto de camino hacia el estacionamiento sentí como mi vista se hacia borrosa mientras perdida el equilibrio.

- bella – hablo Edward tomándome para que no callera al piso paso un mano por mi cintura para sostenerme – amor que te pasa – pregunto mientras me tomaba en sus brazos haciendo que me sonrojara ya que varios estudiantes estaban en el pasillo.

- bájame puedo caminar – susurre algo a penada por la situación el negó llegamos al estacionamiento me dejo en el asiento del copiloto para colocarme el cinturón de seguridad el subió al auto para colocar su mano en mi pierna.

Llegamos a la casa Edward me ayudo a bajar del auto no había nadie en casa solo nosotros – Edward enserio estoy bien solo quiero tomar un poco de agua – musite para sentarme el asintió.

- sé que me pediste agua pero tal vez el jugo de naranja sea mejor – susurro para entregarme el vaso bebí el jugo mientras Edward tomaba su libro para comenzar leer cuando sentí como la ultimo gota de jugo pasaba por mi garganta mi estomago se revolví solo fui de que llegue al baño para comenzar a vomitar.

Cuando deje de vomitar Edward estaba a mi lado mientras me ayudaba a incorporarme camine hasta el tocador para lavar mi boca y luego mi rostro – vamos arriba – musito Edward para tomarme en su brazos todo daba vueltas.

Entramos a la habitación Edward me dejo en la cama para caminar hasta el vestier salió con un camisón para comenzar a quitar mi ropa no pude dejar de sonrojarme era extraño me ayudo a incorporarme en la cama mientras colocaba mi camisón.

- descansa amor – musito mientras él se iba al vestier para solo volver un con mono y una camiseta se dejo caer en la cama mi lado mientras acariciaba mi vientre mis parpados se comenzaron hacer pesado hasta que se cerraron por completo.

EPOV

Cuando bella se quedo dormida me levante para bajar hasta la sala eran las 2 dentro de poco llegarían los chicos al igual que Carlisle si con el necesitaba hablar no me quería adelantar pero el hecho de que bella vomitara y se sintiera mal me preocupaba.

- hola hijo que haces aquí tan temprano – hablo mi padre entrando solo su bata de medico subí mi vista para levantarme después de contarle todo lo que le había pasado a bella.

- hijo lo mejor es que vayas por un prueba de embarazo bella está teniendo todo los síntomas – dijo mi padre mi rostro tenía que ser todo un teatro por que el comenzó a reír mientras colocaba un mano en mi hombro parpadee varias veces.

- está bien – fue todo lo que dije para moverme a paso lento como que bella podía estar embarazada si eso era asi seria padre no era que no me gustara la idea pero tampoco me sentía preparado para ser lo apenas estábamos terminando el instituto.

Llegue a la farmacia cuando entre camine directo hasta la caja para pedir la prueba la mujer me sonrió para entregármela compre una caja de los chocolates favoritos eso la animaría estaba seguro maneje hasta la casa algo nervioso al no saber si la prueba daría positivo o negativo.

Cuando llegue a la casa ya estaban todo los autos en el garaje baje para caminar hasta la sala todos estaban sentados menos bella enseguida sonrieron para observar mis manos adonde ahora estaba la pequeña cajita rosada.

- hermanito pero si tu no pierdes el tiempo – rio emmett siendo fulminado por todos no dije nada solo subí las escaleras para llegar a la habitación cuando entre bella tenía un libro en la mano ella me sonrió por lo que deje la caja de chocolates a tu lado.

- Carlisle me dijo que habías salido a comprar un prueba de embarazo – susurro sonrojándose asentí para entregarle la cajita era algo incomodo ella me sonrió mientras la tomaba en sus manos para rosar nuestros labios se levanto para ir hasta el baño.

No habían pasado ni 2 segundos cuando ya me encontraba dando vueltas por toda la habitación los 3 minutos que duraba la prueba me parecieron un eternidad aun que no estaba preparado para ser padre el saber que podía ser cierto me alegraba de una manera u otra.

La puerta del baño se abrió dejando ver a bella quien tenía su vista fija en el piso observe la prueba aun en sus manos camine hasta ella para tomarla el resultado era negativo bella subió su rostro para mirarme de manera triste.

- amor por lo que más quieras no estés triste se que te hubiera encantado que fuera positiva a mi también pero no te pongas asi ya llegara el momento – susurre para acariciar su mejilla ella asintió mientras se abrazaba a mi pecho camine con ella en mis brazos para dejarla en la cama.

- pero es que si tan solo…..- no la deje terminar de hablar coloque una dedo en sus labios no me gustaba verla triste me hacía sentir peor aun al no saber qué hacer para alejar su tristeza o sus miedos.

- llegara el momento cielo aun somos jóvenes y tenemos un larga vida por delante – musite ella no dijo nada solo volteo su vista hacia la cajita de la prueba me levante para tomarla en mis manos mientras la botaba no la quería ver triste.

- Edward promete que nunca me dejaras y que tendremos un bebe – hablo para halarme hacia la cama jamás la dejaría y claro que tendríamos un hijo tal vez no era el momento indicado pero ya llegaría.

- te lo prometo – susurre para unir nuestros labios ella acepto el beso para pasar ambos brazos alrededor de mi cuello deje mis manos ambos lados de su cintura mientras besaba su cuello después de unos minutos nos separamos tenía que bajar a la sala y decirle a todos que la prueba era negativa.

Baje a la sala todos seguían hay cuando me vieron de voltearon sonriendo pero al ver que mi rostro no era de alegría tampoco los fue el de ellos – negativa – musite con voz triste.

- no era el momento hijo pero ya lo será – susurro mi madre abrazándome asentí para abrazarme a su cintura fuertemente – iré a ver a bella – fue lo que dijo para salir de la sala Alice, rose, Silvana y Amanda se levantaron para salir de la sala también los chicos no hablaron nada solo mi padre fue el que se levanto.

- vamos al hospital es bueno que a bella la vean y le hagan ciertos exámenes - dijo asentí para subir hasta la habitación cuando entre me encontré con toda las chicas en mi cama mientras abrazaba a bella quien ahora estaba riendo.

- se puede saber que de hablan – pregunte mientras ellas se separaban de bella todas negaron para sonreírme cada una se levanto para besar mi mejilla mientras salían cerré la puerta de la habitación bella me observo sonriendo.

- Carlisle dijo que teníamos que ir el hospital para que te hagan unos exámenes – musite ella asintió mientras se levanta camino hasta el baño a los pocos minutos salió envuelta en un toalla blanca y su cabello también.

- te amo – susurre mientras besaba sus hombros para bajar hasta su espalda ella soltó un pequeña risita para caminar hasta el vestier también entre a ducharme después de unos minutos Salí para vestirme con un pantalón negro y una camisa verde botella.

- combina con tus ojos - hablo bella colocándose un poco de brillo labial salimos de la habitación en la sala no había nadie solo Carlisle quien tenía su celular en mano – vamos – dije mi padre asintió bajamos hasta el garaje para subir a su auto.

Llegamos al hospital bella se abrazo a mi cintura mientras caminábamos por el gran pasillo cuando entramos en el laboratorio bella se fue con Carlisle para que le hicieran los exámenes me senté en la sala de espera.

- hola Edward – dijo la voz de jane su vi mi rostro para encontrarme con mi amiga quien estaba sonriendo me levante para abrazarla tenía mucho tiempo que no la veía.

- hola – susurre mientras me separaba de ella quien ahora estaba sonriendo mientras acomoda su camisa – que haces aquí no se suponía que estabas en los Ángeles – pregunte mientras ella se sentaba a mi lado.

- mi madre murió hace 15 días por eso regrese - murmuro con voz triste no pude contenerme pero la abrase ella hundió su rostro en mi pecho para comenzar a sollozar de manera silenciosa.

- Edward - hablo la voz de bella a mi lado haciéndome alejar de jane quien subió su rostro para encontrarse con el bella que no era de alegría precisamente de inmediato me incorpore para abrazarla ella no se alejo pero tampoco me correspondió el abrazo.

- hola bella – saludo jane limpiando sus lágrimas bella sonrió de manera forzada tratando de corresponder el saludo sabía perfectamente que estaba celosa pero tenía que saber que la amaba a ella y que mi aventura con jane había terminado.

- hola jane no se suponía que estabas en los Ángeles – hablo con voz dura a mi amiga que ahora se notaba que estaba algo incomoda pero asintió.

- sí pero regrese mi madre…… murió hace 15 días – hablo de nuevo triste el rostro de bella cambio mientras se soltaba de mis brazos para caminar hasta mi amiga y abrazarla me observo a mi pero no de la misma manera que lo hizo con jane estaba completamente seguro de que conmigo si estaba algo molesta.

- lo siento mucho jane yo no sabía – hablo mi amiga se alejo para asentir.

- está bien bella – susurro para tomar su cartera – yo me tengo que ir me esperan nos vemos luego – dijo para despedirse con la mano bella se volteo hacia con una mirada acusadora.

- los exámenes están listos – dijo Carlisle suspire en momentos como estos le agradecía mucho ya que cuando llegáramos a la casa bella estaría mucho más calmada – todo está perfecto bella si vomitaste se seguro fue algo que te cayó mal – hablo bella le sonrió mientras él le entregaba el sobre con los exámenes.

- bueno entonces nos podemos ir a casa – dije Carlisle asintió por lo que caminamos hasta el estacionamiento del hospital cuando llegamos a la casa bella subió directo a nuestra habitación sin decir una sola palabra.

- amor – susurre cuando entre a la habitación ella estaba sentada en el escritorio mientras escribía algo en algo que reconocí como su diario camine hasta ella para besar su mejilla ella se volteo hasta mi.

- que sentiste cuando volviste haber a jane – pregunto levantándose suspire no había sentido nada yo a jane la veía solo como una amiga para la única persona que tenia ojos era para ella para nadie más.

- nada ella es solo mi amiga yo solo te amo a ti – musite para abrazarla mientras sentía como su cuerpo se relajaba bajo mis brazos bese su frente – te amo – susurre contra su oído observe el reloj ya eran las 6 de la tarde.

- vamos a bajo te tienes que despedir de Amanda que ya se va recuerda esta noche quedo encontrarse con amir – hable ella asintió para caminar conmigo a la sala todas las chicas estaban sentadas hablando mientras terminaban de acomodar Amanda.

- prima como te sientes – pregunto Amanda para levantarse mientras a abrasaba a bella quien le sonrió – bastante bien prima – contesto ambas sonrieron después de unos minutos Amanda se fue por lo que nos sentamos en la sala junto a rose que veía una película de piratas.

AMANDA POV

Cuando entre al departamento mi cuerpo se tenso estaba completamente apagado solo pequeñas velas estaban encendidas creando un camino el cual seguí cuando voltee ahí estaba el sentado con un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa azul marino me sonrió mientras tomaba una copa para tendérmela la tome.

Camino hasta mi estaba nerviosa habían pasado muchas cosas desde que había venido forks nuestra relación no era la misma había muchas peleas asi que no podíamos con esto solo las cosas dependía de esta noche.

- perdóname amor – susurro contra mi oído mientras su aliento chocaba con mi piel caliente me tomo delicadamente de la cintura mientras besaba mi cuello – te amo Amanda – musito para separarse de mi le sonreí para capturar sus labios en un beso delicado.

- porque llegamos hasta aquí – pregunte recordando la última pelea él se encogió de hombros mientras acariciaba mi mejilla – no lo sé las cosas cambiaron pero tiene que ser como antes – murmuro asentí.

Volvió a capturar mis labios mientras sus manos bajan hasta mi cintura suspira contra mi cuello haciéndome estremecer comenzó a dejar pequeños besos en mi cuello pase mis manos alrededor de su cuello lo amaba por más que peleáramos el siempre estaba ahí para mi movimos nuestros pies hasta que sentí como chocaba con un puerta gemí el abrió la puerta mientras entrabamos a la habitación.

- solo dime que me perdonas – susurro le sonreí claro que lo perdonaba lo amaba más que otra cosa él era mi todo mi inspiración, con quien hablaba cuando estaba triste lo era todo – te perdono – musite para volver a unir nuestros labios no fui consiente cuando llegamos a la cama solo sentí como mi vestido caí a mis pies para luego ser depositada en la cama.

Comencé a desabrochar su camisa mientras sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo de manera lenta desabrocho mi brasier que no sé exactamente adonde termino termine de sacar su camisa por lo que el capturo uno de mis pechos haciendo me gemir sin control después fue con mi segundo pecho para hacerme gemir.

Bajo para dejar pequeños besos en mi vientre el cual sentía como mil sensaciones se aculaban en el quite su pantalón junto con su ropa interior el rio contra mi cuello para luego morder levemente el lóbulo de mi oreja mientas sacaba mis bragas.

- te amo – musito para entrar en mi haciendo que mi cuerpo se tensara para luego relajarse por completo capturo mis labios en un beso lento tomo mi cintura para comenzar a mover nuestras caderas después de un momento se movían a tal velocidad que en la habitación solo se podía escuchar los gemidos llegamos al orgasmo mientras me aferraba a su espalda.

Me deje caer en su pecho mientras pequeñas gotas de sudor corrían por mi frente – me mudare a forks – musito le sonreí para volver a unir nuestros tenía que agradecerle a las chicas sin ellas nada abría salido de esta manera.

BPOV

Cuando la película que nos sentamos a ver junto con rose termino nos levantamos para desearles buenas noches a todos caminamos hasta nuestra habitación me sentía algo mal por el hecho de que la prueba de embarazo diera negativo.

- me voy a duchar – susurre para entrar al baño quite toda mi ropa para pasar la mano por mi vientre entre a la ducha sentí como mi cuerpo se relajaba bajo el agua caliente.

- hola – susurro Edward colocando sus manos ambos lados de mis caderas haciéndome sobre saltar mientras me alejaba el me sonrió para caminar hasta mi mientras me empujaba contra la pared de la ducha jadee.

- Edward – musite cuando comenzó a besar mi cuello lentamente nuestros cuerpos se bañaron de agua al mismo tiempo que yo gemía pero no quería esto coloque mis manos ambos lados de su pecho para alejarlo.

- Edward no, esta noche no – susurre el asintió mientras besaba mi frente el hecho de que Edward me entendiera me hace sentir bien de una manera u otra el siempre me complacía en lo que deseaba.

Cuando nos terminamos de duchar en silencio primero después pasarme una toalla envolví mi cuerpo mientras observa como Edward Salía hacia la habitación camine hasta el tocador para tomar una toalla con la cual seque mi cabello.

- Edward – musite cuando Salí pero no estaba hay sentí como mi cuerpo se tensaba camine hasta el vestier para colocarme un camisón apague la luz pero Edward no estaba asi que me deje caer en la cama mientras sentí como por mis mejillas bajan pequeñas lagrimas las cuales humedecía la almohada porque me sentía haci el no estar embarazada me hacía sentir triste pero porque tenía que llorar.

Observe el reloj eran las 11 pero Edward no estaba a mi lado eso me hacía sentir peor aun mis parpados se comenzaron hacer pesados pero no quería dormir – duerme – susurro la voz de Edward haciéndome gritar me había asustado.

- lo siento – hablo para dejarse caer a mi lado me voltee hacia el adonde se suponía que estaba el acaricio mi mejilla – adonde estabas – pregunte incorporándome un poco en la cama el me sonrió solo tenía su pantalón de dormir.

- estaba con Carlisle y los chicos en su despacho – hablo con voz segura lo observe por un momento porque tenía que creerle si esta tarde había visto a jane – no te estoy mintiendo amor jamás lo haría puedes ir preguntarle a Carlisle – susurro lo dude por un momento para después asentir.

- no me vuelvas a dejar sola – musite para dejar mi rostro en su pecho el beso mi frente mientras acomodaba mi cabello mis parpados se comenzaron hacer pesados de vuelta el tener a Edward me hacia relajarme por lo que me quede dormida profundamente.

El sol entro en la habitación por lo que me tape con el edredón pero el sol seguía molestando me incorpore en la cama para cerrar las cortinas y volver a la cama Edward se removió para abrir los ojos lentamente mientras me sonreía.

- buenos días cariño – susurro besando la punta de mi nariz deje un casto beso en sus labios para observar el reloj eran las 10 de la mañana me volví hacia el pecho de Edward para dejar que mi rostro descansara sobre él.

- voy a salir con los chicos a port Ángeles – musito para incorporarse en la cama le sonreí mientras hacía lo mismo el beso mi frente - te dejare las llaves del volvo por si quieres salir – hablo para entrar al baño.

Me levante recogí mi cabello en una cola alta mientras colocaba mis zapatillas cuando Edward salió se vistió mientras yo buscaba un mono ya que mi camisón era muy corto como para bajar a la cocina salimos de la habitación.

Cuando llegamos a la cocina todos los chicos estaban hay junto con Silvana al parecer más nadie se había despertado serví dos tazas de café una para y otra para Edward nos sentamos en la mesa después de unos minutos los chicos se despidieron al igual que Silvana pero ella iba a ver a alec.

Después que todos se fueran subí hasta mi habitación iría haber a paúl aun que Edward no le agradara la idea él era mi amiga y necesitaba hablar con él me duche para después vestirme con un pantalón azul marino, una camisa verde botella elegí unas zapatillas bajas.

- bella adónde vas – pregunto esme cuando me vio entrar a la cocina para bajar al garaje ella aun traía su pijama – voy hablar con paúl nos vemos más tarde - dije para tomar las llaves del volvo subí al auto.

Cuando Salí del garaje encendí la radio comenzó a llover genial odiaba la lluvia y justo hoy que salía tenía que comenzar a llover comencé a frenar pero no los frenos no lo hacía al entrar en la curva para salir al pueblo sentí como perdía el control del auto solo fue consiente de como chocaba contra un gran árbol y luego el olor sangre para que todo quedara en negro.

* * *

Gracias a todos por sus reviews,alertas y favoritos.

bueno chicas se que se preguntaran por que la prueba de bella no dio positiva y bueno la verdad que son varias razones pero ya llegara el momento.

bueno que creen que pase en el proximo capitulo?? por que el auto no freno cuando debia hacerlo?? que pasara con jane??.........

recuerden apretar el botoncito verdad no cuesta nada y me hace muy feliz =)

besitos!!!:)


	20. Chapter 20

todos los personajes son propiedad de stephanie meyer yo solo juego con sus personalidades y vidas

bueno chicas se que me tarde pero de verdad no hacido una buena semana me enfermado, el inter se a caido y sobre todo las tareas las clases que me van a volver loca pero que se hace ya falta poco para que terminen sere feliz cuando eso pase no odio colegio me encanta debo reconocer pero odio las tareas en fin por suerte la inspiracion no se haido =) no les puedo decir exactamente cuando actualizare pero espero que se antes del martes.

sorry si tengo algun error en la ortografia

* * *

Capitulo 20

EPOV

Cuando salimos de la casa estaba algo intranquilo no me gustaba alejarme de bella ella era tan inocente mas con todo lo que había pasado ayer lo del supuesto embarazo la había puesto mal si bien los exámenes de sangre dieron negativo y el de la farmacia también a ella le había emocionado mucho.

- Edward – hablo emmett sacándome de mis pensamientos cuando me voltee hacia el ya estábamos en port Ángeles baje del jeep – esto es lo que yo llamo una salida de chicos – bufe para voltearme hacia mi hermano que estaba sonriendo.

- deja de ser tan infantil que solo venimos a comprar unas cosas para esme y acompañar a Carlisle por unas cosas para la clínica – dije mi padre sonrió mientras se nos acercaba junto con jasper el celular de mi padre comenzó a sonar cuando íbamos caminando hacia la tienda.

- un momento – susurro él para sacar el celular de su bolsillo lo atendió su rostro se fijo en mi a medida que escuchaba lo que le estaban diciendo del otro lado del celular su mirada reflejaba más que preocupación cuando cerró el celular y hizo por un momento silencio.

- bella tuvo un accidente en el volvo los frenos no sirvieron cuando debían – hablo de inmediato quite las llaves del jeep que estaban en la mano de emmett para correr hasta este no la tenía que haber dejado sola y mucho menos permitir que saliera sola ella era tan delicada si algo le pasaba no me lo iba a perdonar por más que deseara.

- hermano espera – grito jasper cuando subí al jeep pero no tenía tiempo deseaba estar con bella saber cómo estaba si iba a estar bien ella era mi todo mi vida emmett me quito las llaves de la mano por lo que me voltee hacia él con mirada de odio.

- yo conduzco – hablo en tono serio asentí solo quería llegar al hospital los minutos se me estaban haciendo eternos era increíble como podía depender tanto de el bienestar de bella cuando llegamos a la hospital baje del jeep para entrar.

- hijo espera – hablo mi padre tomándome del brazo pero como quería que esperar si mi Ángel acaba de tener un accidente y no sabía cómo estaba caminamos por el gran pasillo cuando llegamos al final entramos al área de emergencia – espera aquí voy a preguntar – hablo dejándome en la sala de espera.

- hijo – hablo la voz de mi madre cuando subí mi rostro me encontré con esme quien estaba llorando mientras me abrazaba deje mi rostro en su hombro mientras ella acariciaba mi espalda y con sus lagrimas humedecía mi camisa.

Las puertas de la sala de emergencia se abrieron dejando ver a mi padre con su traje de medico junto a otro doctor ambos no tenían rostro de nada bueno por lo que caminamos hasta ellos de manera rápida.

- como esta – fue lo primero que pude decir al estar frente a frente el silencio invadió el ambiente haciendo que me pusiera más nervioso aun porque tenía que pasar esto porque no me podían decir que bella estaba bien y que solo había sido un susto.

- en estos momento está completamente estable fue algo duro por suerte no hay fracturas pero sin embargo el golpee más fuerte fue en la cabeza por eso está en observación en el área de terapia intensiva – suspiro – lo que más nos preocupa es que no despierte ya estamos realizando varios estudios pero si no despierta en 24 horas será totalmente declarada en estado de coma de segunda grado por lo que la trasladaremos a una habitación – concluyo el doctor que estaba al lado de mi padre esto no podía estar pasando.

- Edward – hablo mi padre colocando un mano en mi hombro su vi mi vista hacia él quien me observo – todo saldrá bien bella es fuerte y saldrá de esto ya verás hijo – susurro asentí mi madre me abrazo mientras besaba mi frente.

_Flashback…… _

_- hola rose – salude entrando a la sala mientras acomodaba mi camisa deje mi coca-cola en el mesita junto con mi celular._

_- hola Edward – hablo subiendo sus piernas al mueble para tomar el control a pesar de todo rose había cambiando desde que habíamos llegado de Tennessee._

_- rose crees que puedes revisar los frenos de mi auto no los estado sintiendo muy bien – susurre ella asintió mientras sonreía._

_- claro Edward los revisare ahora mismo no tengo problema – dijo para levantarse y salir de la sala lo mejor de tener a rose es que ella adoraba los autos por lo que sabía mucho de ellos asi que no necesitaba llevarlo a un taller para saber cómo estaba._

_Fin de flashback_

Cuando Salí de mis pensamientos me voltee hacia rosalie quien estaba parada junto a emmett no lo pensé dos veces para tomarla por ambos brazos mientras la estampaba contra la pared sin importarme adonde estábamos ella era la culpable de que mi bella estuviera asi ella no había cambiado seguía siendo la misma.

- tú eres la culpable tu dañaste los frenos – grite haciendo mi agarre mas fuerte mientras observaba como lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

- yo no hice nada – grito tratando de soltarse de mi agarre emmett trata de hacer que la soltara como todos los demás pero no podía la furia que sentía por ella era más fuerte que mi razón si bella entraba en coma ella sería la única culpable.

- hijo suéltala – hablo mi madre mientras me tomaba por ambos hombros rose lloraba diciendo que ella no lo había hecho pero simplemente no le podía creer la solté de nada servía seguir en esto.

- yo no lo hice Edward yo revise los frenos y estaba bien lo juro – susurro mientras se dejaba caer en el piso para seguir llorando emmett la trato de levantar pero ella se resistió me dolía verla hacia era mi hermana pero me había traicionado.

- no mientas rosalie tu dañaste los frenos – dijo Silvana apareciendo a mi lado todo nos volteamos hacia ella quien estaba seria pero una sonrisa seguía en sus labios rose levanto su mirada para encontrarse con la de Silvana quien no dijo nada.

- eres mi prima, mi amiga porque dices que hice eso cuando sabes que la que mientes eres tu – grito rosalie mientras se levantaba para caminar hasta nosotros.

- rose tranquila – hablo jasper tomando a su hermana por un brazo pero ella gruño porque tenía que pasar esto porque mi Ángel tenía que salir de la casa.

- Edward yo no hice nada jamás lastimaría a bella si lo intente pero han pasado muchas cosas créeme no la lastimaría mucho menos de esta manera – hablo ella mientras se abrazaba a jasper quien acaricio su espalda.

- chicos por favor vayan todos a la casa no podemos estar todos aquí – hablo mi madre para acariciar la mejilla de rose quien no dijo nada todos asintieron para caminar hacia fuera del hospital incluso Silvana quien se abrazo a alec.

- vamos al cafetín – dije necesitaba un café cada vez mas mis nervios crecían ordene dos café una para mi madre y uno para nos sentamos necesitaba saber de bella pero mi padre ni ningún doctor cuando me dieron los cafés le entregue uno a mi madre.

Salimos del cafetín para caminar de nuevo a la sala de espera mi padre salió por lo que de inmediato me levante para caminar hasta el – la puedo ver – pregunte el asintió.

- si hijo vamos – hablo para guiarme por un largo pasillo me entrego un traje para que me lo pusiera lo hice lo más rápido posible para caminar junto con él cuando abrió las puertas de la habitación sentí como mi corazón se partía en dos bella estaba en ese cama su vida en estos momentos dependía de los aparatos no de ella misma.

- los dejare solo – susurro para salir solo pude asentir mientras caminaba hasta mi Ángel su cabello estaba suelto esparcido por toda la almohada su rostro estaba en calma mientras que sus labios estaban entre abiertos definitivamente era todo un Ángel acerque mi mano para acariciar su mejilla pero no hizo nada no paso nada sentí como en mi cuerpo entraba en una gran tensión.

- bella – susurre cerca de su oído quería que abriera sus ojos que me digiera lo mucho que me amaba para poder unir sus labios con los míos no me importaba si tenía que estar en Tennessee o en el fin del mundo solo la necesitaba conmigo para ser feliz nada mas ella era mi todo no me importaba nada la amaba por muy terca que pudiera ser muchas veces solo la quería ella nadie se comparaba con ella.

- amor despierta te necesito conmigo – musite para tomar su mano que seguía siendo tan suave porque tenía que pasar esto la deseaba conmigo ella era mi todo mi vida no la podía perder por algo la había protegido de mis hermanos y de todos.

- por favor – susurre besando su frente pero no había nada ella seguía igual aun que no digiera ni una sola palabra seguía siendo tan perfecta pero yo la deseaba despierta más viva que nunca no podía quedar en coma me levante para salir de la habitación necesitaba hablar con Carlisle saber que iba a pasar con mi Ángel camine hasta la puerta.

- Edward – susurro mi Ángel antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta me voltee hacia ella no podía ser cierto tenía sus lindos ojos abiertos mientras su mirada estaba en mi camine hasta ella necesitaba estar cerca.

- bella amor como te sientes – hable tomando su mano mientras que con la otra apretaba el botón para llamar a una de las enfermeras ella medio sonrió sabía perfectamente que estaba débil y no debía hablar mucho pero necesitaba escuchar su voz que era como un canto de sirenas para mí.

- bien – musito tratando de levantarse pero no se lo permití la puerta se abrió dejando ver a mi padre quien me observo confundido pero al ver a bella toda su atención se centro en ella a la habitación entraron varios médicos ordenándome que saliera pero no me quería separar sin embargo al ver la mirada de mi padre lo hice.

- despertó – grite al ver a mi madre caminando de un lado a otro ella me abrazo mientras yo besaba su frente – los médicos la están atendiendo pero despertó – hable ella me sonrió.

- eres un gran persona hijo por eso bella te ama – susurro mi madre abrazándome nos sentamos mientras mi madre llamaba a la casa para informar que bella había despertado después de una media hora mi padre salió para informarnos que a bella la pasarían a un habitación porque estaba en excelente estado según los estudios realizados.

Luego de que Carlisle nos digiera eso se fue por lo que mi madre fue de nuevo al cafetín por café y unas galletas observe la hora eran pasada las 9 de la noche pero no me importaba a las 10 mi madre fue a la casa a cambiarse por una muda de ropa limpia y traerme una a mí.

- usted es el señor cullen –hablo un mujer alta de cabello negro asentí para levantarme – el doctor Carlisle me pidió que le informara que puede pasar a la habitación adonde se encuentra la señorita Isabella sígame por favor – dijo camine junto a la mujer hasta llegar a un puerta ella me sonrió para seguir con su camino.

Cuando abrí la puerta me encontré con mi Ángel quejándose por algo que le podía mi padre en su mano apenas me vio hizo silencio le sonreí para caminar hasta ella me alegraba no verla con esos aparatos ahora traía el camisón blanco que mi mama le había comprado en la pequeña tienda del hospital.

- hijo le puedes decir a tu novia que se deje atender – hablo mi padre serio pero sonriendo al mismo tiempo asentí para tomar la mano de bella mientras depositaba un beso en esta ella se sonrojo.

- bella cariño todo lo que hagan es por tu bien asi que deja de ser tan cabezota – dije ella asintió como nina pequeña haciéndonos reír a mi padre y a mí a los pocos minutos llego esme con una pequeña maleta cosa que agradecí por que me quedaría con mi Ángel hasta mañana que le daría de alta.

- hola esme – dijo bella al verla entrar mi madre le sonrió para a cercarse mientras le daba un leve abraso después de un rato mi padre junto con mi madre se despidieron dejando claro que estarían a primera hora con todo los demás la enfermera reviso que todo estuviera bien para desear buenas noches.

- bella amor – musite acercándome ella me sonrió mientras se acomodaba un poco necesitaba unir nuestros labios por lo que tome su rostro con delicadeza para colocar mis labios sobre los suyos eso era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz solo a ella – te amo – dije antes de separarme de ella.

- yo también Edward se que no debí tomar el volvo aun que tú me lo permitieras pero es que yo soy…- no la deje terminar coloque un dedo en sus labios para hacerla callar no quería explicaciones solo la necesitaba conmigo.

- nada de lo que paso importa cielo solo que estas bien con eso soy feliz – susurre para besar su frente ella asintió camine hasta la pequeña maleta para sacar un pantalón de dormir junto con un camiseta camine hasta el pequeño vestier de la habitación para colocármelo apague las luces de la habitación dejando solo la del baño bella estaba completamente recostada en la cama.

- descansa cielo mañana estaremos de vuelta en casa – hable para tocar su brazo a lo que gimió cuando baje mi vista observe que tenía un venda que cubría la mayor parte de inmediato me aleje pidiendo disculpa pero ella solo se comenzó a reír.

- no pasa nada Edward tranquilízate – hablo para besar mi mejilla rápidamente le sonreí para dejar un beso en sus labios – hasta mañana cielo – musite para ir hasta la pequeña cama que estaba del otro lado de la habitación me deje caer en esta había sido un largo día pero por suerte todo había salido bien.

El sonido de la puerta de la habitación abrirse me despertó de inmediato me incorpore en la cama era la enferme de inmediato ella encendió la luz me voltee hacia bella quien seguía dormida la enfermera me sonrió mientras camina hacia la cama de mi Ángel observe el reloj eran las 6.

- buenos días señor cullen disculpe si lo desperté pero tengo que revisar a la paciente – hablo no dije nada solo me levante para caminar hasta bella quien ahora estaba siendo revisada por la enfermera.

Luego de unos minutos la enfermera salió de la habitación dejándome de nuevo solo con bella quien comenzó abrir sus ojos lentamente – buenos días princesa – salude tomando su mano para dejar un beso ella se estremeció.

- buenos días – susurre bese su frente la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a mis padres junto con todo los chicos quienes estaban sonriendo menos rose quien tenía su vista fija en bella mientras su mirada reflejaba un profunda preocupación.

- hermanita – dijo emmett quien fue el primero entrar todos saludaron a bella Amanda lloro junto con bella ambas estaban felices pero solo podían llorar rosalie se acerco a bella para abrazarla con fuerza.

- te juro que no hice nada bella no te lastimaría se que lo intente pero eso fue pasado – susurro pero todo la escuchamos por las mejillas de bella bajan gruesas lagrimas rose separo de ella para caminar de nuevo hasta emmett quien la abrazo para besar su frente.

- bella te daremos de alta en dos horas – hablo mi padre mientras Salí de la habitación seguido de todos ya que bella se tenía que cambiar para poder ser revisada y dada de alta de esa manera iríamos a la casa cosa que alegraba a bella.

Camine hasta la maleta para abrirla saque la muda de ropa que le había traído mi madre para bella la ayude incorporarse un poco en la cama saque su camisón para encontrarme con que no tenia brasier ella me sonrió mientras se mordía el labio inferior tome el brasier que le había traído esme para colocárselo.

- amor por lo que más quieras no juegues con mi autocontrol porque es poco – susurre para colocar su camisa quite sus bragas para poner otras ella se sonrojo cuando las acomode tome los jeans se los coloque y después sus zapatillas.

- me quiero ir a casa – hablo cuando yo tome una muda de ropa limpia para mi e irme a cambiar fue rápido después de unos minutos mi padre entro con la orden que nos permitía salir del hospital quitaron el suero de la vena de bella como también limpiaron algunos raspones que se había producido nada grave pero igual.

- nos vamos - chillo bella emocionada mientras se levantaba bese su frente para tomar su mano salimos de la habitación para caminar por un largo pasillo hasta llegar al estacionamiento hay estaban todos esperándonos subimos al mercedes de Carlisle.

Cuando llegamos a la casa bella suspiro por lo que la tome en mis brazos para llevarla hasta nuestra habitación la deje en la cama mientras iba hablar con Carlisle ya que él había enviado a jasper a comprar las cosas para limpiar los rapones de bella para que no se infectaran.

- Edward – hablo mi padre cuando entre en el despacho me senté frente a su escritorio mientras él me extendía una hoja – es el documento de propiedad de su departamento en Massachusetts en la mañana llego la notificación de que tu y bella fueron aceptados felicitaciones – dijo le sonreí para tomar un la hoja.

- gracias – hable el me sonrió mientras tomaba un poco de su café.

- Edward se que estas preocupado por bella pero te puedo asegurar que ella está bien si fue un susto grande lo peor paso por suerte no entro en coma y ahora todo sigue como antes solo necesita descansar – murmuro escuchar esa palabras me relajaba el saber que bella estaba bien.

Me levante para salir del despacho cuando entre a la habitación me encontré con bella casi dormida cerré las cortinas para que la luz no la molestara tome una muda de ropa para ducharme tarde unos 30 minutos cuando Salí solo me coloque un mono bella se removió entre la sabanas.

- no Edward – sollozo contra la almohada aun con sus ojos cerrados camine hasta ella para tomarla en mis brazos mientras la trataba de tranquilizar después de unos minutos se tranquilizo para abrir sus ojos lentamente.

- bella amor – susurre mientras ella se sentaba completamente en mi regazo bese su frente - con que soñabas – pregunte acomodando su cabello mientras ella limpiaba sus ojos con sus pequeñas manos tal niña chiquita.

- soñé que te morías fue muy feo – musito acaricie su mejillas mientras ella hundía su rostro en mi pecho se levanto mientras tocaba el lado derecho de su vientre que era adonde había recibido un gran golpee.

Tocaron la puerta de la habitación – adelante – susurre la puerta se abrió para dejar ver a jasper quien traía lo que Carlisle le había dicho que tenía que comprar se lo agradecí el me sonrió para irse ya que Alice deseaba que lo acompañara hacer unas compras.

- bueno bella amor que te parece si vamos a ducharte para después limpiar los rapones y después comas algo – hable ella se sonrojo.

- Edward me puedo duchar sola – dijo mientras se levanta aun que sabía perfectamente que si podía no quería dejarla sola le sonreí.

- eso ya lo sé amor pero vamos – hable para tomarla en brazos abrí la ducha mientras me encargada de quitar su ropa también quite la mía para poder entrar con ella.

- de verdad Edward – hablo cuando estaba por entrar a la ducha pero la empuje hacia el agua haciéndola gritar para después reír deje un casto beso en sus labios para tomar el jabón con el cual comencé a limpiar su cuerpo ella se estremecía cada vez que mis manos tocaban cerca de sus senos hasta que por fin llegaron a ellos haciéndola gemir.

- te amo bella – murmure antes de hacer que nuestros cuerpos quedaran bajo el agua mientras me encarga de besar su cuello Isabella definitivamente era perfecta coloque el shampoo en su cabello mientras que mis labios viajaban a sus pechos cuando llegue al primero lo capture haciéndola gemir mientras pegaba su cuerpo a la pared de la ducha.

- Edward - dijo mientras sus manos viajaba a mi cabello gemía al sentir una de sus manos cerca de mi miembro pero no iba a permitir que las cosas siguieran ella acaba de tener un accidente y debía descansar cosa que no iba hacer si seguíamos en esto no me importaba si tenía que esperar solo deseaba su bienestar.

- porque – pregunto cuando me separe de ella coloque una mano en sus labios para hacer la entrar en el agua y quitar todo rastro de jabón ella trato de retomar lo que estábamos por hacer pero la detuve termine para entrar yo a la ducha cuando estuve listo hice que bella entrara de nuevo al agua para besarla pero delicadamente.

Cuando cerré la ducha tome un toalla del tocador para secar el cuerpo después envolverla en la toalla también tome una para mi e hice lo mismo ahora tocaba limpiar sus raspones ella se sentó en la cama primero tome un muda de ropa limpia me la coloque bella seguía en toalla.

- se que te puede arder un poco amor – musite para tomar el alcohol junto con un algodón coloque un poco en este para limpiar primero el raspón que estaba en su rodilla ella gimió pero la bese para hacerla sentir mejor después limpie el de el de su brazo y por último el que tenía en su muslo derecho coloque la venda en su brazo.

- esta fría – se quejo cuando coloque un poco de pomada para los golpees bajo su seno presionando un poco cuando termine busque un camisón junto con su ropa interior la ayude a ponérselo para hacerla recostar a pesar de toda sus quejas.

- amor estás haciendo esto mas difícil acabas de tener un accidente no puedes andar por toda la casa solo deja que te cuide por favor – musite besando su frente ella hizo puchero pero la observe serio haciéndola asentir Salí de la habitación para ir por la comida de bella.

- Edward – hablo Amanda cuando entre a la cocina adonde estaban todas las chicas cocinando ellas me sonrieron – como esta bella – pregunto ella entregándome un vaso con gaseosa la tome para beber un poco.

- está bastante bien pero todos saben cómo es terca que no le gusta estar en cama asi que estoy luchando contra eso – dije para tomar la comida de bella que ya estaba servida la coloque en un bandeja con un vaso de gaseosa

Camine de nuevo a la habitación bella estaba recostaba de las almohadas mientras pasaba la tv hasta que lo detuvo en un canal de cocina deje la bandeja a un lado de la cama ella me sonrió por lo que comencé a cortar la carne en pequeños trozos.

-carne sorpresa – hablo señalando la carne que estos momentos ya estaba en pequeños trozos tenía que agradecer el tener Amanda ella había dicho que eso le encantaría a bella tome le tenedor para tomar la carne mientras que bella abría la boca.

- Amanda dijo que te encantaría y no se equivoco – musite mientras ella tomaba un poco de gaseosa le di otro junto con un poco de ensalada ella lo comió sin quejarse hasta que me dijo que no deseaba mas por suerte había comido bastante termino con la gaseosa.

- quieres postre – pregunte ella negó rápidamente por lo que reí para tomar la bandeja la lleve a la cocina adonde todos estaban comiendo me limite a comer un poco para subir rápido cuando entre bella estaba en su mismo lugar ella me sonrió por lo que me deje caer a su lado.

- que haces – pregunte de manera inocente cuando ella se supo sobre mí para comenzar a besar mi cuello mientras sus manos viajaban por mi abdomen solo una pequeña risita cuando se encontró con el borde de mi pantalón a lo que gruñí.

- bella amor – susurre mordiendo su cuello levemente a lo que gimió aun que no estaba del todo seguro si seguir con este juego no la limitaría por primera vez había tomado el control cosa que me encantaba.

- si Edward – ronroneo bajando hasta mi abdomen en el cual dejo pequeños besos húmedos haciéndome estremecer y maldecir por la sensación mi excitación de hacia cada vez más grande la necesitaba pero dejaría que ella disfrutara de cada cosa.

- nada- hable conteniendo las ganas de voltearla y quitar ese camisón para recorrer todo su cuerpo ella rio para comenzar abajar mi pantalón mas no me ropa interior fue un tortura sentir como sus manos se deslizaban hasta que lo termino de sacar.

- te amo tanto Edward – susurro contra mi oído para capturar mis labios en un beso demandante mientras que sus manos quintaba mi ropa interior liberando mi dolorosa excitación baje mis manos hasta sus muslos para recorrerlos al mismo tiempo que subí un poco su camisón recorriendo su pequeña cintura.

- dime cuanto me amas Edward – ordeno quitando mis manos de su cintura mientras rozaba nuestros sexos gruñí pero no volví a llevar mis manos a su cintura.

- te amo más que otra cosa y te necesito más que el oxigeno – gruñí una sonrisa apareció en sus labios mientras sonreía dejo sus manos ambos lado mi abdomen para comenzar a rosar nuestros sexos creando un deliciosa fricción que nos hacia gemir ambos al mismo tiempo.

- NOS VAMOS DE VACACIONES – la puerta se abrió de golpee dejando ver Alice que ahora sus ojos abiertos bella se sonrojo claro que en la situación que nos encontrábamos hasta puedo decir que sentí un poco mis mejillas arder.

-Alice – grito jasper tomando por la cintura a su novia pero deteniéndose en seco al ver en la situación que nos encontrábamos – lo siento – se disculpo pero sin moverse bella se incorporo pero al mismo tiempo nos cubrió ambos con la sabana bueno en este momento a mí que era el que no tenía nada la tome de la cintura pegando la a mi cuerpo.

- si no les importa – hable molesto pero al mismo tiempo incomodo ellos nos observaron.

- pero es que nos vamos en media hora hermanito – chillo la duende emocionada mientras se abrazaba a la cintura de jasper quien la tomo de la cintura para tratar de sacarla de la habitación.

- tiene 30 minutos – fue lo último que grito mientras escuchaba sus risa y la puerta era cerrada bella se volteo hacia mí para volver a capturar mis labios pero esta vez el beso era calmado no apasionado.

- creo que será mejor que hagamos las maletas podremos continuar cuando lleguemos……- se quedo pensando ya que no sabía adónde queda la casa de la playa a la queríamos de vacaciones realmente no estaba dentro de estados unidos pero sí que daba en un isla por lo que la podíamos considerar la casa de la playa.

- Hawáii amor la casa adónde vamos a pasar la vacaciones esta en Hawáii – hable dejando un casto beso en sus labios iba a necesitar un ducha fría eso era seguro ella rio mientras caminaba hasta el vestier yo de inmediato fui por una ducha antes de que la tomara en este momento pero no era lo mejor ya tendríamos tiempo.

Cuando termine con mi ducha Salí envuelto en una toalla bella ya tenía una maleta sobre la cama estaba tomando mudas de ropa mientras las metía camine hasta el vestier para tomar unos jeans y una camisa de botones negras.

Tome una maleta para también meter algunas cosa aun que sabía que con la ropa que llevaba bella era suficiente para ambos cuando terminamos con las dos maletas bella se fue a cambiar se coló un vestido azul marino y dejo su cabello suelto.

- nos vamos – susurre tomando las maletas ella asintió para salir de la habitación cuando llegamos a la sala ya todos estaban reunidos las maletas estaban junto a la puerta por lo que las coloque a hay Carlisle y esme estaban sentados en un solo mueble.

- chicos espero que todos se por ten bien por cierto jane hablo conmigo en la mañana y ella ira con ustedes al igual que paúl – hablo mi madre bella bufo por lo bajo mientras cruzaba sus brazos a la altura de su pecho.

- bueno chicos solo espero que sean responsable con lo que hacen – dijo mi madre asentimos para llevarlas maletas al auto de mi madre me sentía mal al no tener a mi volvo pero ya pronto solo sacarían del taller asi que lo tendría como nuevo.

Subimos a la camioneta que era adonde podíamos ir todos el camino fue en silencio bella estaba sentada en mi regazo mientras se acurrucaba contra mi pecho cuando llegamos bajamos todo para ir a confirmar el vuelo.

Al momento de despedirnos de nuestros padres fue algo difícil pero sin embargo ellos prometieron que irán apenas salieran de sus trabajos ya que íbamos a pasar 3 semanas en Hawáii subimos al avión.

- hola Edward – dijo jane cuando subió al avión ya que ella faltaba por llegar beso mi mejilla mientras bella se pegaba a mi cuerpo como que si estuviera dormida pero sabía perfectamente que no lo estaba solo no la quería saludar algo me decía que estas vacaciones iban hacer muy largas.

* * *

Gracias a todos por sus reviews adoro leerlos me encanta saber lo que piensan y si hay algo que acomodar.

bueno chicas que creen que pase ahora?que pasara con todos en hawaii de vacaciones? bella como se pondra ? edward soportara que esta paul? que haran los chicos?

recuerden apretar el botoncito azul no cuesta nada y hace muy feliz :)

besitos!

A.A


	21. Chapter 21

todos los personajes son propiedad de stephanie meyer yo solo juego con sus personalidades y vidas ^.^

bueno chicas se que me tarde pero ya quedan solo 5 semanas para terminar las clase hasta septiembre de verdad sere feliz por suerte hoy me dijieron que no tenia que presentar examen final de buologia ya que podemos eximir cosa que de verdad me alegra y mucho el proximo cap sera para el sabado si no tengo mucha tarea para la proxima semana de lo contrario no se exactamente cuando seria que suba el capitulo.

sorry si tengo algun error en la ortografia pero no me da tiempo de nada

* * *

Capitulo 21

BPOV

Cuando jane saludo a Edward me inmediato hundí mi rostro en su pecho, por que se suponía que ella tenía que venir una cosa era tratarla pero esa carita de chica buena yo no me lo creía en lo mas mínimo ella deseaba Edward pero él era mío asi que no le pondría el camino tan fácil la bella tonta que había conocido hace unos meses no existía.

- bella amor – susurro Edward subiendo mi rostro para acariciar mi mejilla le sonreí mientras me acomodaba en mi asiento para ver por la venta el coloco un mano en mi hombro para llamar mi atención por lo que voltee.

- dime – hable volteándome hacia él con mi mejor sonrisa aun que no le iba a dejar le camino libre a jane tampoco podia negar que sentía miedo al saber que Edward era su amigo y ella sabia más cosas del que yo misma,

- que te pasa – pregunto mientras tomaba un poco de su coca-cola que la aeromoza le había traído me encogí de hombros no le iba a decir que estaba celosa pero más que todo tenía miedo de perderlo de dejar de ser su todo con la que se levantaba cada mañana eso me asustaba lo amaba y perderlo sería como perderme a mí misma.

- nada – conteste mientras él me abrazaba para besar mi frente y luego bajar a mis labios adonde dejo un beso el capitán hablo desde la cabina del avión ordenando que nos colocáramos los cinturones ya que ibas a despegar íbamos en clase privada solo nosotros.

Cuando el avión despego sentí como todo mi estomago subía hasta mi garganta para luego bajar fue la sensación más horrible del mundo apagaron la luz del cinturón lo desabroche mientras que Edward me envolvía en sus brazos.

- solo quiero que te relajes bella son nuestras vacaciones nada te tiene que preocupar te amo a ti y solo a ti nada lo va cambiar asi que deja de pensar que eso va dejar de ser asi – susurro contra mi oído mientras frotaba mi espalda lentamente.

- ahora lees mi mente – pregunte algo divertida por todo lo que me había dicho el negó rápidamente mientras me daba una de esas sonrisas que tanto me encantaban beso mi mejilla.

- no amor por supuesto que no pero te conozco mejor que nadie – musito el vuelo fue rápido es que claro cuando estas entre los brazos de Edward el tiempo pasa bastante rápido el avión aterrizo Edward paso un mano por mi cintura mientras caminábamos para ir por nuestro equipaje.

- te amo – susurro cuando tomamos nuestras maletas una limosina nos esperaba afuera del gran aeropuerto el ambiente era cálido muy cálido comparado con forks subimos a la limosina todos íbamos en silencio menos Alice que iba cantando una canción de Justin bieber algo aterrador pero asi era ella.

-llegamos – grito emmett casi antes del que al auto estacionara el estaba afuera ya que la voz de Alice podía ser tormentosa cuando me voltee estábamos enfrente de una gran mansión de 3 pisos con un hermosa jardín toda era blanca era preciosa baje mientras caminaba al lado de todos la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un mujer de unos 40 años.

- buenas tardes chicos – saludo quitando su delantal todo le sonreímos – sus habitaciones están preparadas como me informo la señora esme ustedes todos son parejas menos la señorita jane y el señor paúl sin embargo su habitación también están listas por favor síganme – fue lo último que dijo para entrar a la casa la seguimos con nuestras maletas.

La mujer se detuvo en seco para voltearse hacia nosotros – disculpen pero no les dije mi nombre soy sue la ama de llaves – hablo todos asentimos para seguirla nos indico cual era nuestra habitación en la tercera planta al igual que la de Silvana y alec, mandy y amir y jane.

Cuando entramos a la habitación era azul cielo todo los muebles eran blancos habían tres puertas una debía ser el baño, la otra el vestier pero de quera la tercera Edward dejo las maletas en la cama mientras yo camine hacia la puerta cuando la abrí me encontré con jacuzzi las paredes que por lógica había estado hay ahora eran grandes cristales con un hermosa vista hacia la playa que estaba detrás de la mansión.

Sentí como los brazos de Edward pasaban alrededor de mi cintura pegándome a su cuerpo para que pudiera sentir ese delicioso calor que desprendía de el deje mi cuello un poco inclinado para que él lo pudiera besar se sentí también no me deseaba mover.

- tú y yo tenemos algo que terminar – ronroneo al tiempo que sus manos viajaban por debajo de mi blusa asentí para voltearme mi rostro y dejar que capturara mis labios en un beso apasionado después de unos minutos nos separamos.

- estoy de acuerdo contigo amor en todo lo que digas pero tenemos que ir a bajo esta noche terminaremos con lo que empezamos lo prometo – murmure para separarme del él quien me sonrió.

- voy a bajar tenemos que saber que va pasar – hablo asentí el salió de la habitación mientras me encargada de comenzar a sacar las cosas de las maletas y acomodarlas la puerta se abrió por lo que me sobre salte era Silvana quien sonreía.

- hola bella como…..- pero no termino de hablar ya que se tapo la boca con la mano mientras corría hacia la puerta del baño me quede sentada por unos minutos sin ni siquiera moverme cuando escuche la llave del tocador cerrarse Silvana salió.

- estas bien – pregunte ella negó mientras se sentaba en la cama y dejaba su rostro entre sus manos deje un mano en su hombro tratando de llamar su atención pero me fue negada – Silvana como te sientes – hable ella subió su mirada.

- no lo sé Isabella ahorita me encuentro confundida y nerviosa – contesto pasando un mano por su cabello que estaba algo despeinada – creo que lo mejor es que vaya a mi habitación- dijo levantándose para salir suspire para levantarme y bajar a el primer piso que era adonde estaba Edward.

- que te pasa amor – pregunto Edward cuando entre a la cocina la cual me fue algo difícil de encontrar ya que la casa era muy grande no dije nada simplemente deje mi rostro en su pecho para que el acariciara mi espalda.

- se parecen parejita dejen sus demostraciones de amor para la noche vamos a la sala – hablo emmett desde la puerta de la cocina me separe de inmediato para caminar hasta emmett porque me sentí triste porque estaba cambiando de humor de esta manera tan rápida.

Me senté con Edward en uno de los sillones individuales el dejo un casto beso en mis labios mientras escuchábamos lo que íbamos hacer en la primera semana la debía felicitar era excelente organizando.

Silvana entro a la sala con cara de horror de inmediato alec se levanto – podemos hablar – pregunto ella el asintió para voltearse hacia todo que ahora estábamos algo confundidos por la actitud de Silvana aun que tenía más o menos una idea de lo que le pasaba no estaba segura.

ALEC POV

- Amor me vas a decir ¿Qué pasa?-pregunte cuando note que Silvana estaba sumamente nerviosa y caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación

-Amor- hable de nuevo

- no presiones –grito para después ir a sentarse en la orilla de la cama

- Lo siento amor no debí gritarte es solo que debemos hablar- dijo camine hacia ella y me senté a su lado para después tomar su mano entre las mías

- ¿Qué pasa?-pregunte lo más tranquilo que pude a lo que ella suspiro y volteo para verme directamente a los ojos

- Alec lo que te voy a decir es serio – musito poniéndome aun más nerviosa

- Amor me asustas- hable ella se mordió el labio inferior mientras jugaba con sus manos.

-shhh…. déjame continuar- gruño yo asentí pero que le pasaba me estaba matando de los nervios.

- ¿recuerdas la noche, en la que me quede contigo, porque teníamos que organizar unas cosas para la graduación?-yo hice memoria y una sonrisa se formo en mis labios al recordar las cosas que hicimos esa noche.

-claro, ¿Por qué?- pregunte acariciando su mejilla.

- porque….emm…. bueno… no nos cuidamos – tartamudeo mientras la sentía tensarse.

-ya lo sé ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?-pregunte por que ya estaba nervioso.

- Bueno te lo diré, estoy embarazada – hablo sonrojándose de manera rápida.

- ¿qué?-pregunte al no dar crédito a lo que escuche

-que vamos a ser padres-corroboro ella más que exasperada mientras yo me quedaba en blanco

-alec ¿dime algo? – hablo irritada para fulminarme con la mirada.

-voy a ser papá-grite al captar lo que ella me había dicho

-llevo como 10 minutos tratando de explicártelo- me pare de la cama para después ayudar a Silvana a que se pusiera de pie y abrazarla teniendo sumo cuidado de no lastimarla

- te amo, te amo, te amo-susurre mientras la besaba para después tomarla de la mano y halarla delicadamente para salir de la habitación.

- ¿A dónde vamos?-pregunto mi niña divertida

-ya verás- hable sonriendo caminamos hacia la sala donde todos están reunidos conversando.

- ¿y bien?-pregunto Edward cuando estuvimos parados delante de ellos

- ¿se lo dices tú o se los digo yo? – pregunte algo indeciso

- díselo tú- contesto ella

-bueno – suspire como se los diría.

-ya habla campesino-me grito rose riendo desde uno de los sofás

-bueno lo que les queremos decir es que… vamos a ser padres – hable por fin el rostro de todos fue de gran asombro menos el de bella que de inmediato le cambio la expresión Silvana se pego a mi pecho escondiendo su rostro.

- seré tía – chillo Amanda emocionada besando amir quien le sonrió Silvana se separo un poco de mi sabía perfectamente que estaba nerviosa pero no la dejaría sola en nada la amaba si era verdad que al principio no, nos llevamos bien pero era porque ella estaba demostrando ser alguien quien no era en realidad.

- tenemos que ir de compra – hablo Alice levantándose del regazo de jasper para halándolo para levantarlo junto con ella el bufo mientras ella lo abrasaba.

- embarazada – volvió a repetir bella algo perdido en sus pensamientos ya que Alice casi le grito en el rostro que se iban de compras pero ella no se movió ni se quejo.

- si embarazada – hablo Silvana mientras pasaba mis brazos por sus cintura para acariciar su vientre por sobre la blusa todas las chicas se levantaron mientras nos llevaban con ellas de compras esto iba hacer un tortura pero con el tan solo ver a Silvana feliz lo haría.

BPOV

No podía decir que no estaba feliz por la noticia que nos acaba de dar Silvana junto con alec me alegraba por ambos que iban hacer padre pero me sentía algo extraña porque yo no lo podía ser porque simplemente la prueba no daba positiva.

- bella amor – hablo Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos cuando me voltee hacia él no había nadie en la sala el acaricio mi mejilla mientras yo me incorporaba.

- adonde están todos – pregunte el me sonrió para besar mi frente mientras me tomaba del brazo para sacarme de la sala y guiarme hasta una sala adonde se encontraba un piano de cola negro.

- pues veras las chicas decidieron irse de compra sabes como son y ahora que Silvana estaba embaraza pues piensan que tiene que comprar de todo para bebes aun que los chicos se resistieron a la final fueron con ellos aun que a ti casi que te gritaron en el rostro pero estabas mas perdida en tus pensamientos que cualquier otra cosa – explico mientras se sentaba en la banco del piano para comenzar a escuchar claro de luna de Debussy.

- te amo – susurre cuando la música dejo de sonar el se levanto para capturar en un beso que no demostraba ni la mas mínima lujuria solo demostraba todo el amor que sentía por mi nada mas cuando se separo dejo un casto beso.

- yo también te amo vamos a comer algo – musito asentí para caminar con él hasta la cocina cuando entramos estaba un chica sentada de unos 15 años a su lado estaba sue ella nos sonrió.

- quiero presentarles a mi hija ella es leah – hablo la chica nos sonrió mientras se levantaba para darnos la mano a cada uno era alta mucho más alta que yo, su cabello negro llegaba hasta su cintura, sus ojos eran café, estaba vestida con un pantalón ajustado y una camisa de tiras blanca.

- un placer – dijo para volver asentarse sue nos sirvió la comida por lo que nos sentamos definitivamente adoraba la en sala al igual que el atún Edward dejo su mano en mi rodilla haciendo que una pequeña corriente recorriera todo mi cuerpo llegando hasta el punto más sensible de mi anatomía.

-que te pasa amor – susurro contra mi odio haciendo me estremecer pero que pretendía estábamos en medio de la cocina claro que ahora nos encontrábamos solos por que sue y leah su hija se había ido hacer otras cosas.

- Edward – gemía cuando su mano paso por mi entre pierna el me sonrió para llevarse un pedazo de lechuga a la boca y volver a pasar su mano me pare de golpee sintiendo como ahora mi cuerpo ardía por la sensación que había producido Edward.

- por qué tan roja amor – pregunto levantándose para tomarme por la cintura mientras pegaba mi cuerpo al suyo – vamos a te tienes que duchar para poder limpiar tus raspones – hablo dejando pequeños beso alrededor de mi cuello asentí mientras mi respiración se aceleraba.

Caminamos hasta nuestra habitación fui hasta el vestier para tomar un muda de ropa limpia ya eran las 6 de la tarde lo más seguro era que saldríamos en la noche asi que me tenia que preparar.

- adónde vas- pregunto Edward colocándose en la puerta del baño era obvio que me iba a duchar.

- me voy a duchar permiso – hable seria el me sonrió para abrir la puerta mientras me hala al baño y cerraba la puerta comenzó a quitar mi camisa pero lo detuve el frunció el ceño.

- lo siento señorita Isabella pero son ordenes del médico usted no se puede duchar sola le puede pasar algo por lo tanto yo tengo que estar con usted – hablo serio para quitar mi camisa no lo detuve cuando solo tenía mis pequeña bragas el sonrió para también quitar toda su ropa.

- bella – murmuro comenzó a quitar mis bragas lentamente sabia que me estaba torturando por lo de hace unas horas abrió la llave del agua caliente mientras besaba mi cuello bajo de mi cuello a mis pechos haciéndome gemir para dejar que mi cuerpo fuera bañado por la deliciosa agua caliente que ahora parecía fría.

- eres perfecta – hablo cuando beso el pequeño hematoma qué hora se encontraba bajo mi seno derecho paso la punta de su lengua para separarse de esa manera siguió recorriendo todo mi cuerpo.

- te amo – susurre cuando llego hasta mi centro en el cual introdujo dos dedos haciéndome gritar sus dedos entraban y salían de mi cada vez más rápido hasta hacerme gemir sin control.

Tocaron la puerta del baño – pueden salir de ahí ya llegamos y queremos volver a salir pero con ustedes – hablo jane con voz neutra maldije para separarme de Edward yo misma mientras bufaba podía ser más imprudente.

- bella cariño…..- no lo deje hablar simplemente levante mi mano para hacerle entender que no deseaba hablar sabía perfectamente que no era su culpa pero tal vez si jane no tuviera esa gran confianza no hubiera interrumpido lo había hecho por gusto no porque de verdad nos necesitaran.

Termine de ducharme antes que Edward por lo que me coloque la muda de ropa que había elegido peine mi cabello para recogerlo en una cola alta y luego colocar un poco de maquillaje tome mi cartera para prepararla.

- estas molesta – pregunto Edward cuando salió del baño con solo envuelta una toalla en la cintura se veía tan bien negué rápidamente mientras volvía mi vista hacia la cartera.

- no puedo estar molesta no tengo razón frustrada si y mucho es la segunda vez en el día que nos interrumpen sin embargo ya tendremos el tiempo necesario para estar juntos ahora nos esperan – hable para salir de la habitación.

Cuando llegue a la sala todo estaban sentados Silvana estaba hablando con mandy ambas parecía emocionadas por todo lo que había comprado me deje caer en uno de los muebles junto alec quien de inmediato me abrazo para besar mi frente.

- que te pasa prima – pregunto alejándose un poco para poder observar mi frente suspire ni yo misma sabia que me pasaba solo estaba consciente de que estaba frustrada por culpa de jane eso era algo que lo había hecho a propósito.

- nada solo que no me siento muy bien – conteste el me sonrió Silvana se sentó a nuestro lado mientras me fulminaba con la mirada por lo que me separe de alec rápidamente Edward entro a la sala vestido con un pantalón azul oscuro y una camisa vino tinto.

- que vamos hacer Alice – pregunto sentándose a mi lado la duende se levanto mientras sonreí camino de un lado a otro en la sala.

- bueno como es el primer día y fuimos de compras sé que muchos están cansados por lo que decidí que solo saldremos a comer – hablo después de unos minutos asentimos para levantarnos ya la misma limosina que nos había traído nos esperaba.

- bella – hablo paúl cuando subimos le sonreí el se sentó a mi lado haciendo gruñir a Edward quien coloco su brazo alrededor de mi cintura de forma posesiva para halarme más contra su cuerpo.

- si paúl dime – dije el saco una pequeña cajita de su bolsilla para entregármela la tome en mis manos para abrirla me encontré con un pulsera de hora de con un pequeña dije de corazón.

- gracias – susurre sonrojada el tomo la pulsera para colocarla en mi muñeca delicadamente le sonreí mientras observa lo bien que se veía.

- no tienes que agradecerme bella hoy pase por una de las tantas tiendas y me pareció que te quedaría perfecta – murmuro ara besar mi mejilla Edward presiono su mano tanto contra mi vientre que llego al punto que casi me duele por lo que me aleje para que el bufara.

- llegamos – hablo jane todos bajaron Edward me ayudo cuando subí mi rostro me encontré con un gran restauran entramos toda la decoración era azul un mujer alta vestida de negro nos guio hasta un gran mesa.

- buenas noches que desean beber – hablo un hombre con una libreta en la mano apenas todo nos sentamos no era que me encantara tomar licor pero no me haría mal solo seria esta noche asi que pedí una margarita Edward me observo extrañado pero no dijo nada solo pidió un whisky.

Ordenamos lo que íbamos a comer también a los pocos minutos llego nuestra comida al igual que nuestras bebidas aun que mi apetito no era el mejor la verdad no tenía ni nada de apetito por lo que comencé a jugar con mi ensalada cesar.

- bueno que creen que sea – pregunto rose tomando un poco de su coca-cola todos se vieron todas las chicas respondieron niña al mismo tiempo que todo los chicos respondieron niño aun que no tenía nada de humor no pude evitar comenzar a reír.

Tome un poco de margarita para darme cuenta de que me la había debido más rápido de lo que esperaba por lo que enseguida le ordene al mesonero que me trajera otra Edward beso mi mejilla para después dejar un casto beso en mis labios.

- mañana a primera hora vamos a la playa y luego iremos hacer unas pequeñas compras – hablo Alice estaba de acuerdo en ir a la playa pero sus pequeñas compras era algo que me asustaba las conocía perfectamente.

- amor ya deja de tomar – musito Edward al ver que ordene la cuarta margarita pero no deseaba dejar de beber además estaban muy buenas y no me harían mal.

- vamos Edward relájate – hable bebiendo otro poco cuando llegue a la novena margarita mi vista se comenzó hacer borrosa solo me podía reír mientras todos hablaban salimos del restauran pero yo solo quería una cosa estar con Edward.

Llegamos a la mansión para desearle buenas noches a todo apenas pisamos nuestra habitación cerré la puerta para empujar a Edward contra esta mientras tiraba de su camisa haciendo que se abriera el gruño para voltearme dejándome a mi ahora contra la puerta.

Comenzó a quitar mi camisa de manera rápida mientras yo lo hacía con su pantalón el empujo su caderas contra las mías apenas quedo solo en ropa interior mordí su cuello levemente para dejar mis manos en su espalda al mismo tiempo que pasaba mis piernas por su cintura.

- te amo – susurro al mismo tiempo que me depositaba en la cama pero sin romper el beso nadie nos podía interrumpir solo lo quería a él quien termino de quitar toda mi ropa mientras jugaba con mis senos se levanto de la cama dejándome inmóvil y con la respiración agitada.

- que buscas – pregunte al escucharlo maldecir el no contesto solo se acerco de nuevo a los pocos minutos con un sobre plateado pero se lo quite de las manos para arrojarlo al otro lado de la habitación el frunció el ceño.

- si deseamos un bebe no debemos cuidarnos – hable el me sonrió para recostarse mientras me colocaba sobre el beso mi cuello para bajar su manos por mi espalda al tiempo que gemía.

- quieres un bebe – pregunto acariciando mi mejilla por lo que cerré mis ojos para sentir como entraba lentamente en mi lo amaba tanto después de unos minutos comenzamos a mover nuestras caderas para encontrar ese punto de liberación.

Cuando lo encontrábamos dejamos escapar el nombre el otro de nuestros labios me deje caer en su pecho mientras el besa mi frente después de unos minutos se levanto para tomar su ropa interior e ir a buscar un camisón para mí y un pantalón de dormir para él.

- descansa amor – susurro abrazándome deje descansar mi rostro en su pecho mientras el acariciaba mi espalda tal vez era apresurado el desear un bebe pero el solo hecho de saber que podía ser cierto me emocionaba esa sería la muestra más grande de amor seria nuestro hijo.

EPOV

Cuando bella se quedo dormida bese su frente para levantarme sabia que aun que no lo demostrara ella se sentía triste con el saber que no iba a tener un bebe tal vez si era algo rápido estábamos comenzando una nueva etapa de nuestra vida pero si ella deseaba ser madre no se lo iba a negar.

Salí de la habitación para ir hablar con jane sobre lo de esta tarde aun que era mi amiga sabía perfectamente que lo de la tarde no lo había hecho porque se lo habían pedido si no porque lo deseaba tenía que dejarle claro que solo amaba a bella.

Toque la puerta un par de veces para escuchar un adelante abría la puerta para encontrarme con un jane que solo tenía un pequeño camisón color crema – hola Edward – dijo incorporándose en la cama medio sonreí no cerré la puerta ya que sería rápido.

- hola jane tenemos que hablar….- ella no me dejo terminar por que se levanto asi que pude observar que pequeñas lagrimas acaban de caer por sus mejillas ella hundió su rostro en mi cuello mientras se ponía de puntillas por lo que coloque mis manos para separarla de mi rápidamente.

-jane….- la puerta de la habitación se cerro del golpee haciendo nos sobre saltar ambos para que ella se alejara al mismo tiempo que yo me volteaba hacia la puerta.

* * *

Gracias a todos por sus reviews,alertas y favoritos saben que adoro leer los rr y saber lo que piensan pero sobre todo si opinan que hay que cambiar algo=)

bueno que creen que pase quien abra cerrado la puerta ? que pasara jane aceptara lo que le diga edward ? bella podra salir embarazada? que pasara con paul?.....

recuerden apretar el botoncito verde no cuesta nada y me hace muy feliz

besitos!^.^


	22. Chapter 22

todos los personajes son propiedad de stephanie meyer yo solo juego con sus personalidades y vidas

bueno chicas ha sido una semana agotadora pero cada vez falta menos para salir de vacaciones y poner escribir sin preocupaciones.

sorry si tengo algun herror en la ortografia pero no e tenido tiempo de nada.

* * *

Capitulo 22

EPOV

- Edward- susurro jane pero no le di tiempo de que terminara de hablar simplemente abrí la puerta para salir de la habitación entre de inmediato a la habitación que compartía con bella pero ella no estaba por lo que fui directo a la de alec.

- pero que te pasa cullen –grito Silvana a penas abrí la puerta para estampar su mano derecha en mi mejilla la cual de inmediato comenzó arder observe por sobre su hombro que bella estaba abrazada al pecho de alec mientras el acariciaba su espalda.

- Silvana – ella me observo seria mientras acomodaba su cabello pero impidiéndome pasar a la habitación quería entrar para poder explicarle a bella que yo solo había ido hablar con jane a nada más solo eso.

- nada de Silvana pero como te vas a ir por jane a pero si mira quien llego – grito me voltee para encontrarme con jane quien ahora tenía su cabello recogido en una coleta alta – asi que le quieres quitar a Edward – hablo apartándome para encarar a jane quien no hablo.

- pero que paso – pregunto emmett subiendo las escaleras con todos que tenía cara de que estaban durmiendo las chicas de inmediato se colocaron al lado de Silvana menos jane que no se movió de mi de su lugar.

- no lo hiciste Edward - chillo rose golpeando el piso con su tacón la observe pero quien se levantaba con tacón a las 2 de la mañana por dios estas chicas estaban locas negué era la verdad no había hecho nada.

- no hice nada – dijo algo enojado porque todas me estaban impidiendo pasar hacia a la habitación a ver a bella quien no levantaba su mirada ellas me fulminaron mientras los chicos la trataban de alejar pero ellas no lo permitieron.

- vamos Alice amor esto es un problema entre Edward y bella no tenemos nada que hacer aquí – hablo jasper tomando del brazo a su novia quien lo piso haciéndolo que se alejara mientras ella le sacaba la lengua.

-claro tu estas de su lado porque eres hombre pero que no me entere yo jasper por que no tendrás hijos lo juro – grito poniendo sus manos en su cintura para golpearle piso rápidamente haciéndolo retroceder.

- solo fue un abrazo – hablo jane caminando hacia ella pero antes de que las demás pudieran decir algo ya Silvana estaba gritándole odios esto de las hormonas era cierto por que la tenía tomada del cabello fuertemente.

Alec se levanto dejando a bella sentada en la cama pero ella no subió su mirada apenas el paso las chicas dieron permiso por lo que pude entrar cerrando la puerta para de inmediato tener las quejas de todos pero muy poco me importaba.

- bella – susurre sentándome en la cama ignorando los gritos ella tenía su vista fija en sus manos por lo que me senté a su lado para tomarlas entre las mías una lagrima cayó en su muslo derecho por lo que la toque para quitarlo pero ella se alejo.

- no la bese y tampoco es lo que estas imaginando te amo no te engañaría si estaba en la habitación de jane fue porque iba a ir hablar con ella sobre lo de esta tarde pero ella estaba llorando asi que me abrazo – musite tomando su manos con un poco mas de fuerza para que ella no se pudiera alejar.

- no te creo – susurro para sí misma mientras baja su camisón un poco no quería volver a esto, no quería volver al principio no había hecho nada la amaba jamás la lastimaría o engañaría.

- que tengo que hacer para que me creas – pregunte ella se encogió de hombro mientras subía su mirada la cual se encontró con la mía ella cerro sus ojos por un momento mientras colaba sus manos en sus muslos.

- Edward – hablo abriendo sus ojos de vuelta pero no tenían el mismo brillo opaco de hace unos minutos volvía hacer lo de siempre ella coloco un mano en mi mejilla mientras se inclinaba un poco.

- no la quiero cerca de ti la quiero muy lejos – susurro contra mi oído asentí si eso era lo que deseaba eso haría con tal de verla feliz porque para eso vivía para hacerla feliz solo a ella.

- yo también quiero a paúl lejos de ti y que te quites esa pulsera – gruñí pegando su cuerpo al mío ella asintió para abrasarme mientras me permitía levantar su camisón para recorrer su espalda con mis manos.

- hecho vamos a nuestra habitación – musito asentí para levantarme cuando abrimos la puerta de la habitación nos encontramos como una Silvana llorando en los brazos de alec quien besaba su frente y todos estaban a su alrededor menos jane.

- que paso – pregunte junto con bella para caminar hacia ella quien subió su rostro para soltar un pequeño sollozo.

- es que ella le dijo y él le contesto pero se aman – grito para volver su rostro al pecho de alec quien suspiro para tomarla en sus brazos nos sonrió a todo y entro a su habitación todos suspiramos para dirigirnos a nuestras habitaciones.

- me amas – pregunto bella dejándose caer en la cama para taparse el rostro con la almohada apague las luces para acostarme a su lado quite la almohada de su rostro para dejar un casto beso en sus labios.

- claro que te amo más que otra cosa – susurre contra sus labios para dejarme mis manos sobre sus muslos ella dejo sus manos en mis hombros para tratar de profundizar el beso lo cual permití.

A los pocos minutos nos separamos ella se abrazo a mi pecho mientras se sumergía en un profundo sueño y yo al igual que ella deseando estar asi siempre con ella.

La luz entro a la habitación haciéndome gruñir ambos abrí los ojos lentamente para encontrarme con la dulce mirada de bella quien me sonrió bese sus labios para sonreírle ella me abrazo.

- buenos días – susurre acariciando su mejilla para observar el reloj eran las 9 de la mañana me senté en la cama bella se coloco sobre sus rodillas para dejar besos en mi espalda mientras deslizaba sus manos por mi pecho.

- buenos días – musito para morder el lóbulo de mi oreja al mismo tiempo que separaba para ir al baño moviendo sus caderas de la mejor manera que había visto abrí las cortinas completamente para observar lo perfecta que se veía la playa.

Tocaron la puerta de la habitación – adelante – hable a la habitación entro mandy quien ahora solo traía un corto vestido de playa con unos sandalias altas ella me sonrió.

- buenos días Edward ¿adónde esta bella? – dijo mientras acomodaba mi cabello.

- se está duchando pero no creo que tarde ya todos están listos – musite ella asintió para abrir la puerta mientras se despedía con la mano tome mi celular para revisar mis mensajes pero no tenia ninguno.

Bella salió a los pocos minutos envuelta en una toalla blanca gruesa pero mostrando sus piernas largas que eran mi perdición entro al vestier asi que yo entre a la ducha la cual fue rápida.

Cuando Salí del baño bella estaba frente a la peinadora con tan solo un bikini crema que se fundía perfectamente con su piel no iba a salir con eso aun que no era revelador para mi dejaba muy poco a la imaginación.

- iras con eso – pregunte ella se volteo hacia mientras se mordía el labio inferior fuertemente camine hasta el vestier para tomar lo que me iba a poner cuando me voltee bella estaba en la puerta del vestier.

- por qué no puedo ir con esto – pregunto subiendo un ceja pasa un mano por mi cabello para volver a mirarla se veía tan bien el bikini se fundía con su piel de tal manera que parecía uno solo.

- jamás he dicho que no puedas salir solo pregunte que si ibas a ir con ese bikini – hable sintiendo como un pequeño problema se comenzaba a crear bajo de mi abdomen ella sonrió para salir.

- me pondré este vestido – hablo mostrándome un vestido negro para colocárselo me acerque a ella para besar su cuello ella me sonrió para tomar su cartera que era algo grande bajamos a la cocina todo estaban desayunando.

- buenos días – dijimos ambos entrando todos se voltearon para saludarnos Silvana no paraba de comer fresa tome un tostada para untarle mermelada y luego pasársela a bella quien me sonrió.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar sue nos informo que su hija leah iría con nosotros la mirada que le dirigió paúl a bella me hizo enfurecer por lo menos podía ser discreto dos camionetas negras nos esperaban afuera de la casa.

- Edward – susurro bella cuando subimos a la primera camioneta me voltee hacia ella para sonreírle – te amo – dejo un casto beso en mis labios mientras se pegaba a mi cuerpo.

- bella – hablo Amanda quien venía con nosotros bella separo su rostro de mi pecho para voltearse hacia ella – esta tarde tendremos un sección de chicas para después ir a bailar – musito emocionada bella asintió algo frustrada sabía perfectamente que lo de ella no era precisamente esto.

- está bien – susurro la camioneta se detuvo enseguida cuando bajamos nos encontramos en una playa casi sola no habían muchas personas caminamos en la arena esta vez las chicas se quitaron los zapatos porque si no se iban a dañar.

Llegamos a la mesa que nos había preparado por ordenes de la duende y las tumbonas dejamos nuestras cosas las chicas no tardaron en quitarse sus vestidos por lo que nosotros nos quitamos nuestras camisetas.

- buenas días que desean de tomar – hablo una mujer acercándose con una libreta no podía negar que tenía un perfecto cuerpo mucho mejor que el de tanya pero yo solo podía pensar en una persona bella que ahora se encontraba colocando un poco de protector solar en su rostro.

- yo quiero una coca-cola por favor – hablo bella a mi lado la mujer asintió para tomar los pedidos de los demás por mi parte solo ordene un coca-cola al igual que todos me senté en unas sillas.

- vamos a la playa – musito bella contra mi oído le sonreí para levantarme jane me sonrió pero yo solo pude medio sonreír para tomar a bella por la cintura y caminar a playa su cuerpo se erizo cuando llegamos a la orilla.

- tienes frio – pregunte frotando su espalda ella negó entramos a la playa emmett tenia rose sobre su espalda al igual que amir a mandy – sube – ordene ella rio para después colocarse en mi espalda.

- chicos – hablo Alice entrando con jasper quien estaba sonriendo y tenía un pelota de volibol en su mano la lanzo hacia nosotros pero la tome antes que bella quien ni lo invento comenzamos a jugar.

- eso fue trampa emmett – gruño cuando mi hermano hizo que se le callera la pelota el rio para tomar la pelota de nuevo en sus manos.

- bellita no tengo la culpa de que seas algo torpe – se burlo por lo que lo fulmine con la mirada leah se nos unió al juego dirigiéndole varias miradas alec cosa que no le gusto a Silvana quien ahora tenia los brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio posesivamente,

- no quiero jugar más – susurro bella contra mi oído asentí para decirle a todos que nos íbamos a la orilla jane y paúl habían ido a caminar cosa que me alegraba deseaba tranquilidad.

Llegamos a la orilla bella coloco sus sandalias para caminar tome mi toalla mientras le entregaba la de ella para que se secara – me colocas bronceador – pregunto enseñando el pequeño potecito lo tome en mis manos para asentir mientras ella se acostaba en la tumbona boca abajo.

- relájate amor – musite colocando el bronceador ya que ella estaba algo tensa comencé a deslizar mis manos por su espalda y sus hombros de manera lenta para que ella cerrara sus ojos completamente.

- te amo – susurro con sus ojos cerrados termine de colocar el bronceador en su espalda ella se sentó para recostar su cuerpo de mi pecho – vamos a caminar – hablo asentí ella se coloco su vestido con sus sandalias.

Comenzamos a caminar por la playa una gran nube cubrió el cielo por lo que nos sentamos lo más alejados de las personas deje a bella entre mis piernas para que ella pegara su espalda a mi pecho.

- pero que se cree – grito Silvana sacándonos de nuestra burbuja nos volteamos hacia ella quien se dejo caer en la arena para pasar un mano por su cabello – alec es mio ella no es nadie – chillo para tomar arena entre sus manos y soltarla.

- que paso – pregunte ella suspiro mientras se volteaba hacia nosotros con mirada de deseo matar alguien.

- es que me caí saliendo de la playa por culpa de leah pero ninguno me creyó que fue su culpa ni alec por eso estoy molesta y no le pienso hablar a nadie – dijo cruzando sus brazos bella soltó un pequeña risita por lo que la chica la fulmino con la mirada.

- Silvana amor – hablo alec caminando hacia nosotros pero ella no se movió solo gruño - amor yo si te creo solo que no fue culpa de leah solo te tropezaste –musito abrazándola bella me sonrió para dejar un casto beso en mis labios.

-vamos creo que estos dos tendrá un larga conversación – hablo bella asentí para ayudar a levantar a bella para despedirnos de Silvana y alec pero esto nos ignoraron por completo llegamos a un punto de playa adonde no había nadie aun que hawaii era un sitio adónde iban bastantes personas en este caso no todo el mundo estaba de vacaciones por lo que no había casi gente.

- bella – gemía cuando nos sentamos de nuevo en la arena y ella froto su espalda contra mi pecho – no me provoques amor – susurre ella rio.

- Edward no quiero salir esta noche quiero quedarme contigo haber una película – musito para jugar con sus manos las cuales tome entre las mías.

- está bien amor pero hagamos algo salimos un rato y volvemos a casa antes de las 12 te parece – hable ella no contesto por un momento para asentir.

- bella por que antes te resistías a mi – pregunte eso era algo que jamás entendería nadie lo había hecho bueno si era cierto que le había contado pero jamás le había hecho la pregunta como tal.

-no lo sé tal vez por que eras un arrogante, bipolar, ninfomano creo si pero es claro que lo eras salías toda las noches bueno aun lo eres pero solo conmigo, me tratabas como que si no existiera pero luego demostraste ser algo diferente me defendiste de Jacob incluso cuando pensé – suspiro – que me habías llevado a la cama para sacarme de la vida de todos me demostraste que no eras asi por eso pienso que si me resiste a mi fue por tu manera de ser – concluyo sonriéndome.

- definitivamente cada día me sorprendes más – musite para besar su hombro nos levantamos para volver a la playa todos estaban sentados en la mesa mientras una chica tomaba sus ordenes observe el reloj ya eran las 3 de la tarde.

- que van a desear ustedes – pregunto cuándo nos sentamos bella ordeno atún al ajillo y yo una parrilla de mariscos la comida llego después de unos minutos.

- chicos esta noche bella y yo solo iremos un rato con ustedes queremos estar en casa estas vacaciones son para descansar no para andar de tienda en tienda – hable Alice me fulmino con la mirada por lo que me inmediato me encogí de hombros.

- está bien pero eso no significa que te salve nuestra sección de belleza – hablo rosalie bella suspiro por lo que bese su frente para después darle un camarón en la boca ella me sonrió.

Terminamos de comer para tomar nuestras cancelamos de nuevo las camionetas negras nos esperaban para llevarnos a la casa el camino fue en silencio bella solo se removía en el asintiendo incomoda por la miradas que le dirigía paúl que para mi desgracia venia con nosotros.

- llegamos – hable con voz neutra bella asintió para bajar de la camioneta mientras tomaba su cartera entramos a la sala para encontrar con sue sentada en la sala mientras tejía.

- quiero fresas – hablo Silvana entrando a la casa seguida de las chicas que también deseaban fresas bella camino junto conmigo a la cocina mientras observamos como todas se sentaban en el mesón a comer las fresas.

- esa son mías no tuyas – hablo cuando leah tomo una del gran plato ella la observo molestas.

- por qué no puedes compartir además has silencio nadie te dijo que hablaras – dijo leah la quijada de todas las chicas cayo por el piso incluso la de bella quien ahora tenía sus manos en puños.

- pero quien te crees – gritaron todas caminando hacia leah quien ahora su rostro era de miedo ya que toda las chicas le tenían en un circulo.

- escúchame un cosa mocosa no sabes con quien te estás metiendo asi que por las buenas compórtate – hablo bella mi rostro no valía precio mi bella estaba hablando de esa manera el embarazo de Silvana le estaba afectando a todas definitivamente.

- si niñita compórtate por las buenas y no se te ocurra volver hablarle a Silvana de alguna manera – dijo rose con voz fría haciendo que leah se encogiera de hombros.

- que se la última vez que se ocurre meterte conmigo porque de lo contrario te destruyere – grito Silvana enojada mientras se acercaba a leah quien se alejo asustada todas rieron para dejarla hay ya que salieron de la sala.

- te adoro – susurro bella dejando un casto beso en mis labios cuando me senté a su lado leah entro a la sala para informarle a sue quien ahora estaba seria que ella se iba a las 5 las chicas se llevaron a bella por lo que tome el control de la tv para poner un programa.

- hermana que haces – hablo emmett entrando con los chicos todos sentaron por lo que colocamos el canal de deporte a las 7 Alice bajo sin estar lista para ordenarnos que nosotros nos comenzáramos a acomodar por lo que subí.

Cuando entre a la habitación tome un muda de ropa me duche en menos de 20 minutos deje mi cabello despeinado me vestid para bajar a la sala adonde también estaban todo los chicos la primera en bajar fue rose quien tenía un pequeño vestido rojo pegado perfectamente a su cuerpo.

Alice bajo detrás de ella con vestido corto verde botella, mandy tenía un vestido negro también corto pero cubría completamente sus muslos, Silvana un vestido morado con escote se veía excelente por ultimo bajo bella mi vista se fijo en ella quien ahora tenía un vestido azul marino, corto con brillante pegado a su cuerpo.

- te ves perfecta – susurre contra su oído mientras la abrazaba todos tomaron sus parejas del brazo aun que esta vez Alice se había encargado de alquilar 6 autos deportivo para cada pareja aun que paúl y jane no estaba juntos ellos irían en el mismo auto.

Salimos de la casa el camino fue en silencio bella solo observa por la ventana del auto llegamos al gran club por lo que estacionamos el auto bella tomo mi mano la música dentro del club hacia que para hablar teníamos que levantarla voz más de lo normal.

- vamos a nuestra mesa – hablo Alice señalando la mesa del fondo nos movimos entre las personas cuando llegamos a la mesa – adonde están alec y Silvana – pregunto ya sentada me encogí de hombros emmett.

- ellos se fueron por un noche de pasión – dijo emmett para recibir un golpee en la cabeza por parte de su novia un chica bastante linda se nos acerco bella solo se limito a tomar coca-cola.

Todos se fueron a bailar pero la verdad no deseaba bailar por lo que me dedique hablar con bella de cosas sin importancia a las 11 me dijo que tenía sueño por lo que nos despedimos para salir del club.

- amor podemos pasar primero a comprar algo que se que te encantara – hable ella asintió aun que hawaii fuera un isla los comercios trabajaban hasta tarde pero yo no la iba a llevar hay asi que tome la vía hacia la playa.

- porque estamos aquí – pregunto cuándo detuve el auto no conteste solo baje para abrir su puerta ella me observo curiosa.

- por qué no quitas tus tacones amor se dañaran –musite ella quito sus tacones para tomar mi mano caminamos hasta el final de la playa adonde se encontraba un mueble blanco junto con una mesita de vidrio que tenía un botella de champaña con dos copas se lo tenía que agradecer Alice y mucho.

- porque estamos aquí – pregunto cuando me senté halándola hacia mi regazo para besar su cuello y dejar que mis manos viajaran por su espalda la deje sentada en el mueble para colocarme frente a ella.

- solo espera amor – susurre sacando la pequeña cajita de terciopelo ella me sonrió mientras yo la abría.

- bella se que hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos pero te amo por eso quiero compartir el resto de mis días contigo solo contigo para tener a nuestros hijos, una gran familia pero sobre todo ese gran amor que nos une – musite para suspirar - ¿aceptas casarte conmigo?- pregunte.

- Edward yo….pues….no lo sé- murmuro nerviosa pero más nervioso estaba yo por saber su respuesta.

- solo tienes que decir que si amor – dije en tono de burla pero muriéndome de los nervios ella hizo silencio por un momento para tomar una de mis manos entre las suyas.

- si acepto – susurre mientras su mirada se encontraba con la mía me sentía la persona más feliz del mundo un gran peso había caído de mis hombros el tan solo imaginarme que bella me dejaría por otro me destruía completamente la amaba más que otra cosa.

Saque el anillo de la pequeña cajita para tomar su mano izquierda mientras deslizaba el anillo en su dedo anular ella me sonrió para luego unir nuestros labios en un beso dulce mientras acariciaba su mejilla olvidándome completamente del mundo que nos rodeaba solo era consciente del sonido de las olas chocando contras las piedras.

* * *

Gracias a todos por sus reviews,favoritos y alertas.

bueno bella se casara con edward como tomara jane junto con paul esto?como terminaran estas vacaciones ?bella podra tener un bebe o no ?......

recuerden apretar el botoncito verde no cuesta nada y me hace muy feliz.

besitos!^.^


	23. Chapter 23

todos los personajes son propiedad de stephanie meyer yo solo juego con sus personalidades y vidas=)

sorrry si tengo algun error en la ortografia pero es que trato de escribir lo mas rapido posible por que el colegio me esta matando pero solo quedan 3 semanas XD

* * *

Capitulo 23

EPOV

El hecho de que bella aceptara casarse conmigo me hacia la persona más feliz de todo el planeta ahora solo seriamos ella y yo nadie más estaría en nuestro camino me separe de ella lentamente para besar su frente mientras me sonreía.

- te amo – susurro me levante para sentarme a su lado mientras que ella se pegaba a mi pecho esta seria un de las mejores noches pero también continuaría asi después de unos minutos me levante para servir dos copas chana bella tomo solo un poco.

Después de unos minutos me pidió que volviéremos a casa cosa que no me negué cuando llegamos ya en el garaje estaba el auto que Alice había alquilado para jane y paúl bella tomo mi mano la casa estaba completamente oscura pero podíamos ver por dónde íbamos.

- voy por un vaso de agua ¿quieres que te traiga algo?- hable ella se voltea hacia mi antes de abrir la puerta del baño para negar baje hacia la cocina tome un vaso de la despensa para servir un poco de agua.

- que te hicieron Edward- me sobre salte al escuchar la voz de jane a mis espalda por lo que solté el vaso quien se estrello contra el piso me voltee hacia ella quien ahora traía su pijama con tan solo un cola alta.

- jane – dije alejándome un poco lo menos que deseaba era que bajara bella para comenzar a discutir ella me sonrió para subirse al mesón de la cocina dejando ver que su camisón no cubría casi nada.

- dijiste que me querías – hablo con voz triste soltando su coleta para que su cabello callera sobre sus hombros – pero después apareció bella y te fuiste con ella – susurro.

- lo hago jane te quiero pero a bella la amo ella es mi todo sabias perfectamente que lo nuestro se basaba en algo físico pero con bella las cosas son diferentes con ella lo quiero todo – hable ella me sonrió.

- es mejor que yo – pregunto subiendo una ceja no las podía compara a jane la quería pero solo como una amiga había esto conmigo en muchos momentos pero en este caso a bella la ama como a nadie no la iba a perder por nada.

- ese no es el punto – hable serio ella rio porque simplemente no podía entender que las cosas acaban como todo si bien había estado con ella la quería pero no la amaba y para estar con una persona la necesitas amar el cariño no es suficiente.

- el amor se acaba con el tiempo Edward – bufe el amor se acaba con el tiempo si era cierto pero se acaba por que muchas personas se casan pensando que es amor cuando solo es cariño el amor es algo más fuerte.

- eso lo sé jane pero este no se acaba te lo puedo asegurar – hable serio mientras comenzaba a recoger los vidrios con cuidado de no cortarme.

- fue mi error lo debo reconocer jamás debí defender a bella tenía que dejar que te la llevaras a la cama y que tus hermanos la sacaran del camino – dijo apronte mis puños fuertemente para voltearme hacia ella.

- no fue un error bella jamás será un error la amo y si no lo puedes entender entonces creo que no eres la persona que pensé – grite ella me observo sorprendida para pasar un mano por sus despeinado cabello.

- veamos cuanto te dura el amor Edward – rio para desbotonar el primer botón de su camisón dejando ver el nacimiento de sus senos esta no era jane mi amiga se estaba pareciendo a tanya.

- creo que más que el cariño que sentí por un momento – hable su risa se detuvo para bajar su vista hacia sus manos pero sin embargo termino de desabotonar el primer botón.

- no lo creo Edward – dijo me voltea hacia ella lleno de frustración pero antes de que pudiera decir algo la voz de bella me interrumpió.

- pues yo si lo creo jane este anillo lo demuestra – hablo levantando su mano izquierda para que pudiera ver el anillo que le queda perfecto me sonrió de manera rápida pero el rostro de jane no valía precioso.

- le pediste matrimonio – pregunto volteándose hacia mi quien ahora camina hacia bella para besar su frente asentí ella gruño.

- cuando amas a una persona quieres permanecer toda tu vida a su lado por eso le pedí matrimonio porque quiero pasar toda mi vida con Isabella con nadie más – conteste bella rio contra mi hombro jane no dijo nada mas solo se limito a salir de la cocina maldiciendo.

- creo que se enojo – susurro bella asentí para terminar de recoger los vidrios aun con las quejas de mi adora prometida quien decía que dejara las cosas asi que lo acomodábamos en la mañana pero me negué apenas termine ambos salimos de la cocina directo a nuestra habitación.

- me voy a duchar – musite contra su oído ella me sonrió para dejarse caer en la cama por lo que tome una muda de ropa de limpia el agua caliente me relajo cuando Salí me encontré con bella profundamente dormida por lo que apague la luz mientras me dejaba caer a su lado.

Bella se movió hasta quedar contra mi pecho por lo que la envolví en mis brazos ella froto su pequeña nariz contra mi pecho mandando un pequeña corriente por todo mi cuerpo pero en un punto especifico.

- bella – susurre de manera divertida pero ella se removió para abrir sus ojos aun medio dormida paso sus manos por sus ojos para que su mirada se encontrara con la mía.

-¿Qué?- pregunto medio dormida le sonreí para acariciar su cabello mientras volvía hacer que su rostro volviera a mi pecho.

- nada amor ahora duerme –musite ella asintió para volver a sumergirse en sus sueño por lo que comencé acariciar su espalda era tan perfecta pero lo mejor era solo mia de nadie más poco a poco me deje llevar por el sueño hasta que caí completamente en el.

El sol entro a la habitación interrumpiendo en el perfecto sueño que ahora me encontraba abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con mi bella aun profundamente dormida me voltee hacia la mesita de noche solo eran las 9 de la mañana aun que trate de dormir no pude por lo que me decidí levantar.

Camine hasta la ducha adonde no tarde más de 30 minutos bella seguida dormida cuando Salí por lo que me puse un pantalón de algodón azul marino y una camisa blanca no tenia caso peinar mi cabello por que igual seguiría despeinado.

- buenos días – salude entrando a la cocina sue estaba preparando el desayuno por lo visto nadie si había despertado serví un taza de café para sentarme en uno de los bancos de la cocina.

- hola – saludo emmett entrando a la cocina aun con su pantalón de dormir negro tomo un taza de café para sentarse a mi lado – buena noche Eddie – hablo gruñí por lo de Eddie pero si había sido una excelente noche por lo que asentí.

- le pedí matrimonio a bella – susurre la cara de emmett no tenia precio reí ante su expresión después de unos minutos grito felicidades para darme un fuerte abrazo a la cocina entro rose, Alice y mandy todas aun con su pijama.

- buenos días – saludaron las 3 a coro aun con voz de que no había dormido lo suficiente tomaron también un taza de café la puerta de la casa se abrió mostrando a un Silvana de lo más contenta pegada al brazo de alec quien sonreía.

-hola chicos porque esa cara – pregunto Silvana quien ahora traía una taza de café para sentarse nuestro lado todos bostezaron con cara pesada para bajar sus rostros.

- solo he dormido 2 horas – hablo rose fulminando con la mirada a emmett quien se encogió de hombros – además después de que te tomas más de 10 tequilas me puedes comprender – susurro para tomar un poco.

- bueno nosotros decidimos que vamos hacer turismo asi que solo venimos a cambiarnos – chillo Silvana emocionada para sacar alec de la cocina todos se levantaron.

- hablamos más tarde hermano necesito dormir – dijo Alice asentí todos salieron de nuevo a sus habitación definitivamente iba hacer un largo día con todos en camas termine de tomar el café para después comer una tostada e ir a la piscina.

- señor Edward – hablo la voz de sue a mis espalda me voltee hacia ella quien ahora traía una bandeja con un vaso de limonada la cual dejo en la mesa para sonreírme mientras se iba de nuevo hacia la casa.

Pase unas dos horas sentadas en la piscina para después subir a la habitación cuando entre bella seguía aun dormida aun que sabía perfectamente que se molestaría apenas la comenzara despertar era el único día que teníamos para librarnos de nuestra familia.

-bella – susurre pasando mi nariz por su cuello ella se removió pero no abrió sus ojos por lo que comencé a dejar beso húmedos alrededor de su cuello para después subir a su rostro adonde deje besos por todo su rostro ella soltó un pequeña risita mas no abrió sus ojos.

- se que estas despierta – musite antes de besar sus labios mientras delineaba con la punta de mi lengua su labio inferior ella me dejo profundizar el beso para llevar sus manos hasta mi nuca.

- buenos días – susurro separándose de mí un poco deje mi frente contra la de ella para dejar un casto beso en sus labios.

- serán buenas tardes pero si siempre estas contigo todo será bueno a la hora que sea – musite ella me sonrió me incorpore un poco en la cama mientras ella asi lo mismo para levantarse e ir al baño me deje caer en la cama para observar el techo.

A los pocos minutos bella salió del baño directo al vestier – vamos a la playa – pregunto tan solo con bikini negro asentí mientras ella me sonreí por el espejo ya que ahora se encontraba sentada en la peinadora.

- de acuerdo cielo pero después iremos a recorrer un poco la ciudad – hable ella asintió por lo que fue por mi ropa para playa bella se coló un vestido negro que hacia juego con su bikini por lo que salimos de la habitación.

- sue saldremos a la playa si mis hermanos preguntan por nosotros – dije ella asintió como iríamos a la playa que estaba detrás de la gran mansión que casi era privada bella se dejo caer en su toalla para sonreírme.

- sabes porque te amo – pregunte dejándome caer a su lado ella negó para colocarse sobre sus codos para observarme.

- porque eres la persona más perfecta que hay y porque siempre me sorprendes con cada cosa que haces – susurre contra su oído para después morder el lóbulo de su oreja ganándome un gemido de sus labios.

- yo también te amo Edward aun que muchas veces seas el ser mas celoso de la tierra –musito reía tal vez era celoso si pero solo con ella.

- chicos – grito Alice por lo que nos volteamos hacia ella quien ahora venia hacia nosotros con toda la prisa del mundo bella y yo nos incorporamos rápidamente ella llego con voz agitada hasta nosotros.

- tenemos que volver a forks – grito dejándose caer en la arena.

- porque- pregunte bella quien ahora tenía rostro de frustración la duende levanto su rostro.

- nuestra graduación se adelanto bellita por eso tenemos que volver hoy mismo – hablo bella asintió para comenzar a tomar nuestras cosas.

Caminamos de nuevo a la casa cuando entramos nos encontramos con todos estaban caminando de un lado a otro empacando las cosas de inmediato subimos a nuestra habitación para ir por nuestras cosas.

- bella cielo bajare hablar con los chicos – hable ella asintió para dejar un casto beso en mis labios y entrar al vestier.

BPOV

El hecho de que Edward me pidiera matrimonio y yo aceptara me hacia la persona más feliz del mundo lo amaba más que otra cosa solo deseaba estar con el de esa manera siempre sería feliz aun que no me agradaba la idea de volver a forks no me quedaba de otra.

- bella – dijo la voz de paúl desde la puerta de la habitación de inmediato me voltee hacia él quien ahora me sonreí mi cuerpo se tenso le había prometido a Edward que no lo trataría le sonreí de manera rápida.

- paúl que haces aquí – susurre caminando hacia él quien cerró la puerta de la habitación para recorrerme completamente con la mirada haciéndome sonrojar.

- nada bella vine a hablar contigo como amigos – musito pero al mismo tiempo que hacía que mi cuerpo de pegara a la puerta del baño jade esto no estaba bien coloque mis manos sobre su pecho pero el pego sus labios a los míos de manera rápida.

- solo déjate llevar – dijo para morder mi labio inferior necesitaba alejarlo antes que alguien llegara la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a Edward junto a jane quien ahora me sonreía.

- bella – hablo Edward paúl aflojo su agarre por lo que lo empuje para ir hasta Edward quien ahora me observa molesto pero más que todo dolido trate de acariciar su mejilla pero se alejo.

- pensé que lo amabas bella – dijo jane cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho me voltee hacia ella para estampar mi mano en su mejilla derecha ella me fulmino con la mirada paúl se coloco a mi lado pero lo empuje no lo quería cerca.

- jane- la voz de Silvana reboto en toda las paredes enseguida la chica se volteo hacia las escaleras adonde ahora estaba todos.

- que – pregunto volteándose hacia Silvana quien ahora estaba más que furiosa al igual que Alice, mandy y rose toque el brazo de Edward pero el se movió bruscamente para alejarse.

- no lo bese te amo – susurre mientras sentía como pequeña lagrimas humedecían mis mejillas no me importaba si me rechazaba si le alejaba tome su rostro en tres mis manos aun con toda su fuerza no logro alejarme solo coloque mis labios contra los suyos solo eso era lo que necesitaba.

Sin embargo Edward me alejo observándome con asco esto no podía estar pasando me voltee hacia paúl quien observa todo como podía ser tan malo había sido mi amiga de la infancia por que quería separarme del lado de la persona con la cual era feliz.

- prima – hablo mandy tratando de tomar mi brazo pero no se lo permití solo necesitaba salir de esa casa llegue a la playa lo más rápido posible mientras me dejaba caer en la área las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas libremente.

Mi respiración era agitada mientras que las lagrimas salían sin control después de alrededor de una hora me levante tenía que volver la mansión por mis cosas ya que íbamos a regresar a forks.

Cuando entre a la casa todo estaba en silencio por lo que subí las escaleras lentamente solo deseaba volver el tiempo porque paúl tenía que entrar al habitación a abrí la puerta me encontré con un Edward quien ahora metía sus cosas en su maleta.

- podemos hablar – dije cerrando la puerta él se volteo hacia mí por lo que cerré la puerta pasando seguro.

- de que quieres hablar – pregunto cerrando su maleta suspire para pasar un mano por mi cabello que ahora estaba despeinado.

- Edward yo no bese a paúl te lo puedo jurar solo te amo a ti por algo acepte casarme contigo – susurre acercándome a él quien rio.

- jane si tenía razón Isabella pensé que lo que sentía por ti era amor pero no es asi solo era un tonto juego que me estaba tomando muy enserio – hablo sentí como mi corazón se partía en pequeñas partes el no podía estar hablando enserio solo estaba cegado por la rabia y por las cosas que le había dicho jane solo era eso.

Coloque una mano en su pecho sin embargo el no la aparto su corazón estaba acelerado cerré mis ojos por un momento – sabes que cada palabra que sale en estos momentos de tus labios no es verdad sabes que me amas al igual que yo a ti porque te amo solo a ti nadie más – susurre acercándome a su cuerpo.

- no te mientas a ti misma Isabella – hablo separándome de su cuerpo no podía ser mas infantil sabia que todo era verdad presione mis labios contra los suyos haciéndolo caer en la cama por suerte no estaba la maleta.

- solo tú eres capaz de esto – hable tomando una de sus manos para llevarla hasta mis braguitas que ahora estaban completamente húmedas el gruño pero no quito su mano volví a besar sus labios que ahora me permitieron la mayor libertad.

Quite mi vestido de manera rápida dejándome solo con mi bikini el me volteo presionándome contra la cama de tal manera que por un momento fue doloroso quito la parte de arriba de mi bikini.

- escúchame una cosa Isabella Marie swan dwyer eres solo mía nadie te puede tocar solo yo puedo hacer esto – gruño contra mi oído asentí para gemir se llevo mi primer pecho a la boca para comenzar a jugar con él mientras el otro recibía la misma atención.

- acabas de decir que no me amas – dije divertida cuando bajo hasta mi vientre dejando pequeño besos húmedos que me hacían estremecer de manera rápida llego hasta mi bikini.

- si te amo lo siento si te lastime – susurro abrazándome contra su pecho para besar mi frente mientras que acariciaba mi espalda olvidándose completamente de lo que estábamos por hacer.

- Edward…..- el coloco un mano en mis labios para hacerme callar.

- ya tendremos tiempo para eso además no es lo más importante que hay - musito asentí esto era lo que necesitaba para ser feliz mientras estuviera en sus brazos nada importaría.

-vamos a empacar que todos ya se fueron – hablo me incorpore en la cama de inmediato para irme a cambiar estuve lista en menos de 40 minutos por lo que salimos de la casa directo al aeropuerto.

- estas enojado – pregunte el negó para sonreírme.

- se lo que te dije no fue nada bonito princesa pero el hecho de pensar que pudieras engañar me mataba – hablo llegamos al aeropuerto para dejar nuestras maletas y abordar el avión me asombre al saber que todos se había ido en otro vuelo.

-vamos – susurro apenas subimos al avión me senté para colocar mi cinturón Edward me abrazo el avión despego volvíamos a forks eso si era bueno pero tendría que volver a paúl me gustara o no las cosas no serian fáciles de eso estaba segura.

* * *

Gracias a todos por sus reviews,alertas y favoritos ^.^

bueno chicas que creen pase ahora ?que tendran planeado jane y paul? que pasara en la graduaccion?como sera la boda de bella y edward?

recuerden apretar el botoncito verde no cuesta nada y hace muy feliz

besitos!^.^


	24. Chapter 24

todos los personajes son propiedad de stephanie meyer yo solo juego con sus personalidades y vidas =)

buenos chicas sorry por la demora pero es que el colegio me esta matando y para colmo me enfermo del oido definitivamente tiene que terminar las clases

sorry si tengo algun error en la ortografia =)

* * *

Capitulo 24

BPOV

El avión aterrizo por suerte el vuelo había sido tranquilo claro que seguía nerviosa con el solo saber que en pocos minutos estaría de nuevo enfrente de todos los cullen pero lo peor sería el verle la cara a paúl eso me preocupaba no sabía cómo reaccionaría Edward pero mucho menos como lo haría yo.

- nada pasara ellos solo nos quieren separar cielo se que dude de ti me moleste como nadie pero no volveré a pasar mientras estemos juntos no pondrán con nosotros – susurro tomando las maletas asentí.

-pero si ellos…- Edward me sonrió para dejar un casto beso en mis labios el cual me hizo olvidarme que estábamos en medio del aeropuerto con más de 200 personas a nuestro alrededor.

- ellos nos se volverán a poner en nuestro camino solo somos tu y yo nadie mas – murmuro antes de separarse de mi afuera del aeropuerto nos esperaba una camioneta negra que nos llevaría hasta la casa de nuevo.

- te amo Edward – musite para abrazarme a su pecho el camino a forks rápido la camioneta se estaciono frente a la casa por lo que bajamos la puerta de la casa se abrió dejando ver a mandy.

- bella – hablo abrazándome entramos a la casa todos estaban sentados en la sala menos jane paúl estaba sentado en un mueble individual enseguida Edward tomo mi mano para dejar un beso mi mejilla.

- hijo – susurro Carlisle para abrazar a Edward al igual que esme después se dirigieron a mí para abrazarme el ambiente estaba lleno de tensión todos nos veíamos a las caras pero nadie se atrevería a dar la primera palabra.

- como les fue – hablo esme sacándonos a todos de nuestros pensamientos me voltee hacia ella no podia negar que la había pasado bien pero lo ultimo había sido lo peor había arruinado todo.

- bien – chillo Alice emocionada para abrasar a jasper quien beso su frente.

- le pedí matrimonio a bella – hablo Edward enseguida esme que estaba a mi lado me abrazo para felicitarme le sonreí para luego mostrarle el anillo.

-entonces creo que tendremos que comenzar a preparar una boda – hablaron todas las chicas al mismo tiempo haciéndome estremecer era increíble cuando es unían todas podían acabar con un centro comercial completo pero para ellos era poco.

- después de la graduación - dijo Silvana levantándose para tomar una libreta que descansaba en la consola de inmediato todas se acercaron a ella mientras comenzaban hablar de cosa que ni yo misma entendía.

- te amo vamos arriba – susurro Edward asentí la verdad no le quería seguir viendo la cara a paúl por un momento fue mi amigo si pero el hecho de que me besara para buscarme un problema con Edward dejaba en claro que le importaba solo su felicidad mas no la mía.

- estas conmigo – pregunte apenas entramos a la habitación el asintió para abrazarme y luego besar mi frente.

- siempre contigo –musito acariciando mi espalda sonreí contra su pecho para dejar un casto beso en mis labios era tan perfecto por eso había aceptado unir toda mi vida con el por qué solo lo amaba a él a nadie más.

- cullen – grito Alice entrando a la habitación por lo que de inmediato me separa de Edward – todos los hombres se van y eso te incluye asi que muévete ahora mismo al auto – hablo para sonreír enserio esta chica daba miedo.

-pero Alice…- no lo dejo hablar porque le dio una mirada de no te quejes o te va mal para después levantar su mano Edward asintió para después besarme rápidamente antes de salir de la habitación.

- ahora bellita – susurro tomándome del brazo para sacarme de la habitación técnicamente me arrastro hacia su gran habitación a donde estaban todas sentadas en la gran cama.

-comenzaremos la venganza en contra de jane ahora mismo – dijo rose mientras que todas sonreían de manera malvada haciéndome retroceder hasta chocar con la pared esto no terminaría bien definitivamente.

- chicas la venganza no es lo mejor – musite pasando una mano por mi cabello ellas sonrieron para negar.

- bella cariño es lo sabemos pero ella quiso que te separaras de Edward cosa que por suerte no lo logro asi que le daremos un pequeña lección – hablo Silvana caminando a un lado a otro de la habitación tocando sus manos.

- exactamente si le demostramos que bella es más fuerte que ella no se atreverá a tratar de hacer más daño – dijo mandy uniéndose a Silvana ahora ambas caminaban ignorando completamente mi presencia.

- pero cuando – pregunto rose subiendo sus pies a la cama para perder su mirada en lo que estaba pensando.

- el día de la graduación será el mejor estará todo el instituto – dijo Alice levantándose de la cama para tomar su celular.

- duende te estás dando cuenta de que la graduación es mañana – hablo Silvana fulminando Alice con la mirada me deje caer en el piso esto sería largo para que las chicas se pusieran de acuerdo.

- bueno entonces te parece bella – preguntaron todas al mismo tiempo me sobre salte para frotar mis ojos ya que estaba más sumergida en mis pensamientos que lo que ellas decían solo podía escuchar bla bla bla.

- que – pregunte ellas gruñeron para fulminarme con la mirada.

- solo déjalo en nuestra manos jane sabrá que no se tiene que volver a meter en tu relación con mi hermanito – hablo Alice asentí algo cansada me levante del piso para salir de la habitación.

Cuando entre a la cocina me encontré con esme preparando una torta le sonreí para sacar un lata de coca-cola me senté en el mesón de la cocina mientras la destapaba – bella esta noche vamos a salir a cenar todos asi que antes de las 8 tienes que estar lista – hablo asentí.

Tocaron el timbre por lo que fui directo a la puerta apenas la abrí me encontré con jane mi cuerpo se tenso mientras sentía como toda la sangre subía por mis mejillas mas sin embargo no era de vergüenza si no de la rabia que sentía al tenerla al frente.

- hola bella – saludo de forma estúpida regándome la sonrisa mas falsa del plante solo me estaba haciendo enojar.

- que haces aquí – pregunte importándome poco si era amable o no con ella quien me tomo por una de mis muñecas haciendo presión por lo que gemí de dolor mas la parte de manera brusca pero quien se creía.

- pero que te crees pequeña zorra – grite mientras entraba a la casa seguida de ella me sobre salte al chocar contra mandy quien ahora tenía rostro de odio al igual que toda las chicas.

- pero si se reunieron todas las estúpidas para ayudar a bella – rio jane las chicas gruñeron para caminar hasta la chica quien seguía riendo.

- a quien le dijiste estúpida mocosa - pregunto Silvana tomando del cabello a jane esto no terminaría bien no lo haría las chicas podían ser muy buenas pero a la hora de defenderse podía matar alguien más en estos momento Silvana que sus hormonas estaban algo descontroladas.

- esme – llame entrando a la cocina para escuchar el fuerte grito de jane enseguida Salí de la cocina para encontrarme con jane con el labio inferior botando sangre mientras que Silvana la tenía tomada del cabello y mandy le gritaba lo poca cosa que era.

- chicas – grito esme enseguida ellas soltaron a jane me tuve que morder la lengua para no reír de ella quien ahora no se veía nada bien definitivamente era peligrosas la chicas no podía ni caminar.

-jane – dijo asombrada para caminar hasta la chica que ahora tenía el labio botando algo sangre su ropa algo rota su maquillaje estaba completamente corrido y su cabello despeinado posiblemente dentro de poco tendría hematomas en sus brazos.

- ahora quien es la estúpida – pregunto rose riendo para caminar hasta las escaleras mientras reía.

- espero que el vestido que utilices mañana cubra muy bien tu cuerpo – rio Alice para seguir a rose para subir ambas.

- lo mismo pienso – hablo Silvana esme las fulmino con la mirada a todos incluso a mi por lo que me limite a subir las escaleras al igual que las chicas que ahora solo reían cada una se fue a su habitación apenas entre a la mía camine hasta la ducha.

Después de una ducha alrededor de 30 minutos Salí envuelta en una toalla blanca para recoger mi cabello en otra toalla me senté en el tocador para colocar un poco de maquillaje no era algo normal en mi hacer esto pero me quería ver bien para Edward.

- hola hermosa – susurro besando mi cuello reía para terminar de colocar mi brillo labial ajuste mi toalla para que no se callera mientras me levantaba.

- hola amor como te fue que hiciste – pregunte rio para besar mi frente fruncí el ceño algo enojada.

- solo cosas de chicos nada malo lo juro – musito antes de entrar al baño para ducharse el grito de Silvana hizo que soltara la crema que ahora tenía en la mano me vestid lo más rápido posible para ir a ver que ocurría.

ALEC POV

- hola mi vida como estás – hablo mi adoro novia a la cual estaba decidido a pedirle matrimonio ahora mismo solo deseaba que digiera que si me incline un poco para besar su vientre ya que ahora solo traía un conjunto de ropa interior y una bata de seda.

- bastante bien amor – susurro soltando un risita bese su frente para desabotonar los primeros botones de mi camisa aun que no estuviéramos en la misma casa estaba siempre con ella solo me iba en la noche a dormir a la casa o cuando no me quedaba con ella.

- Silvana amor te voy a preguntar algo pero solo quiero que me respondas con la verdad – hable ella asintió mordiéndose el labio inferior algo nerviosa aun que la amaba no me agradaba lo que le había hecho a jane sobre todo ella había puesto en peligro la vida nuestro bebe.

- claro amor jamás te mentiría – susurro sentándose en la cama para dejarse caer en las almohadas bese su cuello para abrazarla.

- tú fuiste la que partiste el labio inferior a jane – pregunte acariciando su mejilla ella hundió su rostro en la almohada para moverse algo incomoda y asentir.

- porque Silvana pusiste en peligro la vida de nuestro bebe – hable serio pensé que no había sido ella aparte al ver los tacones que traía puesto eran de unos 13 centímetros se pudo haber caído.

- ella se lo busco me dijo estúpida – susurro incorporándose en la cama la mire serio le pudo haber dicho lo que quisiera pero no podía hacer eso estaba embaraza si bien las hormonas la alteraban eso no era una escusa .

- no es una escusa Silvana te pudiste haber hecho daño tenias unos tacones de 13 centímetros – dije ella se acerco a mí para dejar un casto beso en mis labios traro de profundizar el beso pero no se lo permití.

- estas enojado – pregunto separándose de mi claro que estaba enojado como pretendía que estuviera contento ella no era una niñita para poner su vida en ese tipo de peligro sobre todo ya no hablamos solo de ella hablamos de la un bebe que estaba creciendo en su vientre.

- te comportaste como una niña – susurre enfadado ella subió su rostro para levantase mientras cerraba su bata y caminaba hasta el vestier cerrando la puerta de golpee suspire.

- si te parezco un niñita entonces me voy – grito saliendo vestida con un maleta en manos me levante para tomarla del brazo pero ella me lo impidió – no soy un niñita y creo que te lo e demostrado pero si sigues pensando eso entonces quédate con tus asquerosos animales – concluyo para cerrar la puerta enseguida Salí tras ella.

- Silvana amor espera – hable mientras ella caminaba hacia las escaleras.

- vete alec no me importa – grito la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a bella quien observo primero a Silvana para después hacerlo conmigo.

- que pasa – pregunto recogiendo su cabello en una coleta alta Silvana suspiro para dejar caer su maleta.

- nada que tu primo me llamo niñita si yo soy niñita entonces él es un idiota sin cerebro – grito ella para comenzar a llorar mientras tomaba su maleta de nuevo bella me fulmino con la mirada para ir tras Silvana que había comenzado a bajar las escaleras.

- duende espera – pidió bella cuando llegamos al primer piso de la casa esme salió de la cocina junto con Carlisle.

- amor juro que no te volveré a decir asi te amo princesa solo que me preocupo por ti – hable tomando su camisa ella me fulmino con la mirada para negar.

- alec swan – el grito de Edward nos hizo a todos estremecer enseguida Silvana corrió hacia él para abrazarlo mientras el frotaba su espalda y me fulminaba con la mirada.

- que le hiciste para que se pusiera asi – pregunto jasper que ahora estaba al lado de Edward emmett también se puso a su lado.

- me dijo niñita – susurro Silvana pero todos la escuchamos perfectamente me encogí de hombros mientras que bella colocaba un mano en el.

- porque le dijiste niñita – pregunto emmett suspire se lo había dicho por que se había comportado como tal no por que en verdad lo fuera es lo podía asegurar.

- por que le partió el labio inferior a jane sin importarle que ella está embarazada y que se pudo haber lastimado – hable ellos asistieron para sonreírme y bajar su mirada a Silvana.

- duende alec tiene razón te pudiste haber lastimado no te tienes que poner asi - hablo Edward ella limpio su rostro para después voltearse hacia mí con un hermosa sonrisa.

- me perdonas – pregunte ella asintió para caminar hasta mi la abrase para dejar un casto beso en sus labios y tocar su vientre.

- y tú me perdonas a mi – pregunto frotándose su nariz reía al igual que todos ganándonos una mirada nada bonita por su parte.

- claro princesa te amo – musite ella me sonrió para besar tiernamente.

BPOV

Después de las discusión de alec y Silvana todos seguimos con lo que estábamos haciendo apenas entre a la habitación camine hasta el vestier para colocarme lo que realmente iba a utilizar en la noche.

- como me veo – pregunte Edward se volteo hacia mí para sonreírme mientras me recorría con su mirada me sentía realmente incomoda ante esto aun que no debería por dios Edward me había visto sin una sola prenda.

- te ves preciosa – hablo para tomarme por la cintura y comenzar a besar mi cuello haciéndome estremecer al mismo tiempo que lo comenzó a succionar lo aparte me dejaría un marca algo que no deseaba.

- me vas a marcar Edward la ultima vez no fue nada lindo - dije el me sonrió había sido lo más vergonzoso del mundo todos en la casa se habían dado cuenta tuve que utilizar suéter cuello de tortuga por 1 semana.

- vamos amor no fue tan malo tu lo pediste – susurro contra mi oído haciendo que por mi cuerpo pasaran mas de mil sensaciones que me hicieron sentir como que si mi cuerpo fuera gelatina.

- Edward – gemí para pegar sus caderas contra las mías el rio contra mi cuello.

- tranquila princesa ya llegara el momento vamos a bajo – musito asentí de manera pesada cuando llegamos a la sala todos estaban vestidos para ir a la cena pero la incomodidad en mi entre piernas cada dé vez se hacía más grande.

- bueno nos vamos – dijo Carlisle todos asentimos Edward paso su mano por mi cintura haciendo gemir subimos al volvo.

- amor se quedo mi chaqueta la voy a ir a buscar – hablo asentí todos los demás se fueron dejándome a mi sola en el auto esperando a Edward quien entro a los pocos minutos para subir al auto definitivamente no podía mas apenas subió al auto que cerró la puerta me puse horcadas sobre.

- bella que haces – pregunto apenas comencé a quitar su camisa para mover mis caderas contra las de el haciéndonos gemir ambos el tomo mis caderas a hora mi vestido estaba más arriba de mis muslo el bajo la cremallera de mi vestido dejando que callera en mi vientre.

- te amo Edward y quiero ser tuya ahora – susurre mordiendo su cuello el gimió para comenzar a pasar sus manos por mis muslos hasta llegar a mi centro que cada vez se hacía más un húmedo solté un grito al sentir como dos dedos invadían mi centro haciéndome retorcerse de placer su ritmo aumentaba y disminuía haciéndome gritar hasta que sentí como me liberaba por completo llenando la mano de Edward.

Edward llevo uno de sus dedos a su boca para limpiarlo por completo gemía ante tal imagen nos estábamos yendo de los limites termino de limpiar su mano con las servilletas que estaban en la guantera para después colocar sus labios contra los míos.

- Edward - gemí al sentir su excitación lo más cerca de mi entra haciendo un fricción excelente el no dudo ni dos minutos en entrar en mi haciéndome gritar de placer al mismo tiempo que se llevaba uno de mis senos a su boca agradecí el no llevar brasier.

- mas…..mas por favor – grite cuando el comenzó a tocar mi clítoris al mismo tiempo que entraba en mi para salir de manera rápida haciendo que mis paredes se comenzaran a cerrar entorno a su miembro.

- bella – grito mientras yo mordía su cuello para sentir como ambos nos liberamos al mismo momento por nuestros rostros caí una pequeña capa de sudor me separa de Edward en un intento de acomodar mi ropa pero de nada sirvió por lo que abrí la puerta del auto al mismo tiempo que baja para acomodar mi ropa.

- te amo – hable el me sonrió para también bajar del auto y acomodar su ropa definitivamente no iríamos a esa cena Edward me tomo en sus brazos haciéndome soltar un pequeño grito a lo que rio llegamos a la habitación. '

- la cena la dejamos para otro día – dijo asentía mientras el mandaba un mensaje de texto a emmett informándole que no iríamos a dichosa cena ahora solo teníamos el resto de la noche para dejar que nuestros cuerpos fueran los que decidieron por nosotros mas no nosotros por ellos.

* * *

gracias a todos por sus reviews,alertar y favoritos la verdad que me hace muy feliz leer cada rr =)

bueno chicas que creen que pase ahora ?

recuerden apretar el botoncito verde no cuesta nada y me hace muy feliz

besitos!^.^


	25. Chapter 25

todos los personajes son propiedad de stephanie meyer yo solo juego con sus personalidades y vidas =)

bueno chicas este cap tiene drama si pero es que si no lo ponia me iban a matar mandy y silvana asi que como no quiero mi muerte jajaja! no no me iban a matar pero lo habia prometido y ademas a mi me parece que quedo bien el drama si adoro el drama en fin les puedo decir que termine con fisica definitivamente asi que no me tengo que preocupar mas wii! el proximo cap si mi inspiracion sigue como va lo subire el viernes mas tardar.

sorry si tengo algun error en la ortografia!= )

* * *

Capitulo 25

BPOV

- DESPIERTEN – el grito de Alice nos hizo sobre saltar ambos de inmediato hale el edredón para cubrir mi cuerpo al igual que Edward ella comenzó a reír – ya veo por qué no fueron a cenar – dijo mientras Edward la fulminaba con la mirada.

- que quieres – pregunte enojada por su manera tan mal educada de entrar a nuestra habitación sin importarle en que condicione nos encontrábamos.

-Alice cullen –se escucho el grito de esme desde las escaleras enseguida la duende dejo de reírse para voltearse ahora a donde estaba su madre – te he dicho que no puedes abrir la puerta de las habitaciones asi es una falta de respeto – regaño sentí como el rubor de mis mejillas aumentaba apenas me di cuenta que aun seguía sin mover y solo con el edredón tapándome.

- pero mama es que….- esme no la dejo hablar porque la fulmino con la mirada de manera rápida.

- nada de mama cierra la puerta de la habitación ahora mismo – ordeno la puerta se cerró por lo que solté las sabanas para voltearme hacia Edward quien solo estaba cubierto de la cintura para abajo el se dejo caer en la cama y yo a su lado.

- hoy será un largo día…ven acá pequeña – susurro para halarme hacia su pecho adonde deje que mi rostro descansara Edward comenzó acariciar mi espalda de manera lenta haciéndome relajar por completo.

- te amo- musite para cerrar mis ojos después de unos minuto me levante para tomar la bata de seda que estaba sobre el banquito de la peinadora

- definitivamente tienes complejos de vampiro –musite observando los dos chupones que ahora se encontraban en mi cuello el sonrió para abrazarme por la cintura mientras besaba mi cuello.

- pero te encanta – ronroneo haciéndome estremecer si era verdad no lo negaba me gustaba pero no los chupones que permanecían por unos 15 días en mi cuello.

- sí pero hoy tenemos la graduación no puedo ir asi – comente separándome de él quien sonrió a lo que no preste atención para entrar a la ducha el agua caliente permitió que mi cuerpo se relajara después de lavar mi cabello unas 3 veces al igual que mi cuerpo Salí para envolverme en una toalla.

- bella – susurro Edward apenas Salí de la ducha me voltee hacia él quien ahora estaba sentado en la cama – estas enojada – pregunto con voz niño cuando comete alguna travesura negué para caminar hasta el.

- jamás me podría enojar contigo amor te amo solo algo preocupada gracias a que tu chico con complejo de vampiro me marco el cuello en algo que debo reconocer disfrute – musite acariciando su mejilla el me sonrió para dejar un casto beso en mis labios e irse a duchar.

Cuando termine de vestirme agradecía a Alice de haber obligado a comprar suéter cuellos de tortugas por lo que me vestid me coloque uno azul marino para recoger mi cabello en una coleta alta coloque un poco de brillo en mi labios para bajar a la cocina adonde estaban todos sentamos sonriendo mientras desayunaban.

- bella porque traes ese suéter – pregunto emmett sabiendo perfectamente porque era gruñí para tomar mi taza de café junto con mi desayuno y sentarme a lado de alec quien comía un poco de fruta.

- si bella porque traes ese suéter – lo siguió rose esto no me podía estar pasando a mi acaso todos se habían puesto en mi contra baje la vista hacia mi comida para sentir una mirada clavada en mi cuando subí mi vista me encontré con la de paúl si se que no debería estar aquí pero esme jamás dejaría que se fuera y mucho menos por una discusión como la nuestra.

- disfrutaron su noche – se burlo Silvana haciéndome gruñir si ya era mucho ni siquiera estaba Edward conmigo para colmo la mirada de paúl me estaba matando estaba totalmente clavada en mi podía asegurar que sentí los láser cortarme en dos.

- ya paren si – pedí comiendo un poco de fruta ellos rieron a la cocina entro Edward con un camisa blanca y un pantalón negro se veía perfecto tomo su desayuno para sentarse al lado de Alice quien veía una revista de moda mientras comía su cereal.

- no te enojes bellita solo te estamos preguntando – dijo mandy riendo para dejar un casto beso en los labios de amir todos riendo por lo que me uní a ellos el desayuno termino Alice nos dijo a todas las chicas que a las 2 teníamos que estar en su habitación cosa que me aterraba comenzaría la tortura juguemos a que bella es una barbie

- amor - musito Edward cuando salimos del comer me voltee hacia él quien ahora me sonreía – vamos a la sala – dijo asentí en la sala estaba emmett con rose ambos estaban en un sofá mientras veían una película.

- chicos – hablaron ambos mientras Edward se dejaba caer en el sillón a mi lado me acurruque contra su pecho mientras sentía mis parpados pesados y es que después de tal noche era lógico debía reconocer que mi cuerpo era más flexible de lo que imaginaba eso era seguro.

- emmett por favor no comiences con tus comentarios – pidió Edward para besar mi frente mientras yo me sumergía en un profundo sueño.

EPOV

La noche con bella había sido una de las mejores, aun que nos entregáramos físicamente de todas las maneras que nuestros cuerpos no los permitían, siempre nos repetíamos lo mucho que nos amábamos y que no se trataba solo de algo físico el que Alice nos despertara nos había hecho enojar ambos pero lo que me preocupo fue al ver que había marcado el cuello de bella por un momento pensé que estaba disgustada pero me basto con lo que me dijo para saber que no lo estaba en el desayuno las bromas de por qué bella lleva ese suerte cuello de tortuga no paraban cosa que la hacía sonrojar.

Era increíble si el pensar que dentro de 15 días me casaría con la mujer que más amo sobre todo el planeta y que hoy nos graduaríamos juntos, que ella ahora se encontraba durmiendo sobre mis piernas mientras acariciaba su espalda.

- la amas – pregunto mi madre sentándose en otro sillón asentí amar la era poco ella era mi vida por la cual daría todo.

-amar es poco mama ella es mi mundo – susurre mi madre me sonrió.

- serás un buen esposo hijo lo sé solo no dejes que los celos te dominen eso ponen fin a un matrimonio – musito para besar mi frente mi madre era un excelente persona de eso no había duda me sentía mal con el tan solo saber que muchas veces mis hermanos y yo la habías engañado en cuento a las chicas de servicio o las idas a las fiesta.

- Edward – hablo jasper me voltee hacia él quien ahora estaba serio - Alice dice que todos vayamos al ático – susurro sabía perfectamente que no éramos todos por lo que tome a bella en brazo para dejarla en nuestra habitación e ir al ático adonde ya estaban todos mis hermanos incluso Silvana.

- porque te tardaste – se quejo rose dejándose caer en el mueble con un coca-cola en la mano.

- de que se supone de que vamos hablar – pregunte tomando una lata de coca-cola para dejarme caer al lado de Silvana quien ahora tenía sus piernas estiradas para luego colocarlas sobre las mías y dejarse caer por completo en el mueble.

- de la venganza – dijo Alice riendo de forma malvada.

- de quien – pregunte todos me fulminaron con la mirada para suspirar.

- pues querido hermanito hacia bella no será es obvio que es hacia la idiota de jane – hablo rose asentí por alguna extraña razón me parecía que esto no iba a terminar bien pero que mas daba después de contarme todo su malvado plan como lo llamaban me dio algo de pena con jane al saber que le harían eso pero en este caso no me podía oponer al menos que deseara una muerte segura.

- bueno basta de hablar chicas vamos es hora de acomodarnos – todas asintieron para seguir a la duende quien tenía más que una sonrisa pintada en su rostro Salí del ático lo más rápido posible no quería a bella de mal humor y sabía perfectamente que si las chicas la despertaban lo estaría por suerte llegue antes que ellas.

- bella – susurre apenas entre la a habitación bella estaba en la cama boca abajo, con su pequeña boca entre abierta, sus brazos descansaban ambos lados de su cabeza, mientras un leve rubor estaba en sus mejillas no podía negar que era la mujer perfecta camine hasta ella para comenzar a levantar su suéter mientras deja beso alrededor de sus espalda.

- Edward déjame dormir – gruño aferrándose más a las almohada reía contra su piel haciendo que ella se estremeciera solo un poco.

- prefieres que te despierten las chica – pregunte aun contras su piel ella negó rápidamente pero no aparto su rostro de la almohada por lo que decidí subir hasta su cuello me costó un poco aparta un poco el suéter pero a la final lo logre dejando todo mi cuerpo sobre el de ella mas no significa que todo mi peso se encontrara sobre su delicado cuerpo.

-después de no te quejes – susurre para levantarme abrí mi laptop mientras la encendía me encargue de revisar el documento de propiedad de nuestro departamento al cual nos mudaríamos no me preocupada el hecho de que toda la decoración estuviera perfecta ya que deseo se encargaría mi madre pero si tenía que comenzar a ver las diferentes marcas de autos ya que no podía llevar mi volvo.

- Edward – musito bella contra mi oído sacándome por completo de mis pensamientos me voltee hacia ella quien ahora tenía su cabello algo enredado mientras que sus parpados no estaban por completo abiertos.

- que te pasa amor – pregunte levantándome ella se abrazo a mi pecho mientras un día su rostro en el bese su frente para levantar un poco su rostro ella me sonrió

- te amo – susurro de mi cuerpo Salió un gran peso que se había formado por su forma de hablar como que si algo malo ocurriera.

- Yo también lo hago princesa – hable para besar su frente tocaron la puerta por lo que entro Alice con una sonrisa solo traía un mono blanco, una camiseta rosada y estaba sin zapatos ella nos sonrió para tomar a bella para sacarla de esta sin importar sus quejas Me deje caer en la cama para cerrar mis ojos mientras me deja llevar por el sueño.

El grito de Alice me hizo despertar abrí los ojos todo estaba oscuro observe el reloj de la mesita de noche para encontrarme con que eran las 6:30 la duende me mataría de inmediato me incorpore en la cama.

- que paso – pregunte encendiendo la luz ella me fulmino con la mirada para subir un ceja y mantener su peso sobre todo su pie derecho.

- está claro tarado que nos tenemos que ir a las 7 y tu aun no estás listo – grito baje mi vista para ver que ella ahora traía un vestido largo rosado pastel, unos zapatos bastante altos, su cabello estaba peinado con ondas y su maquillaje era suave.

- ya me voy a acomodar duende – susurre para caminar hasta la ducha la cual fue rápida mi traje ya estaba sobre la cama por lo que me lo coloque para después tratar de peinar algo mi cabello cosa que fue imposible de igual manera.

Cuando termine baje a la sala para encontrarme con todos los chicos incluso mi padre sentados por lo que me deje caer en el mueble junto con ellos a los pocos minuto bajo Alice junto con mandy y Silvana las tres se veían excelente.

Esme entro a la sala también vestida para ser seguida por rosalie y de ultimo bella quien traía un vestido azul marino que se pegaba completamente a su cuerpo con poco escote su cabello estaba suelto en ondas mas dejaba ver su cuello en el cual ahora no había ningún marca su maquillaje era delicado ya que ella era perfecta por lo que no lo necesitaba.

- te ves preciosa – susurre tomándola por la cintura mientras sentía el calor de sus mejillas contra la mía haciéndome reír.

- agradécele a tu hermana porque si no hubiera tenía que utilizar bufanda –musito cuando caminamos hacia el auto abrí la puerta para que bella subiera ella me sonrió mientras yo dejaba un beso en su mejilla.

Llegamos al instituto todo estaba perfectamente decorado por lo que estación el auto de inmediato ayude a bella a abajar la mirada de muchos estaba sobre nosotros pero no me importaba solo que tenia a mi lado a la mujer que amaba.

-todos nos ven – musito apenas entramos al salón que estaba completamente decorado de azul sonreí en la tarima se encontraba una gran mesa con un mantel rojo y varios diplomas sobre ellos enseguida nos colocamos en nuestro lugares.

- no lo puedo creer alec- chillo Silvana enfada sentándose a nuestro lado bella se volteo hacia ella quien ahora tenía cara de enfado.

- amor solo me preocupo por ti – musito bella se volteo hacia mí para dejar un casto beso en mis labios Silvana se volteo hacia nosotros.

- pueden creer que alec me grito enfrente de todo el instituto solo porque me tropecé que piensa que soy de azúcar – se quejo por lo que bella y yo nos comenzamos a reír ganándonos una mirada de el mal por parte de la duende.

-chicos silencio – susurro mi madre quien estaba al otro lado de fila nosotros asentimos para volver nuestra vista hacia la tarima adonde ya estaban varios de los profesores bella estaba ruborizada totalmente.

Después del discurso de todos los años comenzaron a llamar a cada estudiante para que fuera por su diploma y tomaran las fotos junto a todos los profesores llamaron a bella quien se ruborizo por completo ya que todos se voltearon hacia ella quien mordió su labio inferior para subir a la tarima un sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios apenas tomo el diploma en sus manos.

Luego llamaron a alec y mandy para que también tomaran sus diplomas se tomaron las fotos para después bajar los 3 juntos mientras volvían a sus asiento cuando nos llamaron a todos nosotros si fue algo incomodo ya que estamos todos incluyendo Silvana quien no paraba de sonreír al igual que rose y Alice.

Por último llamaron a paúl, amir y jane quienes subieron el vestido de jane era completamente tapado mientras que su rostro bueno no tenía el mejor maquillaje Alice enseguida me hizo una seña por lo que le levante para ir hasta detrás de la tarima jane quien iba hacer la que diera el discurso de despedida bajo por la parte de atrás de la tarima.

- hola – salude apenas ella termino de bajar las pequeñas escaleritas le encerré contra mi cuerpo para acariciar su labio inferior con mi dedo – no debieron hacerte esto – susurre ella se estremeció cuando pase mi nariz por su cuello.

- Edward – musito pegando sus caderas contra las mías en algo que considere asqueroso mi celular sonó sabía que era un mensaje de Alice informándome que la llevara a la tarima por lo que tome su mano para hacerla subir el telón estaba abajo ella me sonrió.

-quiero que todos sepan que estamos juntos – hable haciéndola pararse en el sitio que Alice me había mostrado metí mi mano por mi chaqueta – el anillo que le di a bella no fue importante este que te voy a dar a ti si lo es- susurre mientras ella me sonreía.

-cielo lo deje en el auto ya vuelvo nena prométeme que no te moverás de aquí – ronronee con voz ronca ella asintió baje las escaleras mientras le mandaba un mensaje Alice diciéndole que todo estaba listo.

El telón se abrió dejando ver a jane - buenas…..- sus palabras fueron cortadas por la pintura que cayó en todo su cuerpo las risas no se hicieron esperar incluso me reí ella trato caminar pero se resbalo cayendo directo al piso.

- Edward – hablo bella levantándose para ir hasta la tarima aun que las chica la trataron detenerla ella estaba enojada por lo que camino hasta jane sin su tacones puestos para no caer y la ayudo a levantarse.

- bella amor – hable subiendo a la tarima ella me fulmino con la mirada mientras caminaba con jane atrás de la tarima todo estaba en silencio.

- esta no es la mejor manera de solucionarla cosas solo vamos a llevar a jane a su casa- susurro asentí salimos del instituto sabia que la noche no había terminado de la mejor manera por lo que me sentía culpable jane subió a mi volvo aun que lo iba a manchar no quería seguir peleando con bella.

- gracias bella – musito jane cuando estacione el auto bella se bajo para abrir la puerta y ayudar a jane a bajar mientras se despedía de ella.

- porque lo hiciste cullen – pregunto bella de manera seria cerrando la puerta del auto de golpee me voltee hacia ella quien ahora tenía una ceja levantada.

- no lo sé – contesta encendiendo el auto para ir a la casa definitivamente la noche que iba hacer buena se había convertido en una discusión con bella.

- como que no lo sabes – cuestiono apenas estacione el auto frente a la casa para bajar limpio sus pies con la alfombra para después entrar a la casa antes de que pudiera decir algo me dejo con la palabra en la boca entrando al baño de nuestra habitación para cerrarme la puerta prácticamente en el rostro.

Suspire después de unos minutos la puerta se abrió dejando ver a bella con su cabello mojado y envuelta en un gruesa toalla – tan solo me puedes escuchar – hable enfadado levantándome de la cama.

- no Edward escúchame tu a mi crees que ir a vengarte es la solución a los problemas pues no lo es – grito para entrar al vestier esto no estaba bien definitivamente.

- bella amor no te tienes que molestar – hable caminando hasta ella quien me fulmino con la mirada haciéndome retroceder.

- claro que me tengo que molestar y si no hubiera sido jane si no hubiera si yo la que estaba en la tarima – dijo me tense si hubiera sido ella tal vez hubiese matado a cada persona que se riera de ella me sentí mal ante su comparación si era verdad habíamos cometido un error.

- está bien nos equivocamos cielo pero por favor no te enojes mas conmigo te amo – susurre ella suspiro para acariciar mi mejilla mientras depositaba un casto beso en mis labios.

- promete que no lo volverás hacer cullen – gimió cuando pegue mis caderas contra las de ella haciéndola que se pegara de la pared asentí para volver a unir mis labios con los de ella.

- te lo prometo amor – hable ella me sonrió para terminar de vestirse me sentía mal si había arruinado por completo la noche gracias a la estúpida venganza decidí no tocar mas el tema por lo que me fui a duchar.

Cuando Salí de la ducha me encontré con bella sentada en la cama mientras tenía un plato de ensalada en sus piernas y pasaba los canales de la televisión camine hasta el vestier para vestirme apenas termine me deje caer en la cama a su lado.

- sabes que prefiero estar aquí que en la fiesta – susurro comiendo un poco de ensalada asentí para besar su frente ella detuvo el control para dejar el televisor en un solo canal para mi suerte estaban pasando conoces a joe Black gran película debía reconocer pero siempre ponía a la chicas a llorar la primera vez que la vi mi madre termino llorando por 1 horas y las chicas ni hablar del tema.

- porque tiene que morir – pregunto bella rompiendo el silencio que ahora estaba presente en la habitación me voltee hacia ella quien tenía su vista fija en el televisor suspire para quitar su plato con ensalada ya que no había nada lo coloque en la mesita de noche para abrazarla.

- porque si no la historia no tendría sentido cielo – susurre ella se aparto para fulminarme con la mirada mientras subí una ceja.

- claro que la tendría solo que todo los chicos quieren que el muera porque es lindo – cuestiono seria colocando sus manos ambos lado de su cintura ya que ahora se encontraba arrodillada.

- amor yo no escribí la historia además no quiero que muera por que se que tu solo me amas a mí a mas nadie- susurre ella me observo por un momento para reír.

- no esté tan seguro de eso cullen – hablo con voz seria me puse de rodillas en la cama para tomarla por la cintura mientras me acercaba a ella.

- claro que lo estoy yo soy el único que te hace sentir esto – musite para besar su cuello haciéndola estremecer aun que se tratara de resistirse no podía baje un poco hasta el nacimiento de sus senos para desatar la el nudo de su camisón.

- la película- gimió pero simplemente pegue mi cuerpo un poco más al de ella quien jadeo mientras dejaba su rostro en la curva de mi cuello para dejar sus manos caer por mi espalda.

- dime que soy al único que amas – ordene dejando que mis manos tocaran todo si vientre para llegar hasta sus braguitas jugué un poco con el elástico pero ella solo gimió – dilo – volví a repetir.

- Edward cullen eres la única persona que amo – susurro eso era todo lo que necesita por lo que me deje caer de nuevo en la cama bella me fulmino con la mirada para volver a cerrar su camisón y volver su vista a la película.

- eres un machista – bufo para tomar un poco de su coca-cola reí ella me fulmino con la mirada pero solo puede reír.

- pero a si me amas – me burle ella me volvió a fulminar con la mirada pero no dijo nada.

- creído – dijo después de unos minutos solo estaba causando que en mis pantalones se produjera un pequeño problema por sus palabras.

- tienes un problema – se burlo antes de levantarse de la cama para tomar el plato mientras salía de la habitación iba a necesitar un ducha fría eso era seguro.

- Edward – susurro bella entrando a la habitación con una gran sonrisa mientras mordía su labio camino hasta mi para colocarse sobre mi regazo mientras comenzaba a besar mi pecho haciéndome estremecer la puerta a la habitación se abrió de golpee

- se puede saber por qué se fueron –grito Alice haciéndonos sobre saltar ambos bella de inmediato se separo de mi mas que sonrojada.

- no es tu problema – bufo bella levantándose de la cama la duende la fulmino con la mirada mientras bella acomoda su cabello.

- pues fíjate que lo es porque el hecho de que tú ayudaras a la idiota de jane no significaba que se tenían que ir de la fiesta – suspiro – o por lo menos tú pero Edward se tenía que quedar – grito estaba enojada bella camino hasta ella.

- a mi no me hables de esa manera enana – sentencio bella Alice la fulmino con la mirada.

- pues yo no tengo la culpa de que tú seas la chica que ayuda a todos y frustres mis planes – grito mi hermana bella no dijo nada.

- chicas ya pueden dejar de discutir – hable frustrado por lo que Alice había interrumpido ella se volteo hacia mi aun con su mirada nadie te ha dicho que opines.

- todos están en la sala esperando que bajen solo ustedes – dijo asentí al igual que bella que ahora se veía mucho más relajada camino hasta el vestier para después de unos minutos salir con un mono de dormir blanco y un camiseta gris me arrojo un camiseta blanca por lo que me la puse para salir de la habitación junto con ella.

Apenas entramos a la sala nos encontramos todos en silencio esme estaba seria al lado de Carlisle – chicos se que se querían vengar de jane pero esta era una noche especial su graduación no es cualquier cosa no me pareció lo mejor – hablo esme cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

- lo sentimos- dijimos todos esme suspiro para dejarse caer en el mueble.

- fue su decisión que la noche acaba de esta manera no la nuestra – dijo Carlisle besando la frente de esme.

El timbre de la casa sonó dejándonos a todos desconcertados pues ya era algo tarde para que alguna visita llegara - yo voy – susurro Alice con algo de malicia en la voz.

- quien puede ser – pregunto bella apenas Alice salió de la sala sonreí la verdad que no tenía la mas mínima idea.

- no lo sé…..- mi voz fue cortada por el grito de que pego Alice desde el recibidor de la casa me voltee hacia Silvana quien ahora tenía su cara pálida apenas vi hacia el recibidor me encontré con mi tío Eleazar y la tía helena ambos sonriendo.

- cielo –gritaron mis tíos al entrar a la sala y ver a su hija quien negaba de un lado a otro con su cabeza.

-papas – saludo la duende quien ahora tenía fuertemente agarrada la mano de alec quien se veía nervioso.

Mi tía helena recorrió con la mirada alec para subir una ceje las cosas no se pondrían nada bonitas mis tíos eran los serás más exclusivos no aceptaban a cualquiera muchos menos para su cielo como ellos le decían a Silvana.

- ¿Quién este muchachito?- pregunto mi tía para mirar despectivamente alec.

-es mi novio se llama alec swan – susurro sabía perfectamente que en estos momentos estaba deseando desaparecer de ahí cosa que estaba seguro que no iba hacer posible.

- ¡QUE! – gritaron mis tíos haciendo que su grito rebotara en todas las paredes definitivamente esto iba hacer largo bella se volteo hacia mí algo nerviosa pero le sonreí a ella no le dirían nada jamás lo permitiría.

- si como lo escucharon el es mi novio además lo amo y creo que esto todo lo que deben saber – hablo levantándose su mirada que choco con la de su madre podía jurar que salían rayos de esta.

- Silvana Isidora Carter ¿te has vuelto loca? ¿Cómo puedes pensar estar con este tipejo que ni siquiera es bueno para ti? Ni siquiera tiene adonde caerse muerto – dijo helena con voz dura.

- no me importa eso yo lo amo – musito para abrazarse al pecho de alec quien ahora estaba más que serio de hecho todos en la sala lo estábamos si había demasiada tensión es que todos sabíamos cómo era los padres de Silvana aun que helena fuera la hermana de esme eran dos polos opuesto.

- hay cielo, seguro que cuando pongas un pie en Francia se te quitara este caprichito te olvidaras de que este muchachito existe te lo puedo asegurar – hablo Eleazar realmente relajado pero sin embargo sin que su voz dejara de ser dura.

- ¿Francia? No puedo ir – susurro Silvana volteándose hacia esme en busca de algo de apoyo pero mi madre solo es encogió de hombros era la verdad no podía hacer nada helena era su hermana no podía oponerse a su decisión más si Silvana era su hija.

- como que no puedes Silvana cielo si tu adoras Francia – cuestiono helena ella simplemente se encogió de hombros mientras apretaba la mano de alec tan fuerte que puedo jurar que la mueca de alec no fue de nervios si no de dolor.

- porque estoy embaraza madre por eso no puedo ir y porque amo alec – hablo la cara de mis tíos realmente no valía precio estaban algo pálidos si bastante.

- esto no puedo ser posible – grito helena tomando del brazo a Silvana para observarla directamente a los ojos – tu no, nos pudiste hacer eso no a nosotros que te lo hemos dado todo - dijo furiosa las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Silvana quien ahora veía a su madre con rabia.

- claro que lo puedo hacer – grito ella apartándose de ella bruscamente enseguida alec la tomo en sus brazos.

- Edward – susurro bella halando mi camisa para que me dirigiera a ella quien ahora estaba nerviosa pero más que todo asustada – has algo – dijo con voz nerviosa pero solo pude negar era un problema entre ellos no podía hacer nada.

- ese bebe no nacerá y tú te irás con nosotros hoy mismo para Francia – hablo Eleazar volteándose a mis padres quien simplemente estaban como en blanco – pensamos que podíamos confiar en ustedes pero veo que no es asi que solo causaron un mal para nuestra hija – concluyo volteándose de nuevo hacia Silvana.

- no me iré con ustedes y mucho menos dejare de tener a mi bebe el es mío nadie me lo va quitar – dijo helena levanto su mano para estamparla en la mejilla de Silvana pero antes de que lo pudiera hacer alec tomo su brazo bajándolo.

- si el problema es por el embarazo pues déjeme decirle señora que soy lo suficiente responsable como para hacerme cargo de ella y de nuestro hijo o si su problema es por el cochino dinero pues a ella le daré todo el que necesite – hablo de manera seria ganándose la mirada de enojo de Eleazar.

- tú no le puedes hablar asi a mi esposa – grito de manera desafiante pero alec simplemente soltó el brazo de helena para tomar de nuevo a Silvana en sus brazos pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Eleazar ya tenía a Silvana tomada de un brazo mientras le gritaba mil blasfemas.

-basta – grito mi madre caminando a hasta Eleazar quien se volteo hacia ella furioso esto no terminaría bien – puede que ustedes sean sus padres pero ella ya es grande y se enamorada de quien quiera yo la apoyo es mas creo que todos los que estamos aquí lo hacemos – la sala estaba en completa tensión.

-ella solo tiene 17 años no puede estar embarazada y mucho menos de este tipejo – grito helena con expresión de horror.

- puedo tener 17 años pero eso no significa que puedan hacer conmigo lo que quieran no soy su juguete amo alec eso nadie lo va a cambiar ni ir a luna lo hará en un mes cumpliré 18 asi que seré lo suficiente grande para poderme casar con él y formar una familia - grito – si fueran buenos padres al menos me felicitaran porque me gradué y iré una de las mejores universidades del país pero ustedes solo piensan en su posición social – su rostro estaba completamente rojo por lo que bella se acerco a ella.

- solo queremos lo mejor para ti – dijo Eleazar algo más calmado ella suspiro para tomar un poco de agua que le había traído rose.

- si quieren lo mejor para mi entonces simplemente acepten que amo alec y que tendré a mi bebe – susurro en la sala se produjo un enorme silencio helena camino a hasta Silvana para envolverla en sus brazos mientras le susurraba algo al oído.

- gracias – musito ella separándose Eleazar también la abrazo.

- la cuidaras – pregunto Eleazar observando alec quien beso la frente se Silvana mientras frotaba un poco su espalda.

- claro que lo hare la amo como mi vida le daré todo lo que desee - contesto mis tíos sonrieron mientras se volteaban a mis padres por lo que camine hasta Silvana quien ahora hablaba con bella.

- todo en orden duende – pregunte abrazando a bella quien se pego a mi pecho de manera delicada.

- todo en orden Eddie – susurro haciéndome reír después de unos minutos bella me informo que tenía algo de sueño por lo que deseamos buenas noches a todos bueno lo que nos prestaron atención porque me sorprendió el ver mis tíos hablaban con alec como que si lo conociera de toda la vida.

- acido un largo día definitivamente – dijo bella dejándose caer en la cama y yo a su lado para abrazarla mientras ella cerraba a sus ojos.

BPOV

La discusión de Silvana y sus padres no había sido fácil aun que nadie interfiriera en ella la tensión estaba presente por un momento pensé que se la llevarían cosa que me preocupaba eso destruiría a mi primo.

Después de que acabo la discusión la tensión pasó pero estaba demasiado cansada como para quedarme un minuto más de pie por lo que decidí decirle a Edward que me deseaba ir a dormir me sorprendió cuando me dijo que subiría conmigo

- acido un largo día definitivamente – dije apenas entramos a la habitación para dejarme caer en la cama Edward hizo lo mismo para abrazarme mientras yo cerraba mis ojos para sumergirme en mis sueños pero el que tocaran la puerta de la habitación me hizo volver a despertarme.

- adelante – hablo Edward la puerta de la habitación se abrió mientras entraba mandy con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Edward me puedes prestar tu auto – pregunto con un sonrisa pintada en sus labios me incorpore en la cama al igual que Edward.

- para que – pregunto sabía perfectamente que mi adoro prometido no prestaba su auto a cualquiera mucho menos si sabía que mañana lo tendría que llevar a que lo limpiaran gracias a las manchas que había dejado el vestido de jane mejor dicho el cuerpo de jane.

- necesito ir a buscar mi celular a casa de amir por favor préstamelo – susurro haciendo puchero Edward suspiro para acercarse a la mesita de noche mientras tomaba el juego de llaves pero no del volvo si no de otro auto.

- mandy mi mustang nadie lo ha usado en ningún momento asi que lo tienes que cuidar como tu vida – hablo arrojándole el juego de llaves que atajo para voltearse hacia mí.

- prima me acompañas – pregunto haciendo puchero suspire tenía demasiado sueño como para moverme de mi cama pero si no lo hacía sufriría algo que mi prima consideraba como la furia de mandy por eso me levante de la cama.

- adónde vas – dijo Edward observándome extrañado no dije nada solo camine hasta el vestier para tomar una pantalón tres cuartos y un camiseta junto con un suéter me cambie rápido para salir.

- la acompañare – hable el asintió para levantare de la cama y entrar al vestier para a los pocos minutos salir vestido me sonrió para dejar un casto beso en mis labios.

- yo las llevare – susurro asentí salimos de la habitación cuando llegamos a la sala todos estaban aun sentados conversando caminamos de nuevo al garaje Edward abrió la puerta del auto para que yo subiera y después hizo lo mismo con mandy.

Llegamos a la casa enseguida mandy bajo del auto pero dejo las llaves de la casa por lo que las tome por ella Edward me sonrió para abrir mi puerta caminamos hasta la puerta de la casa observando como mandy maldecía.

- aquí tienes las llaves – susurre ella las tomo alegre para abrir la puerta pero su rostro casi cayo la piso al ver la imagen que ahora se encontraba en el recibidor de la casa amir estaba con una chica contra la pared mientras besaba su cuello las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por las mejillas de mandy.

- porque – grito enseguida ambos se sobre saltaron mientras se alejaban amir se volteo hacia nosotros con expresión de horror mientras acomodaba su camisa.

- mandy déjame explicarte cielo – hablo tratando de acercase a mi prima pero Edward le detuvo colocando una mano en su pecho mandy tenía su respiración agitada me acerque a ella para darle un poco de apoyo.

- no le expliques nada simplemente la engañaste – dijo Edward con voz dura el volvió su vista hacia mandy quien ahora se encontraba llorando contra mi hombro pero se aparto para caminar hasta el quitando Edward de su camino.

- porque lo hiciste – pregunto en un leve susurro el suspiro para tratar de acariciar su mejilla pero ella simplemente se alejo.

- yo te amo pero que es….que tu….- mandy no le dio tiempo de terminar de hablar simplemente estampo su mano en la mejilla amir quien la observo horrorizado.

- pensé que era más hombre pero me equivoque – dijo ella para darse la vuelta mientras caminaba hacia el auto ignorando las suplicas de amir quien ahora iba tras de ella cuando llegaron al auto el la tomo del brazo para voltearla mientras que su espalda chocaba contra el auto.

- solo escúchame – grito algo alterado ella negó mientras comenzaba a golpear su pecho pero amir tomo sus brazos para dejar sus labios sobre los de ella de inmediato comenzamos a caminar hacia ellos mandy se estaba resistiendo pero amir era mucho más fuerte que ella.

- suéltala – grito Edward tomándolo por la camisa para quitar de mandy quien tenía sus labios entre abiertos y enrojecidos.

- mas nunca me vuelvas a tocar me das asco – hablo ella limpiando sus labios bruscamente Edward soltó amir de golpee por lo que cayó al piso mandy simplemente abrió la puerta del auto para subir y yo tras ella mientras se soltaba a llorar.

- lo odio prima como me puede hacer esto pensé que me amaba – sollozo frote su espalda Edward subió al auto para dirigirnos hacia la casa mientras mandy lloraba apenas entramos al garaje ella limpio un poco sus lagrimas para bajar.

- prima estas bien – pregunte antes de que saliera del garaje ella se volteo hacia mí para observarme con la mirada en alto.

- por qué no tendría que estarlo el no es nadie para afectarme en mi vida si llore fue por impotencia mas no por qué me doliera su engaño – hablo asentí sabía que tenía razón pero como también sabía que tenía algo de dolor.

- crees que volverá hacer la misma – pregunto Edward tomándome por la cintura para pegar mi espalda contra su pecho me encogí de hombros realmente no lo sabía.

Cuando entramos a la sala todos gritaban mientras mandy estaba en el centro esme ordeno hacer silencio – pero como quieres que me calme engaño a mi primita ese imbécil – gruño alec quien se acerco a mandy.

- lo sé pero golpearlo no es la solución - hablo rosalie suspirando – pero ustedes son hombres no entienden asi que hagan lo que quieran solo no nos moleste – dijo todos los chicos asintieron incluso Edward.

- volveremos en una hora – dijo jasper mientras era seguido por los demás mandy estaba sentada en el mueble sin decir un sola palabra me preocupaba aun que sabía que podía manejar esto no era fácil para nadie.

- prima – ella levanto su mano para hacerme callar me deje caer en mueble a su lado.

- chicas de verdad les agradezco su apoyo pero prefiero ir a mi habitación es lo mejor buenas noches – dijo para salir de la sala después de unos minutos desee buenas noches para subir a la habitación me sentí algo inquieta por el hecho de que Edward no estaba a mi lado.

Me duche para después tomar un camisón limpio me lo coloque seque mi cabello un poco para apagar la luz mientras me dejaba caer en la cama di varias vuelta en toda la cama pero no lograba conseguir el sueño como hace un rato pensar en Edward me hizo relajarme por completo hasta que conseguí dormirme.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió haciéndome sobre saltar de inmediato me incorpore en la cama para ver como Edward entraba tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible encendí la luz de la lamparita de noche.

-pensé que estabas dormida – susurro acercándose a la cama el sonreí para negar mientras me inclinaba un poco para rosar sus labios.

- lo estaba pero me cuesta dormir si tú no estás a mi lado – dije si se que suena muy cursi pero es la verdad si Edward no estaba a mi lado tenia normalmente pesadillas.

- me voy a duchar cielo vuelve a dormir – musito asentí para dejarme caer de nuevo en la cama Edward entro al baño dejando la puerta entre abierta por lo que la habitación quedo completamente iluminada luego de un rato Salió para ir al vestier por un muda de ropa para dormir limpia.

- aun no te has dormido – pregunto con un hermosa sonrisa me peque a su pecho al tocar su espalda soltó un pequeño gemido por lo que me aparte rápidamente – solo fue un pequeño golpee amor gracias al tarado de emmett – susurro le sonríe para volverlo a abrazar pero con cuidado de no colocar mi mano en la zona de su espalda lastimada.

- solo duérmete princesa – musito me deje llevar por el sueño que de nuevo había llegado mientras dejaba que mis pulmones se llenaran con el maravilloso olor que desprendía la piel de Edward.

* * *

Gracias a todos por sus reviews,alertas y favoritos me hace muy feliz leer los rr =)

bueno este es el penultimo capitulo aun que muchas me dijieron que por que iba a terminar es que ya no hay mas nada que pueda salir seria crear de la historia una monotomia algo que no deseo ademas ya tengo dos historias comenzadas para escribir en cuanto al epilogo de te adoro pero te odio si me e tardado y mucho jamas pense llegar a tanto pero es que mi inspiracion este muerta aun que ya esta llegando un poco asi que comenzare a escribir para poder terminarlo lo antes posible no me odien por eso XD el proximo capitulo es la boda al fin despues de tanto se casaran.

recuerden apretar el botoncito verde no cuesta nada y me hace super feliz =)

besitos! ^.^


	26. capitulo final

todos los personajes son propiedad de stephanie meyer yo solo juego con sus personalidades y vidas =)

bueno chicas se que me tarde mucho sorry por eso pero en el colegio esta la ultima semana de hecho apartir de mañana podemos decir que soy completamente libre eso es bueno muy bueno pero como es el capitulo final tiene 16 hojas esta algo largo si ustedes decidiran si tiene epilogo o no como tambien cual sera la proxima historia por que hay 2 pero yo no se cual elegir asi que les dejare de que se tratanta para que decidan.

* * *

CAPITULO FINAL

BPOV

Habían pasado 2 semanas exactamente. Mañana seria el gran día en el que me convertiría en esposa de Edward. Unir mi vida a él era la cosa que más deseaba, porque lo amaba más que otra cosa.

- ¿En qué piensas princesa? – preguntó Edward halándome contra su pecho para besar mi frente.

- En todas las cosas que han pasado a lo largo de estas dos semanas – susurré hundiendo mi rostro en su pecho para permitirle acariciar mi espalda.

-¿Qué cosas han pasado?– pregunto él.

Cerré mis ojos

Habían pasado tantas cosas desde que encontrara a Mandy llorando en su habitación por el engaño de Amir, eso me había partido el corazón, bueno a todos…ella eran tan frágil, aun que quisiera ser fuerte.

Flashback…

- Prima – hable abriendo la puerta de su habitación, para encontrarme que ella estaba contra la pared, mientras lloraba, me acerque a ella pero simplemente se aparto.

- Solo quiero estar sola Isabella – susurró. Sin embargo me deje caer a su lado para abrazarla.

- El no vale tus lágrimas, es un simple hombre, ¡No llores por favor! – hable. Ella negó para sollozar contra mi pecho de nuevo.

- Tu…solo dices….eso porque….no te está pasando a ti…..dime ¿qué pasaría si fuera Edward…..?- tartamudeo. Me tense por completo, el pensar que podía ser Edward me hacia sufrir a mi también.

- Sé que es duro prima, pero por favor… no te sientas así – susurré. Ella levanto su mirada para limpiar sus ojos.

- Lo sé bella, pero… ¿cómo quieres que no me sienta mal si….?– no terminó de hablar, porque se levantó del piso para correr al baño. Enseguida me levanté para ir hasta ella, quien ahora estaba vomitando.

- ¿prima? – musité cuando ella terminó de vomitar para ir hasta el tocador lavar su rostro y sus dientes.

-Estoy bien bella, solo que no pensé hacer esto. Pero ya es la segunda vez que vomito en la semana, y los mareos no son normales – habló para caminar hasta su mesita de noche, de la cual saco una cajita rosada.

- prima ¿crees que estés….?- ella asintió cortando mis palabras para entrar al baño, me deje caer en la cama. Después de unos 4 minutos, ella salió en silencio.

- Bella… estoy embarazada – susurró, Corrí a abrazar mientras frotaba su espalda por un momento… hasta que se separó de mi.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunte. No sabía si estaba feliz o triste, y eso me estresaba de una manera inimaginable.

- Feliz – musitó para suspirar – después de todo, mi relación con Amir deja algo bueno. No te diré que no me gustaría tenerlo a mi lado, porque te estaría mintiendo. ¡Claro que me gustaría estar con él! pero así tienen que ser las cosas y este bebe recibirá todo el cariño del mundo – susurró para acariciar su vientre.

Fin del flashback.

- Pues el saber que Mandy estaba embaraza nos emociono mucho a todos – hable. El rió para asentir.

- ¿Y que dices de cuando fueron hacerle el eco a Silvana? – susurró. Reí fuertemente, había sido un día muy ajetreado.

Flashback…

-Bella ¿estás lista? – gritó Silvana desde el garaje. Tomé mi cartera para ir hasta el auto, donde ya estaba Alec, Mandy, Alice, rose y Silvana.

- ¿Toda un vida nena? – preguntó. Gruñí para entrar al auto, el camino al hospital fue en silencio. Cuando llegamos, nuestra querida amiga casi corrió al consultorio de Carlisle.

- Creo que le tendremos que dar un calmante – se burló rose cuando llegamos al consultorio. Alec tocó la puerta dos veces para que Carlisle digiera adelante.

- Hola tío – saludó Silvana sentándose frente al escritorio. ¡Y vaya que estaba impaciente! pero la comprendía. Hoy sabría que sería su bebe, no la podía culpar.

- Hola nena – dije caminando hacia la camilla donde le realizaría el eco Alec. La ayudó a subir, mientras Carlisle levantaba su camisa y colocaba el gel frio.

-¡Es muy frio! – se quejó ella haciendo puchero, por lo que todos reímos para ganarnos una mirada del mal por su parte. Carlisle comenzó a hacer el eco… para poner cara de asombro.

- ¿Que pasa Carlisle? – preguntó Alec tomando la mano de Silvana, quien ahora veía la pantalla del eco concentrada al igual que las chicas.

- Son dos bebes – susurró para voltearse hacia Alec, quien ahora parecía un fantasma de lo pálido que estaba. Silvana aplaudió emocionada para halar a Alec contra ella y capturar sus labios en un tierno beso.

Apenas Silvana volvió su vista al monitor – donde estaban – preguntó señalando la pantalla. Carlisle movió un poco la pantalla para señalar una pequeña mancha en la pantalla.

- Aún no los veras bien nena – musitó. Ella asintió con lágrimas en los ojos, para luego abrazar Carlisle mientras decía gracias.

-Bueno… ¿ya nos podemos ir? – preguntó incorporándose en la camilla, para limpiar su vientre con la servilleta que Carlisle había entregado.

- Silvana… creo que lo mejor es que descanses un rato, has estado muy agitada todo el día cielo – susurro Alec, recibiendo un mirada del mal por parte de su novia.

- A mi no me importa si tú no quieres ir swan, yo voy a ir de compras. te guste o no – sentencio tomando su cartera para salir de la habitación, dejándonos a todos con la palabra en la boca.

-Iré por ella – dijo Alec saliendo de la oficina, por lo que lo seguimos. Apenas llegamos al estacionamiento nos encontramos con Silvana sobre el hombro de Alec mientras le pegaba en su espalda.

- ¡Suéltame animal! – dijo pateando el estomago de Alec, quien gruño para indicarnos que subiéramos al auto. Después de unos minutos el entró con Silvana, quien estaba quejándose.

- Amor ¿puedes entender de una vez que no puedes salir más si estas agitada?. Te puede pasar algo malo – habló para colocar el cinturón de seguridad de Silvana, quien ahora no para de quejarse.

- Prima… ¿por qué no descansas hoy? mañana iremos de compras – musitó Alice… ¡o por dios-pensé- esto era fin de mundo! ¡La duende se estaba negando hacer unas compras! definitivamente algo estaba pasando.

- ¡No! ¡Yo quiero comprar ahora! por favor Alec, llévame –suplicó ella haciendo puchero, pero nadie dijo nada. Llegamos a la casa para todos ir a la sala, Ninguno de los chicos estaban en casa. Silvana nos informó que se iría a duchar. Luego de unas 2 horas Salía de la ducha, pues para nuestra suerte- nótese el sarcasmos- se había ido ella a Port Ángeles.

Fin del flashback.

-¡La tuvimos que buscar 4 veces! que chica, enserio. Por algo Alice y ella son primas. Aunque debo reconocer que Mandy confabuló con ellas para raptarme la última vez con el pretexto de ir de compras. ¡Por dios!¡ fue mi despedida de soltera! aún no puedo creer que Esme las ayudara – musitó para reír. Edward puso cara de pocos amigos, es que después de lo que paso esa noche el rubor en mis mejillas duro 2 días.

Flashback…

- ¡Muévete bella, se nos hace tarde ¡– gritó Mandy entrando a mi habitación. Terminé de colocar un de brillo en mis labios para tomar mi cartera. Iríamos hacer unas compras sobre la decoración de la boda.

- Chicas apenas son las 5 de la tarde, la tienda cierra a las 10 – dije tomando un poco de jugo. Ellas me fulminaron con la mirada mientras subíamos al mercedes de Esme. Aunque hubiese deseado que fuera Edward.

- Eso ya lo sabes bellita, pero antes de ir a la tienda pasaremos por otras cosas – explicó Alice colocando un CD de Maddona para comenzar a cantar celebration. Me hundí en el asiento escuchándolas a todos cantar.

- ¿Que hacemos aquí?– pregunté al ver que nos deteníamos frente a un club. Ellas sonrieron para bajar del auto. Observe mi reloj; ya eran las 7. ¡Cómo el tiempo podía pasar tan rápido!.

- Primero veremos unas cosas aquí bella, no es nada malo – hablo Esme. El hecho de que fuera ella, de una manera otra me tranquilizaba. Jamás dejaría que las chicas cometieran un locura ¿o sí? Suspire para bajar.

- Que sea rápido – sentencie para caminar. Ellas rieron apenas las puertas se abrieron mientras me empujaban dentro del club para escuchar un fuerte ¡felicidades!, pero no solo venia de parte de ellas, si no de otras personas. Las luces se encendieron para mostrarme alguna chicas del instituto con las cuales había realizado trabajo y otras amigas de Tennessee… no sabía que decir.

- Bienvenida a tu despedida de solteras bellita – chilló Alice emocionada mientras comenzaba a sonar la canción de moulin roug. Mis mejillas de inmediato se calentaron al pensar en todo lo que pasaba en este tipo de celebraciones.

- ¿Un trago? – susurró un voz ronca a mis espalda, provocando que un escalofrió recorriera mi cuerpo. Me voltee para encontrarme con un chico de la misma estatura que Emmett, y solo traía un pantalón negro de vestir mientras que su pecho todo descubierto. no podía negar que tenia buen cuerpo.

-¿Que es? –Pregunté tratando de ocultar mi sonrojo. Edward me mataría en este momento si estuviera a mi lado, pero no era así. Sin embargo sabía que si se enteraba estaría en graves problemas.

- Margarita - musitó. No lo pensé dos veces para tomar una, al igual que las chicas quienes ahora estaban en una mesa donde habían una serie de regalos, ellas me sonrieron.

- Bueno bella, como toda mujer casada necesita una seria de cosa por eso….- no las terminé de escuchar; me lleve las manos a mis oídos mientras sentía como mis mejillas casi explotaban.

- Solo muéstrenlo – dije cuando ellas dejaron de hablar. Esme tomó una pequeña caja azul, la cual me entregó. Aunque dudé en abrirlo; cuando lo hice me encontré con 3 ligeros uno azul, uno blanco y uno negro.

- Gracias – musité. Ellas rieron mientas que Rosalie tomara una caja mucho más grande que la de Esme. Ella me la entrego para sonreírme – espero que te sirva bella – susurró. Abrí la caja para encontrarme con un libro que tenia por título "como hacer que un matrimonio funcione por años", me sonroje al pensar en el contenido.

- ¡viene mi regalo! – chilló Mandy tomando dos cajas para entregármela. s cuando las abrí me encontré con 5 conjuntos de lencería de Victoria Secret. Me sonroje para fulminarla con la mirada; ella simplemente se encogió de hombros para sonreírme.

- Creo que el mío te servirá de mucho – dijo Alice para entregarme un caja azul brillante. la abrí para encontrarme con un traje de marinera, pero este consistía en una pequeña falda, con un top blanco de líneas azules y un pequeño sobrerito.

- A Edward le encanta el azul – se burló Mandy, quien ahora reía con Alice. Las fulminé con la mirada para ver a Silvana, quien tomaba una caja la cual me entrego. Apenas la abrí me encontré con un traja de lencería negro con detalles dorados.

Después de que todas las demás chicas me entregaran sus regalos, tome un margarita y la música cambio a right roun. Por lo que todas las chicas comenzaron a cantar y bailar. Mi vista se hizo borrosa cuando tome la 5 margarita, pero no me importaba… solo sería un noche.

- ¿Me puedes traer otra margarita? – pregunté sosteniéndome de la barra. El hombre asintió para entregármela luego de unos minutos que me parecieron años, apenas el liquido toco mi garganta sentí como me calmaba por completo.

El telón del escenario se abrió para que se escuchara sexy bicht. Un hombre en el medio estaba de espalda, cuando se volteo las chicas de inmediato me halaron contra la silla para hacerme sentar. El hombre comenzó a bailar mientras se deshacía de su camisa ¡oh por dios! ¡Esto era demasiado! Pensaba mientras me entregaban un margarita, la cual bebí para tomar otra.

- Solo disfruta bella – susurró rose cuando el chico se coloco frente a mi silla. Tomé un poco de margarita, el me sonrió mientras sentía como mis mejillas ardían. Las chicas literalmente me arrojaron sobre el, haciéndome caer sobre su regazo ya que el ahora estaba sentado.

- Esto no está bien – logre decir antes de que mi cordura de fuera a otra parte. Apenas toque su pecho, cerré mis ojos. ¡Solo sería una noche! Mi respiración se aceleró al sentir que el hombre succionaba el lóbulo de mi oreja, a lo que gemí.

- ¡Basta! - pedí tratándome de alejar, pero gemí al sentir que la música subí haciendo que mis oídos dolieran mientras llevaba mis manos al pecho del hombre, tratando de alejarlo. Pero mi mente fue más fuerte que yo, por lo que comencé a mover mis manos…en ese instante las puertas el club se abrieran de golpee.

-ISABELLA MARIE SWAN DYWER SEPARATE DE ESE HOMBRE EN ESTE MALDITO MOMENTO –gritó Edward haciéndome temblar para alejarme del hombre, quién ahora se veía aterrado por la expresión de Edward. Quién tenía a todos los chicos con él, las cosas no terminarían bien…eso era definitivo.

- Edward yo….- él no me dejo terminar de hablar, porque ya estaba sobre el hombre golpeando su rosto con fuerza. Después de unos minutos se separo de él con los nudillos completamente rojos y su respiración agitada. Me tomó del brazo para halarme fuera del club.

- ¡Pero en que estabas pensando! – gritó tomándome por ambos brazos al punto que me dolió, por lo que un par de lagrimas bajaron por mis mejillas. él me soltó para alejarse.

- Edward hijo – hablo Esme. El se volteo hacia ella. Más que molesta limpie mis lágrimas para poder observar con claridad, ya que mi vista estaba nublada.

- Esme – dijo Carlisle serio para fulminarla con la mirada, a lo que ella se encogió de hombros – se supone que eres grande ¿cómo te pudiste prestar para esto? – suspiró mientras caminaba hasta su auto.

-Carlisle – llamo Esme. Pero él solo se limito a subir a su auto e irse.

- Bella – dijo Edward tomándome por un brazo. Me voltee hacia quien ahora se veía con cara de pocos amigos, me halo hasta su volvo para hacerme entrar en el sin importarle mis quejas.

Fin del flashback

- Debo reconocer que fue una buena reconciliación – ronroneo besando mi frente. La verdad lo había sido, no me podía quejar.

- Eres un ninfómano – musite. Él rio para quedarse en silencio por un rato.

- Somos cariño. Ahora vamos a dormir, porque después Alice me mata por no dejarte dormir – susurró. Asentí para pegarme mas a su cuerpo, dejándome cubrir por el delicioso calor de su piel.

El sol entró en la habitación, pegando con mi rostro de frente. Por lo que cerré mis ojos fuertemente, pero de nada serviría. En pocos minutos todas las chicas estarían aquí gritándome que me despertara, por lo que me aparte un poco de Edward para dejar un casto beso en sus labios para dirigirme a la ducha.

- Hoy es el día – dije para mí misma mientras dejaba caer la ultima prenda de mi cuerpo. Entré a la tina, el agua me relajo mientras frotaba mi cuerpo varias veces. Después de un rato salí para caminar hasta la ducha, donde me encargué de lavar de nuevo mi cuerpo y mi cabello varias veces.

Apenas terminé, tomé un toalla para envolver mi cuerpo, pero cuando coloqué un pie fuera de la ducha, mi estomago se revolvió obligándome a ir hasta el sanitario donde comencé a vomitar. Sentí como Edward frotaba mi espalda para aparte el cabello de mi rostro.

- ¿Cómo te sientes cielo?– preguntó mientras caminaba hasta el tocador, del cual me tuve que sostener al sentir que todo me da vuelta. La toalla abandonó mi cuerpo rápidamente pero no me importó. Todo me da vueltas, el cuerpo de Edward se pego al mío mientras él me cubrí con la toalla.

- Bella – musito Edward contra mi oído. Cerré mis ojos por un momento, para luego abrirlos sintiendo que todo volví a la calma.

- Estoy bien Edward, solo son los nervios – hable. Él asintió para besar mi mejilla. Después de lavar mi boca un par de veces, al igual que mi rostro, Salí para ir al vestidor donde tomé un conjunto de algodón blanco.

- Estaré en la cocina – dije antes de salir de la habitación. Todo estaba en calma, Esme estaba sentada con Carlisle en la cocina. Los salude a ambos para tomar una taza de café con unas tostadas de mermelada.

- Hoy será gran día Isabella – exclamó Carlisle. Asentí para sonreírle, tenía tantas cosas que agradecerle, que no sabía cómo se lo iba a pagar a é y a Esme. Termine desayunar para sentir como todas las chicas me arrastraban afuera de la cocina.

- Bueno bella, no queremos quejas; sólo que te relajes – sentenció Mandy apenas entramos al que yo llamo el salón de la tortura, pero ellas lo llamaban el salón de "la belleza y relajación".

- Chicas, son las 9 y la boda es a las 6 ¿podemos comenzar a la 1 por favor?– suplique. Todas negaron para hacerme sentar en la pequeña silla rosada. Comenzaron con mis manos, las cuales probaron unos 10 colores al igual que con mis pies.

- Yo trabajare en cabello – hablo Rosalie para comenzar a humedecer mi cabello. Lo peinó para después recogerlo en una trenza bastante difícil. Agradecía al cielo haberme ido a depilar hace 2 días, por que la única vez que permití deje que depilaran mis piernas era porque ellas sabían.

- Yo me encargare el maquillaje – sentenció Mandy junto con Silvana, ambas colocaron varias mascarillas faciales en mi rostro para después comenzar con el maquillaje.

- ¡lista bella! – chillaron todas chocando las palmas. Me voltee hacia el espejo, mi cabello estaba recogido en una trenza y mi maquillaje era suave, solo tenía un poco de sombra en los ojos: rosada pero muy clara. El rubor no fue necesario ya que estaba por mi sola, mis labios tenían brillo labial

- Esta perfecta – hablo Alice para entregarme un bata de seda blanca. camine hasta el baño, las chicas se encargaron de dejar todo en orden antes de salir, me sonrojé al ver que en la gran cama que había en la habitación de Alice la cual se comunicaba con la habitación de la tortura, un conjunto de lencería blanco.

Tocaron la puerta- "adelante"- susurré. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Esme quien traía un cofre, ella me sonrió para cerrar la puerta, abrió el vestir de Alice para salir con el. El cual tendió en la cama.

- ¿Cómo te sientes bella?– preguntó mientras le sonreía, no me podía sentir más feliz en estos momento observé el reloj para ver que eran las 5, solo faltaba un hora para mi boda. Esme me ayudó a colocar el vestido, mis tacones eran blancos no tan altos pero debía reconocer que bastantes cómodos para caminar no podía creer que era yo la que se estaba viendo al espejo.

- Solo falta esto – dijo Rosalie entrando con un liguero blanco. Ella me sonrió después de que me lo colocara, cosa que me hizo ruborizar. Después colocaron los accesorios para por ultimo un poco de brillo labial.

- ¡llegó el momento bella ¡– exclamó Esme abrazándome para salir de la habitación, al igual que rose. Me senté en el banquito que estaba al lado de la cama para cerrar mis ojos mientras pensaba en cómo sería mi nueva vida funcionarían las cosas con Edward, podría ser madre.

- Bella – la voz ronca de Carlisle me hizo casi saltar del asiento. El me sonrió para tenderme su mano, ahora tenía un traje negro; se veía bastante elegante – siento si te ofendí – susurró mientras salíamos de la habitación.

- ¿Estás lista?- preguntó Alice, quien me esperaba en lo último de las escaleras con un vestido rosado pastel. Asentí; estaba más que lista ella me sonrió.

- entonces no perdamos tiempo – hablo Esme quien ahora estaba junto a Carlisle con un vestido crema que llegaba un poco más arriba de su rodilla caminamos hasta el jardín apenas las puertas se abrieron mi cuerpo se tenso había llegado el momento que tanto había esperado pero no sabía qué hacer Carlisle coloco un mano en mi espalda indicándome que caminara.

Cuando llegamos al altar solo fui consciente de cuando la mano de Edward tocó la mía, mandando esa corriente que tanto me gustaba. El me sonrió. Deseaba unir nuestros labios, pero no era el momento.

La ceremonia pasó con calma. Solo de mis labios puedo salir un "si acepto" y los aplausos nos inundaron, por lo que Edward colocó sus labios sobre los míos de manera delicada.

- Te amo – musite. El acarició mi mejilla para besar mi frente. Todos los invitados fueron felicitándonos; Esme estaba llorando cuando me abrazo para desearme toda la suerte del mundo, Mandy también lloró para después reír, por que su maquillaje se había corrido un poco… definitivamente era mi prima favorita, Silvana arrastró a Alec hasta nosotros para poder felicitarnos de manera bastante alegre.

- Te quiero prima, te deseo lo mejor del mundo – susurró Alec para besar mi mejilla, Alice no paraba de tomar foto en todos los ángulos posible mientras Jasper suspiraba después de felicitarme como 4 veces, en las cuales tomaba fotos. se acercó Jasper, quien estaba sonriendo – te deseo suerte en tu matrimonio – hablo para tomar Alice del brazo mientras se la llevaba con él, a pesar de las quejas de la duende.

- Así que te casaste – dijo Rosalie para sonreírme. Me abrazó casi dejándome sin aire, mientras reía. Debo reconocer que me puse azul cuando Emmett me abrazó levantándome del piso ganándose una maldición de Edward quien le ordenaba que me bajara.

- ¡Bueno, la hora de el baile llegó!– exclamó Alice halándome. En ese momento encontré a Edward, quien me condujo a la pista de baile. La pista comenzó; por lo que coloqué una de mis manos en su pecho y otra en su hombro, él pasó sus brazos por mi cintura para comenzar a movernos al ritmo de la música.

- Te amo Isabella, eres la mujer más perfecta y hermosa que hay en el mundo – susurro Edward contra mi oído para después unir nuestros labios. La música se acabo por lo que salimos de la pista.

- ¡Así que se van de luna de miel ¡– se burló Emmett , tomando un poco de su vaso de whisky. Sonreí para asentir – cuidado con lo que hacen parejita – habló. Edward bufó para besar mi cuello.

- Tú solo relájate amor – Me susurró Edward. La reunión paso tranquila, a las 2 am, las chicas me separaron de Edward para llevarme con ellas. Cuando entré a mi habitación me encontré con un vestido rosado corto.

- Bella, sabes que donde van no te podrás vestir así; por lo que decidimos que te cambiaras – hablo Mandy. Asentía mientras ellas me ayudaban a quitarme el vestido y me colocaba el vestido rosado.

- Isabella, te deseamos que esta noche se la mejor de tu vida. Recuerda es el día de tu boda nada te debe preocupar – dijo Rosalie mientras salíamos de la habitación cuando llegamos al primer piso, Edward estaba hablando con Carlisle.

- ¿Lista señora Cullen ?– preguntó Edward abrazándome. Asentí después de despedirnos de toda nuestra familia, subimos a su adorado musgtan. El tomó mi mano para salir del garaje; llegamos al aeropuerto de Seattle a las 5:30 después de confirmar nuestro vuelo, aunque no sabía dónde iríamos ya que en los boletos no decía. Dejamos nuestro equipaje.

- Te amo Edward – hable. Cuando subimos al avión para caminar hasta primera clase, ocupamos nuestros puesto. El besó mi frente cuando dieron las indicaciones para despegar. Apenas el avión se estabilizo en el aire, quité mi cinturón para subir las piernas al asiento y pegarme al pecho de Edward.

- Descansa cielo, será un viaje largo – susurró. Asentí mientras observaba mi anillo de bodas, dejándome guiar por el sueño… donde todo era tranquilidad.

- Bella, amor despierta – hablo Edward. Abrí mis ojos, aún estábamos en el avión; la luz de ajustar el cinturón estaba encendida; por lo que de inmediato me incorporé para colocar mi cinturón. Aterrizamos para mi sorpresa en el aeropuerto de Ibiza.

- Bienvenida a Ibiza princesa – musitó Edward mientras recogíamos nuestro equipaje. Observe el gran reloj que estaba fuera del aeropuerto; eran las 5 de la tarde ¡Y había dormido 9 horas! apenas las puertas del aeropuerto se abrieron, Edward caminó hasta un hombre, el cual le entregó un sobre y juego de llaves.

- ¿Lista amor? – ronroneo. Asentí algo mareada mientras caminábamos hasta llegar hasta un deslumbrante porshe plateado. Edward colocó un mano en mi cintura para abrirme la puerta, subí al auto y el a los pocos minutos conmigo.

- ¿Donde vamos? – pregunté apenas salimos del estacionamiento. Él me sonrió para tomar mi mano y depositando un dulce beso.

- Esme heredo un casa de sus padres que está en excelentes condiciones y fue donde pasó su luna de miel con Carlisle, así que pensé que sería el lugar perfecto para pasar estos 15 días solo nosotros dos –le sonreí . El camino fue en silencio a Ibiza, era un lugar bastante bonito; la noche cayó unos minutos antes de llegar a una hermosa mansión completamente blanca.

- Llegamos – exclamó Edward con una hermosa sonrisa para abrir mi puerta. Apenas estuve fuera, el aire golpeo mi rostro dejando que el aroma de playa inundara mis pulmones. Mi esposo… ¡por que eso era mi esposo!, al cual amaba con todo el amor del mundo

- Te amo – dije robándole un rápido beso para comenzar a caminar. El abrió la puerta mostrando un hermoso recibidor con una alfombra beige.

- Mi madre solo se limito a cambiar los muebles – susurró. Las paredes eran completamente blancas, caminamos para encontrarnos con una sala con solo dos paredes blancas; por que las demás eran paredes de cristales permitiendo ver hacia un hermoso jardín con una piscina.

- Es perfecto – dije encogiéndome de hombros. El me abrazó. Las habitación estaban en el segundo piso; por lo que subimos habían varias puertas pero Edward me indico caminar hasta la habitación del final del pasillo.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver un gran habitación con paredes blancas con un sola de cristal, una gran cama en el centro de madera con un dosel blanco, una pequeña peinadora, dos mesitas de noche… ambos lados de la gran cama, un mueble de cuero negro, habían dos puertas una más grande por lo que me indicaba que ese sería el vestidor y otra seria el baño.

- ¿Quieres ducharte primero? – preguntó pegándome a su cuerpo, a lo que solo pude negar. Solo quería estar con él; había descansado demasiado en el avión como para estar el resto de la noche sin Edward.

Caminé dentro de la habitación, mientras el dejaba las maletas en el vestidor. Caminé hasta la gran para de cristal para encontrar con un hermosa playa; aunque no se veía claramente, pero podía sentir como la olas chocaban con las grandes rocas creando espuma, la cual se perdía en el mar.

-Es hermoso – dijo Edward pegando su cuerpo al mío para sentir como no tenia camisa, mientras que bajaba sus manos por mis brazo hasta llegar a mis manos, las cuales tomó para dejar descansar su barbilla en mi hombro.

- Te amo Edward no amo a mas nadie –suspiré para encogerme de hombros - pero tengo miedo – susurré. Él se tenso contra a mí, para después de un rato pegarme más a su cuerpo.

-¿De qué tienes miedo Isabella?- preguntó Serio contra mi cuello. Sin embargo, para mí fue la mejor cosas el sentir su aliento acariciar mi piel.

- De que las cosas no funcionen, que esto solo sea un capricho. se que te amo y tu a mi… pero el amor se acaba como todo en este vida – susurré – de que un día llegues y me digas que no me amas eso me asusta no quiero eso – hablé para sentir como un lagrima Salí acariciando mi mejilla derecha.

- Eso no pasara cielo. ¡Jamás dejaré de amarte! se que hemos pasado por muchas cosas, pero por algo estamos aquí; porque nuestro amor a podido contra todo. Así que no sientas miedo de eso – habló acariciando mis brazos. asentí para limpiar mi mejilla mientras me volteaba hacia él.

- Promete que esto siempre será así, que no cambiaremos – pedí para capturar sus labios en un tierno beso, el cual me correspondió. De manera delicada sus manos pasaron por mi espalda, al mismo tiempo que el comenzaba desabotonar el vestido, haciéndome estremecer.

- te lo prometo – dijo antes de separarse de mí, quitando el vestido lentamente, dejándolo en el piso. Cuando levantó su mirada, recorrió su mirada por mi cuerpo, viendo fijamente mi ropa interior y el liguero que estaba en mi pierna derecha haciéndome sonrojar al ver reflejado el deseo con el que me veía

Caminó hasta mí para comenzar a dejar besos a lo largo de mi cuello, empujando el vestido al otro lado de la habitación para permitirme caminar. Choqué contra el borde de la cama, donde Edward se encargó de que mi cuerpo bajara, para quedar sobre la gran cama. Él se incorporó un poco para hacer que su peso no quedara sobre mí, mientras sus manos recorrían sin pudor mi cuerpo, pasando desde mi cuello hasta agarrar posesivamente mis glúteos, solo pude gemir en respuesta ante las caricias que me estaba dando. Sintiendo mi creciente excitación solo podía restregarme contra él, pidiendo silenciosamente más.

- Eres perfecta y te amo, eso nada lo cambiara – susurró antes de desabrochar mi brasier. Mostrando mi pecho, lo miraba con admiración mientras se ponía de rodillas en el medio de mis piernas, haciendo que las separara. Pasó una de sus manos por mi vientre plano para llegar hasta el medio de mis pechos, llevándose uno a la boca, succionando con delicadeza; creando una sensación tan placentera que dolía. Poco después se encargó de mi otro pecho, tocándolo suavemente con su mano para después cambiar haciéndome gemir cada vez más alto.

- Te amo – decía mientras se me escapaba un gemido audible. Apenas comenzó a bajar sus manos por lo largo de mi pierna derecha, se apartó un poco para comenzar a besar desde mi tobillo hasta la parte más alta de mi muslo bajo. Sus labios recorrían hasta donde ahora se encontraba el liguero; para quitarlo lentamente con su boca. Le sonreí a lo que el respondió gruñendo.

Cuando terminó Subió de nuevo hasta mi boca; para capturar mis labios en un beso cargado de pasión. Bajó sus manos de nuevo hasta mi vientre en el cual se entretuvo hacia diferentes figuras. No me podía quejar… se sentía realmente bien, mis braguitas cada vez estaba más húmedas e imploraba silenciosamente algo de fricción.- Edward – gruñí cuando él comenzó a bajar hacia mi pierna izquierda, al igual que con la derecha se tomo todo el tiempo del mundo haciéndome gemir, llevando sus manos a mis braguitas para romperlas en un solo movimiento.

- Solo disfruta amor – habló pasando uno de sus dedos por toda mi intimidad, moviendo en forma circular en mi clítoris con su dedo pulgar, mientras que con otro de sus dedos introducía un dedo en mi cavidad, haciéndome gritar de placer. Instintivamente movía mis caderas contra su mano, en busca de más fricción que lograra liberarme. Pero él me detuvo para dejar un casto beso en mis labios me incorpore en la cama alejando sus mano para quitar el resto de su ropa.

- te necesito ahora – dije succionando el lóbulo de ser oreja. El colocó sus manos en mi cintura para volverme a recostar en la cama. Besó mis labios al mismo tiempo que entraba en mi para comenzar a embestirme mientras gemía mi nombre, cerrando sus ojos; reflejando todo es placer que sentía – eres tan estrecha Isabella – gruñó para dejar sus manos en mi cintura.

- EDWARD – grité encajando mis uñas en su espalda cuando llegaba al orgasmo. Él lo hizo luego de unos segundos para gritar mi nombre, dejándose caer al otro lado de la cama. Cuando nuestras respiraciones se calmaron, me haló contra su pecho mientras observaba la mesita de noche eran las 12 de la noche "que rápido pasa el tiempo cuando te diviertes "pensé mientras sonreía contra su pecho.

- Te amo – dijo acariciándome la espalda. Me incorporé un poco en la cama para ver mi cuerpo reflejado en el gran espejo de cuerpo completo. Mi cabello estaba algo despeinado, mi cuerpo tenía una leve capa de sudor y mis labios estaban enrojecidos.

- Me daré una ducha – dije envolviendo mi cuerpo en con la sabana. Edward me sonrió, eso provocó que me mordiera el labio inferior. Cuando entré al baño, dejé que la sabana callera; abrí el agua caliente de la ducha e intentaba quitar el peinado que me había hecho Rosalie.

Entré a la ducha permitiendo que el agua caliente corriera por mi cuerpo. Cerré mis ojos… había sido tan perfecto estar con Edward, algo único debía reconocer. Después de unos minutos salí para quitar mi maquillaje que no era mucho.

- Edward – musite. Pero no obtuve respuesta, por lo que camine hasta el vestidor. Tomé mi maleta en busca de ropa cómoda. Apenas la abrí mis mejillas se calentaron: había sabia que Alice había puesto la ropa de dormir primero, pero esto eran puros conjuntos de encaje, con pequeños camisones trasparentes; y aunque lo dudé por un momento, termine tomando un camisón.

Cuando Salí del vestidor, Edward estaba sentado en la cama, ahora con un pantalón de dormir. Me sonrió cuando me deje caer a su lado, el pasó su manos por mis hombros para hacernos caer en la cama mientras apagaba la luz de la mesita de noche.

- Buenas noches amor – susurró para acariciar mi espalda. Me dejé llevar por el sueño para relajarme por completo.

Mis ojos se abrieron lentamente, por lo que me removí por toda la cama sin encontrar a Edward. El sol pegó contra mi rostro cuando levanté mi vista, de inmediato hundí mi rostro en la almohada.

- Pensé que no te ibas a despertar – hablo la voz ronca de Edward mientras sentía como abría la puerta de la habitación. Me voltee hacia él con los ojos entrecerrados, percatándome de que ahora traía un bandeja con comida; la colocó en la cama para sonreír.

- Buenos días amor – saludé rozando sus labios. Él se sentó a mi lado para tomar una tostada, destapó la mermelada para colocar un poco sobre la tostada; apenas la acerco a mi rostro me levanté de golpe dándome tiempo de solo ir hasta al baño vomitar.

- Bella – hablo Edward quitando el cabello de mi rostro, me separé del sanitario para ir hasta el tocador donde lave mi boca.

- Estoy bien – dije. El salió del baño sin decir un sola palabra; después de unos minutos me calme para salir el estaba parado al lado de la mesita de noche.

- Bella, es hora de que te hagas un prueba de embarazo…esto último no es normal – exclamó con voz dura entregándome un cajita rosada, pero no la utilizaría… no volvería a pasar por lo mismo.

- ¡No lo hare Edward! – sentencie antes de entrar al vestidor. Tomé un bata de seda para colocármela y volver a salir, percatándome de que Edward seguía en su mismo plan.

- Es solo una prueba, así si sabremos si estas embaraza o no – dijo. Me voltee hacia él, quien ahora me observa serio.

- ¡Por eso no la hare! ¡No volveré a pasar por lo mismo!, el pensar que puedo ser madre, para que luego un prueba te diga lo contrario… no podre vivir con eso – grité. Él se acercó a mí, pero me aparte.

- Solo hazla amor, nada malo pasará – susurró con frustración en sus voz. No quería volver a pasar por lo mismo, deseaba un bebe. Si, tal vez estaba joven, pero me encantaba la idea… pero de solo pensar que daría un no y que no iba hacer madre, eso me hacia sufrir de una manera horrible.

-¡No, no, y no! ¡Es mi decisión, no la tuya! – Exclamé, pero él me tomó por un brazo, y antes de que pudiese alejarme, me acercó a su pecho.

- Se que no es fácil,¡ para mí tampoco lo es!, pero es un riesgo que debemos tomar ambos porque somos uno cielo ,por que en las buenas y en las malas siempre estaremos juntos. Así que no te opongas – murmuró acariciando mi espalda. Sentí como un par de lágrimas bajan por mis mejillas, pero no por rabia ni mucho menos por tristeza… era por el hecho de saber que siempre contaría con Edward.

- ¿Y si no da positivo? – pregunté levantando mi rostro. Él me sonrió para acariciar mi mejilla.

- Pues entonces creo que tendremos una luna de miel muy movida – rió y yo junto con él, quien después de unos minutos de puso serio – solo confía Isabella, por un vez en tu vida hazlo – susurró entregándome la cajita para besar mis mejillas eliminando todo rastro de lagrimas que pudiera existir.

Caminé lentamente al baño, esto era un riesgo que debía tomar. Después de realizar la prueba, los minutos se me hicieron horas; me sentía tan inquieta. Al pasar el tiempo estipulado me levanté del piso para tomar la prueba. Mi corazón casi sale mi pecho al observar el resultado; solo fui consciente de que salí hacia los brazos de Edward, quien me abrazo de mi inmediato.

- ¡Seremos padres! – Grité antes de capturar sus labios en un beso demandante. ¡Seriamos padres!, un bebe se estaba formando en mi vientre, no había mejor cosa en el mundo. Nuestro hijo era todo el producto del amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro, solo eso; porque Edward era mi vida, mi todo. Él y yo simplemente éramos uno solo, porque jamás me resistiría a el… por qué nunca más preguntaría ¿Por qué te resistes a mi?

Fin….

* * *

Gracias a todos por sus reviews,alertas y favoritos ^.^

bueno chicas ustedes diran quiere que haga el epilogo?

summary tan iguales y distintas: bella es gemela con su hermana marie pero ambas son de mundos muy diferentes saben que la otra esta hay pero bella fue llevada con su madre renne una mujer pobre que criara a su hija de manera justa, marie fue llevada con su padre un gran empresario con mucho dinero mas del necesario ambas jamas se an visto pero saben que son muy diferente en cuanto a sus sentimientos que pasa cuando renne muera e Isabella se tiene que ir a vivir con su padre junto con su familia pero que pasara cuando conosca a Edward cullen el chico de quien esta enamorado su hermana marie.

summary amor en las alturas: bella quiere ser aeromoza por lo que decide tomar el curso de la famosa aerolinea cullen con lo que no cuenta es que estara acargar de el capitan edward cullen aun que el desee solo un sola cosa de ella podra surgir algo mas...?

recuerden apretar el botoncito azul no cuesta nada y me hace muy feliz

besitos!=)


	27. EPILOGO 1

todos los personajes son propiedad de stephanie meyer yo solo juego con sus personalidades y vidas =)

chicas se que no tengo perdor por tardar tanto pero estado muy indecisa con este epilogo si comenze en la pagina 213 que es todo lo que me a llevado la historia con todos los capitulos y aun no e terminado el epilogo y apenas voy por la 248 asi que decidi que lo mejor es hacerlo por partes se que todos los cap seran largos pero esta es la primera parte, la segunda la subire mañana lo prometo para apenas termine subir la siguiente historia.

sorry si tengo algun error ortografico

* * *

EPILOGO 1

BPOV

Había pasado 8 meses con 3 semanas exactamente solo falta 1 semana para tener a mi bebe entre mis brazos el haber casado con Edward asi que cada día de mi vida fuera diferente pero sobre todo el hecho de que viviéramos los dos solos nos había hecho cambiar tomar nuestras propias responsabilidades eso era algo excelente.

Después de volver de nuestra luna de miel la cual fue bastante movida como había hecho Edward cada vez que me recordaba todas las cosas que había hecho no podía dejar de sonrojarme nuestra familia estaba más que junta eso nos alegraba ambos el nacimiento de los bebes de Silvana había sido precioso aun que casi mato alec a la hora de las contracciones.

La decoración de nuestro departamento llevo algo de tiempo ya que las chicas lo deseaba decorar ellas pero eso era algo que lo deseaba hacer porque ese seria nuestro hogar el mío y de Edward asi que no permitiría que nadie lo decorara solo yo.

Luego de muchos discutir con las chicas había terminando decorándolo a mi gusto y por supuesto al de Edward definitivamente nuestra vida era perfecta mucho mas por que en pocas horas saldríamos hacia la casa de los cullen ya que estamos de vacaciones en la universidad.

-buenos días amor – saludo mi esposo entrando a la cocina que era adonde ahora me encontraba picando algo de fruta deje el cuchillo a un lado para lavar mis manos las seque para ir hasta mi esposo quien ahora frotaba sus ojos.

- buenos días cielo – susurro rozando mis labios con los míos mi barriga choco contra su vientre a lo que el bajo su mano para acariciarla sobre la tela sonreí para llevar mi vista hacia su mano que ahora estaba debajo de mi blusa.

-lista para viajar – pregunto con una hermosa sonrisa asentí para ir de nuevo hacia el mesón de la cocina siguiendo con mi tarea de cortar la fruta el tomo una taza de café para salir de la cocina.

Cuando termine de picar la fruta serví el desayuno para ir hasta a la habitación apenas entre me encontré con Edward sentado en la cama -¿Qué te pasa?- pregunte cerrando la puerta de golpee él se sobre salto para levantar su mirada la cual se encontró con la mía.

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- pregunto el levantándose de la cama para dejar la taza de café en la mesita de noche el suspiro para caminar hasta mi pero me aleje.

- como que por qué pregunto eso Edward se que nuestro matrimonio no es perfecto pero desde ayer has estado demasiado serio como que si te molestara cuando te hablo – dijo con voz temblorosa que pasaba si ya no me ama.

- no estoy serio amor solo son ideas tuyas te amo eres mi princesa – susurro acerándose a mi oído me estremecí pero a mi mente vino la imagen de la chica de el restaurante.

- ¿es ella por ella que estas asi? Por la chica del restaurante – grite apartándome de él quien me observo confundido.

- la mesera de el restaurante no tiene nada que ver con esto bella yo solo te amo a ti si estoy serio es porque yo también estoy nervioso en una semana nuestra hija estará con nosotros temo no sea un buen padre – hablo el silencio lleno la habitación por un momento suspire para caminar hasta el.

- lo siento – musite el me sonrió para besar mi frente y luego mis labios.

- no tengo nada que perdonarte mi vida te amo – exclamo asentí para volver a besar sus labios que tanto me gustaban poco a poco el beso fue subiendo de tono pero nos vimos obligado a separarnos ya que se nos hacia tarde.

-iré por las maletas – hablo asentí para irme a duchar lo cual me relajo un poco después de unos minutos Salí agradeciendo a Edward que dejara mi ropa sobre la cama no tarde en vestirme para peinarme.

Salí de la habitación directo a la cocina adonde me encontré con mi esposo hablando por su celular con emmett me senté a desayunar luego de unos minutos tranco para dedicarse el también a desayunar apenas terminamos me encargue dejar todo en orden un taxi nos llevaría al aeropuerto.

- te amo – susurro Edward apenas las puertas del edificio se abrieron mostrando el taxi que nos llevaría al aeropuerto cubrí mi cuerpo con mi chaqueta mientras que mi esposo me envolvía en sus brazos solo por esa razón odiaba el invierno solo hacia frio.

- yo también – hable sintiendo como mis dientes chocaban a causa de el frio agradecí que el taxi tuviera calefacción llegamos al aeropuerto nuestro vuelo era el ultimo que saldría ya que los cerraban por cuestiones climáticas.

Cuando abordamos el avión de acurruque contra el cuerpo de mi esposo quien ahora solo besaba mi frente me deje llevar por el sueño que sentía me desperté apenas encendieron las luces de ajustar los cinturones el avión aterrizo apenas pise el aeropuerto me sentí en casa algo extraño.

- estamos de vuelta – musito Edward tomando nuestras maletas asentí las puertas del aeropuerto se abrieron mostrando a Carlisle de inmediato corrí a sus brazos el me sonrió de manera alegre lo extrañaba tanto al igual que a todos.

- hola bella – susurro a mi oído antes de separarse de mí para abrazar a Edward caminamos hasta el auto no sabía si era por las hormonas o porque tenía mucho tiempo sin ellos pero los extrañaba mucho.

Cuando el auto se estaciono frente a la gran casa cullen no dude ni dos minutos en bajar olvidándome por completo de la nieve o de cualquier cosa la puerta de la casa abrió para ver a emmett quien me sonrío para abrazarme de forma delicada algo raro en el.

- enana tiempo sin verte – exclamo a lo que gruñí haciéndolo reí por lo que recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de rosalie quien me abrazo era increíble el pensar que ella también estaba embaraza y que faltaban pocos meses para el nacimiento de su bebe.

- hola bella – la voz de Silvana a mis espaldas me hizo voltearme ella estaba sonriendo mientras mantenía el biberón de su bebita en mano alimentándola de inmediato la abrace ella me permitió a su pequeña para quien fuera yo que terminara con la tarea de alimentarla.

- vamos a dentro – hablo Edward llegando hasta nosotros apenas entre sentía una perfecta paz todo estaba en silencio Alice salió de la sala con un sonrisa me abrazo de inmediato por lo que la pequeña Andy que ahora mantenía en brazos soltó un gritito quejándose a lo que ella rio.

- lo siento pequeña – susurro Alice separándose con cara de susto separe de el biberón de la boquita de la bebita quien rápidamente llevo sus dedito a la boca se la entregue a Silvana para ir hasta la sala adonde ahora estaba el árbol de navidad.

-hola esme – saludo al ver a mi ahora suegra en el piso colocando los regalos bajo el árbol sonreí mientras ella se incorporaba para abrazarme después de saludar a toda la familia e incluso ayudar alec con el pequeño Robert que no paraba de quejarse al estar en brazos de su papa fui hasta la habitación que compartía con Edward cuando estaba en casa.

- veo no estoy pintado en la pared – susurro Edward cuando me separe de sus labios que había capturado apenas entre a la habitación negué rápidamente para besar su mejilla.

- jamás lo estarás amor solo que tenía mucho tiempo sin verlos – exclame el me sonrío para depositar un beso en mi vientre sobre la tela le sonreí.

- solo quiero tener a nuestro bebe en mis brazos – hable haciendo un pequeño puchero el acaricio mi mejilla suavemente para después besar mi frente.

- falta poco amor – musito para caminar afuera de la habitación.

Después de acomodar toda nuestra ropa en el vestier me cambie por algo más cómoda ya que la casa completa contaba con calefacción asi que no tenía que preocuparme por el frio me coloque un mono algodón blanco, sus zapatillas bajas y una camisa azul.

Baje a la sala para encontrarme con todos sentados frente a chimenea cada pareja acurrucada contra el cuerpo de el otro tocaron el timbre por lo que camine hasta la puerta que apenas abrí me encontré con mi prima mandy y un chico alto con rasgos asiáticos, su cabello era negro liso, sus ojos verdes.

- prima – chillo mandy emocionada abrazando su vientre también estaba abultado por lo que ambas reímos el chico estaba serio – bella él es hakorun mi novio viene de Japón es estudiante de intercambio –hablo el chico me extendió su mano ahora sonriendo.

- un placer – susurre pasaron de inmediato mandy se dirigió a saludar a todos mientras les presentaba hakorun quien al parecer se veía ser un persona muy amable de inmediato se fueron a la habitación que iban ocupar la pequeña Andy comenzó a llorar por lo que Silvana fue por ella.

- eres mi vida – hablo Edward apenas me acurruque contra su pecho se respiraba un ambiente e paz todo estaba en silencio sentí como un fuerte dolor atravesaba mi vientre haciéndome gemir levemente respire calmada para poder hablar.

- Edward m….- no termine de hablar ya que solté un grito ahogado por el dolor producido de inmediato todos se levantaron Edward me tomo en sus brazos envolviéndome con la manta que esme la había entregado para llevarme de inmediato hasta el auto.

-respira amor – susurro Edward poniendo el auto en marcha solo podía tratar de calmarme el dolor cada vez era más grande mi esposo coloco un mano en mi vientre para manejar con una sola mano.

- Edward…..- chille llevando las manos a mi vientre conteniendo el dolor producido apenas el auto se detuvo Carlisle me abrió la puerta del copiloto al lado de un silla de rueda para ayudarme a bajar ya Edward se encontraba a mi lado.

-bella mi vida…..- la voz de Edward fue cortada por que su rostro se puso pálido baje mi vista de inmediato hacia mis pies para ver el charco de sangre que ahora estaba bajo mis pies de inmediato el me tomo en sus brazos muy poco importándole que manchara su camisa.

- hay que llevarla al quirófano – anuncio Carlisle todos estaban en la entrada de el hospital las puertas se abrieron de inmediato alrededor de 10 doctores estaban a mi alrededor mientras que me llevan al quirófano.

- bella necesito que respires sobre todo no te pongas nerviosa – dijo Anabel una de las enfermeras asentí mientras que ellas se encargaban de prepararme apenas entre al quirófano mi mirada se encontró con la de Edward quien tomo mi mano.

- todo saldrá bien princesa – susurro contra mi oído para besar mi frente Carlisle entro vestido listo para recibir a mi bebe me ruborice al saber que estaba expuesta ante una serie de doctores pero para ellos era algo normal.

- bella solo relájate y puja solo eso – pidió Carlisle hice todo lo que me pidió pero no podía mas sentí que mis fuerzas se acaban deseaba tener a mi bebe en brazos pero los segundos pasaban pareciéndome segundos.

- solo un poco mas – pidió Edward presionando sus labios contra mi frente solo fui consciente de que todo había pasado cuando escuche el llanto de mi bebita Carlisle me sonrió la quería ver Edward corto el cordón mientras la limpiaban.

- es preciosa Elizabeth cullen– susurre al ver que mi esposo me acercaba a la bebita quien tenía sus ojos abiertos era verdes como los de su padre, su cabello era castaño no tenia en gran cantidad pero caía en leves ondas, su piel era blanca como la nuestras ella soltó un pequeño sollozo.

Edward me la acerco para dejarla en mis brazos por lo que acaricie su mejilla haciéndola cerrar sus ojitos Anabel la enfermera me la quito prometiendo que solo la llevaría a que la prepararan pero apenas me llevaran a la habitación estaría conmigo solo pude asentir.

Después de unos minutos me llevaron hasta la habitación adonde había una cantidad de arreglos con anuncios de alegría por la llegada de nuestro bebe el primero entrar a la habitación fue Edward quien de inmediato me beso suavemente luego entraron los demás para saludarme esme no paraba de llorar de alegría yo solo podía sonreír

-mama calma te dará algo – se burlo emmett recibiendo un gruñido por parte de su madre haciéndolo esconderse tras la rubia quien sonrió la puerta de la habitación se abrió mostrando Anabel quien traía a mi bebita en pequeño cunero.

- es muy chiquita – comento a mandy acercándose a mi pequeña quien ahora estaba dormida profundamente luego de unos minutos le indicaron a todos que tenían que salir menos a Edward es que era obvio mi esposo tenía que estar a mi lado.

- te amo – hable incorporándome un poco en la cama el me sonrió para abrazarme susurrando también un te amo deje mi cabeza en su hombro observando cómo nuestra bebita dormida tranquilamente.

- creo que seremos buenos padres – exclamo Edward a lo que asentí no sería perfecta pero trataría de ser la mejor madre para mi hija eso era seguro.

- se despertó – hable al observar a ver a la pequeña removiéndose en el cunero de inmediato Edward camino hacia la puerta para llamar Anabel quien de inmediato entro indicándome que la pediatra había ordenado que tenía que amamantar a mi bebe para saber si iba a necesitar leche de formula.

Edward la tomo de manera delicada para acercármela la coloco en mis brazos al mismo tiempo que me entregaba un pañito con el cual cubrí mi hombro Anabel salió para darnos privacidad descubrí mi seno la bebita capturo el seno en su boquita para comenzar a succionarlo cerrando sus ojitos.

Después de unos minutos ella misma se separo la boquita por lo que la limpie para cubrir de nuevo mi seno la coloque de manera que pudiera frotar su espaldita para poder sacar cualquier gasecito que la pudiera incomodar.

- serás una excelente madre mi vida – musito Edward arrulle a mi bebe hasta que se quedo dormida por lo que mi esposo la llevo hasta el cunero adonde la cubrió con la pequeña mantita.

- eso es lo que deseo con todo mi corazón solo eso Edward – hable el acaricio mi mejilla para sentarse a un lado de la cama me abrazo haciendo pequeño círculos en mi espalda de tal manera que logro que mi sueño comenzara hacerse presente tener a nuestra bebe me había dejado agotada.

-descansa mi vida yo cuidare de ambas – asentí levemente para entregarme por completo al sueño el cual duro pocas horas ya que el llanto de Elizabeth me hizo despertar ella se estaba removiendo entre los brazos de Edward quien trataba de calmarla pero no lo lograba.

- acércate amor – dije de inmediato mi esposo no tardo de entregarme a Elizabeth de inmediato la arrulle haciendo calmar sus sollozo mi voz al parecer la tranquilizo ya que le cante un canción de cuna.

- porque conmigo no se calma – bufo Edward solté un risita ganando que me esposo me fulminara con la mirada hice un pequeño puchero para sentir como mi pequeña tomaba uno de mis dedos halándolo suavemente.

- es solo que tú te desesperas mi vida eso se lo trasmites a ella solo necesitas estar en calma – exclame el frunció el ceño pero luego de regalo una hermosa sonrisa.

- creo que tendré que practicar – reí para asentir.

- con el tiempo amor solo con el tiempo – susurre para incorporarme en la cama me levante segundo lo que me había dicho Carlisle estaba completamente normal ya que había sido un parto natural cosa que agradecía.

Camine hasta el pequeño cunero para dejar a mi bebita quien llevo un dedo a su boquita para cerrar sus ojitos la puerta de la habitación se abrió mostrando a Anabel quien le indico a Edward que debía salir después de revisar que todo estuviera en orden salió.

Cuando Edward entro a la habitación fui hasta el baño a tomar solo una pequeña ducha el agua caliente me relajo después de lavar mi cuerpo varias veces al igual que mi cabello cerré el agua para secarme por completo y luego colocarme la bata de baño.

Salí del baño para entrar hacia el pequeño vestier de la habitación tome la maleta que estaba en este para buscar un conjunto de ropa interior y un pijama me vestí para después peinar mi cabello e ir a la habitación.

- mandy acaba de llegar – exclamo Edward abrazándome fuertemente dejando besos en mi mejilla.

- ¿Qué paso?- pregunte apartándome el solo rio al ver mi rostro le saque la lengua para poner cara de perrito.

- ella también va a tener a su bebe – hablo mi cara definitivamente no debía tener precio por que Edward no paro de reír por un buen rato hasta que se calmo – todo está bien cielo ahora ven te tienes que recostar - asentí para hasta la cama adonde me recosté con la ayuda de Edward quien me entrego el control del plasma encendiéndolo elegí un película para ver.

- yo también me iré a duchar – musito asentí para observar la mesita de noche eran las 9 de la noche como pasaba el tiempo de rápido mi bebita soltó un pequeño sollozo porque me inmediato fui hasta ella para tomarla en mis brazos debía tener hambre.

-shhh…..tranquila mi vida ya estoy aquí – susurre meciéndola me recosté de la cama para descubrir mi seno el cual ella de nuevo capturo en su boquita para comenzar succionarlo rápidamente podría decir de manera desesperada reí un poco para acariciar su mejilla.

Cuando su boquita se fue separando de mi seno saque sus gasecitos para cambiarla busque un par de mediecitas se las coloque ahora eran dobles pero no quería que el frio le hiciera ella soltó varios grititos de protesta pero solo le sonreí para colocar ahora sus manoplas protegiéndola de el frio la arrulle en mis brazos hasta que el sueño se apodero de ella por lo que la deje contra mi pecho acariciando su cabello para ver como su barriguita subía y baja suavemente.

- quieres que la lleve a su cunita– pregunto Edward haciéndome sobre saltar – lo siento no quería asustarte – susurro me incline para rosar levemente sus labios necesitaba tanto su sabor.

Después de unos segundos me pidió permiso para profundizar el beso el cual permití levemente ya que mantenía a nuestra bebita en brazos ella se removió para tomar mi camisa pegándose más a mi cuerpo.

- eres perfecta – susurro quitando a Elizabeth de mis brazos ella se removió pero no se despertó Edward la dejo en su caminata para volver hacia acunando mi rostro entre sus manos para dejar varios besos llegando a mis labios adonde me beso de manera demándate.

Cuando nos separamos el apago la luz de la habitación para ir hasta la otra cama que estaba para compañía apague el plasma para sumergirme en un profundo sueño no sin antes susurras buenas noches.

El llanto de mi bebe me hizo despertar pero no me moví al verla tierna imagen de Edward con nuestra pequeña en brazos mientras le hablaba en leve susurros haciendo que ella se quedara quieta al parecer se dio cuenta de mi mirada por que de inmediato levanto su vista hacia mí.

-bella – susurro acercándose a mí de inmediato me incorpore para observar a nuestra pequeña hijita que estaba aferrada a la camiseta de Edward con sus ojitos abiertos sonreí para besar su mejilla.

- ves amor solo es paciencia – hable el asintió besando mi frente para sentarse a mi lado observe el reloj eran casi al 1 por lo que mi pequeña no tardaría en tener hambre la quite de los brazos de mi esposo que hizo frunció el ceño pero lo quito cuando deje un casto beso en sus labios descubrí mi seno el cual ella tomo en su boquita para comenzar a succionarlo.

Cuando termino me encargue de cambiarla porque estaba algo húmeda haciéndola dormir la deje sobre mi pecho unos segundos hasta que la lleve de nuevo a su camita esta vez Edward no se separo de mi en vez de eso me dejo prácticamente sobre su pecho para que pudiéramos dormir.

La noche paso rápido solo alimente a mi bebita dos veces a las 7 entro a la habitación esme quien rio al ver la cara de sueño que tenia Edward a quien le debía agradecer que se había encargado de nuestra bebita casi toda la noche para permitirme descansar.

-buenos días mala noche – dijo riendo para acercarse hasta Edward quien ahora tenía a la pequeña Elizabeth dormida en sus brazos ella la tomo delicadamente para mecerla mientras me sonreía de manera calidad.

- adonde están todos – pregunto Edward esme se sentó en el gran mueble.

- en la habitación de Amanda quien tuvo una hermosa bebe – susurro sonreí para levantarme e ir hasta mi bebita quien ahora tenía sus ojitos cerrados la tome de los brazos de su abuela para besar la mejilla.

- a qué hora me darán de alta – pregunte deseaba ir a casa no odiaba los hospitales pero tampoco era de mi agrado.

- dentro de una hora cielo – exclamo Edward besando mi frente asentí para entregarle de nuevo mi pequeña esme quien la tomo encanta en sus brazos camine hasta el vestier para tomar un muda de ropa limpia tome un ducha lo más rápido posible para luego vestirme.

Cuando Salí de la habitación me encontré solo con esme le pregunte que adonde estaba mi esposo a lo que ella respondió que en el cafetín busque un mudita de ropa para mi pequeña se la coloque sabía que estaba haciendo frio por lo que la debía cubrir bien después de unos minutos entro Edward con el informe que indicaba que estaba completamente de alta.

Salimos de la habitación para ir hasta la de Amanda quien también estaba de alta la abrace fuertemente para después ir hasta donde estaba su pequeñita tenia la piel blanca como la de mi bebita, sus ojos eran verdes como los de mi bebita y su cabello cobrizo.

- es preciosa – musito tomándola en mis brazos para besar su frente ella se removió antes de que pudiera llorar se la había entregado en brazos a hakorun quien la pidió para que no llorara.

Salimos de el hospital pegue a mi bebita contra mi pecho fuertemente protegiéndola de el frio ella abrió sus ojitos para soltar un gritito de enojo sonreí para colocar un bebito en su mejilla subí al auto – ya vamos a llegar a casa princesa calma – susurre ella pareció entender por qué se quedo tranquila.

Luego de unos minutos estábamos entrando en el gran garaje de la casa de los cullen en la puerta estaba Silvana junto con rose ambas sonriendo de inmediato bajaron para ver a la pequeña Elizabeth quien ahora estaba en mis brazos al igual que la pequeña holly en brazos de mi prima.

- son hermosas – chillo rose emocionada Amanda la fulmino con la mirada dándole a entender que despertaría a su bebita la casa aparte ser navidad parecía un guardería cosa de bebes estaban por todos lados.

Camine dentro de la casa esme me llevo hasta la habitación adonde estaría mi pequeña que estaba perfectamente decorada debía agradecer que la casa de los cullen contara con más de 15 habitaciones apenas entre al vestier de mi pequeña me encontré con una seria de conjuntos y todo lo que podía necesitar.

- gracias esme – susurre ella me sonrió para abrazarme.

- gracias a ti Isabella – musito esme quien tomo a mi pequeñita de mis brazos camine hacia el vestier de adonde tome todo lo necesario para cambiar a mi nena no la podía bañar hasta la noche aun que la casa tenía toda calefacción no le hacía bien.

Camine hasta la cuna de mi pequeña para quitar toda su ropita la cambie esme salió de la habitación me senté en la pequeña mecedora la puerta se abrió mostrando a mi esposo quien ahora traía otra ropa cerró la puerta para acercarse dejando un casto beso en mis labios.

Comencé alimentar a mi bebita mientras mi esposo acariciaba mi mejilla apenas termine de alimentar a mi pequeña saque sus gasecitos para hacerla dormir luego la deje en la en su cuna encendiendo la pequeña cajita de música.

Salimos de la habitación Edward me abrazo para besarme lentamente el beso comenzó a subir de tono mi cuerpo choco contra la pared haciéndolo reír – estan en horario de menores – se burlo emmett por lo que me ruborice.

- que haces aquí emmett – pregunto Edward molesto separándose de mí para observar a su hermano solté una pequeña risita para ocultar mi rostro en su pecho.

- pues no puedo subir a haber a mi pequeña sobrina – exclamo haciéndose el ofendido Edward asintió para besar mi frente.

- claro que puedes hermano pero en estos momentos nuestra pequeña está dormida – susurro el haciendo caminar hasta emmett quien suspiro para bajar a la sala junto con nosotros todos estaban en la sala.

- adonde esta holly – pregunto antes se sentarme a lado de mi prima quien me sonrio para voltearse hacia mí.

- está durmiendo créeme puede ser un bebita muy inquieta – murmuro sonreí para pegarme al cuerpo de Edward quien beso mi frente para dibujar pequeño círculos en mi espalda.

- ya lo creo – hable para dejar un casto beso en los labios de mi esposo y luego en su cuello el gruño levemente para reír.

- deberían buscar una habitación – se burlo rose escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de emmett quien rio esme salió de la sala para volver con una bandeja con chocolate caliente y galletas tome una para llevármela a los labios el ambiente era agradable.

- podemos hacer un muñeco de nieve – chillo Alice levantándose de el regazo de jasper de inmediato Carlisle negó para ver el termostato que estaba bajo -0 había demasiado frio como para salir de casa además una tormenta estaba cerca.

- no podemos salir con este clima pequeña – susurro su padre besando su frente ella hizo un pequeño puchero por lo que todos reímos la verdad que Alice tenía bastante energía era difícil que se le agotara compadecía al pobre jasper que siempre andaba tras de ella.

El llanto de la pequeña bebita de Silvana nos hizo sobre saltar a todos ella de inmediato salió de la sala para volver con su pequeña Andy envuelta en un sabanita mientras le daba su formula tratando de que se calmara.

- porque con tu mami si te quedas quieta – pregunto alec inclinándose hacia la bebita quien ahora estaba dormida en los brazos de Silvana ella solo sonrió para voltearse hacia alec.

- pues cariño tienes que aprender que las mujeres somos mejor en esto que ustedes – dijo esme quitando a la pequeña Andy de los brazos de su mama quien le sonrió ella salió de la sala.

- ¡O por dios! – grito Alice levantándose de golpee para correr hacia el teléfono.

- ¿Qué paso ahora?- pregunto Edward alejándose un poco de mi.

- como que, que lo que pasó querido hermano es que todo está listo para la cena menos el vino como haremos un cena sin vino – contesto marcando números como loca solo sonreí para levantarme del mueble.

Camine hacia la habitación de mi pequeña cuando entre cerré la puerta con sumo cuidado para ir hasta la cuna me sorprendí al ver que tenía sus ojitos abiertos con el dedito en su poquita le sonreí para acariciar su mejilla – hola cielito – susurre ella no se movió solo siguió mi mano con la mirada.

- se que no me entiendes dulzura pero ya lo harás mi vida – la tome en mis brazos la nieve caía cada vez con más intensidad dejando completamente cubierto el jardín de la casa de los cullen observe el reloj eran las 4 de la tarde como podía pasar el tiempo de rápido.

- hola – musito Edward entrando a la habitación me voltee hacia él quien estaba cerrando la puerta apenas camino hacia mi observo a nuestra bebita quien ahora mantenía su manita sobre mi camisa con sus ojitos muy abiertos.

- es muy tranquila – hablo eso era verdad y tenía que agradecer que no fuera inquieta eso no sería nada bueno aun que ahorita estábamos con todos apenas se terminaran las fiestas tendríamos que volver a nuestra vidas normales.

- se parece a ti – exclamo tratando de quitarme a la pequeña Elizabeth de mis brazos pero a ella la parecer no le agrado la idea porque sollozo el frunció el ceño pero solo bese sus labios rápidamente.

- tranquilo cariño ella te adora solo que compren que está muy pequeña por lo que necesita de mi cuidado – el me sonrió camine hasta la pequeña mesita que había para tomar el osito que estaba en esta lo moví capturando la atención de mi pequeña quien se removió inquieta.

- te gusta cielo – pregunto Edward tomando el peluche ganándose una gritito de nuestra bebita quien cuando su papa la fue a tomar en brazos no se quejo en lo mas mínimo mas bien se alegro.

Después de unos minutos ella comenzó a llorar por lo que comprobé que estaba algo humedad la tome para cambiarla le coloque una ropita menos abrigada ya que la temperatura de la casa estaba normal la alimente ella no paro de tener los ojitos puesto sobre Edward quien mantenía al osito en sus manos.

Cuando se quedo dormida la deje en la cuna para salir junto con Edward caminamos a nuestra habitación busque un conjunto para ducharme me sobre salte al sentir los brazos de Edward en mi cintura mientras el jabón abandonaba mis manos.

- te extraño –ronroneo haciendo que nuestros cuerpo entraran en el agua me voltee hacia él quien capturo mis labios en un beso tierno no había prisa solo éramos el y yo entregados el uno al otro.

- te amo – susurre dejando mis manos alrededor de su cuello el beso mi frente mientras comenzaba a lavar mi cuerpo lentamente haciéndome gemir cuando termino me dejo bajo el agua haciendo que el jabón abandonara mi cuerpo pero no me quedaría asi también tome el jabón para comenzar a torturando lentamente,

- no se siente también cuando te lo hacen a ti cierto amor – hable el gruño por lo bajo pero no dijo nada solo cerro sus ojos me incline lo más posible hacia sus labios dejando que mi aliento chocara contra su rostro – te deseo – susurre el abrió sus ojos para abrazarme.

- no podemos amor no aun acabas de tener a nuestra pequeña eso te ha dejado lastimada debemos esperar – exclamo me aparte de el suavemente sabía que no era por eso la razón de que no quisiera estar conmigo era porque mi cuerpo no era el mismo porque no me deseaba.

- no me mientas Edward sé que es porque mi cuerpo no es el mismo – susurre abriéndola puerta de la ducha para salir el la cerro antes que pudiera hacer algo para tomarme por el brazo devolviéndome hacia su pecho.

- no es por eso amor te amo más que a nadie en este mundo eres mi vida aun que adoro tu cuerpo no me importa como sea yo amo a la mujer que hay en ti no tu figura – susurro para suspirar – claro que yo también te deseo más de lo que imaginas pero en estos momentos tienes que entender que no es lo más conveniente esperemos solo un poco – exclamo hundí mi rostro en su pecho.

Luego de unos minutos nos separamos el me sonrió para besar mi frente Edward Salió de la ducha por lo que cerré el agua el de inmediato cubrió mi cuerpo con una tolla mientras me abrazaba.

Camine hacia la cama adonde estaba mi conjunto de inmediato me vestid para peinar mi cabello lo recogí en un coleta alta deje un poco de brillo de cereza para salir de la habitación como era de noche baje a la cocina para encontrarme con las chicas sirviendo la cena mandy mantenía a la pequeña holly dormida en sus brazos.

No pude contenerme por lo que se la quite de sus brazos dejándola libre que terminara de ayudar a las chicas acune a la bebita por un buen rato hasta que ella se despertó reclamando los brazos de su mama con pequeño gritito hakorun apareció en la puerta de la cocina para tomar a la pequeña de mis brazos que de inmediato se quedo tranquila.

- tranquila bella yo me encargare de esta pequeñita – dijo haciéndole mimos a la holly quien soltó un gritito de alegría lo observe por un momento.

- la quieres – pregunte el subió su mirada asintiendo pero eso no me basta quería lo mejor para mi prima si con amir no me había atrevido a preguntar que tanto la quería esta vez si – eso no es un respuesta – hable con voz dura.

- pues si lo que quieres escuchar que la quiero déjame decirte que no yo a tu prima la amo más que otra cosa - dijo sonreí ante sus palabras me acerque a el.

- solo te pido que no la lastimes – susurre el asintió se acerco a mí para besar mi mejilla eso me dejo sorprendida pero solo le sonreí para caminar hacia donde estaban las chicas comencé acomodar las cosas por la puerta del garaje apareció emmett con unas botellas de vino las cuales coloco en el mesón.

-ahora estas más tranquila –le pregunto a la duende quien asintió antes de abrazar a su hermano quien la levanto en el aire como que si fuera una muñeca ella rio para pedirle que la bajara.

-gracias hermanito – dijo besando su mejilla para colocar una botella de vino en la mesa subí de nuevo a la habitación de mi pequeña para ver cómo estaba ella estaba soltando pequeño sollozo encendí la luz para tomarla en mis brazos.

- porque lloras mi vida – hable ella movió sus manitas la acune en mis brazos haciendo que se tranquilizara busque el pequeño osito había comido hace poco por lo que debía saber que no tenía hambre revise que estuviera húmeda pero tampoco comenzó a llorar esta vez con más fuerza.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió mostrando a Edward quien de inmediato fue hasta mi cuando mi pequeña lo vio se dejo de mover para solo obsérvalo el la tomo en sus brazos al parecer eso era lo que necesitaba.

- ahora te quieres mas a ti que a mí – murmure rodando los ojos ganándome una sonrisa de Edward quien negó para acercar a la pequeña a mi rostro ella tenía sus ojitos entre cerrados movió sus manitas hasta que chocaron con mi rostro al parecer eso la alegro por que soltó un pequeño gritito.

-vamos abajo cielo nos esperan para cenar – hablo asentí para tomar un mantita con la que cubrí a mi pequeña en el comedor están todos alec mantenía al pequeño Robert en brazos quien no paraba de mover sus manitas, Silvana por su parte tenia a Andy muy quieta mientras le hacía mimos, mandy tenía a la pequeña holly en sus brazos dándole con su formula.

- buenas noches – dije tomando a mi pequeña de los brazos de Edward ella hundió su carita en mi pecho me senté aun lado de mi esposo la cena estaba deliciosa todo estaba perfecto.

Cuando terminamos de cenar le entregue a nuestra pequeña a Edward mientras yo ayudaba a las chicas a recoger las cosas de la cena después de unos 30 minutos ya estaba todo en orden por lo que fui en busca de mi hija y mi esposo.

Llegue a la sala para encontrarme a Edward quien estaba a un lado del árbol de navidad hablándole a nuestra pequeña quien no despegaba su mirada de las luces que estaba decorando el árbol.

- es hermoso – susurre acercándome a él para ver a mi pequeña quien al parecer mi voz la había sacado de su concentración por que ahora estaba observando a Edward en su boquita se formaba un pequeña o.

- vamos arriba amor creo que es hora que nuestra pequeñita duerma – hablo asentí para caminar hacia las escaleras llegamos a la habitación de nuestra pequeña adonde de inmediato fui por una pijama la cambie para colocar su pijama la alimente mientras que le cantaba hasta que se quedo profundamente dormida.

- es un angelito – musito el acariciando mi mejilla cuando deje a la pequeña en la cuna salimos de la habitación para ir hasta la nuestras apenas entre fui para el vestier para buscar un camisón me cambie para meterme entre las sabanas Carlisle se había encargado de bajar un poco la calefacción permitiéndonos un temperatura agradable.

Edward se dejo caer al poco tiempo a mi lado me abrazo por lo que me abrase a su pecho permitiéndome guiar por el sueño cerca de la 1 el llanto de nuestra bebita nos hizo despertar de inmediato me incorpore en la cama para ir hasta la habitación.

Cuando entre a la habitación mi pequeña estaba llorando de inmediato fui hasta ella para tomarla en mis brazos estaba muy húmeda la cambie de inmediato pero su llanto no paro Edward encendió la luz pero al parecer eso la irrito por lo que comenzó a soltar pequeños grititos.

- no pasa nada pequeña – hable para comenzar alimentarla eso al parecer al tranquilizo porque solo movió sus manitas pero no la durmió – creo que tiene algo de energía – susurre para mecerla entre mis brazos.

- si la llevamos abajo tal vez se distraiga y eso la haga dormir – exclamo asentí para cubrir a mi bebita salimos de la habitación la luz de la cocina estaba encendida por lo que camine hasta ella para encontrarme con alec y mandy al parecer ambos estaban enredados con lo de preparar las formulas por lo que no paraban de maldecir.

- por qué no se supone que vino Silvana hacer esto – se quejo alec reí por lo bajo al ver a mi primo mi pequeña se removió.

- necesitan ayuda – pregunto ellos se voltearon hacia mí con rostro de por favor sálvanos el entregue nuestra pequeña a Edward quien se fue con ella a la sala.

- cuanto de leche le tienes que poner a la formula alec – pregunte él lo pensó por un momento para después indicarme que 4 cucharadas pero con algo de duda hice lo que me dijo para después terminar las formulas y entregárselas.

- mandy – llame volteándome hacia para ayudarla con la formula me abrazo para agradecerme para después salir de la cocina.

Cuando entre a la sala Edward estaba profundamente dormido y mi pequeña sobre su pecho ambos estaban completamente en paz porque eso era lo que había en el ambiente una paz inconfundible me incline un poco para rosar sus labios por lo que el abrió sus ojos rápidamente.

- solo te quedaste dormido vamos arriba – susurre el asintió tome a la pequeña Elizabeth de su pecho ella se removió levemente pero no se despertó la dejamos en su cuna observe mi reloj eran las 2:30.

- te amo cielo – musito apenas entramos a nuestra habitación me metí bajo las sabanas los brazos de Edward se cerraron alrededor mi cintura mientras que dibujaba círculos en mi espalda haciendo que me entregara completamente al sueño.

* * *

gracias todos por su rr,alertas y favoritos =)

bueno chicas que opinan les gusto o no ?quieren un EPOV ?

besitos!^. ^


	28. EPILOGO FINAL

todos los personajes son propiedad de stephanie meyer yo solo juego con sus personalidades y vidas =)

* * *

EPILOGO FINAL

BPOV

El sol entro a la habitación a las 6 de la mañana me incorpore en la cama Edward seguía dormido camine hasta la habitación de mi pequeña ella estaba aun dormida la tome en mis brazos estaba bastante húmeda por lo que la cambie pero no se despertó solo se quejo levemente.

Cuando la deje en la cuna se despertó sollozando la tome de nuevo en mis brazos debía tener hambre asi que de inmediato la comencé alimentar ella emitió unos soniditos muy graciosos haciéndome sonreír.

- buenos días hermosas – saludo Edward entra a la habitación beso mis labios suavemente para después besar la frente de nuestra bebita quien al parecer se alegro de la atención de su papa porque atrapo uno de sus dedo para halarlo suavemente.

- hola chiquita – musito Edward besando su frente de nuevo esto le agrado por que se removió entre mis brazos de manera brusca cuando en termine de alimentarla se la entregue a su papa quien fue hasta la gran ventana la nieve cada vez caía con mayor intensidad.

- voy a la cocina – exclame para salir de la habitación cuando llegue me encontré con alec quien mantenía cargada Andy en sus brazos haciéndole mimos ella no parada de soltar grititos.

- te despertó- pregunte al ver a mi primo con una taza de café a su lado el asintió para suspirar la bebita atrapo la camisa de su papa quien el sonrió.

- desde la 4 de la mañana no quiere dormir creo que tiene la energía de su mama – hablo tome dos tazas de café una para y la otra para Edward las deje sobre el mesón para hasta mi primo que al parecer estaba que se caía de el sueño.

- y Silvana – pregunte al no ver a la pequeña pixie quejándose porque alec no estaba a su lado.

- esta con Robert que al parecer está igual que su hermana al diferencia que el si quiere estar en cama pero al parecer esta chiquita desea ver como cae la nieve en vez de estar en la preciada oscuridad de la habitación – exclamo asentí para acercarme a él tome Andy de sus brazos.

- ve a dormir yo me quedare con ella – él se levanto para besar mi mejilla susurrando un gracias Andy se removió en mis brazos para esconder su carita en mi pecho la comencé a mesar mientras que tomaba las tazas de café para dirigirme a la habitación.

Cuando entre a la habitación me encontré con Edward quien estaba dejando a nuestra pequeña en la cunita cuando me vio con Andy en brazos yo solo le susurre la situación de alec el solo rio para besar mi frente.

Camine hasta el gran mueble que estaba en la habitación adonde me senté a un lado de Edward la pequeña Andy no tardo en dormir por lo que la deje en la cuna a un lado de mi bebita ambas se removieron pero no se despertaron.

Salimos de la habitación para luego ir a la cocina ya mandy estaba junto con esme ambas preparando el desayuno – buenos días – saludo besando la mejilla de ambas ellas me sonrieron de inmediato me uní a ambas para ayudarlas con el desayuno.

Terminamos el desayuno antes de que los chicos se despertaran ellos no tardaron ni dos segundos en sentarse a desayunar Alice se levanto gritando cerca de las 10 de la mañana alegando que era tarde para acomodarnos pero basto un beso de jasper para hacerla callar.

- Alice la cena no es hasta las 12 asi que cálmate – hablo mandy de manera dura ella hizo un puchero junto con esme me encargue de comenzar a preparar las cosas para la cena, Silvana se levanto al igual que rose ambas se dispusieron hacer el pastel.

- creo que alguien quiere te atención – dijo hakorun entrando a la cocina con holly quien ahora observa mi prima quien seco sus manos rápidamente para tomar a su bebita en brazos susurrándole palabras de amor.

Cuando terminamos con el pavo lo dejamos en el horno las chicas estaban con el pastel Salí de la cocina para ir por mi pequeña que ahora se mantenía en los brazos de emmett el se quejo la tome en mis brazos pero basto fulminarlo con la mirada para hacerlo callar.

-bella a las 4 te quiero en mi habitación recuerda que ese cabello no se acomoda solo – grito Alice antes de salir por el garaje ya que iría con jasper a comprar unas cosas que faltaban para la cena.

Edward entro a la sala para caminar hasta mi dejando un casto beso en mis labios me sonroje al ver que emmett estaba riendo pero mi esposo solo me abrazo a un mas subí hasta la habitación de nuestra pequeña para alimentarla, la cambien y luego trate que durmiera pero al parecer eso no era lo que deseaba por que comenzó a soltar pequeño grititos de algo que reconocí como desesperación.

- de acuerdo vamos bajo – susurre ella no se quejo mas al contrario sonrió llegue a la sala para encontrarme con emmett pasando los canales el de inmediato dirigió su atención a mi bebita quien levanto su mirada hacia mí.

- te quieres ir con el oso – pregunte ella no respondió pero bastaba con ver su mirada para saber que deseaba ir con el volví a la cocina Carlisle, jasper y Edward llegaron con unas cajas de chocolates las cuales se las entregaron a rose.

- amor – llamo esme a su esposo el me inmediato se volteo hacia ella con una hermosa sonrisa.

-dime cielo – pregunto el caminando hacia ella.

- pues amor sabes que hoy viene los padres de Silvana – susurro el asintió ella se movió algo incomodad - ¿puedes ir por ellos al aeropuerto?- pregunto.

- claro amor – contesto ella soltó un gritito para besarlo el beso fue correspondido pero fue subiendo de tono la risa de jasper fue lo que los hizo separar Carlisle raramente sonrojado y esme escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su esposo.

-bueno no ha pasado nada todos vuelvan a lo suyo – grito Silvana caminando hacia Robert quien ahora estaba en su cochecito observando cómo su mama gritaba ayude a esme a terminar el segundo pastel.

- bella – llamo Edward me voltee hacia él quien ahora mantenía un bombón de chocolate muy cerca de mi boca me sonrió por lo que lo tome para después besarlo.

- gracias amor ¿puedes ir a haber que está haciendo el loco de tu hermano con nuestra pequeña?- hable el asintió para salir de la sala esme le ordeno a todos que salieran de la cocina para poder comenzar a limpiar todo el desastre que se había formado mientras cocinábamos.

Luego de una hora terminamos solo faltaban 15 minutos para que llegara Alice por lo que de inmediato corrí hacia mi habitación me duche lo más rápido posible me vestid con un pantalón de algodón y una camiseta azul marino coloque mis zapatillas para ir hasta adonde estaba mi bebita que era con Edward el la mantenía recostada de su pecho.

Camine hasta ellos para tomarla en brazos ella rio por lo que la deje en su cochecito que ahora estaba en la sala a nuestro lado de pegado mi cuerpo al de Edward mientras el besa mi frente el grito de la duende me hizo estremecer bajo los brazos de mi esposo quien rio.

-llego mi muerte –murmure el rio para negar la duende apareció por la puerta con un cantidad de bolsa que si la contaba me mareaba.

-Isabella se puede saber que haces aquí – pregunto fulminándome con la mirada de inmediato me incorpore ella me indico que la siguiera por lo que lo hice era muy joven para morir en manos de un duende como ella.

Cuando entramos a la habitación de la tortura no me dieron tiempo de hablar de inmediato me hicieron sentar para comenzar a trabajar en mi cabello después de tanto quejarme la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a Edward.

- pero quien te dijo que podías entrar aquí cullen - grito mandy caminando hasta Edward quien ahora tenía nuestra pequeña en brazos el grito de mandy provoco el llanto de mi bebita por lo que le dirigí una mirada asesina.

- yo solo venia porque Elizabeth no deja de llorar y mi madre pensó que era porque quería su mama – dijo mi esposo con miedo a la reacción de mi prima ella le sonrió para tomar a mi pequeña y luego cerrarle la puerta a mi esposo en sus narices.

- te bella – musito ella entregándome a mi pequeña en brazos de inmediato la acune en mis brazos me costó un poco alimentarla al saber que las chicas me estaban observando ella se quedo profundamente dormida.

- quieres que la lleve a su cuna – pregunto rose negué tener en brazos a mi bebita me hacía sentir bien.

Cuando terminaron eran las 6 de inmediato Salí de esa habitación que para ella era la cosas más maravillosa pero para mí era un tortura deje a mi bebita en su cuna para ir hasta mi habitación tome la ropa que había elegido para la cena por suerte estábamos en familia.

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió de golpee mostrando a mandy con una sonrisa que no se la quitaba nadie ella soltó un grito ahogado para pegar un pequeño saltito - ¿Aquí no adivinas quien está aquí? – pregunto casi gritando.

Lo pensé por un momento para luego negar solo había una persona que podía estar aquí pero era imposible el estaba en Asia la ultima bueno aun que no tenía muchos meses de verlo la última vez que viajamos todos a Europa el nos visito se había hecho gran amigo de todos pero no podía ser era imposible.

-joon pyo – grito emocionada tarde un rato en gritar al igual que ella pensar que mi mejor amigo de mi infancia estaba en nuestra cena de navidad junto a toda mi familia era perfecto después de todo haberle enseñado hablar nuestro idioma había sido algo muy cómico cuando éramos niños.

- esta bromeando el no puede ser capaz de tomar un avión desde hacia hasta forks solo para vernos a nosotras – dije con algo de sarcasmo ella rio para negar indicándome que era verdad.

-pues déjame decirte quería prima que si lo hizo – rio sonreí abiertamente ella solo se limito a abrazarme para luego salir de la habitación me vestid tenía que agradecer a las chicas por acomodarme aun que fuera una tortura a la final siempre valía la pena.

Edward entro a la habitación con una hermosa sonrisa me beso de manera demandante quería seguir que quería estar con él pero sabía que no podía el se separo lentamente con ese brillo de deseo en sus ojos.

- te necesito – susurre de manera triste cuando el camino hasta el vestier salió para acercarse a mí.

- lo sé cariño yo también lo hago pero no es el momento solo deseo que descanses – musito asentí manera pesada para terminar de acomodarme camine hasta la habitación de mi pequeña cuando entre el agradecí a esme por encargase ella de su baño ella me contesto que era todo un placer.

Luego de vestir a mi pequeña la tome en mis brazos envolviéndola en una mantita mi esposo entro a la habitación por lo que me dio su brazo el cual tome para bajar con él a la sala eran las 8 de la noche no todos estaban en la sala.

- hola bella – saludo mi mejor amigo de inmediato me voltee hacia él para abrazarlo con cuidado de no hacerle daño a mi bebita Edward lo saludo aun que sabía que ya lo había hecho al parecer a joon quedo encantado con mi pequeña por que la tomo en sus brazos para hacerle mimos.

- creo que te quiere – musite al ver mi pequeñita muy alegre el sonrió para volverme la a entregar Silvana entro a la sala con un vestido negro que llegaba un poco más arriba de su rodilla tenia a Robert en sus brazos con un conjuntito azul mientras que alec mantenía a Andy en sus brazos con un conjuntito rosado.

Después de unos minutos llego mandy con un vestido rosado junto hakorun ella tenía a holly en brazos con conjuntito morado con detalles rosado – buenas noches – musito al poco tiempo todos estábamos reunidos en la sala conversando.

- cuanto tiempo te quedaras – pregunto mandy a nuestro amigo quien ahora mantenía a la pequeña holly en sus brazos él se volteo hacia ella con una hermosa sonrisa.

- todo lo que quede de las vacaciones – hablo el ganándose que hakorun gruñera al parecer a el era el único que no le agradaba al idea de que joon pyo se quedara en la casa.

- eso es perfecto – hablo Carlisle con una sonrisa ya que ambos compartían los mismos gustos por la medicina.

Mi bebita comenzó a llorar por lo que de inmediato me disculpe para ir arriba encendí la luz de la habitación comprobé que estaba húmeda de inmediato la cambie para después sentarme alimentarla ella mantenía sus ojitos puestos en mi.

- tú también estas cansada – susurre me reí conmigo misma como que si ella pudiera entender de que le estaba hablando la puerta de la habitación se abrió para dejar a jasper que tenía un sonrisa en sus rostro.

-bella – llamo el cerrando la puerta subí mi rostro hacia él cubriendo mi seno para comenzar a sacar los gases de mi bebita – esme me mando para decirte que ya todos están abajo – susurro.

- le puedes decir que un momento voy – exclame levantándome para comenzar a mecer a mi pequeña el asintió para luego acercarse depositando un beso en la cabecita de mi pequeña la puerta se abrió dejando ver Alice.

- que haces aquí – pregunto ella observando a su novio con duda el se volteo hacia ella.

- pues mama me mando avisarle a bella que ya todos estamos listo para comenzar la cena – contesto él como que si fuera los más obvio ella hizo silencio por un momento para luego caminar hasta el dejando un casto beso en sus labios.

- bueno vamos abajo – hablo ella baje la vista hacia mi bebita que ya estaba dormida la deje en su cuna para salir junto con Alice y jasper.

Cuando llegamos al comedor todos estaban reunidos conversando me senté junto a Edward quien dejo una mano en mi piernas mientras besa mi mejilla comenzamos con la cena que paso entre bromas y recuerdos de todos cuando éramos chicos.

- bueno chicos creo que sería buenos verlos un poco más seguido por Italia – exclamo helena la madre de Silvana quien asintió.

- seria un excelente idea ir a Italia – hablo esme algo emocionada Carlisle asintió para besar la frente de su esposa.

- entonces las próximas vacaciones los esperamos haya – dijo Carlisle todos asentimos apenas terminamos con la cena nos dirigimos a la sala ya que Alice no paraba de quejarse que había llegado la hora de los regalos.

Después de abrir casi 20 regalos me dedique haber que todos los regalos para mi bebita eran conjuntos era claro que sería asi después de todo estaba muy pequeña como para regalarle algún juguete.

Cuando dieron las 3 de la madrugada todos se comenzaron a despedirse para ir a su habitaciones a descansar por lo que nosotros hicimos lo mismo fui hasta la habitación de mi bebita quien estaba por despertar busque las cosas que iba a necesitar apenas ella se despertó la cambie, la alimente mi esposo se mantenía a mi lado acariciando mi espalda.

Luego de mi bebita se durmiera la deje en su cuna sabía que no despertaría hasta cerca de las 7 puesto que cuando salimos de la habitación eran las 4 Edward me tomo en sus brazos por lo que hundí mi rostro en su cuello.

- te amo – musite besando su cuello el gruño levemente entramos a la habitación por lo que me coloque de pie quite toma mi ropa para ir hasta la ducha el agua caliente me tranquilo al parecer Edward también lo necesitaba por lo que se me unió.

-¿Qué tienes amor?- pregunto Edward comenzando a en jabonar mi cuerpo me estremecí bajo su toque el solo comenzó a succionar mi cuello.

- nada- musite el hizo silencio por un momento para después dejar que sus manos comenzaran a tocar mi vientre.

- sabes que te amo – exclamo asentí claro que lo sabía yo también lo amaba más que a nadie en el mundo – que si no hemos estado juntos es porque tu acabas de tener a nuestra pequeña – asentí rápidamente para capturar sus labios de nuevo.

- eso lo sé amor esperaremos – musite el me sonrió terminamos con nuestra relajante ducha me coloque mi pijama para entrar bajo las sabanas y Edward lo hizo conmigo a los pocos minutos.

-descansa amor – susurro abrazándome asentí para sumergirme en un profundo sueño a las 9 de la mañana el llanto de nuestra bebita nos hizo despertar ambos me levante para ir hasta la habitación pero no estaba por lo que baje a la cocina adonde estaba esme con ella en brazos.

- buenos días – hable acercándome a ella para tomar a mi pequeña en brazos ella se tranquilizo de inmediato me senté en una de las sillas para comenzar alimentarla esme me entrego una taza de café por lo que le agradecí la necesitaba.

- es una pequeña con mucha energía para lo poco que tiene – exclamo esme sentándose de a mi lado asentí para terminar de alimentarla cuando iba a revisar si estaba húmeda ella me indico que ya la había cambiado por lo que solo la mecí en mis brazos logrando que durmiera.

Cerca de las 11 ya todos estaban despiertos solo faltaban Silvana, alec y sus bebes – adonde esta Silvana – pregunto Edward Carlisle estaba sentado en una de las sillas.

- Salieron temprano – dijo Carlisle me voltee hacia él quien estaba sonriendo.

- adonde – pregunto rose con duda en la voz él solo se encogió de hombros.

- no lo sé –contesto Carlisle soltando una pequeña risita – creo que fueron al registro – susurro a lo último de inmediato Alice se incorporo pegando un grito ahogado.

- se van a casar – chillo aplaudiendo de inmediato helena la mama de Silvana se volteo hacia su sobrina algo sorprendía mientras negaba rápidamente.

- tenemos que ir ya mismo a registro de forks – hablo rose todos comenzaron a ir hacia las habitaciones por alguna extraña razón los seguí cuando entre a mi habitación deje a mi pequeña en la cama.

Busque algo cómodo para salir me cambie de inmediato me maquille para acomodarme un poco Edward entro a la habitación él también se dirigió hacer lo mismo tome a mi pequeña para bajar hacia la sala adonde todos estaban.

- bueno nos vamos – grito Alice prácticamente salimos de el garaje mi pequeña estaba bien cubiertita por el frio aun que Edward había dicho que estaban exagerando yo sabía que no era asi.

Cuando llegamos acomode a mi bebita en su cochecito apenas bajamos para quitar un poco las pequeña arruguitas que se había producido en mi vestido por haber sentado en el auto coloque mi abrigo junto con mi guantes.

Caminamos dentro del registro por suerte no había nadie una mujer muy amable nos informo en que despacho estaban alec y Silvana casándose sabia que Alice no les perdonaría el no poder organizar su boda pero si ellos lo había decidido asi entonces nadie podía hacer nada.

Basto tocar la puerta del despacho dos veces para que un hombre vestido de negro la abriera hay estaba Silvana de pie con un precioso vestido blanco, su cabello estaba suelto mientras que tenía su maquillaje era suave mantenía a su pequeña a la pequeña Andy en brazos con un precioso vestido color crema por otra parte alec estaba vestido con un traje al igual que el pequeño Robert que estaba en sus brazos.

El grito de helena no se hizo esperar por lo que ambos se sobre saltaron nervioso al parecer aun no había llegado el hombre que los iba a casar ella se volteo hacia su madre – porque no me dijiste que te ibas a casar cielo – hablo helena con voz dolida.

- mami no te enojes por favor – dijo ella con voz de nina buena caminando a su padre quien la abrazo para permitir que un par de lagrimas bajaran por sus mejillas.

- no me enojo cielo solo pensé que me lo ibas a decir – exclamo ella se volteo hacia alec quien ahora estaba sonriéndonos a todos basto un par de palabras por parte de Silvana explicándonos porque nos habían informado para que todos sonriéramos.

Cuando el hombre entro para comenzar con el pequeña boda todos tomamos asiento Edward tenia Andy en sus brazos mientras esme al pequeño Robert en los de ella después de las palabras de siempre ellos firmaron para que cada uno colocara el anillo como símbolo de su unión apenas unieron sus labios todos aplaudimos.

Salimos de le registro alec no podía estar feliz al fin había logrado lo que deseaba no tardamos mucho en llegar a la casa de inmediato Alice comenzó hablar de cómo sería la boda por la iglesia por esta si pensaba planearla.

- está bien duende planearas mi boda por la iglesia – dijo Silvana abrazándose al pecho de alec.

- te amo mi vida vamos arriba – susurro alec a su novia para besar su frente.

- cuidado con lo que hacen parejita – se burlo emmett ganándose que Silvana se sonrojara y alec lo fulminara con la mirada.

- cállate que nosotros no somos unos ninfómanos como tú y rose – exclamo Silvana halando alec quien me guiño un ojo antes de agradecerme por quedarme con sus bebes.

A los pocos minutos bajaron con una pequeña maleta para despedirse de todos emmett no paro de burlarse por lo que alec solo maldecía por lo baje salieron de la casa no sabía su destino pero no deseaba imaginarme lo que iban hacer.

Camine hacia la habitación de mi bebita después de cambiarla agradecía la ayuda de esme con Robert cuando los tres bebes se quedaron dormidos los dejamos en sus cunas cuando entre a mi habitación de inmediato quite mi ropa para cambiarme por algo más cómodo algo me decía que sería unas largas vacaciones a partir de ahora.

- amor- musito Edward entrando a la habitación me voltee hacia quien ahora tenía una hermosa sonrisa se acerco a mí para besar mi frente nunca me cansaría de escuchar esa palabra de sus labios.

Bajamos a la sala Carlisle estaba sentado junto con esme ambos estaban viendo las noticias – adonde están los demás – pregunte dejándome caer al lado de esme ella se volteo hacia mí.

-fueron hacer compras – exclamo asentí para pegarme al cuerpo de Edward que me trasmitía ese calor que tanto necesitaba y deseaba.

-Carlisle podemos hablar – musito mi esposo su padre asintió para levantarse saliendo de la sala seguido por él quien beso mi frente antes de seguir a su padre.

Los chicos llegaron cerca de las 5 la verdad el cuidar a tres bebes podía ser agotador pero después de todo con la ayuda de esme era suficiente a las 6 suspire había sido difícil alimentarlos, cambiarlos, darles un pequeño baño para por ultimo hacerlos dormir.

- acido duro hacerse cargo de 3 bebes nada fácil cielo – susurro Edward cuando salimos de la habitación de mi bebita que sorprenden mente era la que más trabajo nos había dado me duche necesita relajarme cuando termine me vestid con el conjunto más fresco que encontré.

Camine hasta la gran cama adonde me deje caer solo deseaba dormir había sido un día bastante agotador cerré mis ojos para sentir como Edward depositaba besos en mi hombro haciéndome suspirar hasta que me sumergí en un profundo sueño.

Mis ojos se abrieron lentamente al escuchar el llanto de mi bebita de inmediato me incorpore en la cama para ir hasta la habitación cuando entre me encontré con Edward quien ahora la mantenía en sus brazos meciéndola no me moví el llanto de mi bebita se fue convirtiendo en pequeño sollozo.

- necesitas ayuda – pregunto terminando de entrar a la para hacerme notar el se volteo hacia mí con nuestra pequeña quien ahora mantenía sus ojitos abiertos la saque de sus brazos para acariciar su mejilla.

- tiene algo de hambre – musito el asentí para sentarme en la mueble para comenzar alimentar a mi bebita quien no paraba de hacer soniditos bastante graciosos haciéndome sonreír Edward Salió de la habitación para ir por la pequeña Andy que también había comenzando a llorar.

Cuando ambas bebitas se quedaron dormidas salimos de la habitación para encontrarnos que ahora era el pequeño Robert quien estaba despierto de inmediato Edward bajo por su formula mientras yo entraba a la habitación de inmediato lo tome en mis brazos logrando que se tranquilizara.

- aquí tienes la formula cariño – exclamo Edward entregándome la formula de Robert de inmediato se la comencé a dar ganándome que moviera sus manitos cuando termino lo cambie para hacerlo dormir cosa que no me llevo mucho.

Salimos de la habitación para ir hacia la nuestra pero no paso mucho para que el llanto de Andy nos despertara ambos solo pude suspirar me levante para ir por ella cuando la tome en mis brazos comprobé que era humedad.

Después de cambiarla la arrulle logrando que se durmiera observe el reloj eran las 5 de la madrugada la deje en la cuna sabía que iba a pasar mucho para que otro de los bebes se despertaran por lo que decidí bajar a la cocina a preparar algo de café.

-hola – saludo mi prima mandy entrando a la cocina con su pequeña bebita en brazos le sonreí tenía mucho sueño para comenzar hablar apenas el café estuvo listo me serví un taza agradeciendo que me despertara un poco.

- creo que no asido un buena noche – comento esme entrando a la cocina asentí no lo había sido era muy agotador atender a tres bebes no lo podía negar termine con mi taza de café para subir de nuevo a mi habitación.

Cuando entre Edward no estaba en este por lo que me duche después de ver que estaba lo suficientemente despierta como para salir de la ducha me vestí con un vestido crema que no me llegaba mas debajo de rodilla y unas zapatillas bajas peine mi cabello.

-¿Por qué no estás durmiendo cielo?- pregunto Edward entrando a la habitación y era lógico que hacia un persona como yo a las 6:20 de la mañana despierta acomodándose como que si fuera a salir.

-bueno cariño ninguno de los bebes tardara en despertar asi que no pretendo estar durmiendo y despertando cada 2 horas eso me agota mas – exclame el asintió antes dejar un casto beso en mis labios.

Salí de la habitación para encontrarme con Silvana subiendo las escaleras junto con alec ambos venían sonriendo de inmediato ella me abrazo para susurrarme un gracias e ir hasta la habitación de sus bebes.

- hay mis bebes los extrañaba tanto – exclamo ella tomando Andy en brazos para comenzarle mimos a lo que ella respondió con gritito de alegría lo mismo hizo alec con Robert era una imagen realmente tierna.

- creo que ahora si podemos descansar – susurro Edward contra mi oído logrando que me estremeciera el solo rio por lo que decidí bajar tener a Edward tan cerca era una gran debilidad.

Cuando entre a la cocina Carlisle estaba desayunando junto con esme ambos nos sonrieron de inmediato serví mi desayuno para sentarme junto a esme quien no para de reír por algo que le había susurrado Edward al oído.

Comenzamos a desayunar mientras todos se nos unían la ultima en aparecer fue rose quien no estaba de buen humor por lo que todos reímos era increíble el pensar que nos habíamos convertido en una familia porque eso éramos con nuestras diferencia y todo siempre estábamos el uno para el otro.

3 SEMANAS DESPUES…

EPOV

Haber pasado las navidades con mis padres y todos los chicos había sido la mejor idea pero lo mejor de todo fue el nacimiento de nuestra pequeña bebita que cada día se ponía más inquieta mi madre reía diciendo que la consentíamos mucho pero yo no lo veía asi solo deseábamos darle todo lo que deseaba.

- amor – llamo bella entrando a la habitación ahora solo con una camisón de dormir se dejo caer a mi lado para colocar el despertador ya que mañana comenzaríamos de nuevo con nuestra vida diaria por suerte habíamos conseguido una niñera que se hiciera cargo de nuestra pequeña mientras trabajamos y estudiábamos.

- dime cielo – susurre halándola hacia mi pecho adonde ella dejo su rostro bese su frente para introducir mi mano bajo su camisón ella me sonrió para unir nuestros labios la deseaba más que otra cosa si bien me había resistido a estar con ella por estas 3 semanas había sido porque tenía miedo a lastimarla aun que después de la larga conversación con mi padre le agradecí que me había explicado que no la lastimaría si manteníamos relaciones.

- te deseo – susurre ella mientras la colocaba bajo mi cuerpo para comenzar a quitar su camisón pero antes de que pudiera terminar el llanto de nuestra bebita nos interrumpió deje un casto beso en su labios.

- yo voy amor quédate aquí – hablo ella asintió por lo que me levante para ir hasta la cocina rápidamente prepare la formula de mi pequeña según las indicaciones de el pediatra si bella la amamantaba tenía que ser en un último caso pero era bueno que se acostumbrara a la formula ya que tendría una niñera.

Cuando entre a la habitación la tome en mis brazos era tan chiquitita y frágil era mi bebita la arrulle antes de comenzar alimentarla la voz de bella me hizo sobre saltar me voltee hacia ella quien me sonreía.

Apenas termine de alimentarla la cambie porque estaba algo húmeda mi esposa en ningún momento se movió sabía que yo adoraba cuidar a mi bebita y que cuando ella me lo negaba me enojaba muchas veces se reía diciendo que estaba celoso pero no era asi solo deseaba ser el mejor padre de el mundo para mi pequeña.

- contigo se queda más tranquila que conmigo comenzare a sentir envidia – musito riendo bese su frente para negar haciéndola que se sentara a mi lado para dejar a mi pequeñita sobre mi pecho acariciando su espaldita al parecer esto logro dormirla en menos de lo esperada.

Me levante al igual que bella para dejarla en la cuna salimos bella tomo mi mano para indicarme que entráramos a la lo que asentí apenas la puerta de nuestra habitación se cerró bella capturo mis labios en un beso demándate no tarde en quitar su camisón la deseaba tanto hice que nos moviéramos hasta que llegamos a la cama adonde la deposite con delicadeza.

- yo también te deseo pero más que todo te amo cielo – musite para comenzar a succionar el lóbulo de su ganándome que varios gemidos salieran de sus labios desabroche su brasier cuando ella arqueo su espalda me costó un poco quitarlo me asombre al ver que era de encaje color crema a tal punto que el color se podía fundir con su delicada piel.

- Edward- gimió ella cuando lleve su primero pecho a mi boca para succionarlo de manera delicada haciéndola estremecer comenzó a abajar mi pantalón de dormir al igual que mi ropa interior.

Cuando termine con su pechos lleve una mano a su intimida la cual estaba húmeda arranque sus braguitas a lo que ella golpeo suavemente mi hombro sabia que odiaba que hiciera eso pero siempre terminaba poco importándole.

- te necesito – gimió de nuevo arqueando sus caderas contra las mías no lo espere dos veces para entrar en ella yo también la necesitaba y mucho por eso no permitiría pasar más tiempo comencé a mover mis caderas de manera lenta creando esa deliciosa fricción ella me pidió que fuera un poco más rápido por lo que aumente el ritmo.

Luego de unos minutos llegamos al orgasmo por lo que ambos soltamos un grito de placer me Salí de ella de manera delicada para atraerla hacia mi pecho adonde la recosté para acariciar su cabello que estaba algo desordenado adora el brillo en sus ojos después de haber estado conmigo la inocencia le daba paso a la lujuria para que luego ambas se mezclaran.

- te amo – susurre besando su frente ella me sonrió para rosar mis labios con los suyos.

- ¿juntos para siempre?- pregunto ella pegándose más a mi pecho.

-claro que si amor no podría vivir en un mundo sin ti y sin mi hija ambas son lo más importante para mi te amo – susurre ella asintió para levantarse de la cama coloco su camisón para ir hasta la habitación de nuestra bebita que ahora estaba llorando cuando regreso la estaba arrullando en sus brazos la dejo en el medio de las dos pero permitiéndonos abrazarnos.

- te amo Edward – hablo ella antes de besar la frente de nuestra pequeña quien ahora estaba profundamente dormida rose sus labios para susurrar también un te amo y besar la mejilla de mi chiquita quien movió sus manitas aun dormida.

- yo también te amo bella las amo a las dos ambas son lo más importante en vida siempre será asi – musite ella asintió para entregarse por completo a un sueño nuestra bebita se movió pegándose a mi pecho era tan increíble como había cambiado mi vida en tan solo un año como había formado una familia algo que nunca llegue a creer hacer, como me había casado con la mujer que amaba y como habíamos tenido a nuestra pequeñita por que todo había comenzado con un simple pregunta ¿Por qué te resistes a mi?.

FIN

* * *

gracias a todos por sus rr,favoritos y alertas.

les gusto el cap o no ?

link de la nueva historia: .net/s/6099098/1/

recuerden precionar el botoncito azul no cuesta nada y me hace muy feliz =)

besitos ^.^


End file.
